


Marriage Most Peculiar

by TaraB1915



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abduction, Alternative Universe - No Island, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Reference to Brava and Triad, Reference to death in childbirth, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension on Wheels, adversarial relationship, dark secrets, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 95,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraB1915/pseuds/TaraB1915
Summary: After meeting the CEO of Smoak Technologies for the first time, Moira Queen goes home and drops a bombshell on her son: Ms Smoak's little boy looks just like him. Oliver knew. He just knows the boy is his son. He leaves immediately to confront Felicity.The ensuing battle of wills between them ends in the courtroom. The startling outcome forces Felicity to make a decision that, for her, is unimaginable. Her past, a well kept secret, will unravel and merge with Oliver's.





	1. He is my Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it so far. You will recognise a familiar trope, partly inspired by a Hallmark movie but with my own spin and giving a delicious twist to canon. 
> 
> Hopefully you are now used to my British idiosyncrasies. The odd British English spelling (especially OUR) and some typical phrases will slip in here and there. Bear with me. I'm relatively new to the very prolific and amazingly talented 'olicity fanfiction writers circle'. Do come and say hi on Twitter (@tarab1915) and on Tumblr (queenbeh1915). 
> 
> Your comments are very welcome, and I sometimes like to incorporate readers' take on the unfolding plot-line into the narrative!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Moira and Oliver have a conversation about Felicity and her little boy, he immediately goes to visit her at Smoak Technologies. Inevitably the lawyers get involved and the battle is joined.

Moira Queen first met Felicity Smoak during a visit to one of the non-profits supported by Queen Consolidated. 

"Hello" she greeted the young woman. "It's Ms Smoak isn't it? I see your name on the building formerly occupied by Ray Palmer. I'm Moira Queen."

"I know who you are Mrs Queen. Yes, I've recently moved into the PalmerTech building."

"I believe you're new to Star City Ms Smoak. Welcome."

"I was born here Mrs Queen. My family live in Star City but I've been away in Boston and moved back home about three years ago". 

Of course the First Lady of Star City wouldn't know the Smoaks, Felicity thought grimly, they were not even on the outer edges of the Queens' glittering lifestyle.

"And who is this young man?" Moira bent down in the direction of the little boy holding Felicity's hand. 

"This is William. Say hello to Mrs Queen William".

The little boy looked up at the strange lady. He tilted his head and smiled at her. His deep sapphire blue eyes locked onto Moira Queen's slate-grey ones. "Hello" he said.

Moira Queen straightened up and took a step back. Her hand reached for her heart; it was racing. She looked at Felicity. "I'm assuming Smoak Technologies supports Action for Children." 

That was not what Moira Queen wanted to say but she could hardly interrogate a perfect stranger about the father of her child.

"Yes we do. I like to visit regularly because my sister worked here. There is a small memorial corner set up in her honour. She was one of the founders of the charity."

"Really? Samantha Clayton was your sister? I knew Samantha of course, Queen Consolidated were the first sponsors of AfC. I'm so sorry for your loss Ms Smoak." 

"Thank you. Sam was really my half sister" Felicity said as she looked down at the little boy and ruffled his hair. "It was nice to meet you Mrs Queen. I'm afraid we have to leave or William will be late for his play date."

"Yes of course. Well it was nice to meet you Ms Smoak, you too William. Moira's eyes met Felicity's. "I hope our paths will cross again." 

"Goodbye Mrs Queen. Say goodbye William." 

"Goodbye", the little boy said.

Moira watched the two as they left. There was a frown on her face.

************

Moira Queen was hovering near the entrance of Queen Mansion hoping her son would be home before she had to leave. And he was. She heard his key in the door.

"Mom? You're still here. I thought you were going out to dinner with Walter" Oliver said, surprised to see his mother as he stepped into the house.

"It's still early Oliver, there's plenty of time. You're home early." 

"I have a date tonight and need a quick shower" he said, putting his briefcase down and removing his tie. 

"Well I'm sure you have time to have a drink with me before you leave. I hardly see you. I hardly ever see your sister. She's either at that club or she is with that Roy person in the Glades. In the Glades Oliver, of all places, it's not safe for her to be there." 

"Of course I have time to have a drink with you Mom." 

Oliver smiled to himself. He knew his mother, she obviously had something on her mind. He followed her into the living room and threw his jacket and tie over the back of a settee. "That club is partly owned by Thea, remember? And she works there. There's no need to worry, I have her covered in the Glades. But you know that too. So out with it, what's really troubling you?" he asked, confronting his mother.

"I met Felicity Smoak and her little boy today" Moira said, observing her son's reaction. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Seriously? She wanted to talk to him about the newest hotshot business owner in town? "Ms Smoak must have some serious backers to be able to purchase or rent the PalmerTech building. So she has a child. That's a well kept secret." 

"Do you know Ms Smoak?” Moira asked.

"No. I don't know her. I've glimpsed her at one of those dreadful Business Circle networking events a while ago but we didn't speak. What was so notable about Ms Smoak and her little boy?” 

“What was notable Oliver is that the child is a mirror image of you at that age. He has blond hair as you did at that age; he has your eyes, your smile, and he tilts his head like you sometimes do. In fact I was quite startled." 

“Really mother, you're just being …” Oliver stopped in his tracks. "Actually, I knew of Felicity Smoak before she returned to Star City. I'd forgotten that. Apparently she gained a scholarship and entry to MIT two years ahead of time. On graduation she established a business start-up in Boston with her boyfriend."

He recalled Samantha proudly telling him about the achievements of her half-sister. Samantha hoped Felicity would visit her family soon so she could introduce her to him. 

"How do you know all this?" his mother asked. "I thought she was new to Star City but she told me she was born here." 

"I was seeing her half sister Samantha about six years ago. We met at one of your fund-raisers."

Samantha was shy and unassuming, not the type of woman who normally caught his eye. But her enthusiasm and dedication to her work supporting parents with young children from poorer backgrounds, mainly from the Glades area had held his interest.

He’d invited her out to dinner, ostensibly to hear more about her work, and then taken her home. Of course he'd accepted her invitation to come in ‘for a coffee or something’. The ‘something’ turned into an enjoyable hour in her bed.

He'd seen her again a few more times but the relationship had fizzled out soon after the death of his father. He had to take on more responsibilities including extensive travelling to visit QC subsidiaries. Plus he didn’t really want yet another casual coupling in his life, he had enough of those.  

Moira Queen knew everything, well most things, that went on in her children's lives. They were her first priority. Her son's reputation with women was galling. To her disappointment, her boy seems to have patterned himself on his father. 

Moira was hugely distressed when she discovered that Oliver had begun seeing Isabel Rochev, her dead husband's former mistress. She moved with alacrity to put a stop to that liaison. Miss Rochev was promptly dispatched back to her native Russia, on promotion. But she suspected Oliver was still seeing her during his frequent overseas trips. 

Moira knew she need say only one word and that relationship would wither on the vine but she chose not to denigrate her children's father who had died in an accident at sea. That had caused them enough pain, without her tarnishing their memory of him.

To be fair, much of Oliver's more unseemly antics had calmed down considerably since Robert's death. She was actually proud of her son's growing reputation as a shrewd and imaginative business leader in the City.

She wanted Oliver to settle down with a girl from a good family. He was seeing that police detective woman, McKenna Hall, and Moira did not entirely approve. She had long harboured hopes of a marriage between Oliver and the older Lance girl. Her family was on good terms with the Lances. Quentin was Commissioner of Police and Laurel was a successful lawyer. That would have been an appropriate match.

Moira looked at her son. "I didn't know you were seeing Samantha Clayton."

"It was a long time ago mom. The relationship was very brief. It ended when Dad died and I've not seen her since. Does she still work at that non-profit in the Glades?"

"Oh Oliver, did you not know? Samantha died."

Oliver's head snapped up. The shock registered on his face. "She died? Are you sure? When did she die, how?" 

"At least 5 years ago, it was in childbirth I believe."

The color drained from Oliver’s face. No. It wasn't possible. He had always used a condom, but he recalled one rather energetic occasion when he’d stayed the night at her apartment. It was two days after his father's death. The sex, an all night session, was frenetic and intense. Samantha was very generous in her desire to comfort him, then they ran out of condoms. And maybe just one time…in the early hours of the morning when he'd slipped inside her from behind. Jesus! No! It couldn't be. 

“How old is the child Mom, what’s his name?”

"What?" 

“Ms Smoak's child. How old is he?"

"I don’t know, he could be about five or six I suppose. Oliver what on earth is the matter? You’re as white as a sheet."

"That child may be mine Mom".

"You have a child with Ms Smoak? But I thought you said..." her eyes widened. "Oh Oliver did you get Samantha Clayton pregnant?"

"Mom I swear I had no idea she was pregnant and whether the child is mine."

"But you think it could be?" Moira searched his face looking for an answer somewhere other than in his words.

"I don't know. Maybe. It was a long time ago and I was a little impetuous then." Oliver buried his face in his hands. Then he picked up his jacket and moved towards the door.

"Oliver where are you going? What are you going to do."

"I have to go. I’ll be back soon. I’ll tell you everything then."

He looked at the time. It was 7 o’clock. She’d still be in her office, of that he had no doubt. Owners of start-ups usually worked all hours of the day and night to get their business established, not that Smoak Technologies looked anything like a start-up but he was banking on his hunch about her. 

There was no time to arrange for Diggle to meet him. In the car he called McKenna. "Hey, I've got to cancel our date tonight. I'm sorry. Something urgent has come up." 

"Oh Oliver, what am I going to do with you? This is one of my rare nights off."

"I'm pretty sure I know what I want to do with you. I'll make it up to you babe, I promise".

"You'd better. Would you like to know what I'm wearing right now."

He chuckled. "No. I'm driving. Bad girl. I'll call you later, you can tell me then. Bye, I've got to go." He rang off.

Oliver drove to Smoak Technologies. She must be pretty successful if she could already afford a place like this. Palmer owned the building outright but occupied the top five floors and rented the rest. Perhaps she was doing the same thing. He often glimpsed the simple yet impressive banner that blazoned her name high above the City.

At that time of the evening he could park right outside her office. In a few short strides Oliver was pushing the buzzer to her office building. Security let him in.

“Good evening Mr Queen. How may I help you?”

Everyone knew Oliver Queen, the scion of the uber rich Queen family. Apart from his reputation with women, he was known for his astute leadership of Queen Consolidated a multinational conglomerate with significant share ownership in almost every type of business one cared to name - resorts, hotels and restaurants, insurance. The list was endless, but excluded pharma and arms. The Queen family deliberately avoided those two industries. They owned a jet, a yacht, race horses, several homes, a fleet of vintage vehicles, and those were just the outer and visible trappings of their wealth. 

“I’d like to see Ms Smoak. Is she still here?

“Do you have an appointment sir?”

“No I don’t, just let her know I’m here to see her."

“Yes sir. One moment."

Oliver looked around the reception area. It was open and spacious, simple yet elegant and welcoming. There were framed prints of the paintings of Masters on the walls, two plush white leather settees on either side of a large mosaic coffee table and large leafy plants.

“Ms Smoak is on her way down Mr Queen, please take a seat.”

He preferred to stand. He was restless and pent up.

Within minutes an elevator door opened and an attractive blond wearing glasses with her hair in a high ponytail, stepped out. Dressed in an elegant pencil-slim grey skirt and red silk shirt, an ensemble that showed off her figure to perfection, she tapped her way towards him in black high heeled pumps.

Oliver stared at the vision approaching. He took in everything about her in a moment as his practised eye skimmed over her from head to toe. She was a stunning woman. It’s hard to believe she was related to Samantha who was quiet and understated. This one looked confident, a bad-ass. Her very appearance was an announcement. Oliver instinctively braced himself for the assault.

"Good evening Mr Queen." She smiled at him but her eyes were questioning. "This is an unexpected surprise. What can I do for you?"

She was shocked when Joe told her Oliver Queen was in reception. Her laser-like blue orbs appraised him.  His sleek grey Italian silk suit fitted him to perfection. His tie-less open neck shirt just added to his allure. Ah yes, the notorious man-whore of Star City. Damn, the man was attractive. Undeniably. 

She knew of Oliver Queen of course, who didn't but she'd never met him. Glimpsing him across a crowded room didn't count. Up close and personal he was as hot as hell; even more handsome than his photographs suggested. She'd always had a thing for men sporting a scruff, but he wasn't her type. Arrogant and entitled she could do without. His reported tendency to hop in and out of the bed of different women, probably as regularly as he trimmed his scruff, was definitely unappealing. What could he possibly want with her this time of night?

He watched her appraising him. He could almost read her mind. “I’m sorry to barge in on you unannounced Ms Smoak." He looked around the reception. “Can we talk in private?” 

“Of course. Follow me.”

Walking a few paces behind gave him the opportunity to savour the smooth curve of her ass and the provocative sway of her hips in the tight skirt. She led him to a door off the reception area, opened it and ushered him in.

Another elegant room he noted, with a pair of two-seater sofas, standard lamps, a coffee table and more prints.

“Do sit down Mr Queen”. She gestured to one of the sofas and then sat opposite him. She waited for him to speak.

“Ms Smoak my mother saw you with a young boy today. Is he your nephew?"

She stared at him long and hard. Of all the things she expected to hear that sure wasn't one of them. "Yes, why?"

"I don’t quite know how to say this so I’m just going to come straight to the point. I have reason to believe your nephew is my son.”

Felicity’s blue eyes opened wide. She gaped at him. Then she began to laugh, her head rolling backwards slightly. 

He stared at the sweep of her throat and her full red lips while he waited for her laughter to subside.

“I didn’t think I’d said anything funny Ms Smoak”.

“Are you kidding me? It is funny Mr Queen. You are funny. My sister didn’t know anyone like you. She wouldn’t ever be with someone like you."

“Someone like me? What exactly does that mean Ms Smoak?"

“Do you even know my sister's name? Where did you meet?"

"Don’t answer a question with a question Ms Smoak."

"You, Mr Queen, are a man-whore, a notorious womaniser if I'm being polite. My sister is, was, a very respectable person who was totally immersed in her work and would definitely not frequent the sorts of places where she would meet someone like you. And, she was so not your type. So tell me, what’s going on? Why would you turn up here and make such a ridiculous assertion?"

"I’m a guest at your premises Ms Smoak and this is the first time we’ve met. Are you usually so insulting to and judgemental about people you don’t know. And what is my type?"

Felicity flushed. She felt just a little discomfited but not enough to apologise. Nope. She definitely wasn’t going to do that. She stared defiantly at him. 

He stared back, taking in the flush on her face and watched as it spread down her throat and disappear into the opening of her shirt with it’s three top buttons undone. He felt the twinge in his body. He swallowed as the colour sunk below her cleavage. His eyes snapped back up to her red lips and lingered there before looking her straight in the eye. His blue eyes smouldered.

Felicity shifted in her seat. His openly brazen, and she would add insolent, gaze caused the heat to pool at her core. She was sure he was being deliberately suggestive, a typical male tactic to throw her off her game. She was even more certain of that when she saw the slight curve of his lips as if he was laughing at her.

He observed the glint in her eye. Even her industrial piercing gave a nod to her non compliant stance. It appeared to mock him. So this was going to be a fight but he was determined to see the boy as a first step.

"I believe you met my mother at Action for Children and she said the child with you was the spitting image of me at that age.

"Samantha and I had a brief liaison nearly 6 years ago. It lasted about six months. We met at a fund-raiser hosted by my mother. I didn’t know she'd died and had no idea she was pregnant. If the child was mine I don’t know why she didn’t tell me, since we parted amicably."

Felicity’s eyes latched onto Oliver's face while he was speaking. She mentally removed his scruff and aged him down to a boy. There was a distinct resemblance for sure. William's eyes were the same colour and shape. He had Oliver's nose. But none of that said William was his son. No way.

She met his eyes. "You should know that I’m going through the process of adopting William Mr Queen, my sister's child who couldn't possibly be your son. 

"Nevertheless Ms Smoak, I would like to meet…uhm…William and have a DNA test done. And please call me Oliver."

 _Nope. That won't be happening. Won't be on first name terms with you, ever._

"If William is my son do you really want to deny him a father?" he asked

"Hey. Hold on. This is moving way too fast. You arrive at my office late at night and without offering any kind of proof, you claim my nephew is your son. No way Mr Queen. He is only just five years old, and you are not an appropriate father for him to have, even if you were his father. And I seriously doubt that."

Oliver bristled. Felicity Smoak was beginning to piss him off. Big time. He took a breath.

"There seems to be little point in continuing this conversation. I find your tone offensive and unhelpful. Let me assure you that I have no intention of disrupting William’s life or being inappropriate, as you put it, around him. What does that even mean?"

"You know what it means Mr Queen. Your lifestyle isn't exactly fitting for the needs of a young child. William doesn't need you. And can you promise me you won't disrupt his life?" She was throwing down the gauntlet.

He glared at her. She couldn't stop him from seeing the boy and taking steps to ascertain whether William was indeed his son.

"What did your sister say when she discovered she was pregnant? She must have given some indication about the identity of her child's father."

"Well she certainly made no reference to you. She was happy and looking forward to the birth of her child. She had all sorts of plans for their future and none of them as I remember included you or any man. Unfortunately, there were complications and she didn't make it through the delivery. 

"My mother and I have been raising William and as I've said I'm about to formally adopt him. He is a happy little boy and doesn't need this kind of upheaval in his life, if indeed you are his father, which I very much doubt." 

"Look Ms Smoak all I want to do is find out whether William is actually my son, and I'm beginning to believe that he is. If so, I would like to make provisions for his care."

That raised her hackles. "Make provisions for his care? Where were you for the last five years? He was taken care of before you and it will continue." She stared at him, her eyes pinpoints of fire and fury. “William doesn’t need your money. He is well provided for, I can assure you.”

He was getting exasperated now. He stood up. “There really is no point in continuing this discussion. You will hear further from my lawyer."

He walked to the door and turned for one last look at her. She was standing now. "What is your nephew's full name?" 

“William Jonas Clayton”

Oliver closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Goodbye Ms Smoak”.

Felicity watched Oliver Queen exit the building and disappear into the night. He never looked back. 

She had a frown on her face. She remembered the letter they found in Samantha's safe deposit box addressed to William, to be opened by him on his eighteenth birthday. Suppose that letter contained proof of Oliver's paternity. She clamped her hand over her mouth. Oh Dear God. No. She felt sick. They would have to open it. She needed legal advice.

Felicity rushed back to her office and found her phone. She tapped on a name. 

"Cait, I need your help now. I'm in trouble".

"Fee, you're frightening me. What's happened?"

"I think I've discovered who William's dad might be and if it's true I need to see you straightaway, I'm coming round, there's not a second to lose. Have you lodged those adoption papers with the courts?"

"Yes, but the hearing won't be for another six weeks. Who do you think is William's father?"

"You won't believe this. I'll tell you everything as soon as I get there."

Felicity picked up her bag and jacket and headed for the elevator. Her day had ended in a nightmare.

************

As soon as he got home Oliver rang Laurel Lance, an ex-girlfriend now living with his best friend. The Senior Partner of Lance Associates, Laurel was not the Queen family's legal adviser but she was the person Oliver wanted to help him claim his son. 

He'd been unclear and uncertain about what he wanted to do before meeting the haughty Ms Smoak, now he was crystal clear. How dare she insinuate that he was an unfit person to raise his own child. He was now convinced that William Jonas Clayton was indeed his son. Samantha had given their son her father's first name and his second name. 

All it needed was a small test to clinch it.

"Laurel?" 

"Ollie? What's up? "

"Listen Laurel, it's more than likely that I have a 5 year old son. His name is William Jonas Clayton. I'd like to retain your services to help me resolve a number of issues but a particularly pressing one to do with William's future." They talked for sometime.

Moira Queen was hovering nearby listening to her son. She'd cancelled her date with Walter. She was too agitated to eat.

"What's going on Oliver" she asked as soon as he'd finished his conversation. "What's happened? Why do you want Laurel to stop an adoption?"

"Mom. You're here. Have you had anything to eat?" 

"I cancelled Walter after you rushed out of here like some demented soul. Will you please tell me what's going on? I'm worried."

"It's okay Mom." He put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get something to eat and I'll tell you everything".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our OTP off to a very sparky start - worse than frenemies.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity shows Oliver the letter Samantha left for William. Oliver conceals his real intentions, and Felicity's resolve hardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your enthusiastic response. Best I've had for a first chapter. Sure does encourage the muse. 
> 
> Another chapter I've enjoyed writing. Hope you enjoy reading.

Donna Smoak sat opened mouthed staring at her youngest daughter with a mixture of consternation, surprise and disbelief on her face.

“Oliver Queen? You're telling me that _the_ Oliver Queen is my grandson’s father? Samantha made a child with Oliver Queen? Moira Queen’s son?"

"Mom. Calm down. That's what he said, and repeating his name won’t make him go away."

"Well I'd like him to go away. It’s just unbelievable. How did this happen?"

"Uhmm...Sex? That's usually how it happens."

"Don’t be facetious Felicity. How long have you known about this?"

"I found out less than two hours ago, although I didn't believe it at first."

"And you do now?"

"I think it's a strong possibility. You remember how we constantly bugged Sam to tell us who the father was and she refused point blank. I'd get so irritated with her. Why wouldn't she say? Sometimes I wondered whether he was a married man, that's why she wouldn't tell us. Now I understand why. Anyway Mr Queen waltzed into my office tonight and simply claimed William as his son."

"After 5 years? Why did he wait so long? I don’t believe it."

"Apparently Sam met Oliver at one of those charity do’s hosted by Queen Consolidated. It was a short-lived relationship and she never told him she was pregnant."

"So how did he know there was a child?"

"His mother saw me today at AfC with William and went home and told Oliver how much William looked like him, so he came to see me at my office tonight. He knew Sam was my half-sister."

"What are we going to do Felicity? You are about to adopt William."

"I know Mom. I popped round to see Caitlin on my way home. I’m afraid I was not very receptive to Mr Queen and probably hacked him off quite a bit. Cait reminded me that the Queens were Masters of the Universe in this part of the world and I should expect them to play hardball. 

"That letter Sam left in her safe deposit box for William may tell us the name of his father. I think we should open it. Cait thinks it would be a good idea, and probably in William’s best interest to do so. We should check it out first thing in the morning."

"Yes, okay. But what about the adoption. Can he stop that?" Donna was really concerned now. 

"He would have to provide proof of paternity and Cait thinks a judge would then decide what was in William's best interest given all the circumstances. Maybe I can head Oliver off by giving him full access to William. 

"Look Mom I’m beat. It’s been a long day which ended very badly. Let’s get some sleep and deal with this in the morning." 

"You haven't eaten anything Felicity. What have you had to eat today? You work hard baby, skipping proper meals is not good."

"Honestly mom, I'm not hungry. My appetite has deserted me. I'll be okay."

"How about you have a relaxing bath, and I'll bring you some comfort in a cup, Donna said, with a twinkle in her eye."

"Oooh yes, that sounds good. Extra creamy with extra marsh mellows."

"Coming right up baby."

************

By mid-morning the next day Felicity put in a call to Oliver Queen at Queen Consolidated.

“Good morning” said a pleasant  voice “Oliver Queen’s office, how may I help you.”

"This is Felicity Smoak, CEO of Smoak Technologies. I’d like to speak with Mr Queen.”

"I’m so sorry Ms Smoak, Mr Queen is in a meeting but I expect him to be free within the next half hour and I can get him to return your call. Can I tell him what it’s about?"

“Are you Mr Queen’s assistant?"

“Yes Ms Smoak, my name is Cathy."

“Cathy please tell Mr Queen I have an urgent matter to discuss with him and I’d like to meet as soon as possible. He will understand."

"Certainly Ms Smoak."

"Thank you.” Felicity ended the call.

She stepped outside her office and spoke to her assistant. "Brian I’m expecting a call from Oliver Queen. Wherever I am, whatever I’m doing, please make sure you put that call through to me." 

Brian Clarke smiled at his boss. “Yes of course Felicity”.

************

Oliver arrived at Smoak Technologies a few minutes before 7p.m. He was shown to the same room as the previous night, and once again Felicity arrived promptly.

Oliver stood as she entered the room and again noticed how beautiful she was in a pale blue dress with diamond-shaped cut outs on her chest and at her waist.

He wondered what this was about. She wasn't very forthcoming on the phone, but at least her tone sounded conciliatory. "Good evening Ms Smoak, I didn’t expect to see you again so soon." 

"Mr Queen, please sit." She took her place opposite him. "I want to apologise for my unseemly behavior yesterday. It was a shock to hear what you had to say and I didn’t respond well." 

"I understand Ms Smoak. I was also a little abrupt in my approach. You said you had something to show me?"

Felicity reached across the low table between them and handed him a white envelope. Oliver took it and frowned. It was addressed to William Jonas Clayton.

He looked across at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Go ahead, open it", she encouraged him.

Oliver opened the envelope, took out the single sheet of paper, unfolded it and began to read.

_My Dearest Darling William_

_You are growing big and strong in my tummy right now and will be born soon. I cannot wait for you to get here. I long to hold you in my arms, my sweet beautiful boy. You are so loved and wanted. It was the happiest day of my life when the doctor confirmed I was pregnant with you._

_I will keep this letter until your eighteenth birthday. I wanted to wait until then to tell you about your father. His name is Oliver Jonas Queen and he lives in Star City._

_I fell in love with your dad the very first time we met. He is very handsome, as you will be. He is kind and generous to those he loves, and will do anything for his family. He will love you. I just know you will have his beautiful blue eyes and his smile. You have your grandfather’s first name and your dad’s second name. I chose your names as soon as you were conceived._

_You don’t know your father because I never told him I was pregnant with you. There are good reasons why I decided not to tell him and I will explain once you've read this letter. Basically your dad and I lived very different lives but the time we spent together was very special and we parted as friends._

_I love you so very much William and only want the best for you. I will understand if you are angry with me for not telling you about your dad before now but I hope you'll understand when I explain. I will not mind at all if you want to meet him. I will help you. I expect he will have a family by now but I am certain he will embrace you as his son and love you as much as I do._

_Please come and find me when you’ve read this letter so I can hug you and we can talk._

_With all my love, always_

_Mom_

Felicity watched him as he read the letter. His face was expressionless but she saw him swallow a couple of times. When he raised his head, his eyes were unseeing.

Oliver stood up. “I’m sorry Ms Smoak, I didn’t expect this. Will you excuse me for a few minutes?”  She nodded.

Oliver put the letter down on the table and left the room. He walked quickly out of the building; he needed a moment alone to gather his thoughts.

He leaned back against a wall and breathed deeply for several minutes. Samantha’s letter to their son had knocked him off his perch. She'd loved him! She had his child and he didn't know. All these years, his son was living in the same City and he never knew. Why would Samantha not tell him? At the same time she'd assured their son that his dad would love and embrace him. 

Oliver scrubbed his hand over his face, took a few more deep breaths and went back inside.

Felicity was still seated waiting for him. She smiled at him. “Are you okay?”

He gave her a half smile. “Yes, I am. Thank you for sharing this with me. You didn't have to." 

"Yes I know" she said. She had her own reasons for showing him the letter. She hoped he would respect Sam's wishes.

The letter remained where he'd left it. He picked it up and perused it again. "Where do we go from here?” he asked."

“We should talk about that. Do you want to go out for a bite to eat?”

“That would be nice. Rain check? I'd be poor company right now.” His eyes asked for understanding.

“I understand Oliver. I have an idea. I have a bachelorette pad next to my office upstairs. I expect you could do with a glass of wine or something stronger right about now."

 _What the hell was she doing. Why didn't she just let him go home._  

“You have an apartment here?”

“Is that a yes, and please call me Felicity”.

"Yes Felicity, I'd like that. You just called me Oliver for the first time, so obviously you've decided I’m not the rogue you initially thought and want to be friendlier towards me."

She laughed. “Yes, I’ve changed my mind about you, only slightly though, since Sam said some nice things about you." She grinned at him.

She was so proud of you" he told her, "she bragged about your early entry to MIT and your business start-up in Boston. She hoped you would return to Star City so that she could introduce me."

“Well that didn’t happen did it?" 

That came out more abrupt than she meant it to but a part of her still wanted to stick it to Oliver Queen. He wasn't there, all those months through her pregnancy, he wasn't there. She died, and he wasn't there. She didn't want to blame him for any of that but she had to acknowledge her resentment at this sudden and disruptive intrusion into William's life and hers.

Felicity stood up. “Shall we?” She led the way to the elevator and pressed her thumb on a pad on the wall. The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

“You’re certainly high tech here. I’m impressed."

She laughed. "It only works on the elevator for SmoakTech floors. Everyone else still lives in the 20th Century when it comes to elevators."

He was staring at her. He liked her laugh. His eyes rested flittingly on her vermillion lips. "I’ll have to get you to update QC."

“I’m your girl Mr Queen; anytime you’re ready just let me know. She flushed. I didn’t mean your girl, girl, I meant…"

He touched her arm. “It’s okay Felicity, I know what you meant.”

She looked down at where his fingers were resting on her bare skin. She was all goose-bumpy. He was too damn close. She moved her arm as the elevator arrived on the top floor. She felt slightly breathless and hurried to the front door of her apartment before he noticed how hot and bothered she was by being in that confined space with him.

Damn the man. Whoever created Oliver Queen found a way to personify temptation and she could easily indulge in some serious sinning with him right now.

With her eyes squeezed tight, and her back to him, she tried to tamp down the raging heat at the apex of her thighs. She was seriously aroused by the mere touch of his fingers. What the hell was wrong with her. Oh god, she had turned into one of those women who prostrate themselves before Oliver Queen. She blushed furiously as that thought generated new and very sinful images. She had to get away from him. Now.

Oliver whistled in appreciation as he stepped into her private apartment. Elegant and eye-catching, just like her.

"Please make yourself at home" she told him walking towards her bedroom. "There’s some wine in the fridge and you’ll find some glasses somewhere. Scotch etcetera are in one of the cupboards. I need some food so I'll order Thai take out for two just in case you change your mind, or you can watch me eat.

“Okay" he said.

"Please excuse me, I need to get out of these work clothes", Felicity said, finally disappearing through one of the three doors off the main living area.

Oliver text his driver. He'd already decided he'd stay and eat.

Felicity leaned back against her bedroom door, panting like some out of condition sprinter who had just ran a 4-minute mile. She removed her dress and underwear and threw them on the bed.

In the shower the cold water assaulted her body. She leaned her forehead against the tiles, closed her eyes and breathed. There was an unsatisfied ache at her core. She'd not had any proper sex since Ray's last visit. She sighed deeply. Ray, her Disney Prince. She wished she loved him. But that spark, that special something, just wasn't there. Their relationship had dwindled to friends with benefits and less of the latter since he'd moved to S.T.A.R Labs.

Her fingers moved to that part of her body begging for friction...

...Her head went up and fell back...her lips parted as relief came.

In her living space Oliver was admiring Felicity's décor. His eyes took in the huge open plan living area with an expanse of floor to ceiling windows. The walls were painted in the palest cream with rich redwood floor boards. Modern art and Afghan rugs were carefully placed around the space. Splashes of  warm colours ran as a theme in neutral cushions and throws.

Her kitchen area was deep-red and ultra-modern. But what caught his eye was the stunning Cherry Baby Grand which sat in pride of place beside one of the windows but shielded from the rays of the sun by a Chinese screen with a cherry blossom design. He was surprised. For some reason, he didn't expect her to be musical.

"This is an amazing space Felicity" he told her, as she stepped back into the room. "Do you play?" He gestured towards the piano.

"Do you think it's just for show?"

Why did she always have to be so damn confrontational? Or was it just with him? "It's just a pleasant surprise, that's all", he said.

Felicity realised she'd sounded a little churlish. She softened her tone. "I like to play, not very well. I find it soothing. I think it calms that part of my brain that gets frazzled from spending too much time in front of a computer screen."

She stretched her legs out on the deep comfortable sofa opposite to him, appearing totally relaxed and uninhibited. She reached for the glass of chilled Chardonnay he'd poured for her. He would swear she had no bra on. Her nipples were distinctly noticeable beneath her t-shirt. 

He wrenched his eyes away from her breasts and took in her attire - red and white polka-dot lounging pants and a white t-shirt. Her hair, loose and slightly damp, tumbled around her shoulders. Without her glasses, and in this lighting, from where he was sitting her eyes were an alluring blue smudge. She looked adorable. His lips parted.

"I’ve ordered our food "she said. The restaurant is just across the road. They know me, so we should have food in about 15-20 minutes." 

“So do you actually live here?”

"No. It’s more of a crash pad if I’m working late or have drunk too much to drive home. Friends often use it if they’re visiting. I'd die if I had to live in the City 24/7.

“William, Donna – that’s my mom – and I live in Fleetwood Heights”.

“Close to the mountains" he said. It’s beautiful up there in Spring and Fall. We have a wooden hang out up there. Thea and I loved spending time when we were younger. I still go occasionally, when I can find the time.”

She knew where he meant, at the foothills of the mountain. The properties there were hardly wooden hang-outs. "I love it there too. I’ve wanted to live there since I was a child. Mom struggled to raise two girls with no man and so things were very tight for us growing up. So it’s nice to be able to enjoy a different kind of life."

“You were obviously successful from a very young age”.

“Are you asking how old I am Mr Queen”.

"A gentleman would never ask a lady her age Miss Smoak."

"Are you a gentleman Mr Queen?"

"I’m not sure a man-whore and a notorious womanizer can be a gentleman."

Felicity laughed out loud. “Maybe one day, I’ll tell you my story, including my age. And perhaps you’ve changed and I was just being a tad bitchy." Her eyes twinkled at him.

"I’m not ready to forgive you yet Ms Smoak."

"What must I do to earn your forgiveness?" _Shit. Was she flirting with him?_

Oliver took a sip of his wine. He gazed intently at her. "I’ll think about that and let you know."

Her whole body was vibrating with the magnetism of the man. She held his gaze, drawn in by those mesmerizing eyes. 

"Fine. I hope you’re not withholding your forgiveness to punish me." _Yes. She was definitely flirting with him._

"That’s exactly what I’m doing Ms Smoak."

And he was flirting with her.

She continued to gaze at him over the rim of her glass. She lingered on every aspect of his facial features, his square jaw, the dimple when he smiled. The shape and contour of his lips, the blueness of his eyes. He really was a handsome devil. She could understand why Sam would fall in love with him. She wondered how it would be to be the focus of his undiluted attention. She felt a little shiver going down her spine. Okay Smoak, focus. Would her mind and body ever give her a break around Oliver Queen?

"Tell me about William", he said.

"You will of course have full access to him; it’s just a matter of jointly agreeing what works for both of us."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. She obviously didn’t get it. There was no way he was going to let her adopt his son, but now was not the time to lay that on her.

"Felicity, my mind is still befuddled by the earlier revelations. I want to approach this with a clear mind after we have both taken into consideration what is in the best interest of my son."

 _Okay. She really didn’t like where this was going._ “That’s fine Oliver. While we eat perhaps I should tell you a little bit about William but I would like to hear, if you don’t mind, your ideas for how we take this forward, if not agree any precise details right now."

"Okay. I’ve asked my lawyer Laurel Lance to contact you about doing a DNA test, proving once and for all times that I am William’s biological father. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, I'd expect you to do that. I'll ask my lawyer to make contact with Ms Lance tomorrow."

"I guess if I’m William’s father, the courts will require my consent to the adoption."

 _Frack. Caitlin had already warned her about that._ “Yes, I believe so”, she responded with a heavy heart. “I hope you’re not going to raise any objections."

He side stepped the implicit question. “Do you have a date for finalising the adoption?”

"It'll be in six weeks."

"I hope you will push that back, now that I’m in the picture."

 _She knew it._ Why? Do you foresee a problem?"

"I would like to get to know my son before I simply sign him away.  Actually I would like to meet William as soon as possible, if that’s okay with you. I believe he should know I’m his father. My mother and sister Thea would like to meet him too."

"Okay Oliver, let’s just slow down here. You are on a high speed train. First of all I'm not asking you to sign him away. Donna and I are William's blood family, not random strangers. He has been with us from birth and right now we are the only family he knows."

"I know that Felicity. My words came out badly. I just meant I'd like to spend some quality time with William and let him get used to the idea that he has a dad and a larger family alongside you and Donna before we enter any formal agreement."

She was beginning to realise that Oliver Queen was a little lacking in emotional intelligence. Not surprising for a man-whore. 

"Fine", she said, why don’t we agree that you come to our house for the first few visits so that William gets use to you and spend time alone with you before introducing him to your family. I really don’t want to freak him out. This is very new for all of us."

“Yes, of course. You’re right. We should take this slowly."

"Would you like to come over at the weekend? Saturday afternoon will be fine and we’ll play it by ear. I’d like to tell William you’re a friend of mine for the first visit. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. Thank you. Should I bring him a gift? What sorts of things does he like?"

"He’s an avid reader, he likes dinosaurs and robots – nothing over the top. We want him to appreciate what he has."

Oliver grinned. He was already nervous but was looking forward to a first date with his son.

"Ah, there’s our food" said Felicity. She went to the door to take delivery.

“Can you come and help me in the kitchen. Lots of delicious stuff here. I took the liberty of choosing for you."

"That’s fine. I love everything Thai." He liked the way she seemed so relaxed around him. Felicity Smoak was a straight talker. She said exactly what she was thinking. No guile. He liked that.

"Great.  Afterwards I have an entire photo album of William through the years to show you. You can take whatever you like or I can arrange for you to have a copy of the album."

He grinned. "Thank you. I’ll do both, take a few photos now, and I'll have the album as well. Thea is longing to see him and is thrilled she is an aunt."

Felicity nodded. "Okay. Consider it done." His mention of Thea, William's other aunt gave her a jolt. Everything had changed in just twenty-four hours. The advent of Oliver Queen had changed her reality for all time.

They laughed and chatted animatedly through the meal as Felicity regaled Oliver with stories about William.

He had to admit, he thoroughly enjoyed her company. She was witty and knowledgeable about all sorts of things. He felt quite sorry when the evening came to an end.

At the door, he put his hand out towards her. She placed her tiny hands, in comparison to his large paw, into his, expecting a brief handshake but he held it and kept holding it. “I look forward to seeing you on Saturday and thank you for making this happen, I really appreciate it".

"The elevator remains open on this floor, so just let yourself out. Goodnight Oliver”.

He was reluctant to let her go. He felt the urge to bring her hand to his lips and fought against the impulse. "Goodnight Felicity."

********

“How did it go?" asked Donna on the phone to Felicity.

"Not where I expected it to go. He suggested I push back the adoption." 

"Can he interfere with that?"

"Yes he can. He just has to show he is William's biological father and then there's Sam's letter."

"We have to fight it Felicity. We are William's blood family too. He may be William’s father but he’s only just arrived on the scene. We can’t let him take our boy away from us."

"I won’t let it happen mom. I’m gonna fight this with everything I’ve got. By the way, he is coming to see William on Saturday. We will just say a friend of mine is visiting. I don’t want to drop the whole father thing on William yet. Anyway, we need a DNA test to prove Oliver is his father.

"How is my nephew?" she checked.

"He’s doing fine. He left for the Land of Nod ages ago."

Felicity chuckled. "Night mom. See you tomorrow."

"Night love."

Felicity wasn't ready for sleep yet. She was restless. Her mind was churning. She couldn't get Oliver Queen out of her thoughts.

She went back into her living area and sat at the piano. A little Mozart would be soothing just about now. Her nimble fingers caressed the keys as her favourite _Wiegenlied Lullaby_ piano solo floated through the apartment. It was one of the many classical lullabies she played for William when he was a baby laying in his bassinette beside her.

She feared she was about to lose one of the two people dearest to her heart. She cursed the day that her path had crossed Moira Queen's and on a day when William was with her. It was the one day in the year, on Sam's birthday, when she takes William to AfC and on that very day Mrs Queen decides to visit as well. Fate had an unmerciful way of up-ending people's lives, and when they least expected it. 

The tears flow as she continued to play. She was crying for everything - the pain, horror, grief. She was afraid her life was about to fall apart again and she could do nothing to stop it.

She thought about her sister's beautiful poignant words to William. Sam loved Oliver Queen! Unimaginable. She wanted him to know his son but left it up to William to make that choice but only when he was legally of age. Why? Felicity believed Sam would have wanted to protect both William and Oliver, two people she loved. That was just like Sam, selfless and generous in her love.

She also knew that her sister would not have wanted the life Oliver could offer. If he'd wanted to marry her, probably forced to do so by his mother to preserve the family name, Sam would have rejected him from a sense of self-preservation. It would have killed her. But more likely, in Felicity's view, the Queens would've tried to buy her off. That too would have killed Sam. She was beginning to better understand her sister's reasons for not telling Oliver. And so Sam had made a decision but she was the one who had to face the consequences that her sister had not foreseen: Oliver discovering he had a son before William came of age.

Well, she was going to honour Sam's wishes. She would fight tooth and nail for her nephew, soon to be her adopted son, to give him a normal life, away from the glare of cameras and any fall out from his father's notorious lifestyle. 

First thing in the morning she would contact her guy. She needed ammunition. She needed a full and thorough background check on Oliver Queen.

Felicity closed the piano and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think so far? Felicity in a battle with self and with other? Do leave me some comments here or catch me on twitter or Tumblr. 
> 
> Next time Oliver has his first date with his son.


	3. Meeting William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's first meeting with William goes well and there is a 'but'...Things have been fairly fast moving so far and continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support of this fic. That is really encouraging for any writer. I have to say though, it is a joy to write this and I'm excited to post this chapter!

Oliver was in his QC office by 0630. He needed time to think before the day intruded. He’d had a disturbed night. Felicity Smoak unsettled him and Samantha’s letter to William had both touched and troubled him.

Samantha had obviously made a deliberate decision to exclude him from the first 18 years of their son’s life. Why? Did she think he was poor father material?  And was Felicity right that his vastly exaggerated reputation, thanks mostly to the tabloids, will somehow taint William’s life? 

No. He would never accept that. That old life was way behind him but apparently Ms Smoak was unwilling to accept that. Holding on to an old image of him served her purpose it seemed to him. While the Smoak women were related to William by blood, he was the boy’s biological father dammit. His son would live with him full time, that’s what he wanted.

He attempted without success to read some reports until he knew Laurel would be in her office. Then he called her.

"Morning Ollie." 

"Hey. You good?" 

"Inundated with work but I’ll get through it. Are you calling for an update of where we are with William?" 

"No. I wanted to give you an update. I met with Felicity Smoak again yesterday. She showed me a letter Samantha left for William stating I’m his dad." 

"Okay, but you must still do the DNA test Ollie." 

"Yes I know. Felicity said her lawyer would contact you today to arrange that. There’s something more pressing. Felicity’s application for adopting William will be adjudicated in six weeks." 

"Yes I know. That won’t happen. The same Judge will hear both your and Felicity's petition at the same time. Hopefully this will happen in the original time slot given to Felicity, if we're lucky." 

"Why would we be lucky to get the same Judge?" Oliver queried.

"Because Rebecca Swann, Swanny as she's known around the circuit, is unconventional, off the beaten track and very child-centric. You and I need to have a meeting with Felicity and her lawyer ASAP. I’ll arrange that. Once we get DNA results we’ll be able to submit your petition for custody. That automatically halts the adoption process. I have already drafted your petition and we can get DNA results within 48 hours." 

"Great. I’m meeting William for the first time on Saturday, and I expect the question of adoption will come up again. I managed to side step it yesterday. Don’t arrange the lawyers meeting until we speak again." 

"Okay. I need to go. I’ll wait for your call." 

************ 

Oliver knocked on the Smoaks’ door mid-afternoon on Saturday. Donna Smoak opened the door. 

"Hi, Oliver I’m Donna. Welcome to our home. Do come in." 

"Nice to meet you Donna", Oliver responded with a warm smile. "These are for you." He handed her the largest bunch of seasonal flowers he could find. 

"Thank you Oliver. They are lovely. Come, Felicity and William are in here." She opened a door and ushered him into a room where her daughter and grandson were sitting on the floor with the largest wooden puzzle pieces he had ever seen. Oliver's eyes were glued to his son. 

"Hi Oliver" Felicity greeted him "come and join us."  

"I’m going to leave you guys, I need to put these beautiful flowers in water" Donna said disappearing through the door. 

“William this is my friend, Oliver. Do you remember I told you he was coming to visit today?" 

William nodded vigorously. He looked up at Oliver. “Do you like dinosaur puzzles?" 

Oliver crouched down beside the boy. “Yes I do but I’m not very good”. 

"I am. I’ll show you" William said excitedly. 

Oliver sat cross-legged on the floor beside his son. 

“You can take this piece", said William handing Oliver a wooden shape, “and it goes here." He pointed to the appropriate place. 

When Oliver had done what he was told William clapped and beamed at Oliver, who was aware of Felicity's eyes on them both.

"Would you like to do some more?" William asked him. 

Oliver smiled at his son, "Yes, I would. When we're finished, you can open the present I’ve brought you." 

"You did? William turned to look wide-eyed at Oliver. Can we play with it?" 

"Yes we can, but only when we've finished the dinosaurs." 

"Okay." 

"William, can I leave you with Oliver for a minute. I want to help Nanna D with her flowers, is that okay?" Felicity asked her nephew. 

"Yes Felicity. I’ll show Oliver how to make more dinosaurs and then we can play with my present." He gave Oliver a toothy grin. 

Oliver looked up at Felicity with gratitude in his eyes. She winked at him before leaving father and son together. 

The Smoak women left the boys alone for a good half hour until curiosity drove them to see what was making William squeal with joy. 

They found him propelling a three-foot robot around the room with a battery-operated control. 

Eventually Donna was able to persuade William to help her make some cookies. The young boy promptly drafted his new friend Oliver to help. 

There was a general buzz in Donna Smoak’s kitchen and happy squeals from William, especially when he insisted on putting cake mixture on the tip of Oliver’s nose.

Oliver’s eyes hardly left his son. His mom was right, It would be almost impossible to distinguish between the two of them at that age.

All too soon, it was time for William’s bath and bedtime story. Four hours had just flown by.

“Good night Nanna D” said the little boy. Donna bent down to hug and kiss her grandson. 

William turned to Oliver and hesitated before grabbing him around the knees and hugged his legs. Oliver picked up his son and gave him a hug. The boy stared into his eyes then touched his face. In that instant it happened. Oliver Queen's heart swelled with love for the child he'd created with Samantha Clayton.  

"Do you have something to say to Oliver?" Felicity asked her nephew. 

"Thank you for my robot" William whispered shyly.

"You’re welcomed William. You’ll have to give him a name."   

William nodded. "Will you come and play again Oliver?" 

Startled at the question, Oliver looked first at Felicity and then Donna. “If Nanna D and Felicity invite me again. Goodnight William."  

"Goodnight Oliver." He stretched his arms out in Felicity's direction. When she took him from Oliver, he buried his face in Felicity's neck as she took him away. 

Oliver tried to take his leave but Donna would have none of it. "I’m sorry Oliver but having you here and seeing you and William together brings Samantha into the midst. I know I’m being selfish but I want to keep you just a while longer." 

“It’s fine Donna. You’re not being selfish. I’m happy to stay for a while." 

"Good. I don’t want to pry, tell me if you think I am, but I’d like to know about you and Samantha. She never talked about you. Felicity said you met at one of your mother's fund raisers." 

"Yes, we did. There’s very little to tell Donna. Samantha and I saw each other for a short time and I had no idea she was pregnant. I was sad to hear she'd died. I didn't know until my mother mentioned it a few days ago. Samantha had so much to offer and the letter she left for William was so expressive. It's clear she loved our unborn son very much. 

"I liked Samantha, she was a nice person but we never discussed a long-term relationship. It simply didn’t come up. The expression of love for me in the letter she left for William was a surprise. She never told me that." 

"So you didn’t love her?" Donna asked. 

"The issue never came up in the six months we were together. I liked spending time with Samantha. She was one of the most genuine people I’ve met but I wasn’t in love with her." 

"Come on Mom. You’re not being fair to Oliver” said Felicity from the doorway. 

"I just wanted to know whether he had feelings for her" Donna said in a reasonable voice.

"Let’s drop it mom, okay. What happened between Oliver and Sam is in the past and not our business. We should be talking to Oliver about the adoption." 

Oliver sighed. He knew it would come up. He folded his arm across his chest both as comfort and a defensive gesture. 

"Oliver are you up for a conversation today? I'd really like to know whether you are going to block my adoption of William?" 

The prolonged silence held a hint of anger. Oliver tried to work out how to respond without sounding brusque or aggressive. The two Smoak women waited. Donna didn’t look at him but she was listening intently.

Felicity was staring straight at him. Everything about her screamed ‘challenge’.  

"Felicity I feel as if I’ve stepped into a maelstrom. This whole thing dropped on me from a great height less than a week ago and I need a little more time to come to terms with it before making a final decision. I’ve only just met William. I'd like to get to know him." 

"You're not ready to make a decision or you won’t agree to the adoption?" 

"You insist on pushing me into a corner every time" he retorted. 

"No Oliver I’m not. I just want clarity." 

"Okay Felicity, here is clarity: I know that you and Donna are William’s blood family and you have raised him from birth but I’m his biological father and I am not prepared to simply sign him away. It’s not my fault that I didn’t know about his existence." 

"There’s that phrase again – ‘sign him away’. You've used it before. He’s not a parcel of land Oliver or something inanimate you can sign away. There are needs, feelings, emotions involved. Do these words mean anything to you or are you completely emotionally illiterate."

He glared at her. “Why is it that every time we meet I am subjected to a tongue lashing by you? "

She ignored that and went for the combination killer one-two punch. "Would you have married Sam if she’d told you about her pregnancy?" 

"That really isn’t the issue Felicity." 

"Okay. How about this? Why do you think Sam wanted to keep William hidden from you until he was an adult?"

He didn’t have an answer for that. He’d been wondering about that too. "Samantha is no longer here and I’m going to let a judge decide what's in William's best interest" he informed her. 

"A judge? Are you taking this to court?" 

"Felicity it’s clear to me that you’ve set yourself up as my judge, jury and executioner. You’ve obviously decided I’m not a fit father. There's no other way but to let a judge make the decision." 

"You’re right, I have.  Apparently Sam thought so too otherwise she would've told you about her pregnancy and not plan to keep your son away from you for eighteen years." 

Oliver’s shoulders slump. He was not prepared for this onslaught although he'd expected it. 

"Will you two please stop this" Donna demanded. 

"Look, I think I better go" Oliver said in a resigned voice. 

"No Oliver, you can’t leave like this." Donna put a hand on his arm. "We can sit down and discuss this like adults."

"I'll give anything to work this out amicably Donna but as you can see, Felicity and I do not see eye to eye. I think we better leave this for lawyers to sort out."

"Fine. Let’s do that but I’m giving you fair warning Oliver Queen, you’re gonna have one hell of a fight on your hands", Felicity spat out. 

“Donna, thank you for welcoming me into your home and giving me the opportunity to spend time with my son.” 

"You’re welcomed Oliver. I hope you will come again soon. William likes you." 

He looked at Felicity. "I’m so sorry that my discovery of William has turned your plans upside down. I really don’t want to fight with you and I hope you’ll keep to our verbal agreement that I can spend time with William." 

"Yes of course, I’m not the Wicked Witch of the West but I’d prefer if you make arrangements with Donna. You should exchange personal contact numbers." 

When they were done, Felicity walked Oliver to the door. 

"Goodnight Oliver, I suppose I’ll see you in court, as they say.” 

"It doesn’t have to go that way Felicity." 

"I think it does because it’s quite clear to me that you have no intention of letting me adopt William. Anyway, whether you agree to it or not we’ll still have to go to court and have no doubt I shall mount a strong challenge”.

Oliver stared at her for a long time. For some unfathomable reason he wanted to kiss her. 

He put a hand on her shoulder. “Goodnight Felicity.” 

He walked to his car well aware that she was still standing in the door way. 

Felicity watched Oliver walk away. She could still feel the warmth of his hand on her shoulder. She suddenly felt bereft. Oliver Queen had a kind of magnetism which both attracted her and made her want to resist him.  

Donna came up behind her. “Come on Sweetie come inside now and tell me what’s going on between you and Oliver Queen.” 

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us. He just makes me so angry." 

"There’s a lot of tension between you. Is it just about William?" 

"Of course it's about William. It’s obvious that he doesn’t want me to adopt. You're not suggesting I'm interested in Oliver Queen are you? Well I'm not."

"I must say I quite like Oliver, and William is his flesh and blood too. You can’t expect him to just give up his son. Put yourself in his place." 

"I don't intend to put any obstacles in his way nor place limits on his access to William as long as we have custody of him. But I think Oliver wants custody and he’s not admitting it."

"Well, that decision will rest with the courts, he’s right. So we might as well get use to the idea." 

"Mom, Oliver Queen leads a debauched, frivolous, womanizing lifestyle. I don’t want William to be subjected to that. His wealth does not compensate for that." 

"You’re being hard on him Felicity. All that happened when he was much younger. When was the last time you saw a sleazy story about him. He’s had to grow up pretty fast after his father died." 

"You sound as if you’re on his side. Do you want to lose William?" 

"No. Of course not but I think the more unkind and harsh you are to towards him, the more he will resist you."

"Felicity’s energy slumped. She suddenly felt very tired. "I think I’ll have a bath and go to bed. Is that okay?" 

"What about dinner? I was going to ask Oliver to stay and eat with us but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. You need to eat Felicity." 

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry about me. I'm really not hungry."

"Okay baby. I’ll eat then have a scotch with my movie." Donna watched the solitary figure of her daughter trudge up the stairs. It pained her to see Felicity like that. 

She wanted to see her settle down with someone who would make her happy. Donna had never liked Cooper Seldon, Felicity's first boyfriend. Donna knew trouble when she saw it and was thankful that since Felicity's return from Boston she didn't even refer to Cooper. 

Ray Palmer on the other hand, although a bit cerebral, loved Felicity. She would've been perfectly happy to have Ray as a son-in-law but that relationship had petered out now that Ray had moved away. She wished her daughter would work less and have a bit more fun in her life.

************ 

Oliver knocked on the door of his girlfriend’s apartment.

“Hey", she said, opening the door wider for him to enter. She looked at his face. “Oliver? What’s wrong? You look terrible."

Oliver leaned back against the door and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her close.

McKenna slipped both arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.  “Oliver what is it?”

He moved her away from him and took her hand. “Let’s sit down; I have something to tell you.”

“Okay”.

He took both her hands in his. “McKenna I have something to tell you”. He gazed into her warm brown eyes.

“You've already said that. What is it Oliver? Please, you're killing me. Are you breaking up with me?"

“I have a child McKenna, a little boy. His name is William and he’s 5 years old."

McKenna Hall stared at him in total shock. “You have a child?”

He nodded and watched her. She withdrew her hands from his and folded her arms across her body.

"Why are you only now telling me about this?"

"Because I didn’t know."

"You didn’t know you had a child? Come on Oliver that doesn’t make any sense."

"I was seeing someone about 6 years ago, but it wasn’t serious, at least not on my side. It lasted for about 6 months. Apparently she got pregnant but never told me."

“And what? She wants you to take responsibility now?"

"She died in childbirth and William lives with his aunt and grandma. Look it’s a long story but I want to claim my son and it’s a bit of a problem right now."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"My lawyer is dealing with it. It will probably go to court and there’s bound to be quite a bit of publicity around the whole thing." He said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"How does this affect our relationship Oliver?"

He stared at her. "Why should it?"

"I don’t know. But I’ve always known that I want more out of this relationship than you do. Now there’s a child in the mix I don’t know that it’ll work for me right now. I’m probably going to see even less of you."

"McKenna what are you saying. Are you using this to push me away?"

"I don’t want to push you away Oliver, I care about you and I’m committed to this relationship, more than you are, I know; But I don’t want to get hurt."

“Oh McKenna come here." He pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips. She wrapped her arms wrong his neck and kissed him back. They were both breathless when they came up for air.

He stood up and pulled her up too. He picked her up and walked into the bedroom. He needed to lose himself in the softness of a woman. Felicity Smoak had really riled him and he needed to banish her from his thoughts.

********** 

Moira was waiting for Oliver when he arrived home the following day. She wanted to know about his date with her grandson.

“William is a great kid Mom. You’ll love him. I hope you can meet him soon. Unfortunately Ms Smoak is going to be a problem. We are going the litigation route."

"Don’t worry darling, we have good lawyers" Moira assured her son. "Simpson will knock this on its head in no time."

"I’m not using Simpson mom. I’ve already hired Laurel Lance."

"Laurel is a good lawyer Oliver but Simpsons have been the family lawyers for decades and are much more experienced."

"You’ll have to trust me on this. Laurel is exactly who I need. In fact she's perfect."

Moira Queen stared at her son and bit her tongue. She really wanted to know why he'd let Laurel get away, but now wasn't the time. 

************

Before he went to bed Oliver sent an email to Laurel. He then called an unlisted number.

"Oliver? said the voice on the other end."

"Sorry to call you so late Anthony. I need some information urgently".

"Okay. What is it?"

"I need some information on Felicity Smoak, she is.....

"I know who she is Oliver, but I don't think..."

"You know I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important" Oliver interrupted him. 

"Does this have anything to do with our business? Is she linked into that? I hope not for her sake."

"No. It's nothing to do with that. I haven't heard from you about that whole business in a while. Are we done? Do you have what you need? There are things in my life that need all my attention right now. I'd like to wrap up the other business as soon as possible."

"We're not in a place to wrap up yet Oliver, we're not done. You know the outcome we want." 

"I know Anthony, but this has been going on for some time. I need my life back."

"Why do you want information on Smoak? Is she your latest conquest?"

"No. She's not my latest conquest, and I'd rather not say right now why I want information. It's personal and it's important."

"I'll need more than that Oliver. This is delicate, I'll have to tread carefully and pull a few strings. 

Oliver sighed. "This must remain between us for now Anthony, okay? I've just discovered I've got a son and Felicity Smoak is his aunt. She wants to adopt him."

"And the Queen family are not keen, huh?"

"Will you help me or not Anthony?"

"Okay Oliver, leave it with me. I'll see what I can do and get back to you."

"Thanks." Oliver hung up. He had a visceral dislike for the man, but their business would be over soon. It had been four years now and he wanted out.

Right now he needed to invest in a little self-protection. From the little contact he’d had with Felicity Smoak so far, she could be awkward and represented a major obstacle to his ultimate aim. And yet at the same time he sensed her vulnerability, and part of him wanted to protect her. She was part of his extended family now, he realised with a jolt. He'd never thought about that before but it was true.

Damn the woman. She was a royal pain in the ass but he couldn’t shift the images of her out of his mind. They were images of her naked body beneath his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are guys. What do you think this week? Hope you're a little titillated.


	4. Another Envelope and a Fishing Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity receives an envelope. Oliver has his third date with William and Donna comes too but there's no sign of Felicity until there is, then everything goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people were curious about Anthony in the last chapter. His presence in Oliver's life is meaningful but that's all I can say right now.

An envelope arrived at Smoak Technologies marked for the personal attention of Felicity Smoak, CEO. When Brian, her Executive Assistant, brought it into her office she knew exactly what it was.

This was the response she'd been waiting for from her guy. She quickly opened the envelope and scanned the dozen or so pages in a folder.

Her eyes flew open and her hand went to her chest. She was shocked. This was not what she was expecting. Felicity gathered up the dossier and told Brian she was going to her apartment for about an hour and didn’t want to be disturbed.

She made a call.

“Neil, what the hell? Are you sure?"

"There’s no doubt Felicity. It wasn’t an accident that killed Robert Queen, it was murder. The Gambit was deliberately sabotaged."

"Does his family know?"

"No."

"Malcolm Merlyn in league with the Triad killed Robert Queen and his family doesn't know that?"

"Look Felicity, what are you going to do with this. You need to be careful."

"Where is Merlyn now? He's not been around since I came back to Star City."

"Felicity did you hear what I said? You're stepping into dangerous territory."

"Why did Malcolm kill Robert Queen? I thought the two families were good friends."

"Read the report Felicity. Robert was going to out Malcolm for money laundering. The Feds were on to it and Malcolm did a disappearing act after Robert’s death."

"Did Malcolm want QC to participate in money laundering?" 

"Felicity, I’m going to say this one more time. Step away from this. If I can get access to this information about Oliver Queen and his family, which is not in the public domain, you too can be exposed. You don't know who else is involved. 

"It's likely that a watch is kept on Oliver Queen because he is or was having a sexual relationship with one Isabel Rochev, who is linked to the Russian mob. Isabel used to work at QC and there's a rumour that she was Robert's mistress", Neil Martin added.

"What are you telling me Neil? Robert Queen was cheating on his wife with Rochev and when he dies, she moves on to his son? That's disgusting. Oh my god." 

"I don't have all the facts Felicity so I can't really comment. But apart from that, there’s no criminality in Oliver's background, only adolescent stuff, youthful hi-jinks. He and his friend Tommy Merlyn spent a night in police cells as teenagers for drunken behaviour in public, that's the extent of it.

"Yeah well I'd expect that of Oliver Queen but there's nothing about his sex life. I expected some scandal."

Neil chuckled. "What's going on Felicity, you seem out for blood. Everything documented about Queen and his family is in that dossier." 

Felicity stopped pacing back and forth. She must have skipped over that bit about Oliver and this Rochev woman. That's useful to know. And did Oliver know about his father and Isabel but went with her anyway? 

"Is Oliver at risk Neil? Is he still being watched?"

"He could be on a dormant list because their relationship seemed to have cooled off recently. It all went quiet a while back but whenever he goes to Russia, he will be under surveillance. If National Security suspect he is susceptible to blackmail then he will be under constant watch."

"What do you mean 'under constant watch'? Is his home and office being bugged?"

"That I couldn't say. If it's a live operation very few people would have access to that information."

"By the way Neil, I was assured by the Feds that my records would be sealed if I agreed to work for them for 5 years, there’s only two left and I’m off the hook. You fixed that, remember?"

"Yeah, but I’m retired now Felicity and any thing can happen at any time for any number of reasons. Just watch your step. Look you know where to find me. For god sake be careful, and don’t leave that stuff lying around. In fact if I were you, I’d burn it."

"Thanks Neil."

"Bye Felicity."

She walked into her bedroom and pushed a well hidden switch. What looked like a perfectly solid wall rolled back to reveal a safe. Felicity punched some numbers on the key pad. She opened the safe and placed the dossier inside with all the other things she wished to keep from prying eyes. She locked the safe, pressed the hidden switch and watched the wall slide back into place.

She felt deflated. She didn’t know what to do with the information she had. It wasn't what she expected and apart from Rochev and the Russian mob, it was useless for her needs. Revealing the true circumstances surrounding Robert Queen's death would only open old wounds for Oliver, his mother and sister. It would be much worse this time, if they discovered that husband and father had been murdered by a close friend. And she didn’t want to do that. But didn't they have a right to know?

Should she warn Oliver that he was under surveillance every time he went to Russia and perhaps even in his own home? Then he would want to know where she got the information.

She paced back and forth mulling over in her mind her best course of action.

************

This was the third date that Donna Smoak arranged between Oliver and his son. Despite her alarm that she might lose her grandson and Felicity’s apparent animosity towards him, Donna liked Oliver Queen. He seemed a nice man.

Having raised two girls without masculine influence, she didn’t want the same thing for her grandson. Little boys needed their daddies, especially now that the DNA test had confirmed Oliver’s paternity.

Donna Smoak was a pragmatic woman, from her point of view, the best solution would be shared custody. She had done a little canvassing on behalf of her grandson’s dad. 

William was waiting on the steps of the house when Oliver arrived. Donna was standing behind him but there was no sign of Felicity.  He was a little disappointed.

As soon as Oliver stepped out of the SUV, William ran to him. "Oliver, Oliver" the little boy yelled, "I've missed you. What are we going to do today?" 

Oliver caught William up in his arms as the little boy simply flung himself at the object of his affection. He laid his head on Oliver's shoulder and palmed his face.

There was a surprised expression on Oliver's face as he looked across at Donna. He'd not expected such an exuberant welcome. Donna smiled and nodded at him. 

Oliver hugged William. "Hey buddy, I missed you too." He kissed the boy's forehead. "We're going to do something different today William." 

"What are we going to do today?" 

"I want to take you and Nanna D fishing." 

"Yaah!" William yelled. "Can we Nanna D?" 

Donna smiled. "I don’t know how to fish, I’ve never been fishing before." 

"Never too late to learn, or too young”, Oliver said smiling at William.

"Where are we going" William asked. 

"Not far. We're going to drive up into the mountains." 

"Are there any bears up there?"

"No William, you know that", his grandmother chided him. "We've been up to the mountains before, you remember." William nodded grinning at Oliver with a glint in his eyes.

Oliver chuckled. His son was being deliberately mischievous. “Come on, I have everything we need”. Oliver held out an arm in Donna's direction, then opened the front seat passenger door for her. He put William in the back and fastened his seat belt.

True to his word, the Queen’s wooden lodge contained three new sets of fishing tackle and outfits. He hoped Felicity might be around and would join them but it was not to be. 

John Diggle was waiting at the Lodge for them. He'd been the Queen's head of security before Robert died and was even more protective of the family since. He was put out by Oliver’s tendency to move around the place on his own, while being ultra-vigilant about his mother’s and sister’s security.

“This is my friend Diggle” Oliver introduced his family’s security chief to Donna and William.

“John this is Donna Smoak and William.” 

Diggle greeted Donna and shook hands then bent down to greet William. “Hello little man, I’m pleased to meet you because Oliver told me you are his good friend." 

"Hello Mr Diggles John, Oliver is my friend but I would like it if he could be my daddy too."   

Oliver looked across at Donna with shock on his face. Her face was expressionless. 

Diggle gave Oliver a questioning look. He knew William was Oliver’s son but the boy didn't know it yet.

The expression on Oliver’s face told Diggle not to take this any further, not now anyway.

"William my friend’s name is John Diggle and he likes to be called Digg so you can call him that, okay?"

"Okay. Would you like to be my daddy Oliver, then I can call you daddy."

Oliver’s throat closed. He felt a little dazed. This was not what he expected and he had no idea how to respond.

Donna immediately came to his rescue. “William, why don’t we do some fishing? The fishes are waiting, let's get our fishing gear on and when we get home, you can talk to Oliver about being your daddy."

"That’s right buddy, why don’t we have a talk about it later”, Oliver said.

“Okay. Come on Nanna D, let’s go and get ready for the fishes. Are you coming fishing with us Mr Diggs?"

"Well I am coming with you but my job is to make sure Oliver doesn’t fall in the water." 

William laughed at that. "Don’t be silly Mr Diggs, daddies don’t fall in the water."

Diggle’s eyes twinkled. "Well then, I’ll make sure you don’t fall in." 

William gave Diggle a sweet smile. He tugged at Oliver's hand. "Let’s go Oliver, I want to see the fish."  

"You go with Digg. He’ll help you put on your fishing gear, I want to talk to Nanna D for a minute."  

Diggle took the hint and led the little boy away. 

Oliver turned to Donna. “Where did that come from? Thanks for coming to my rescue by the way. I didn’t expect it to be so simple or happen so soon, but I don't want to do this without Felicity."

"That’s how children are Oliver. He likes you and he doesn’t have a daddy, so he’d like you to be his daddy. I also think it has been prompted by the fact that he has started big boy school. The children are much more vocal; he goes on play dates and sees other children with mommies and daddies at home. He’s more aware now that he doesn’t have a father.

"Ray Palmer used to kind of slot into the male role that all boys need but he hasn’t been around for a while" Donna continued.

Oliver’s ears pricked up. “Ray Palmer? Is he and Felicity seeing each other?"

"They did until Ray relocated to Central City. I know he comes back here periodically but Felicity never talks about her love life."

Donna neither had any sense that she was perhaps sharing more than Felicity might have wanted her to, nor any awareness of how intently Oliver was taking in the information.

“I feel so happy when I watch the interaction between you and my grandson” Donna added. “I’m relieved that you and your family will be in his life. Up to now all he’s had is me and Felicity. Little boys need their fathers." 

“I wish Felicity would see it like that” Oliver sighed. His mind was still teeming with that little titbit that Donna had revealed about Felicity and Palmer.

"Give her time Oliver, she’ll come around. She adores that little boy and her heart was set on adopting him. Now she feels that won’t happen and I think she’s heartbroken. It’s not your fault Oliver so don’t blame yourself. Life happens."

Oliver nodded mutely. He hated the thought of Felicity being heart-broken. He didn’t know what to do about that. Whatever happened one of them was going to be hurt. 

He was not ready to acknowledge the dismay he felt at hearing that Felicity and Palmer were what? Girlfriend and boyfriend? Lovers? Was it serious? He wasn’t too keen on Ray Palmer. He found the man a tad supercilious. He was surprised that someone like that would be Felicity's type. If he were totally honest he would admit that a slither of jealousy touched him for a moment.

"We better join Digg and William before they catch all the fish. Why don’t you change and I’ll go and find them. We passed the stream on the way up, just follow the road down and you'll see us. Oliver took his gear and left, deep in thought.

************ 

When Oliver dropped William and Donna off, Felicity came to the door. Oliver came out of the vehicle to greet her. 

William was clamoring to be let out and his grandma went to his aid. Before any words were spoken, William jumped out of the SUV and raced to his aunt. "Felicity, Felicity we went fishing for fish with Digg and I want Oliver to be my daddy." 

Felicity caught the boy up in her arms, buried her face in his hair and kissed him. She looked from Oliver to her mother and back again. The expression on her face said what the hell is going on. 

"Felicity can we talk?" Oliver asked. 

She looked at William and kissed his cheek. "Did you have a good time baby?" He nodded vigorously. "Did you catch a fish?"

"Yes, I catched a fish. Oliver helped me. And Nanna D catched one too. But we had to let them swim away after we catched them."

"After you caught them William, not catched."

"After I caught them" William repeated grinning at her. He motioned Oliver over and pulled him close. William put one arm around Oliver’s neck and the other around Felicity's. "Nanna D will you take a picture of me?" 

"Yes of course darling." Donna took out her phone. "Can you smile Felicity?" Her daughter gave a grimace. Donna clicked the camera a few times. 

"There, it’s done William. Come on now. We need to get you something to eat. Come with me." 

William wriggled down to the ground supported by Oliver and Felicity. “Are you coming Oliver?” 

"I want to talk to Felicity buddy, then I have to go home because it's late but I’ll see you very soon and we'll have that talk. Okay?" 

"Okay." He grabbed Oliver around the legs and hugged them. His dad picked him up and carried him into the house. 

Felicity remained outside waiting for him, her face like thunder. “What the hell is going on Oliver? When did you decide to tell William you’re his father and obviously decided not to tell me you planned to do so?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this is a wild ride with those two always butting horns - and the web is getting a little tangled. All comments greatly appreciated.
> 
> A little shout out to a reader who I hope noticed her contribution to the plot! I love to do that. Let me know if you've been observant - that is if you recognise your contribution. It's in plain sight!!


	5. A Kiss and a Third Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guys! Bet you didn't expect the next chapter so soon. Neither did I, although half of it was already done. I had to cut short the previous chapter otherwise it would have been 5 or 6 thousand words long. I swear I'm addicted to this fic. I woke about 5a.m this morning with an urge to write. So here you are. enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. To those who leave comments, you add a little spice to the creative process and that's always welcome.

She was furious. How dare Oliver Queen just walk into their lives and think he can do whatever he damned well pleased without any consultation. Her blue eyes launched scorching rays at him.

He stared at her, and succeeded in containing a smile. He had to, he didn't want to unleash any more of her wrath on his head. She looked so damn gorgeous when she was angry. He'd like nothing better than to douse her anger with his lips and tongue. He felt his body respond to that thought, as his eyes lingered on her muted pink lips for a few seconds.

"Why are you so angry with me Felicity?" His voice was soft and his tongue caressed her name.

"Answer the question Oliver. Why did you not even have the courtesy to inform me that you planned to tell William you were his dad?"

"I didn’t plan anything, except to take my boy fishing. I hoped you would join us. And I didn’t actually tell him I was his father. When we arrived at the lodge William informed my friend John Diggle that he'd like it if I were his daddy. It came out of the blue and I was as shocked as Donna and John when he said it. Luckily Donna came to my rescue. I told William we'd have a talk about it later. I didn't want to say anything to him until you could be present too."

She looked skeptical. 

"Felicity I swear that’s exactly how it happened. Ask Donna she was there. I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that." 

Felicity looked towards the house. She would have it out with her mother later. 

"Look Felicity, there’s something I need to say. Will you come and sit in the vehicle with me?" 

"What now Oliver, have you submitted your custody claim?"

"Felicity, please. Just come sit with me for a few minutes." 

She strode to the dark green Chevy Trailblazer, opened the door, got inside and slammed it shut. She folded her arms and stared straight ahead.

Oliver sighed. He wished to be anywhere but where he was right now. He got into the driver's seat and turned to her.

"Now that we have proof that I'm William's biological father, you and I should make time to tell him together. I want to formally have him registered as my son and name him in my Will. I admit I’d prefer if he lived with me, but I don’t wish to just take William away from you and Donna. We can let the transition happen gradually and naturally over time, giving William as much space as he needs to get to know my family."

“Laurel Lance tells me it's more than likely we'll have a custody hearing on the original date previously set for the adoption" Oliver continued. I hope we won’t have to go to court Felicity. You and Donna can have as much time with William as you want and we can make that formal if you wish."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Felicity who had up to then been staring stonily ahead, turned to face him. “This is exactly what I feared Oliver. I knew you would want to make William’s life the circus that yours is.”

“Felicity that's not fair. It was inevitable once I discovered I had a son, I'd want to see William and have him in my life. I'm his sole parent now, and I'm sure Samantha would want that to happen. I am also the CEO of a multinational company. My life is far from a circus, and I'm beginning to question why you persist on projecting an image of me as some wild rampaging sex maniac.”

“No this wasn’t inevitable Oliver. You should just have left him alone given who you are. And I've told you, I'm going to fight for William. I will honour Sam's wishes. She kept knowledge of William from you.”

"We've been here before Felicity. I won't be drawn into this debate with you over and over again. Every time I try to move us forward, you yank my chain.”

“You want to move us forward in only one direction. Yours." Felicity's voice was hard and accusatory. "You do know that some newshound will ferret out this information. Thank god my sister won’t have to deal with the vilification." 

“You are being so unfair. You have opposed me from the get go. I'm surprised that you allowed me to even see my son without a court order."

"Why don't you just leave things as they are Oliver. You should be the one spending time with William whenever you wish, but he lives with me and Donna. You know as well as I do, once it's known you have an illegitimate child, William's life won't be the same.”

"Felicity I’m sorry. Once we go to court it will become public knowledge. You know I'll take every step to protect my son, and you and Donna.”

“How will you achieve that Oliver. You’re not sorry, you planned this all along. And how do I know you're that straight-up guy you’d like the world to believe. What dark secrets are you keeping?”

She bit her lip to stop from blurting out that she knew the authorities were keeping tabs on him whenever he went to Russia because of his previous, or was it current, liaison with Isabel Rochev who was linked to the Russian mafia. Were they using him to get a foothold in Star City?

“What are you talking about Felicity? Where is this coming from? Is this part of your plan to smear my family’s name so you get to keep my son? Really? Is that who you are?”

Felicity burst into tears and started to pummel Oliver’s chest. "I hate you and your whole damn family. I’m sorry William was with me when I met your mother." She was distraught, her voice rose an octave with every word she spoke.

Oliver pulled her into his arms and held her. "Shhh. I’m sorry, it will be okay. Don’t cry, we'll work it out." He stroked her hair.

Her arms crept around his neck and her face pressed into the skin around his Adam's apple. She breathed in a hint of woody and spicy mingled with his natural masculine scent. He felt solid, like a rock she could hold on to. His lips pressed onto her forehead. She raised her head and fumbled for his lips, like a new-born seeking its mother’s breast to suckle.

He was taken aback but tightened his arms around her. He kept his body passive but his mouth yielded to the pressure from her lips. He parted his lips slightly as he felt her tongue tentatively seeking entry.

When she realised what was happening Felicity pushed him away, opened the vehicle door and jumped out. She ran into the house and shut the door without a backward glance. 

Oliver leaned his head back, closed his eyes and took slow rhythmic breaths. What just happened. He was confused. He wanted his son but couldn’t bear to see Felicity so distraught.

He pulled out his phone and called Donna.

"Hi Oliver. It’s okay. Don’t worry. She is in her room at the moment but she’ll be fine. I’ll talk to her later."

“Thanks Donna. She doesn’t believe that I didn’t tell William I’m his father without informing her. Will you tell her what really happened?”

Oliver was surprised at how upset he was that she'd think he could be so underhand and take advantage of her like that.

“Take a breath Oliver. It’s fine, Felicity is tougher than you think.”

"Thanks Donna, I’m glad you're in my corner."

"I’m in William’s corner Oliver. I have to go now and see to your son." 

"Bye Donna."

************ 

At home Oliver was not looking forward to making the call he needed to. He was going to cancel his dinner date with McKenna. He simply couldn’t see her today or tomorrow.

Just then his phone rang

"Hi McKenna what's up? I was just going to call you."

"I wanted to hear your voice. I’ve missed you baby. We haven’t seen each other for nearly two weeks", McKenna said, "so I’m looking forward to tonight."

"I'm sorry babe. It’s just been hectic this week."

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"I’ve been dealing with some issues around my son and today has been full on."

"Oliver, it’s really okay. I don't want to put any pressure on you. I know you’re dealing with your son. Any chance we can meet up in the week?" 

"Perhaps Thursday or Friday"

"That far away?"

Oliver was silent. He didn’t know whether his relationship with McKenna would survive this upheaval in his life.

"Oliver? Are you there?"

"Yes, I’m still here."

"Look you’re pre-occupied. I’ll leave you to get on with it. Give me a call when you’re ready."

The phone clicked in his ear.

“Shit." He really didn't need this. 

He poured himself a large glass of whiskey and went into his study to retrieve from his briefcase the report on Felicity Smoak hand delivered to his QC office.

He stared at the manila envelope. He didn’t want to open it. He didn’t want to know what it contained.

He got up and walked to the safe secreted behind a painting of the Queen Mansion. Previously, a painting of the Gambit had hung there but it was too upsetting for the family to be reminded that Robert Queen was no longer in their lives, and so the Queen's Gambit had been taken down and stored away.

Oliver placed the envelope into the safe and locked it.

He sat back down and stared into the glass of whiskey. Felicity Smoak had kissed him. A soft smile played around his lips. He tried to recreate the event in his mind. He wanted to savour the moment when he felt her soft lips searching for his and her tongue seeking entry. His breath caught in his throat and his body stirred. What did that mean. In that moment he'd wanted to plunder her mouth with his tongue and let his hand explore her body. His entire body was on fire at the thought of taking his time to explore all of her.

He took another gulp of whiskey and closed his eyes. He replayed the movie reel in his mind. This time he allowed his imagination to extend the movie to it's inevitable conclusion.

He slept as the whiskey and emotional exhaustion lulled him into the void of unconsciousness.

Oliver woke with a start. Thea was talking to him and removing the glass from his hand.

"Wake up old man, come on, up to bed."

"Thea, what are you doing here? What time is it? Is it late or are you home early?"

"It's only 1am Saturday night/Sunday morning so I guess I'm early. I tried to get home earlier because I wanted to hear about your time with William. When am I going to meet my nephew?"

Brother and sister walked up the stairs with arms around each other talking about his son and her nephew.

***************

After Felicity rushed away from Oliver, she headed straight for her room. She was shaking not only with anger but with something else she was reluctant to name. She wanted Oliver Queen. She was aroused just by the sight of him. She hated her weakness.

She walked into her bathroom, splashed her face with cold water and took deep breaths to calm herself down. She went back downstairs to confront her mother.

Donna took one look at her daughter's face and knew what was coming. "William is waiting for you to say goodnight Felicity and to read him a story". Why don't you go and do that? I'll have a glass of wine waiting when you're done and we can talk."

Felicity nodded and went to see to her nephew.

Forty-five minutes later, Felicity joined Donna in the kitchen. She sat on a stool across the island from her mother. She sipped her wine and stared at Donna. "What happened today mom? Oliver tried to explain it but I don't believe William would come out with that without any prompting?"

"Well he did Felicity. He told Oliver's friend Mr Diggle that he'd like it if Oliver was his daddy."

"Out of the blue? Are you sure about that, or did you put him up to it?"

"We can't avoid the inevitable Felicity. We have to face this and deal with it like adults. I wish Samantha had not gotten pregnant when she did. Perhaps I'd still have both my girls. I wish we were not in a tussle with Oliver over William, but we are. I think the best solution, given where we are, is for you and Oliver to agree on joint custody."

"No, that's not happening. I won't let William's life be disjointed and pushed from here to there. Children need to be settled in one place. I won't let him be torn apart like that, he's much too young. Oliver will not agree to just having legal joint custody. He wants William to live with him. "Do you think he'd be happy living with stiff and starched up Moira Queen in that mausoleum known as Queen mansion. It gives me the creeps. It's like something out of an Edgar Alan Poe novel. William will live with us full time and Oliver can have access to him whenever he wants. That's the outcome I'm pushing for."

She was pushing Oliver. He had moved a little, but it wasn't enough. She needed to keep up the pressure. 

"Felicity what if the judge decides on exactly the opposite. What are you going to do then."

"That's not going to happen, Oliver isn't the squeaky clean guy you think he is."

"What are you talking about Felicity. Do you know something?"

She stared at her mother. Donna knew that look. It was indignant and determinedly non-compliant. "It doesn't matter mom. All I know is that the life Oliver leads is not one I want for William."

"Come on Felicity, I know you. You know something. You better tell me what is going on. Now please."

"Oliver Queen has a girlfriend, I've seen them together. They've been in the papers. She's a police detective."

"So? What has that to do with anything? Isn't he allowed to have a girlfriend?"

"Well he also has a mistress in Russia whom he sees when he goes there and god knows how many other women around the world. He is not a fit person to have custody of your grandson, Sam's son, and my nephew. Suppose Sam knew this and that's why she wanted to keep William away from Oliver. If we agree to even joint custody we'd be betraying Sam."

"Oh baby, you've got it all wrong. It's Robert Queen who had an affair with a Russian girl who worked as his Assistant. Isabel, I think her name was. Can't remember her other name."

Felicity's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"Robert Queen's affairs have been the subject of Star City gossip for years. Moira Queen held her head up high but I don't know how she put up with it. After Robert's death Moira gave short shrift to Miss Isabel. She was despatched back to Russia in the blink of an eye."

"But not soon enough to stop Oliver hooking up with her, and for all I know he still is. Mom, I need you on my side on this. We have to stick together."

Of course I am on your side Felicity but what about what William wants and needs? You should have seen them today Felicity. Oliver and William I mean, they were just adorable together and I think William already loves his dad. It's so natural, it's as if William knows that he shares Oliver's genes."

Felicity looked daggers at Donna. "You've been encouraging this haven't you? I should've never let Oliver get access to William through you."

"It was your choice Felicity. You made the decision to stay away when Oliver was around. If I didn't know better I'd say you have feelings for him.

"Look baby, William has been talking about daddies and asking why he doesn't have one. He wanted to know if his daddy was in heaven too with mommy. What could I say Felicity? I tried to explain, not very well, why he didn't have a daddy. His friends at school talk about their dads, some are driven to and from school by daddies. He asked me if I thought Oliver would like to be his dad and I told him to ask Oliver. There. Now you know. I think this has gone on long enough and you need to face facts.

"You and Oliver need to sit down with William as soon as possible and tell him that Oliver is his dad and do this before the court hearing, do you hear me? Oliver told me today that he doesn't want to do it without you being present."

Felicity began to sob quietly. This whole thing was sapping her strength. She needed to keep her resolve strong. 

Donna jumped up and rushed over to her. The two women hugged and Donna soothed her daughter. "Just talk to Oliver baby, and listen. Hear what he has to say without alienating him."

Donna could see that Felicity was exhausted. She eased her daughter off the stool, slipped an arm around her waist and walked with her up the stairs to bed.

Felicity slept the whole night through.

In the morning, she felt more rested than she'd done in the last few weeks. She needed to push through this for Sam and for William. She picked up her phone, it was just 6am. She tapped on Oliver Queen's phone icon.

"Hey," he answered. "Felicity? Is everything okay?"

"We need to talk Oliver."

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"I'd like to see where you live, meet your mother again, and sister if she's around. But the important thing is that you and I talk alone." 

Oliver sat up in bed. He couldn't believe his ears. Was this the Felicity Smoak who had berated him and then ran from him? Well this was an unexpected Sunday morning. Thank god for Donna Smoak. "How about lunch or even breakfast."

"No. Another time. I just want to talk." 

"Why don't you come to the Mansion at about 10am. My mom and Thea will be here. Will you bring William? They are both dying to meet him, especially Thea."

"No Oliver. Not today. This is about you and I getting on the same page if we can. You can come here later and we can both talk to William. Perhaps you'd like to put him to bed and read him a story."

"I'd like that Felicity. Thank you. I'll see you later then."

"Yes. Bye Oliver." She hung up.

She lay in bed thinking about what she needed to do today. She'd prefer not to visit the Queen mansion, not to see Oliver or his mother, but she had to. Yesterday he'd taken the first small step in her direction. She wanted more. She had to push him, see how far he was prepared to move. Perhaps Donna was right, she needed to change tack.

There was a good reason why she wanted to meet at Queen mansion. She'd have to leave early enough to drop by her office and pick up her tech. There was no way William was going into that mausoleum, even for a visit, before she had the opportunity to check out the place. If Oliver was being bugged, she needed to know.

She was glad Ray would be in town for a few days and she would see him tonight. She needed some respite from this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose the earlier (eventful) conversation in the SUV brought the two protagonists to this point. Let's hope meeting Moira won't aggravate the situation as one reader fears. 
> 
> BTW Olicityfn, I notice that you keep prompting Donna and she listens. She's obviously channelling you. Unfortunately Felicity can't hear you!! ;)


	6. In the Summer House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Queen Mansion Felicity and Oliver try to resolve their differences. He makes a concession and she immediately takes advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again dear readers, and especially commentators, who are staying with me on this one. This version of the Olicity ship may be a little rough on diehard fans and especially Smoak cheerleaders. I've already been hauled over the coals by one fan/reader. All and any critique/review of my work is noted. I don't dismiss anything because it all feeds the muse.
> 
> In my defense, I did tag this fic with **"Adversarial Relationship".** How long it continues or if it ever ends, in spite of the title, I don't know. It will be what it will be as a piece of creative writing, and may not please everyone.

She arrived promptly at the Queen mansion. The grey granite walls of the exterior looked forbidding. It seemed more like an institution than a home. Everything was sculpted in perfect symmetrical lines but looked cold and austere, just like Moira Queen. 

It was a far cry from the riotous and colourful flowers and shrubs with overflowing hanging baskets that fronted the home she and Donna shared with William. 

Oliver opened the door and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, which surprised her. She gave him a quick once over. Even in jeans and t-shirt, he looked good. Hot was the word.

He stepped aside to let her in. "Felicity, this is my mother whom you've met and my sister Thea."

She was surprised to be ushered into a large honey oak panelled space. A stunning marble fireplace recessed into one wall. Above it hung a large framed painting of the four members of the Queen family, lit by a downlight. A montage of photographs and a huge vase of flowers, the fragrance from which filled the room, adorned an antique oak pedestal table. It was flanked by a pair of plush armchairs. The staircase blended with the décor and curved its way up to the upper floors. The entire room was lit by the natural light that streamed in from windows high above her head. 

She loved beautiful things and this room ticked all the boxes. Her first impression of the interior of Queen mansion was one of warmth and welcome overlaid by the exquisite elegance of understated wealth. 

"Ms Smoak, welcome to our home. I'm so happy to see you again", a coiffured and perfectly groomed Moira Queen greeted her.

"Hello Mrs Queen, please call me Felicity." She smiled at the older woman, who inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"And you must call me Moira. How is William, such a delightful little boy. He looks so much like Oliver when he was that age. I was quite startled when I first met you both."

Felicity gave Moira Queen a tight little smile. _If you only knew how much I rue that day._

"William is absolutely fine Moira. He had a great time fishing with Oliver yesterday."

"I'm looking forward to seeing him again. Perhaps you'll let him spend a little time here with us soon."

Oliver caught Thea's eye and a silent communication passed between the siblings. Before Felicity could respond to Moira, two arms engulfed her in a close embrace.

"Hi Felicity, I'm so glad you're here. I've been looking forward to meeting you and William. I'm Thea, Ollie's sister but you knew that. We are sister-aunts and must get to know each other.

Felicity couldn't help smiling at the completely natural and genuinely enthusiastic welcome from Oliver's sister. She liked the girl immediately.

Thea linked arms with Felicity and led her to a beautiful lounge with views of the mansion grounds. "Come and sit beside me and have coffee and macaroons." 

Oliver followed with Moira, observing and enjoying the easy connection between Felicity and his sister.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs Quee...Moira. The mansion looks austere, imposing and a little grim from the outside", Felicity commented in her customary forthright way, "but it's lovely, and homely, inside."

Oliver's lips twitched. Felicity Smoak was going to be quite a challenge for his mother.

"Thank you dear", Moira responded. The mansion has been home to three generations of Queens and we look forward to welcoming William as part of the fourth generation."

Oliver cleared his throat rather loudly, causing Moira to glance at him and catch the almost imperceptible movement of his head. The message was clear: _don't go there mom._

The perfect hostess, as she was brought up to be, Moira Queen quickly recovered the situation by changing the subject.

"Oliver tells me you went to MIT Felicity, and earlier than most, which means you're a pretty sharp young woman. What is your unique selling point at Smoak Technologies."

"Mom!" Thea exclaimed, getting in just before Oliver intervened, "Chill. Felicity isn't here for an interrogation. She should be doing the grilling before she allows William to visit our grim mausoleum." She winked at Felicity who flushed at Thea's use of her descriptor for the mansion.

Thea put her cup down and took Felicity's. "I'm sure you'd like to see the rest of the house. Come, I'll show you."

Oliver made a move to get up but Thea waved her arm at him, a gesture that told him to stay where he was.

"No not you Ollie, you've already spent time with Felicity. I'm going to show her around. I'll bring her back in about half an hour, okay big brother?"

"Fine. But no more than half an hour" he warned. "Felicity and I need to talk". 

_Great. The perfect opportunity to bug hunt. Her priorities were Oliver's bedroom and his study. The former might be more difficult, and maybe not. She'd just have to see what was possible on this visit._

************

Forty-five minutes later Oliver and Felicity were sitting in the summer house in the grounds of the mansion. He wanted to keep their conversation just between the two of them, as she'd asked.

"I'm listening Felicity. What did you want to say? I thought everything there was to say had already been said. Have you changed your mind and are now willing to accept my proposal?"

"My response to the two parts of your question is 'Maybe' and 'No'." 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused".

"'Maybe' I've changed my mind, and 'no' I'm not willing to accept your proposal."

"I'm still confused Felicity. What exactly are you saying?" 

"Let's push the reset button Oliver. Start again. Donna said I should talk to you and listen to what you have to say. So let's see if we can do that without you walking off in a huff".

_Or without you kissing me before running off in a huff. I'm still trying to figure that one out._

"I seem to remember you walking off in a huff too Ms Smoak."

"Okay, I'll give you that but you walked away twice. So now what?"

"Go ahead, state your wants and needs and anything that is non-negotiable. I'll make a response and let's see where we go from there", he said.

"So just to be clear. We can have physical joint custody where William lives with both of us on agreed terms, or one of us can simply have legal custody which is just about consultation on major events in the child's life. Right?" 

"Right. But I'm not happy with either of those" Oliver told her.

_Neither was I, but I may be about to change my mind if I can get to move a little closer to what I want._

"And you prefer not to go to court but want to shake hands on a verbal agreement" she checked. 

"Yes. I'd prefer to work things out between us. The lawyers can draw up a legal document I suppose, if you want that. But you can trust me Felicity. As I said yesterday, I want to give William all the time he needs to really get to know me and my family." 

"How long is a piece of string Oliver? How long will you give William to get to know you and your family and who decides when he's had long enough? What criterion will you use to measure that? 

"William is still very young. Can you see why he'd be better off with Donna and I? He'd be able to grow for a while longer out of the glare of the spotlight, which he will be in as your son. He has routine and stability; so important for young children. Donna and I have provided that from birth. His mother is all around him in our home. He is happy. Please don't uproot him. You can spend as much time with him as you want. You, Moira and Thea are still his family, just a semi-detached one. Oliver, please, I'm begging you to consider this. And I don't beg. But for William's sake."

"That's a powerful argument Felicity, and under normal circumstances there's a lot going for it. But I'm determined to create all those things for William and he'll still have you and Donna in his life. You've overlooked one crucial thing. To emphasise the point you made yesterday, how long do you think it will take before it is known that I am William's father, especially as we've agreed to tell him. And that's non-negotiable for me. Little people talk. One way or another it will come out that William is my son. I want to get ahead of that and will be better able to shield and protect him.

Secondly, I understand how disconcerting it must be for you and Donna to discover after five years that William has a father who wants to claim him. You talk about emotions and feelings but you've not considered one thing."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"I cannot unknow what I know. I've now met William and I fell in love with my own son at first sight. I am that little boy's dad Felicity. The relationship between parent and child is so precious, and I didn't choose to be out of his life. Now I know him, he cannot be out of my life or in it on a set time basis for the next thirteen years. I don't want to split his life into regimented segments, neither do you. I know that he is still young but he has a say too.

"I'm now asking, and this is the concession I am making, that we allow a process whereby William himself is involved in how this happens. I'm willing for it to be an organic process, evolving according to William's rhythms. I can live with that. As a baby in his mother's womb, he didn't have a choice. One was made for him for the first 18 years of his life. Samantha apparently had her reasons for that decision. Neither of us can claim to know what they were.

"I told you I didn't want to just take William away from you and Donna. Now it's my turn to beg. Please don't let a third party get involved in this decision. Please Felicity, allow me that."

She smiled inwardly. Donna was right. Mother knows best. She'd been too highhanded and had alienated him. This concession changed everything. He'd yielded even more today than he had yesterday. She had no qualms about taking advantage of the side of him she'd glimpsed from the off. He was impulsive. And he loved his son. She hated doing this but she had to for Sam and William's sake. 

"That's quite a speech Oliver but we're no further forward. The bottom line is you want William to live with you and will do everything in your power to achieve that. He is young and impressionable, and I cannot trust you. You are still thinking only about your needs. So I guess we will see each other in court. I'll stand a better chance there once I've made my case against you having custody of William."

He was suddenly jolted out of a place he'd been lured into. She'd been amicable, less defensive, and even teased him a little. He'd dropped his guard and something happened. He was confused. He thought they were getting somewhere and she'd suddenly switched on him. 

Oliver's whole demeanour changed. His eyes were cold and wary as he stard at her.

"Then you leave me no choice Felicity, my petition for custody will go forward immediately. It's clear that you have every intention of vilifying my name to achieve your aim. You've suggested as much. You're right, we are no further forward and there's no room for negotiation. Your position has not changed since day one. You have made up your mind about me."

"I won't negotiate on the subject of what's in William's best interest."

"So you claim the high ground and make me the villain."

"Yes Oliver, I am, and you are" she said, getting up to leave.

He stood up too and before she realised what was happening, he'd pulled her into his arms and his lips were on hers. His tongue moved against her lips, probing, demanding a response. Her eyes closed and her hands rested against his chest as she yielded, opening up and letting him take control. It was a hard, bruising, almost punishing kiss. 

He unravelled her ponytail and his fingers threaded through her hair, holding her head in place while his lips sought more from her. When her knees buckled, his arm tightened around her waist, holding her flush against his taut unyielding body. She gripped his upper arms as the kiss deepened. It was only when an involuntary moan escaped from her that her logical brain kicked in.

She tore her lips away from his. She stumbled back and could easily have fallen if he hadn't held on to her. Her breath came out in rasps and her chest heaved. She could feel his male hardness pressing against her thigh. He was breathing hard and his eyes bore into hers. They held an indefinable expression. She moved her body away from his and her blue eyes blazed back at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was just finishing what you started last night."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Did you know that before you kissed me?"

"Oh! Felicity almost stamped her foot. "You are insufferable and arrogant Oliver Queen" she threw over her shoulder as she stormed toward the door of the summer house. 

"Don't bother" she said, as he started to follow her. "I can see myself out. Please say goodbye to Moira and Thea for me. Be at the house by 6p.m tonight if you wish me to be present when you tell William you're his father. Goodbye Oliver."

He watched her cross the lawn to the front of the mansion where her car was parked. Oliver stayed in the summer house until his erection subsided.

************

Felicity was a hot mess driving home. She had been completely disoriented by that kiss. 

She was fighting him on two fronts. She couldn't deny her physical attraction to him, at the same time she had to fight for William to remain with her and Donna. After their conversation she was confident it was a battle she would win. She had no doubt about that. She had pushed him to the edge and he'd gone over. But the whole thing was exhausting.

She'd known from the outset he'd never agree to her adopting William but was not upfront about it. Twice he'd sidestepped a direct question. 

She knew he was rattled by her challenges first as to why Samantha hid his son from him, and then her assertion that his lifestyle was not fitting for raising a young child. Unfortunately Neil's dossier did not further her cause. All she had was conjecture. When she tried to bluff him, he'd accused her of wanting to deliberately harm his family. That had really upset her. It had almost been her undoing yesterday when she'd kissed him. 

But now there was significant movement on his part. He'd gone from giving time to let William get used to his family yesterday, to letting William decide who he wanted to live with today. She could live with that because she was confident that William would not be living at Queen Mansion, not for a long time, if ever.

There was also a good chance that the Court would give her and Donna physical custody. The only fly in the ointment was his point about security when it was known William was the heir to the massive Queen family fortune. She'd have to get her head around that one. She was certain that her tech was better than anything he could line up on security. 

By the time Felicity reached home, she was physically and emotionally exhausted. Thankfully Donna and William were out somewhere and she could take a short nap. She needed to call Caitlin and bring her up-to-date. She also needed a shower but that would have to wait. The last thing on her mind before she napped was that kiss. What was that about? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hot mess" is such a gloriously evocative phrase (fanoffic) thank you. 
> 
> I hope my critic (if I haven't already been dumped) recognise their contribution in this chapter. I loved it you think I'm making Oliver (and Donna) the villains, so I had Oliver describe himself as that and Felicity agreed! LOL. That piece of dialogue would've never existed if you hadn't said it. It was perfect. (smile)


	7. Reflections and Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much has gone on and everyone needs to pause and reflect. Caitlin expresses concern about Felicity's approach to Oliver and the custody hearing. 
> 
> After his experience with Felicity in the summer house, Oliver reflects on his current position and his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for the great comments on the last chapter. 
> 
> I wondered whether anyone would see who Felicity is being in this fic and actually say it. On the show Felicity went into a zone after Billy's death. I see this Felicity as that non-compliant badass who helped Helix free Kaden James in order to nail Prometheus. The anarchist part of me loved that Felicity but she needed to be pulled back, and by someone who loved her. 
> 
> This chapter, and the next, will begin to give the merest hints about what might have shaped this Felicity.
> 
> There may be a bit of confusion trying to get heads around the adversarial relationship vs that insane (and problematic?) attraction between them. That dichotomy is the beating heart of their story, without it the story bombs for the muse. 
> 
> I'll stop talking now and get on with the story! I love you guys.

She woke to the sounds of Donna and William moving about downstairs. She'd slept longer than intended. Immediately her thoughts were flooded by the last scenario in her mind before she fell asleep: Oliver's lips on hers and the response evoked in her body.

As it was, she'd driven home with soaking wet panties. Even now her body still flushed at the memory of that kiss. Under different circumstances, in another time and place she would've straddled him and ridden him hard and fast right there on the floor of the Summer house. She was no shrinking violet when it came to sex. It was something she enjoyed but had never been fully satisfied by the two men she'd slept with up to now, especially Cooper. She hoped he would rot in hell.

Right now she'd turned into a shameless hussy, hot for Oliver Queen, which reminded her, she needed a shower.

Feeling refreshed, Felicity made her way downstairs to William and Donna. She wanted to know where they'd been, and she wanted to hug her baby. Her nephew had helped to restore her sanity after her traumatising brush with the FBI, and the devastating grief after Sam's death. She wasn't going to let him go. She would do whatever it took to protect him and keep that vow she made to Sam that night after Oliver left her apartment. Her family, Donna and William, were her rock, and William was at the core of that. He helped to keep her demons at bay.

Donna would want to hear all about her visit to the Queen Mansion. She could hear her mom's 'I told you so' when she heard about the significant movement Oliver had made in their direction. She would not tell Donna how she'd manoeuvred Oliver, because actually, she was a little ashamed. But it had to be done. There was no other way. She firmly believed Oliver would keep to his word. She was beginning to see him in a different light.

**********

Whilst waiting for Oliver to arrive, Felicity called Caitlin to bring her up-to-date.

"Hey, how did it go today" Caitlin asked her best friend.

"Better than I expected. We talked, he yielded some ground and I took advantage."

"What does that mean Fee, I hope you know what you're doing. I think we have a pretty strong case for you and Donna to get joint custody, and I don't want you to do anything to jeopardise that. I know you don't like the idea of joint custody while William is so young but what are your options?"

"I didn't think I had any until yesterday. William is so little Cait. He's my baby. I have to protect him, for Sam's sake. Yes Oliver is his dad but he is also a virtual stranger. It would break my heart to see him trudging off every other weekend, or whatever, with a backpack like some little orphan without a permanent home".

"Now you're being dramatic. You told me Oliver wanted to give William time to get to know his family, so what's changed?"

"That was yesterday after he took William fishing. Today Oliver said he is willing to let the process evolve organically with no time limit on when William would actually go and live with him. Left up to me, if that ever happened, then William would be in his teens, when a boy probably needs a father's guiding hand.

"I want to put it on a firm legal footing rather than on the friendly handshake basis that Oliver favours. The only way to achieve that is through the courts but Oliver doesn't want the courts involved and I don't trust that. The concession he made must be part of something upheld in law, not on some kind of informal agreement."

"I see your reasoning, but we have to keep this real. Joint custody is the best you can hope for. Unless Oliver is a felon or you can prove him irredeemably unsuited to raise his own child, you may not even get legal custody."

"I know Caitlin you've explained it to me in black and white. Why do you think I had to do what I did. Basically I don't trust Oliver Queen. He just wants to get what he wants and then he'll screw me. That's what men do, and he'll be no exception."

"That's problematic. If you don't trust him, why do you think he'll keep his word after _you've_ screwed him? Our best hope is the Judge, Rebecca Swann, coupled by how reasonable you appear to her. She is very child-centred and will always consider the child's point of view. I think our case for joint custody is pretty strong. You are now telling me if you and Oliver are jointly awarded custody, you'll want to hold him to the concession he made today. In short you want to have your cake and eat it, right? Head you win/tails he loses. All sorts of clichés abound here."

"I suppose, you could put it like that."

"No Fee, it _is_ like that. And I'm telling you now, the Rottweiler will advise Oliver against making that agreement with you and probably advise him to go for sole custody. I bet Oliver has already been on the 'phone telling her how you tried to sandbag him. I wish you'd told me of your plan."

"Who's the Rottweiler?"

"Laurel Lance, but in court she's smooth and silky with it. Her speciality is children - abused children, trafficked children, those abducted and taken abroad, and custody cases like yours. That's why Oliver chose her to represent him and not the Queen's usual stuffy old family firm. You can be sure she is giving him some powerful coaching. Does Donna know what you're doing?"

"No. She would try to talk me out of it."

"I am too."

"Cait I believe Oliver is genuine. He clearly loves William more than he wants to win. He'll keep his word."

"This sort of case, where a young child is involved, is usually closed to the public but it's bound to leak Fee, given who the Queens are. I suspect that's the only reason Oliver wants to avoid going to court." 

"I can protect William. He's the only one I'm concerned about. There's a chance that Donna and I will get full custody, and that's a chance I have to take. The Judge cannot discount the first five years of William's life and the stability we have given and can still give him, compared to Oliver. I have to go for it Cait.

"Be careful Fee. The last thing you should do is go down the road of attacking Oliver. And this is not about Oliver Queen specifically but about Swanny's approach to parents who try to tarnish the other, not that you are a parent, but you know what I mean. Don't make Oliver the villain here. He isn't."

"I don't know about that. I'm sticking to Sam's wishes. She'd expect me to do that. The letter she left William is evidence that she wished to shield him from the Queens isn't it?"

"We cannot know what was in Sam's mind when she made her decision."

"That's what Oliver said."

"That's what the Judge will say. What do you mean you don't know if Oliver is a villain? Is there something else you haven't told me?"

Felicity opened and closed her mouth.

"Fee, I'm your lawyer. You have to tell me any and everything that is pertinent to your case. It will be bad if you bring something up in court that I don't know about."

"I can't talk about it on the phone Cait. What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?"

"I don't like the sound of this. The hearing is in three weeks and we need to rehearse your presentation. Swanny likes to hear from the applicants direct and not from their lawyers. So both Laurel Lance and I will be there to support our clients, not necessarily to speak, unless invited to do so by the Judge. So you need to make certain that you can produce solid evidence of anything that demonstrates Oliver cannot provide a stable and loving home for William before the hearing and give full disclosure to the other side."

Shit. She couldn't do that. She wasn't sure she could even discuss with Cait the information she had from Neil Martin. In fact she was sure she couldn't. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that Neil's dossier was really not helpful. It had been a panic response on her part. Not cold analysis, unencumbered by emotions. If she tried to use any of the information in the dossier, it could well backfire. She would be introducing an unknown. It was better to stick to her original plan. Heads/she won; tails/he lost.

"Fee, are you still there? Can you hear that little voice in your head saying listen to your lawyer? Do. Not. Do. This. Somewhere along the line, since Oliver stopped the adoption, you seem to have lost the balance of your mind. Right now there are very valid reasons why your petition for joint custody is being entertained. Let the concession go, don't push it, or it could backfire on you. And what about your relationship with Oliver, your nephew's father, going forward?"

"Cait I believe Oliver is genuine. Whatever happens - okay, even if he gets sole custody - he's not going to just take William away. And there's still an outside chance I can get custody and Oliver legal custody. You said yourself we had a strong case. All I'm getting is certainty and don't have to live on the edge all the time fearful that any minute William will be taken away from us."

"Fee how long have we known each other?"

"Too long."

"Do you believe I'm on your side and want the best for you, William and Donna?"

"Yes, Cait, yes, yes. Just say what you want to say."

"I am both your lawyer and your friend, and I'm telling you what you're doing is downright unethical. You are trading on Oliver's love for William to get what you want. It's not right and it's not like you. What's going on?"

"Can we have this conversation another time? Oliver will be here in about five minutes and I need to get ready, we are going to tell William that Oliver is his dad."

"Okay Fee, I'll let you go but you and I need to have this conversation and soon."

"I'll call you tomorrow", I have to go." Felicity rang off.

What Caitlin said unsettled her but she didn't have time to think about it now. She could hear Oliver's truck pulling up in the driveway.

The doorbell rang and she heard Donna and William greeting him. He was early, it was only 5.30 p.m.

She took some deep breaths to compose herself before going downstairs to join them. The sooner they got it over with the better. Felicity felt a little uncomfortable about facing Oliver. She could admit it, she felt embarrassed and was glad she could leave as soon as William was settled for the night.

She was looking forward to spending some time with Ray. She needed to distract herself and disengage from Oliver Queen.

**********

Oliver felt apprehensive on the drive over to tell William he had a real father. The truth was he was scared. He had no idea how to approach it and how to explain to his son why he didn't have a father until now.

His mom and Thea had bombarded him with questions after Felicity left. What did they discuss, was she going to let him have William or was the court case still on. When could they meet William. He couldn't answer any of their questions in any depth.

The more he struggled with answers to their questions, the angrier he got. Ms Smoak tried to sandbag him. If she wasn't William's biological aunt, he would bury her. If he'd ever suspected she would be a major obstacle to his ultimate aim, their conversation earlier had shown him just how combative and close to being down right unscrupulous she could be.

She was blatant. She had grabbed his concession then shut the door in his face. He wondered what was driving her. It couldn't just be for the love of his son. Unless she saw him as a total monster. Her body had told him otherwise. Now as far as he was concerned, the gloves were off.

A little later on in the day, Oliver had calmed down. He knew exactly why she was persisting in going to court, she didn't trust him. She thought he was playing her. Well he was not prepared to have any further conversations with her on the subject. All his focus between now and the court appearance would be on getting to know his son and spending time with him.

Even now, after Felicity's underhandedness, he still couldn't just remove his son the next day. He couldn't do anything that would damage his boy. His aunt and grandma were the family he'd known all his life and he and his family were still virtual strangers.

Earlier, while still angry, he'd toyed with the idea of using whatever was in the that manila envelope in his safe to his advantage but he was reluctant to do so. He knew why. He'd told Laurel about it and she said he'd have to disclose all information to the Judge and to Felicity and her lawyer.

He knew the FBI. They were bastards. Once they had their hook in, they twisted it to extract the last ounce of cooperation until they got everything they wanted. If they had something on her, it was bound to be something that would hurt her, and she was his son's aunt dammit. He couldn't expose her.

He sat in the Trailblazer outside Felicity's house thinking about her. The damn woman had gotten under his skin from the very first day he'd met her. He wanted Felicity Smoak and it drove him insane.

His relationship with McKenna couldn't go on. He'll have to end it.

Oliver sighed and got out the truck. He walked up to the door and rang the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to divide this chapter into two parts because the sequence was much too long. Oliver (and Felicity) will finally tell William in the next chapter and it's very sweet, and....yes, there's bound to be a small twist!
> 
> Enjoy the premiere of Season 7. I won't be watching. Expecting too much pain and grief. I'll wait for 2 or 3 more episodes to run before I go there.


	8. A Real Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver tell William who his father is...Donna and Oliver have a talk, and a new challenge emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you are, Part 2, for all those impatient to see how Oliver deals with telling William. It was done, bar the editing. So no reason why it can't be posted.

Donna's voice rang out as Felicity entered the living room, "I hope you'll stay for dinner Oliver. Felicity won't be here and I'd love some company."

 _Traitor._ Her mother was definitely enamoured with Oliver Queen.

Oliver wondered where she was going. Did she have a date? "That would be lovely Donna" he responded. Thank you."

"Hello Oliver" Felicity greeted him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Hi", he responded. His eyes searched hers, wanting to get beneath just a hint of defiance he thought he detected in her blue gaze.

On her side Felicity looked for any indication of contempt or reproach in Oliver's eyes and body language. She found none. He appeared  relaxed and comfortable in his own skin. Nevertheless she wished she could leave right away but William was her first priority.

Donna was observing them and saw the look that passed between them. There was definitely something going on between her daughter and Oliver Queen.

"Well I'll leave you babies to have a good time. I'm going to prepare dinner" Donna informed them.

William climbed into Oliver's lap. "Are we going to talk about my daddy now? Felicity said so. I want you to be."

Oliver thought his heart would break. His son seemed so vulnerable and innocent. He was. He was only five.

"Yes we are buddy. Felicity and I want to tell you a secret."

William's eyes were shining. He looked from one to the other. "I like secrets. When I tell Nanna D a secret, I whisper in her ear."

Oliver looked at Felicity. It wasn't as easy as he thought it might be. She read him, and took over.

"William do you remember what Nanna D said about Oliver being your daddy?"

The little boy nodded. "Nanna D said I can ask Oliver if he wants to be my Daddy." He looked up at Oliver and grinned at him. "Can you be my daddy Oliver?"

"Shall I tell you something William?" The boy nodded his head vigorously.

"I am your real daddy. You are my little boy because mommy and I made you, but mommy kept it a secret.

"You know my mommy?" his blue eyes stared at Oliver in wonderment.

"Yes, I do, we made you together, and we love you very much."

"Mommy is in heaven with the angels and she is very happy. Nanna D told me."

"Yes she is". Oliver pulled his son close to him and kissed his forehead. He knew his eyes were glistening with tears and he didn't care. This was a precious moment. So it really was that simple for another human being to claim your heart. He looked over at Felicity and mouthed ‘thank you’.

William looked at Oliver with shining eyes. "Can I have sleepovers with you in your house? Felicity and Nanna D let me have sleepovers with my friends and my friends have sleepovers in my house."

"Yes William, you can have sleepovers with me and you can meet my mommy who is your nana as well, and you have another aunty. Her name is Thea. You have two aunties now."

"And I have two Nanna's as well."

"Yes you do."

"What shall I call my other Nanna."

"You'll have to ask her when you meet her."

"Can I Felicity? Will you and Nanna D come with me and Oliver to meet my other Nanna and new aunty?"

Felicity nodded and smiled at him. "Yes baby. But it's getting late, we'll talk more about it tomorrow, okay? It's your bath time now."

William clung to Oliver. "Will you come too daddy."

Oliver smiled. He loved the way William called him alternately Oliver and daddy. He felt his heart would burst. "Yes, I'm coming."

He stood up with William in his arms and followed Felicity upstairs.

************

Felicity left once she and Oliver had put William to bed. Donna and Oliver were sitting around the kitchen island, having a meal.

"How did it go. I thought I'd give the three of you some space."

"Donna quite honestly, this is the best night of my entire life. I felt like a dad tonight and it is the best feeling ever. Thank you for preparing William, I know you did and I'm so grateful."

"I love my grandson Oliver, and I can see how much he already loves you. I told Felicity it's blood calling to blood. I am so happy for you both."

"Felicity was wonderful. She was so gracious and supportive, even though we don't quite see eye to eye on how to go forward."

"What happened at the Mansion today? Felicity told me about the generous concession you made. You're a good man Oliver. William is lucky to have you. But something else happened. I know my daughter. She said it was nothing but I know her."

_So you don't know. She didn't tell you. That figures._

"Felicity doesn't trust me Donna. She insists we go to court. Given the Queen name, it's bound to leak out and I wanted to control the narrative, protect William, my mother and sister for as long as I could. And of course the two of you will be affected. We don't have to go to court, we could get the lawyers to draw up a legal document."

"Did you say any of that to Felicity?"

"She raised the publicity issue in the first place, in the context of Samantha's name being vilified. It came up again yesterday, but her distrust of me is stronger than her better judgement. As for the legal document, we didn't get to that because it's obvious Felicity is hoping she will be awarded sole custody. That's what she wants.

"I'm sorry Donna but it won't work. Our conversations always disintegrates in one way or another, and I'm done talking. If she wants to go to court, so be it."

"Felicity has a problem with trusting men that revolves around her father. He let her down badly. They were very close. One day he was there and the next he was gone without saying goodbye. I also think something happened to her in Boston but she won't talk about it. I think it had to do with her boyfriend at the time. He suddenly disappeared and she came back to Star City when William was about two.

_Does that explain why she is always so confrontational and aggressive towards him. Did she think he might one day leave William? He wished he knew more about what went on in that head of hers._

"She had these dreadful nightmares when she first arrived back home. I think William gave her the strength to pull through and put her life together again", Donna explained. She loves that little boy as if he were her own son. Don't give up on her Oliver. You have to make her listen."

_What happened to her in Boston? Is that the information in the manila envelope in his safe?_

"I think you'll be much better at that than I will. Your daughter seems to have a natural antipathy towards me. I thought we were making progress yesterday but she suddenly turned and we were back to our normal state. In opposition and not agreeing."

Donna patted his arm. "Don't worry, it will work out. Things always do, in their own time. Would you like some more wine?" Donna asked, "there's another bottle in the fridge."

"No, I'm good. I have to get home." He smiled at her.

"It's a shame Felicity had to go into the office. She does that sometimes on a Sunday night if she has stuff to catch up on before her week begins. She works too hard. I keep telling her."

Donna didn't say that Ray Palmer was in the City for the week because Felicity was always reluctant to talk about her relationship with Ray, even with her.

Oliver heard himself exhale. He was relieved that Donna's words indicated that Felicity wasn't on a date. God dammit, why should he care if she had a date or not. Who are you fooling Queen, you would mind if she had a date. You do mind that she has a relationship with Palmer.

"Did you see the framed photograph of the three of you alongside his mom's in William's room?" Donna was asking.

Oliver smiled, "yes I saw that."

"It was printed and framed before you got home yesterday, I'd bet. He has another copy in his school bag, ready to show his friends. Oh my god Oliver!" Donna clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What Donna, what is it?"

"You realise that William will go to school tomorrow and tell everyone about his daddy. You know that don't you. He will tell his teacher and his entire class that he has a dad. By the end of the day the whole school and half of Star City will know that Oliver Queen is William Clayton's father. I think you'll need to authenticate that by making an appearance."

Oliver slapped his forehead. "Of course, why didn't I think of that. Little people talk. A member of my family only has to sneeze in public and it makes the headlines. I’ll have to prepare a formal announcement in time for Tuesday's papers before it appears as a torrid headline in some tabloid scoop."

"I could remove the photograph from his school bag and ask him to keep it a secret for now."

"No, we can't do that Donna. It has to come out sooner or later. We'll just have to deal with it. Excuse me for a minute. I need to make a couple of quick calls."

Oliver stepped out into the hallway and called Cathy, his Executive Assistant.

“Oliver is everything okay?”

"I’m so sorry to disturb you on a Sunday evening."

"It’s okay Oliver, my husband knows that’s the price he has to pay for the megabucks you pay me." She chuckled.

"I’m glad you have such an understanding husband. Cathy I’d like the PR team to meet me in the office at 7.a.m tomorrow morning. I have a sensitive personal announcement which must hit the print and broadcast media by tomorrow afternoon.

"Okay boss, consider it done. I'll only get back to you if there's a problem."

"Thanks Cathy, and please clear my calendar for the day. If anything is an absolute must, talk to me about it in the morning. See you tomorrow." He rung off.

Oliver leaned back on the door jamb and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths. He could imagine the lurid headlines.

Donna was watching him. "Oliver? Is everything okay?"

"Donna am I doing the right thing? Can you imagine what the headlines will say and it will wash over you and Felicity. News people and their cameras will be swarming all over your place and probably at William’s school."

Donna took his arm and propelled him into a chair. “Listen to me Oliver. It's done already. You can't undo it. You've told William and that's as it should be. I’m a bit of a fatalist and think this is inevitable. William is still young and it will wash over him. Can you imagine how he’d feel to be described as Oliver Queen's illegitimate son at eighteen. Because that’s how the headlines will describe him whenever it comes out. Right now that little boy needs a father.

"You know Oliver, however damaged a man may be, he provides a fundamental modelling of an image already ingrained in a child's psyche. Both my girls carried the scars of the experience of an absent father. I don't want that for William. Fathers are not always how we'd wish them to be, and lives can be messy sometimes, but in the eyes of their children, they are important.

"You can’t avoid this Oliver and you can’t predict the future from here. You have to deal with what you know now. So just do what you have to."

"William obviously has a sage for a grandmother" Oliver said smiling at her. He stepped away again to make another call to a family friend, Ted Stoppard, Editor of Star City Times.

"Oliver? What's up? I hope Moira and Thea are okay. I haven't seen Moira for sometime," said Stoppard, responding to a voice he recognised. 

"They are both fine Ted."

'

"You know this is a Sunday Oliver, the day on which God rested, supposedly."

Oliver chuckled. "I thought I'd stirred your journalistic juices" 

"No, not yet. What sensational piece of gossip do you have for me." 

"I need a sit-down interview with your best."

"What's going on Oliver, are you sure everything is okay."

"Yes, it's just a personal matter which I'm sure will hit the press this week and you know what the tabloids do with the Queen name. I want to get in first.

"Can you tell me more?"

"Not on the phone Ted."

"Okay, I'll drop by your office say about 9a.m tomorrow. Will that work?"

"Great, I'll see you then."

Oliver turned to Donna. "You and William should come and stay at the mansion for a few days, it's less exposed than your home. We'll see where we go from there."

"Felicity will be totally against this" Donna said.

"I know, but we have little choice. I need to go now Donna, I have a few other matters to take care of. Will you let Felicity know what's going on?"

She nodded. Then they hugged each other. "I'll call you tomorrow" he said.

************

It was quite late when Oliver arrived home. He knew Moira had waited up to hear how he got on and he had a lot to tell her. First, he needed to speak to John Diggle. He made the call. He was brief and to the point.

"Okay boss. I've got that. I'll set everything up and will pick you up at the mansion at 6am tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Night Digg."

It was probably too late to call Felicity, and Donna had promised do it, but he decided the matter was sufficiently important for him to talk to her tonight. He hadn't planned for this latest development but Felicity should probably join the PR team tomorrow. He was well aware that hell and brimstone would probably fall on his head, but he was used to it by now.


	9. Crisis Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity calls Caitlin in the middle of the night, then turns up at QC for the PR team meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continuing support. Loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

As Felicity drove into the City, she recapped the scenes she'd just witnessed. They touched her heart. Donna was right, there definitely was a special connection between William and Oliver.

In a very short time her nephew seemed to have bonded with Oliver in a way he never had with Ray, whom he'd known for much longer. William had neither clung to Ray as he did with Oliver, nor asked if Ray could be his dad. Perhaps, as her mom suggested, Queen genes recognised family. She had little doubt that the most likely reason was down to Donna's prompting of William.

Oliver Queen appeared to have the makings of a great dad but she was still skeptical.

Felicity had handed a dripping wet and giggling William to Oliver who had been leaning against the bathroom door holding a towel, watching them. Wrapped up and held securely in his father's arms, William was taken into his bedroom and dried by Oliver who then helped him to put on his pajamas.

She'd lain on the bed beside William, as she did most nights to read his bedtime story, thinking Oliver would sit on the edge of the bed and listen. But no, William would have none of it. He insisted that Oliver lie on the other side of him.

Felicity and Oliver had to read the book together, speaking in the voices of the various animals appearing in the story, while William snuggled between the two of them, first touching Felicity's face, then Oliver's.

It was an occasion to be recorded for posterity because it was a first for the three of them, a unique experience. The little boy was in his element. This was a special night, he was excited and animated. His daddy was here and he wanted to chatter after the story.

Eventually the Sandman took over and William was lulled into sleep but struggled valiantly to stop his eyelids from closing. 

They laid beside him for a while before Felicity signalled to Oliver that they could leave. The moment had been too intimate for her liking and she was in a hurry to get away.

Oliver thanked her for being there and helping him through it all. It had been so much easier with her around he said.

She told him he was welcomed any time. He just needed to let her or Donna know when he was coming. She was being completely genuine. As soon as she could, Felicity left him and Donna to have their meal.

************ 

Felicity let herself into her apartment knowing Ray was already there waiting for her. He had his own key card.

"Hey", he stood up and came towards her. He took her into his arms and they gave each other a quick kiss.

"You look beat. Rough weekend?" 

 _Yeah. You could say that. Spent most of it fighting Oliver Queen._  

"Felicity are you okay? Do you want to eat out?" 

"No. Let's stay in. I put a couple of fresh pizzas in the fridge earlier today. I'll put them in the oven, you get the wine. I could do with a glass or three."

"That bad huh?" He chuckled and did what he was told. He filled two glasses and waited for her to join him on the settee.

"How's the custody battle going. Still can't get on board with the idea that your sister had a child with Oliver Queen. Have you told William who his father is yet? How is the little guy. I hope I get to see him while I'm here."

"William is great. I don't want to talk about that other stuff, not tonight. I've had a weekend full of it. Let's just have a quiet evening. Tell me how you're doing. I haven't seen Barry and Iris for a while and I don't have much time to visit right now."

He drew her into his arms and they kissed. She rested her head on his shoulder while they discussed what he was working on at S.T.A.R Labs. He sought her opinion. This was the best aspect of her relationship with Ray, they talked the same language around work, especially cybernetics.

Much later her phone rang. Ray groaned. "Don't answer that."

"I have to, it could be about William". When she saw Oliver's name, her finger pushed the ignore icon.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"No one important." She turned to him and sought his lips again. He stood up, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

************

It was sometime late in the night, well after 11pm, when the phone on Caitlin Snow's nightstand rang. She sat up when she saw Felicity's face on the screen.

"Fee?"

There was silence on the other end

"What's wrong Fee? Are you okay?"  
"Cait?"  
"I'm here."  
"Want to talk."  
"Okay."  
"Can you come here?"  
"Are you at the apartment?"  
"Yes."

Caitlin Snow didn't hesitate. She knew her best friend well enough to know that Felicity Smoak would never call her at this hour unless it was a crisis.

"Tell security to let me in, I'm on my way."

Less than half an hour later Caitlin was knocking on Felicity's apartment door. A blotchy, mascara smudged-faced Felicity let her in.

"Fee, what's wrong? What's going on?"  
"It's Ray, he's gone."  
"What happened?"  
"We were making out. It was getting more and more intense and I called him Oliver."

Caitlin didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to laugh or to start asking questions. She decided on silence.

Felicity closed her eyes, she could still see the scene with Ray. She realised she'd called him Oliver at the same time as he abruptly pulled away from her.

_"What the hell Felicity."_

_"Ray. I'm so sorry. It doesn't mean anything."_

_"Like hell it doesn't. I came to spend time with my girlfriend whom I haven't seen for several weeks and she calls me by another man's name. What am I supposed to think Felicity? Oliver Queen of all people."_

_"Ray, I promise you. It really isn't like that."_

_"What is it like Felicity. Are you screwing him? "_

_"Of course not Ray. Let me explain."_

_"Explain? What is there to explain. He's a handsome eligible guy, a billionaire several times over and just happens to be your nephew's father. Has he been here, in your bed?"_

_"No. Of course not, well not in my bed..."_

_Ray got out of bed and put his clothes on_

_"Ray, where are you going? Would you just listen. Give me a chance to explain."_

_"There's nothing to explain Felicity. Was it him on the phone earlier?"_

_Her eyes beseeched him. He stared at her with a confused and hurt expression on his face. He walked into the living area, took up his things and let himself out of the apartment._

_Felicity threw her hands up in the air. It was like some damn comedy of errors. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She ended up crying._

_Her inner world was filled with pain, fear and anger. There were only three people in the world whose response she could trust and rely on. Her mom for her constant support and love. William brought her joy and unconditional love. Cait was dependable and always there. She needed her best friend._

"Fee." Caitlin's voice brought her back to the present.

"Cait he kissed me.  
"Ray kissed you? I don't understand."  
"No. Oliver Queen."  
"I thought you said Ray was here."  
"Not here, at the Mansion."  
"Fee, you're not making any sense. Start from the beginning."

Felicity told her what had happened in the summer house up to the point where she had called Ray by Oliver's name.

"You went to the Mansion to persuade Oliver to see your point of view and you let him kiss you?"

"Well I didn't let him...I..." Felicity's voice trailed off.

"But you kissed him back."

Felicity let out a huge sigh and clamped her lips together.

"It's just lust Cait. Pure unadulterated lust. He has this magnetism that just pulls you in. Whenever he's near me flames flare up in my loins".

"You're such a hypocrite Smoak. Are you talking about the same guy you said...."  
"Okay, okay. I know what I said. No need to remind me."

"You're attracted to the man you want to defeat in court? This is insane," said Caitlin. What the heck did Oliver think he was doing? Under different circumstances, and if the two of you weren't about to engage in a court battle, I'd tell you to pin him down, fuck his brains out and get it out of your system. But you need to back away."

"You'll get no argument from me. Court case or not, I'll never become one of Oliver Queen's bed wenches."

"Well you better get your head on straight. You don't have long before you're in front of the judge."

Felicity looked at her friend. "Everything is so messed up. What I need right now is to rehearse my presentation, can we make some time?"

Caitlin chuckled. "You've got it kiddo, but you'll be fine. Have you considered what I said earlier?"

"If you mean about being unethical, yes I have. But I haven't changed my mind. I'm only locking down what Oliver offered of his own free will. I know you think it's unethical but I won't let him hurt William. He could decide to turn his back on William at any time. And what happens when he has his own children."

"Felicity, Oliver Queen lives and works in Star City where his company is based. His family has been here for generations, and William _is_ his own child."

"I mean have children with his wife. Will he want William then?

"William Clayton Snr and mom weren't married. He left her when she got pregnant. He went off and married another woman and never looked back. He just left Samantha behind. Then he died. Mom never told Sam any of this. She grew up thinking her dad was a great guy who died of disease. Then there's my dad."

"How do you know all this?" Caitlin asked. Felicity just stared at her.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Do I even need to ask?"

"I saw Oliver with William today, more to the point I saw how happy William was to have a dad. I'm really glad about that, and Oliver can spend all the time he wants with William but I still have to protect him. I need sole custody Cait. I really do. I have to go to court if there's even the slightest chance I can win this. There's no other way."

They argued back and forth until exhausted, they both fell asleep on Felicity's bed.

********************

Oliver was in his office before his team arrived. Felicity had not returned his call or responded to his text. He hoped Donna had gotten through to her.

He’d texted Laurel to inform her what was happening and asked her to tell Tommy. He didn’t want them to hear it on the news.

His best friend called him back immediately.

"Hey buddy, would you like to tell me what the hell is going on? Why didn’t you tell me. Even my own girlfriend keeps secrets from me."

"I think it’s called attorney-client privilege Tommy."

"To hell with that Ollie, we are family. What do you need buddy, how can I help."

"I don’t know Tommy, I’m treading water at the moment, trying to keep the deluge at bay but I suspect we will be flooded out this week sometime."

"Well let me know if you think of anything. And we’ll need a serious talk about this youthful misdemeanour of yours. Who is this woman? Do I know her? Laurel won’t tell me her name."

"You may have noticed that my text message was very cryptic. We can't talk about it on the phone. All I can tell you is that she is deceased. Give me a day or so and we can catch up."

"Yeah. You and McKenna should come to dinner. Take care buddy."

Oliver hung up. Yeah McKenna, he would have to deal with that sooner rather than later. Might as well set it up now. 

He called her.

"Hey babe." Her voice sounded sleepy.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"Had a late night. Where are you? Wanna come play hooky for an hour. I'm sure work can wait."

"I can't. I'm already at work. It's going to come out about William today or by tomorrow morning at the latest. I have to get ahead of it."

"Well how about lunch time? I don't have to be back at the precinct until late afternoon. I miss you. I need to see you."

"I think that would work, I'll have to check with Cathy. My whole schedule has been rearranged today. I'll call you."

"Oliver."  
"Yes."  
"Are you okay? Are we Okay?"  
"Let's talk about us later. I have to go McKenna."  
"Okay. I love you Oliver."  
He closed his eyes. "I'll call you when I'm through." He hung up.

***********

Oliver could see the shock and disbelief on the faces of the four members of his PR team when he told them as succinctly as possible about the advent of William Jonas Clayton, the five year old boy who was his son.

He'd finished explaining what he needed when his phone rang. He answered immediately when he saw Felicity’s name.

"Felicity? Everything okay? I tried to call you last night. Did you get my text message?"

"Yes, and I've spoken to Donna, she told me what was happening. I’m approaching QC’s reception now."

"Wait right there. I’m coming to get you. He rang off."

"Uhm, Jane can you guys draft something, keep it short and simple, a couple of sentences will do. Three at the most.

"I have a visitor, she’ll be joining us", he told the team as he rushed towards the elevator.


	10. Helpful and Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity joins the team preparing a short press statement on Oliver's paternity. They have the first proper opportunity to talk since that Summer house kiss. There's a subtle shift in their relationship, at least in their perception of each other.

Oliver saw her as soon as the elevator doors opened. She quickly joined him.

"Good morning Felicity, I’m glad you’re here."

She gave him a look. "It's just as well I am. Donna told me what was going on, and I'm here to tell you there's no need to panic."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"William isn't going to say anything at school today."

"He isn't? But Donna said William will tell his teacher and classmates that he has a daddy as soon as he goes to school today. That sounds like what a 5-year-old would do."

"But not my nephew. He knows how to keep secrets."

The elevator door opened on the executive floor and Oliver ushered her into his office. He invited her to sit and he sat down opposite to her.

"Felicity what are you saying. I don't understand."

"Do you remember how you started the conversation with William yesterday? You said we wanted to tell him a secret. Then you told him his mommy wanted to keep it a secret that you were his dad. Great touch by the way. Were you deliberately telling him the truth, or was it a Freudian slip. You do know what a Freudian slip is?" 

"I'll ignore that last part Ms Smoak. So you're saying William would have taken what I said literally, and he won't say anything about me being his dad." 

"Exactly."

"But we can't take that chance Felicity, there's too much at stake."

"I'd bet my bottom dollar William won't say a word until he checked it out with me or Donna. But I agree, the stakes are high and we'll have to do it before the hearing anyway. So since we're here, let's just get it done."

He nodded. She looked beautiful as always with her trademark ponytail, glasses, reddy-pink lipstick and high heels.

"My PR team is in the boardroom, we should join them. They are working on a press statement. I want to keep it short and to the point. I’ll introduce you as William's aunt."

"Do I have a name?"

"Of course. Everyone knows the newest bad-ass business owner in town."

She smiled at him for the first time in forever as far as he was concerned.

"Is that how I’m described or is it just your name for me?"

He gave her a grin. "What do you think?"

She shrugged. "As long as they don’t think I’m one of your women."

"The way you glare at me, no one in their right minds would think that. I like my women to hang on my every word and look adoringly at me."

She snorted. "Okay, let’s go and get this over and done with."

"Wait, one more thing. I intend to keep Samantha’s name out of it and yours if I can."

"Bad idea Oliver, it's bound to come out at some point and I don’t want it to look as if we're hiding anything and have to face all that noise again. I say we go full frontal."

He tilted his head and smiled at her. In that moment she would agree with Moira Queen, William was a miniature mirror image of his dad.

“Okay, you have a point" he agreed. "Come on let's go."

He ushered her into the Board room, his hand touching the small of her back. She moved swiftly away.

“Hey everyone, this is Felicity Smoak. I’m sure you know her as the CEO of Smoak Technologies. She is also my son’s aunt."

Everyone greeted Felicity, and Oliver held a chair for her to sit down.

“Okay, do we have a short two-sentence announcement?" he asked.

"How about this" said Jane Mason, the head of PR. Two sentences appeared on the screen on the wall.

Felicity swiftly read and considered the words. "I’d like to add something" she said. 

"Of course", Oliver said. "The floor is yours."

"It needs a reference to my sister's passing, and my name should be added so that both sides of William's family are seen to be standing together on this. I'd also like to remove William's last name. The press will find out soon enough, but at least we should set the tone for respecting his privacy."

Everyone nodded. "Of course Ms Smoak, absolutely" Jane Mason said. "That certainly is an improvement and makes it more authentic."

From the corner of her eye Felicity saw Oliver looking at her.

Within minutes a new version of the statement appeared on the screen:

**Oliver Queen, the CEO of Queen Consolidated has confirmed he has a 5-year-old son William, whose mother died several years ago. The boy has been living with his mother’s family. His maternal aunt, Felicity Smoak CEO of Smoak Technologies, and Mr Queen both ask that you respect the family’s privacy in view of William’s tender age.**

"Great guys. That about does it. Short and to the point. I don’t think we need anything more" said Oliver, looking at Felicity. She nodded.

"As soon as this hits the press you will be inundated at your respective homes and they will try and snatch a photograph of William" said the head of the PR department.

“Thanks Jane. We'll just have to deal with the fall out. Place an embargo on it for 6pm tonight and get it out to the usual suspects" 

"Oh Ms Smoak, one last thing" Jane Mason said, "we expect most calls to come to QC but you should expect some as well."

"Any calls to the Mansion will be directed back to QC Felicity. You are welcomed to do the same if it would make your life easier" Oliver added.

"Thanks Oliver. I didn’t think of that. If you don't mind I'll refer calls to QC."

"Good. You should probably tell your Board members as well. I still have that thankless task to perform but I'll wait until after the embargo hour and will make one conference call to as many as I can get. 

Felicity was not looking forward to that. Ray was on her Board.

"Thank you everyone for coming in so early", Oliver told his team. "I really appreciate it."

He turned to her. "Felicity would you step into my office for a few minutes."

She nodded and followed him out.

************

Once they were back in his office, he offered her some coffee.

"Oh yes please, I never say no to caffeine in the morning."

Before he could reach the door his EA appeared with coffee, fruit and muffins on a tray.

Oliver smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Cathy. You really do earn those megabucks."

Cathy smiled back. She really liked her boss and was always ready to support him, sometimes beyond the call of duty. She loved it that he was a secret dad, and suddenly saw him in a different light.

"Please schedule a conference call to as many Board members as you can" he said, "but directed to the Mansion any time between 5.30 and 6.30 this evening. Let me have the name of anyone not on the call."

"Certainly Oliver."

Walter Steele, his CFO and potential step-father, already knew about William and he would tell him about the press statement as soon as he was done with Ms Smoak.

"Have you had breakfast yet Felicity?"  
"Just had time for coffee this morning, so this looks wonderful."  
"Help yourself" he said.

He poured them both a cup of coffee and sat opposite to her. He watched her. Except for lipstick, she seemed to have little to no make-up on. Her skin was flawless. As she raised the cup to her lips, he noticed her finger nails. They were painted blue.

"You're staring Oliver."

"I was thinking how both amazing and intriguing you are. I haven't quite got you yet."

"Do you want to get me Oliver?" She flushed as the words left her lips.

He smiled. There it was again. That delightful blush. Just beautiful. No cleavage this time though, for his eyes to linger on, but the styling of the bold two-tone dress revealed well toned arms and a long neckline.

"Yes I do Felicity. You are the surrogate mother to my son. Last night you were super supportive of the relationship between me and William."

"Does that surprise you?"  
"Yes, it does, since you've left me in no doubt that you think I'm unsuitable father material."

"I don't want to stop you being a father to William, I just want him to stay with Donna and I until he is much older."

"I think we've said all there is to say on that Felicity. You don't trust me. You've set it up so that whatever way the Court decision goes, in effect you get sole custody of my son for a time. You're a smart woman, you knew I'd never do anything to harm William in any way, including unceremoniously removing him from you and Donna. So you pushed and pushed until I opened the door."

"All is fair in love and war Oliver. No hard feelings, right?"  
"None Ms Smoak, but remember you said that."  
"Is that a threat Mr Queen."  
"No, not at all Ms Smoak. His blue eyes pinned her and his voice softened. "More of a promise."  
She swallowed. "So, tell me Mr Queen, how else do I amaze you?"

"Take today, I expected you to roar into my office, six guns blazing, but there you were being helpful and charming."

She gave him her sweetest smile. "I'll tell you what I'm not sweetness and light about Oliver. The idea that we should stay at Queen Mansion. Donna told me she and William are staying with you for a few days for security reasons. You have no idea what I do, do you? My security will trump yours any and every day.

"I won’t live in a walled castle Oliver with it's moat and drawbridge. That’s the only advantage your mansion has over my home because your walls will keep the ordinary camera lenses away and you think your security can protect William. But there’s very little you can do to keep the super paps out. So we’ll just have to get used to it.

"No one is asking you to live in a walled castle Felicity. As austere and grim as you find my home, the invitation is open and you’ll be welcomed any time. If I know my mother, she's already prepared a room for you.

"Nope. That won’t be happening Oliver. I'll spend as much time as possible with William, I hope that’s okay with you, but that's it. And I did say that inside the Mansion was homely.

"Of course it will be okay for you to spend as much time with William as you wish. Why would it not be? But at least for the first night if you stayed over, it would help him settle down if he knew you were staying."

She peered at him. "Since when did you become a child psychologist?"

"I just want William to be happy and comfortable in my home, one day it will be his."

She shrugged. "I need to get to my office to prepare for tomorrow's onslaught." It was time for her to put some distance between her and this man.

"Do you have time for a quick lunch later? I could come in your direction" he suggested.

She looked at him for the first time since she arrived. Really looked at him and took him in. He was dressed casually in dark blue jeans and a Henley of the same colour. Obviously not intending to have an ordinary business day today. He looked good in casual wear, business wear, any wear. She wondered what he’d look like in the buff.

She opened her eyes wide at her licentious thoughts and swallowed hard. She could feel the flush coming on. She pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"I’m sorry Oliver, no time today. I really have to go." She stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

He watched the jiggle of her bottom as he followed her to the elevator. "Well come to dinner at the Mansion later and you could put William to bed. Whether you stay or not is up to you."

"Yes, I could do that."

"Good I’ll see you whenever you get there. I wanted to pick William up from school today with Donna."

Felicity stopped and turned back to him. "Are you serious? _The_ Oliver Queen is going to stand outside of William's school? Why would you do that?"

"Obviously I'm not going to stand outside the school. Donna and I will be driven by John. I'll be in the back of the vehicle with darkened windows. No-one will see me. It'll be fine Felicity, don't make a big thing of it."

She turned on her heels. "No need to come down with me, I can see myself out."

Her tone told him not to push it.

Just then his EA claimed his attention. "Oliver, Ted Stoppard has arrived for the interview".

When he looked around Felicity was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship getting less adversarial? Maybe.


	11. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity talks to her small team and puts Curtis to work on protecting William. Oliver finally faces McKenna and drops a stunner on Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your great comments so far. They are so affirming. 
> 
> Do you realise I've been posting every other day! This fic is just in my head and I have to get it down or it's gone. Family going bananas - what's with you and this fan fiction thing? Oh shush. Lunch is on AND I've planted hundreds of thousands (feels like it) of tulips and daffs for Spring. So deserve a little sit down with cuppa caffeine and do a little editing....and perhaps posting.... (especially for the person who wanted to know how McKenna felt about getting the brush-off on the phone).

Felicity hurried away from QC. Being in Oliver Queen's presence disturbed her.

She'd been mortified to find herself clinging to him in his truck that evening after he'd taken William fishing. Then there was the kiss in the Summer house, now she was fantasizing about him to the extent that she'd called out his name while with Ray. What was wrong with her?

She enjoyed their sparring just now, with just a little flirting on her part, she had to admit. The truth was she liked being around him, but wanted to avoid him at the same time. It was confusing, distracting, and yes, he excited her. Oliver Queen spelt danger and she was playing too close to fire.

Cait was right she had to back away. Except that now she was going right into the lion's den. But Oliver was right, she probably had to stay with William at least for this first night. Apart from anything else, it might give her the opportunity to make a better sweep of the Mansion. She'd not been particularly successful before. Thea had literally hung on to her the entire time and the Mansion was vast.

She'll have to find some pretext for going into Oliver's bedroom. Nothing came to mind immediately, but she'd think of something. If Donna was taking William straight to the Mansion after school, then she needed to get there as soon as possible after that.

Felicity hurried to the hotel where she thought Ray might be staying since he obviously was no longer staying at her apartment. She had to make him understand that he'd got it all wrong. It was just that with all this custody and court business, Oliver Queen was in her head.

Yes, she might fantasize about him but she wasn't sleeping with him, nor would she. She didn't want to lose Ray. She needed a friend, even one without benefits. He provided a shield for her.

If Felicity stopped and unpicked her thoughts, she would admit more than she'd cared to, but she was too preoccupied to analyse what she really felt about Ray and who he was being for her.

As she'd expected, Ray was registered at the hotel but he was not there now. She left a note for him.

Back at her office Curtis and Brian were waiting for her. They were speechless when she told them about William and Oliver and the pending press statement.

"There will be calls from the press which should be directed to the Queen Consolidated PR department, the person there is Jane Mason. Just refer callers to QC, they will deal with everything."

"Curtis just in case our two interns pick up any press calls, they should be directed to Brian."

"Won't they be curious to know more?"

"It's not their business to know more Curtis, they'll know as much as the general public and that's good enough."

"Yes boss". He grinned at her. "So, you'll be parenting William with the most gorgeous man in Star City, in the whole State."

"How about in the whole country Curtis or even the world. Does your husband know you have a crush on Oliver Queen?"

"Now you mention it. I better tell him" he grinned.

"Go, both of you I have work to do" she said, wanting to curtail any further discussion or speculation about Oliver, William and herself.

"Oh Curtis, wait. I need to talk trackers with you."

"What do you need boss?"

"Curtis I'm not your boss, you're now my partner, remember? Get used to the idea."

"Felicity you'll always be my boss. So what about trackers?"

"I need something simple and unobtrusive that I can literally iron into all of William's clothes, even socks, underwear and shoes."

"Wow, that's a bit over the top, isn't it?"

"Not when you're the heir to a family fortune worth billions."

Curtis whistled. "It's a whole new world".

"Yep."

************

Oliver gave himself just forty-five minutes with McKenna before he'd have to leave to meet Donna to pick William up from school. He hoped that it wouldn't take as long as that.

He wasn't looking forward to this. He really liked McKenna. He liked her a lot. She was good fun and easy to be with. Definitely not high maintenance, but he'd detected just a hint of neediness in their last couple of conversations on the phone. He preferred to avoid needy women as a rule.

"I won't be long Digg" Oliver notified his friend and driver.

Their eyes met briefly in the rear view mirror. Diggle nodded. He had a sense of what was about to happen in McKenna Hall's apartment.

*********************

"Hey," she greeted him on opening the door. "I see it's dress down Monday at QC" she quipped.

He laughed. "Yeah, very little formal business done today." She moved towards him to get a kiss.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. She looked up at him. "What's wrong Oliver?"

"Come, sit with me."

She looked at him enquiringly. "What is it?"

"Look McKenna, it's been quite a difficult few weeks for me."

"Since you discovered your son you mean?"

"Yes."

"I know Oliver. I know you have to give this a lot of attention. I understand. It shouldn't affect us."

"It's more than that McKenna. For the next while, I need to really get to know William and spend time with him. I'm the only parent he has and I want to make up for that five years absence. It's not fair to ask you to wait around while I make up for lost time with my son."

"Is that your way of saying you want to end our relationship? Just say it Oliver. If that's what you want, just say it. Don't string me along."

Oliver bent his head. He hated dealing with the situation. It was down right uncomfortable. But she was right, they had come to a natural parting of the ways.

He looked at her. "I think it would be for the best McKenna."

She got up, walked to the door, opened it and held it opened while staring at him.

Oliver got up and walked towards her. "Please McKenna, let's not end it like this."

"How do you want to end it Oliver? Do you want me to beg you not to dump me, or should I wail and cling to you? Just go because I really don't want to do either of those things."

He stood still, looking at her.

"Just go Oliver. Please leave."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and started to close the door on him.

"McKenna please, I don't want to leave like this."

"If you don't leave now, I'll start screaming and someone will call the police, which would be ironic, since I am the police. Just please go. Now I'm begging you."

He moved out into the hallway. McKenna's door shut firmly behind him.

McKenna rested her head and her whole body against the door for support, then gently slid down until she was sitting on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her. She had to get him out before she broke down completely. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as the silent harrowing sobs came.

She'd known about Oliver Queen and his reputation when they first hooked up. It was quite soon after his relationship with Helena Bertinelli had broken down. She was the next in a long line of conquests, but she didn't mind. In the beginning she was just looking to have a good time with a very attractive man. And the sex was great.

She tried not to fall in love with him, especially as Moira Queen had made it clear she was not considered a suitable match for her son. It was not anything overt, just a distant and cool politeness. But Oliver was charming, attentive, generous and she liked being seen on his arm.

She knew he wasn't in love with her. She'd felt the subtle shift in him from the night he'd told her about his son. They'd made love but he seemed distant even then. His shutting off from her was even expressed in their earlier brief phone conversation after she told him she loved him. In their entire year together she'd never said those three words. Neither had he. But now she wanted him to know how she felt about him. She'd ruined everything and he'd actually ended their relationship.

McKenna got up, got back into bed and curled up in the foetal position beneath the blanket.

************

Oliver leaned against the wall outside McKenna's apartment and composed himself for a few minutes. He thought he heard the faint sound of sobbing coming from behind her door. He stepped back towards the door and raised his hand to knock but dropped it to his side again as he thought better of it.

He'd found the last twenty minutes quite difficult, and it was best not to step in again. As he made his way out of the building, his phone rang.

"Hey Laurel"

"Ollie, I have some news. I've just received a call from the Judge's Clerk. Rebecca Swann wants to meet with William."

"What? Why? No, he's too young, she can't do that."

"She can Ollie. That is the procedure in Family Court if deemed necessary. There's a children's centre right next door to the court, Swanny will see him there. It will be very informal and friendly. I've been through this many times."

"Will Felicity go with him?"

"No. Swanny won't have either of the petitioners there. It will probably be Donna Smoak, unless you object. When a date has been agreed, I'll let you know. It will be before the hearing of course."

"I have no objections to Donna but I'm really not happy about the whole thing. Laurel, I want to change my petition from seeking sole custody to joint."

What's going on Ollie? I'd advise strongly against it. You know Felicity Smoak is going for sole custody. I thought you wanted William to live with you."

"Laurel, I don't want you to worry about this. I've come to an arrangement with Felicity Smoak."

"Oliver that's not a good idea. Are you talking about a legally documented agreement?"

"No. Felicity still wants to go to court."

"I don't understand. Look we need to meet."

"You have to trust me on this Laurel. I've given it a lot of thought and I know what I'm doing."

"Well you need to explain it to me because your final petition is being submitted this week."

"I'll find some time to come by, maybe tomorrow, but you're not going to change my mind Laurel."

"Fine. But we have to go over your presentation."

"I have to go. I'm picking William up from school."

"Just make sure you get your butt over to my office as soon as you can."

"I'll be there Laurel. I have to go. Bye."

He'd given a lot of thought to this over the last few days since his conversation with Donna, and the talk with Felicity in his office earlier helped to make his mind up. She obviously loved his son very much, and wanted to protect him even from his own father. Donna had said enough to alert him about her trust issues with men and it had given him some insight into her responses to him. It had a lot to do with his role as a father to someone she loved.

He'd played hardball with her from day one and she had bested him. All her fight and protect instincts had come to the fore. But he'd seen a softer, gentler, even playful side to her today. He was certain she'd even flirted with him a little. Well he was going to disarm her, he was going to play soft ball. He wanted to challenge Felicity Smoak.

He was looking forward to seeing her face later when he told her of his current position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is called Night at the Mansion


	12. Night at the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two halves of William's family finally come together at Queen Mansion. It proves to be an unexpected night for Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know you've been waiting for 'Night in the Mansion'. Don't know what to say about this chapter - maybe surprising...?

Moira, Thea and even Raisa were waiting to greet William and Donna when they arrived at the Mansion with Oliver. Raisa hovered with a broad grin on her face. The young one looked just like her small charge who had invaded her kitchen all those years ago.

Moira was the first to approach her grandson and his grandmother, whilst Thea’s hands palmed her face as she stared at William.

“Hello Donna, I'm Moira. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last. Welcome to our home. This is my daughter Thea, and this is Raisa, who lives with us and takes care of the family." Moira bent down to William. "Hello young man, do you remember me?"

William shook his head. No, he didn’t remember the lady. He held on tightly to Oliver's hand.

“I’m your daddy’s mommy. You can call me gramma. Can you do that?”

William looked up at his dad. "Do you remember I told you about your other nana", Oliver asked his son. The little boy nodded. "So gramma is your other nana" Oliver said, looking at his mom with a grin on his face.

William stared at Moira and allowed her to give him a kiss on his cheek. He still held tightly to his dad's hand.

Thea stepped forward and knelt down in front of the little boy. “Hello William, I’m Thea, your auntie." She gave him a big hug. "I’m so happy to meet you." William smiled at her.

Just then the doorbell rang and Raisa went to open the door. It was Felicity.

“Felicity, good. All the family is here.” There was a moment’s silence as everyone digested the phrasing deliberately used by Moira Queen. 

“Hello Moira" Felicity responded, "thank you for inviting us to stay. I'm not sure it's necessary but Oliver persuaded my mother."

"Oliver is just concerned about his family's safety, and you are all most welcome. I’m so glad you’re here."

Felicity wished Moira would stop referring to _her_ family as part of the Queen family. She supposed that William was but she definitely was not, nor her mother. She really didn't appreciate Moira Queen's overly inclusive response.

"Oliver why don’t you show everyone to their rooms," said Moira. "Donna when you're ready come and join us in the kitchen, Raisa has prepared milk and cookies for William, unless you would prefer him to wait for his meal. You’ll have to tell me about his daily routine."

"Thank you Moira", Donna said. "William usually has a small snack after school, some milk and a cookie will be great."

**********

Thea of course monopolized her nephew and William seemed drawn to her too. The two of them disappeared to explore the Mansion grounds and to find the treehouse that was first Oliver’s and then Thea’s. Moira had insisted it was kept in good repair for her grandchildren.

She longed to have young ones around the mansion again. She’d expected Oliver to have made her a grandmother by now so she was overjoyed to discover William. She was mindful of Oliver’s wish that she kept out of the custody battle going on between him and Felicity. She’d wait until she knew the lay of the land before deciding on the best, and most subtle intervention to make.

Later on Oliver dealt with his conference call to his board members. It was mainly a courtesy call to inform them of the deluge that was coming tomorrow following the announcement of his paternity. 

The call meant Oliver missed bath time but he was able to join them for the story. What Oliver could not have known was that Felicity had timed his conference call for about fifteen minutes max. She gave herself ten minutes to check out his room for bugs, more than enough time. Though why anyone would want to bug his bedroom was not clear to her.

Her first impression was how large his bedroom was and it's neatness. There was not even a tie slung over a chair. Oliver Queen was a neat freak. She checked all the likely places, lights, picture frames, beneath any ledges. She found nothing. The other most likely place was his study. She might get an opportunity to give that the once over later after everyone had gone to bed.

She then sneaked a peek into his dressing room. He must have at least a dozen silk suits going from greys, to dark blues to black, plus evening wear. He had as many pairs of shoes as she did. His drawers were also color coded and laid out as neatly. 

She checked out the bathroom. It was enormous with a glass surround shower and a sunken jacuzzi bath. The tiling was definitely marble in avocado green and cream. Everything was pleasing to the eye. How the other half lived. Like the rest of the Mansion it was simple but high quality; nothing opulent or overdone.

Oliver and Felicity were required to follow the same bedtime ritual as the previous night. Tonight William was extra chatty. He told them all about his adventures with auntie Thea in the tree house.

"Daddy, auntie Thea said the treehouse was mine now, can my friends come and see it?" 

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other. She gave him a slight nod. So this was how the identity of William's dad would be revealed to the whole school, newspaper headlines or not. 

"Yes William, you can," Oliver said, "but only if you're a good boy and go to sleep now."

"Okay Daddy." William dutifully closed his eyes. "I told Max I was going to have a sleepover at my daddy's house. He said I didn't have a daddy. I want to show Max my treehouse," the little boy revealed.

Oliver heard Felicity's intake of breath. He kissed his son. "Well he should be the first to come and play in your treehouse."

William nodded. "Will you come too daddy?"

"Yes son. Felicity and Nanna D can come too."

The boy nodded. "Goodnight daddy, goodnight Felicity."

Felicity kissed her nephew. "Goodnight baby, sleep tight." Within minutes the little boy was fast asleep, exhausted by the day's adventures.

"Can we talk?" Oliver asked, once William was asleep.

"Yes."

"Let’s go downstairs to my study."

Once they were seated Oliver asked whether she knew about the Judge wanting to meet William.

“Yes, I do. Caitlin, my lawyer, told me today. Donna will take him one afternoon. He'll leave school a little earlier.”

"And you're fine with it" he asked.

"I'm not sure I could stop it. Caitlin assures me that this is perfectly normal, especially for this Judge. Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

"I can see why it might be necessary for older children but William is a bit young."

"Don't worry Oliver, William is not easily spooked. It'll be fine. He is the central person in all this and he does have an opinion, as you've said yourself. You've heard how talkative he is."

"I’ve asked John to arrange a permanent security escort for William and Donna whenever they go out, and before you object....”

"I’m not going to object Oliver. But this is exactly what I meant when I said you would be a disruptive influence on William's life. It’s tiresome and it’s exactly what he doesn't need."

After the manner of Robert Queen's death, according to Neil's report, Felicity knew why security was essential but Oliver didn't know that. So she was not going to object, as long as it was not intrusive and annoying.

"It really doesn't have to be disruptive and I promise it won’t be intrusive. William and Donna won’t even be aware of it. The grounds of the Mansion are under constant surveillance and not just by carefully concealed cameras. Did you see any evidence of that, when we were in the Summer house for example."

They stared at each other, both remembering what had happened in the Summer house the day before. It seemed much longer ago than that.

Felicity flushed. "I didn't see anyone because I wasn't looking for anyone."

Oliver smiled. "Diggle's team are among the best in the world. They are ex-army, marines, special forces. I personally vetted each one because I’m entrusting the life of my family to them. You won't know this but Thea spends a lot of time in the Glades with her boyfriend."

Felicity's eyes widened. "You let your sister stay in the Glades?"

"She is an adult Felicity, I can't dictate where and with whom she lives, although I'll admit I tried, but I can keep her safe. Most of the time she doesn’t even know that her bodyguard is around. She is part-owner of a nightclub on the edge of the Glades, which was originally my club but Tommy Merlyn bought fifty percent when my father died, then Thea took over my half.

"I've asked John to arrange protection for your home in Fleetwood Heights.”

"Fine. As long as I don't see them."

"Thank you Felicity. I thought I'd have a much harder time persuading you. I’d have to insist on it as the price to be paid to have my son live with you. And no, you won't see them, but if you were in danger someone would be there in seconds."

_Oh my god. Did he know? Neil said not, but she wondered. He was a billionaire and she imagined he'd fear kidnapping but was there something more to this, just a little too excessive security?_

"By the way" Oliver said, "I've instructed my lawyer to change my petition from seeking sole custody to sharing custody with you and Donna."

He watched her closely. An unidentifiable expression flitted briefly across her face and was gone.

“Oh?” Felicity said. She looked at him with disbelief. "May I ask why."

He stared at her for a long while before responding. She thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Felicity I don't believe that any Judge on this earth would grant you sole custody of my son without just cause. And there is none. It would seem perfectly fair to anyone, and even lenient on my part, to seek joint custody and I'll state my reasons in my final petition.

"I trust you Felicity, and I'm holding you to the explicit condition in our conversation in the summer house. We both agree that William's well being and his needs are paramount. There are no fixed dates and times when I see William. It is left to his personal preference, even if you're awarded sole custody. Deal?"

"Yes, that’s what we agreed. And yes, even if I get sole custody." She stared at him trying to work out what was going on.

"Two other things", he said, "I'd like William to take my name. I'm not replacing Samantha's. I'm suggesting he is formally known as William Clayton Queen."

She nodded. She could hardly dissent but every day things were slowly changing and she couldn't help but feel that William was slipping away from her. She couldn't put her finger on it because outwardly nothing had changed. Yet everything had changed.

"The second thing is, I'm opening a bank account in William's name into which I'll pay $5,000 each month, with you and or Donna as signatories but I'll need you to come to the bank with me to sign the documents, or I can bring them to you if that's easier.

"Oliver, I told you, there's really no need for that. William's needs are adequately taken care of."

"Felicity I'm not going to fight you on this. William may not have a need, you may not have the need, but I do. I'm William's father and not only do I have an obligation but I want to take care of my boy. Would you deny me that?"

Felicity sighed. "Okay Oliver as you wish. I know that if I don't agree, Donna will, so what choice do I have."

"Good. Thank you." He smiled at her. "I believe it’s time for dinner. Are you staying over?"

"Yes." 

Felicity was bewildered. Why had he changed his mind? Was that his way of admitting defeat? She had to talk to Caitlin. Did it give her petition for sole custody more or less chance of success? She was confused. It had been a weird twenty-four hours and she was tired. She needed to go to bed early.

************

Oliver's quarters in the Mansion consisted of the entire West wing but apart from his 'entertainment and party suite' as he and Tommy called it in bygone days, he hardly ever used the lower half of his 6-room apartment on two floors. He'd toyed with the idea of moving out of the Mansion into a loft apartment overlooking the City but since his father's death that idea had dropped out of sight. He couldn't leave his mother alone in this large house. Since Robert's death Oliver had installed layers of security around his family.

Tonight, Felicity and William occupied the two rooms on the other side of the hallway to his bedroom, with William directly opposite. Oliver left his door slightly ajar in case William woke up, found himself in a strange place and became distressed. Felicity was next door to William.

Mindful of his son's presence in his home for the first time, Oliver dozed rather than allow himself to fall into a deep sleep. He was immediately alert when, in the middle of the night, he heard a muffled sound. He was out of his bed in seconds, grabbed his robe and hurried to William's room. He opened the door to find his son sound asleep and looking very peaceful.

Oliver stood watching his boy sleep for while. It was strange how fate worked. If someone had described this scene to him six weeks ago, he would have snorted in derision. He was now a father and his heart swelled with pride. He would protect his child with his life.

He'd stepped out into the hallway when the sound came again. It was a sound of someone obviously in distress. Oliver stepped down the hallway and stopped at Felicity's door. He listened. It was quiet at first, then he heard a distinct whimpering. Then her voice shouted "No. Leave me alone."

He eased her door opened and looked into her room. She was lying on her back but in the dim room he could see little else. The form in the bed began to thrash about, arms flailing. "No. No. I'm not going" she was saying.

Oliver moved swiftly across to her bed and shook her shoulder. "Felicity, Felicity wake up. Wake up Felicity."

As soon as he touched her, her body stiffened and she started to sob. "Please, please, don't do this. No more, please".

He sat down on the bed then, switched on the light and pulled her into his arms. "Felicity, it's me Oliver, wake up. You're dreaming."

Her eyes flew open, and she looked unseeingly at him.

"It's okay" he said. "It was just a dream."

She clung to him. Her sobbing shook her body. He held her, stroking her hair. Her head was resting against his chest and her arms were around his waist.

He had no idea how long he held and soothed her. Oliver only relaxed when he was certain she'd fallen asleep again. He kissed her hair. The warmth and scent of her body tantalized him. Every muscle, sinew and pore in his body responded to the little blond he held in his arms. What would he not give to be able to stay with her. He banished the thought from his mind before it took him elsewhere. 

He gently laid her back down and covered her. Oliver stood looking at her for some time before returning to his own room.

He was concerned. That was some bad dream. He'd like to know what she'd been dreaming about. Who was she talking to? It sounded so real. He stayed awake for a long time thinking about Felicity Smoak and what might have gone on in her life. He remembered Donna saying she'd had nightmares when she returned from Boston. Did her boyfriend do something to her?

Oliver left his bed and headed downstairs. Halfway down the stairs he stopped, shook his head and returned to his room. Whatever was in that envelope, he wanted her to tell him. He'd wait until she trusted him enough to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think so far?


	13. Day After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before Oliver turns into a mother hen, and life ticks on to a court date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your great comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Another fun one to write.

Felicity woke up the next morning thirsty and with a thick head. She felt as if she'd been in a fight. Then she remembered. She had that dream again. She'd not had that dream for over a year, ever since she'd set up Smoak Technologies.

She and Cooper had originally planned to relaunch their little start-up back in Star City. But before they could do that, Cooper had gotten drunk on his own PR, always thinking he was smarter than everyone else and he could use her code to further his own ambitions. He'd gone up in a puff of smoke and had taken her with him.

Felicity shuddered, as she remembered what had immediately followed.

Donna told her, on her return from Boston, that she shouted for someone to leave her alone and said she didn't want to go somewhere. Memories of the six most horrendous weeks in her life returned to haunt her in dreams. Her thought process suddenly stopped. Oh my god! Oliver must have heard her and came into her room. He'd held her while she sobbed in his arms. What had he heard?

She'd never told anyone about that time, not Caitlin, not her mom. No one. She suddenly felt exposed. She had to get away from Queen Mansion as soon as possible.

Felicity was even more shocked to see what the time was. She'd overslept! That never happened. She quickly sent a text to Curtis. She needed to talk to Caitlin but there was no time now. It would have to wait until she got to the office.

By the time Felicity arrived downstairs breakfast was almost over. Oliver had insisted she was left to sleep. Only he knew why she needed an extra hour or two. His own night had been disturbed but he was not tired. He felt strangely energized. He particularly loved having his baby boy in his home. He ruffled his son's hair.

"Good morning everyone", Felicity said. "I'm so sorry, I overslept."

"Good morning Felicity, it's perfectly alright. You and Donna are not strangers or guests. You are family and Oliver insisted we let you sleep," Moira informed her.

Felicity gave Oliver a fierce look. He simply gave her a warm smile in return.

"Good morning baby", Donna said, rising from the table. "I'm glad you had a little lie in this morning. You deserve it. You're just in time to say goodbye to William. We're about to leave."

William jumped off his chair and rushed to meet her. "Felicity, Felicity, I made some pancakes with Raisa. Look, we left you some."

"Thank you baby. Did you sleep well?"

William nodded vigorously. "Auntie Thea said I can decorate my room, and she is going to help me."

Felicity chuckled. "That's good baby. You must tell me all about it when you're home from school." She looked across at Oliver again. This time with a question mark on her face.

Everyone trouped to the outer room, where Diggle was waiting. Felicity and Thea were the last to follow.

"Use the back exit out of the Mansion Diggle, we have visitors today" Oliver told him.

"I'm on it Oliver, everything has been taken care of."

Felicity felt completely out of sync with what was going on. She felt on the outside watching a movie that was both familiar and unfamiliar.

William was wrapped in a shower of hugs and kisses, as everyone said goodbye to him. By the grin on his face, the little boy was enjoying being the centre of attention. He let go of Donna's hand and walked over to Felicity and hugged her legs. She bent down, scooped him up and buried her face in his neck. "Have a nice day today baby, I love you."

"I love you," he responded, beaming at her. "Bye Oliver, Bye auntie Thea, Bye gramma Moira" he said.

"Bye William", they all chorused.

"Are you coming to my school to get me again daddy", he said looking over his shoulder at Oliver.

"Yes William, I am. See you later buddy" he said as the little entourage of three headed towards the back of the mansion.

"William is going to decorate his room?" Felicity said looking at Oliver.

"His room is a bit plain Felicity", Thea responded. "I wanted to jazz it up with cool boy things but Ollie said to let him choose what he wanted. So we're going shopping on Saturday so he can choose motifs, and books and things he wants in his room. I hope that's okay."

Life appears to have taken wings over night, Felicity thought. "Its fine Thea. I was just a bit confused. We have nothing planned for Saturday so it's okay."

"I'm so sorry Felicity, I should have checked with you first." She turned to her brother. "Ollie I didn't mean to...it's just...I'm so excited to have a nephew, I just wanted him to feel...I"

"It's okay Speedy, no harm done." He put an arm around his sister's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Just remember to check with Felicity or Donna first next time."

Having a sense of his sister's level of discomfort, Oliver changed the focus of the conversation.

"We're all over the news media this morning, papers, TV, radio. There are photographers and reporters at the front of the mansion, but it's not as bad as I expected it to be. There are a couple of tabloid horror headlines - 'Oliver Queen's Love Child', 'The Queen's illegitimate Heir' - I expected worse. Let's hope it's a one day wonder and will be off the front pages tomorrow, but we should still expect to be hounded by photographers for a while."

The Star City Times has done a great human interest piece about The Queen Foundation and the various improvements and causes it supports in the City", Moira said. "They've even interviewed a couple of residents about the benefits improvements have brought to their lives. Right at the end there's a very sober couple of paragraphs about the family's desire to shelter William until now, and restating our wish for the media to respect the privacy of a young child."

"Do you know who did that piece Oliver" Moira asked. "It just says 'Star City Times Correspondents'. It's excellent."

"Yes, I did a sit down interview with Ted yesterday. He sends you his best wishes by the way", her son said.

"It's a very good piece. I'll have to take him to lunch, we've not seen each other for sometime."

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Are you okay"

"Yes Oliver, I'm fine. I hope you're right, that it is a one day sensation and we can all get on with our lives."

"I've had a report from my guys, there's been some activity around your house but most people left when it became clear no one was at home, but I expect one or two will hang around trying to get a shot of William. Felicity we'll have to..."

"Yes, I know", she interrupted him, "we'll have to put up with your G-men."

Oliver's lips twitched. "As I've said, you won't ever see my G-men. They are simply there to protect your home. Please Felicity it's not a big deal. Come, let me show you." He led her to the window. "You see that guy directly ahead, what is he doing?"

"It looks like he's replanting a flower-bed, I guess he's your gardener."

"He is actually a landscape gardener. When his 10-year service in Iraq and Afghanistan ended, I gave him a job. What about that guy at the wall to the left of him?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. They're not gun toting heavies." _Still doesn't mean I have to like it._

"But both of them would be in this room in less than a minute, neutralize an intruder quietly and efficiently and secure the family. That is if an intruder were able to get into the grounds in the first place."

Frack. That was an insane level of security. He must know how his father died. But he always looked so relaxed and nonchalant. There was nothing anxious or on high alert about his behavior. There was something about Oliver Queen that she'd under-estimated. He had, and often played out, the reputation of a playboy but there was a steeliness at his core. She begun to look at him differently.

"Well", said Moira, "I suggest we all get on with our lives, as Felicity said. It will be fine. Mr Diggle is taking Donna back to Fleetwood Heights once they've dropped William off. She wants to pick up one or two more items for him. I hope you will stay with us for a while longer Felicity."

She looked at Oliver, "I'm not sure Moira. I'll let Oliver know later."

"That's fine dear, but I hope we'll see you later. Even if you are not staying, why don't you come to dinner. It would be nice to have all the family together again."

Felicity had an uncontrollable urge to roll her eyes. What was the queen bee up to? Why was she pushing this happy family thing.

"I have things to do today" Moira continued, "so I'll leave you children to get on."

"I'm going back to bed" Thea said. "I can't remember when I was last up this early."

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked Felicity when the two of them were alone.

"Stop asking me that", she hissed. "I'm fine. I'm late for work thanks to you. I have to go. I'll speak to you later." They stared at each other.

"But you've not had breakfast," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you always such a mother hen?"

"First time for everything", he said grinning at her. He took her arm, "come on, at least have a cup of coffee with me."

She gulped down the cup of coffee he poured for her. "Satisfied now?"

"Yes".

"Goodbye Oliver"

"Watch out for those cameras at"....his voice trailed off because she'd gone.

Felicity left in a hurry. She didn't want him to ask her about her dream. She could see the curiosity in his eyes. And there was no way she was staying another night beneath the Queen's roof.

As the Mansion gates opened, a flurry of light bulbs popped in her face through the windscreen and side windows. "Ms Smoak, when did you know Oliver Queen was your nephew's father....Ms Smoak will William...."

Felicity put her foot down on the accelerator and watched as the scrum of people jumped out of her way then started to run behind the car, camera lights still flashing.

She looked in her rear view mirror and grinned.

************

On reaching her office the first thing Felicity did was call Caitlin. She relayed everything she’d discussed with Oliver. 

"You can’t really argue with any of that Fee. It all seems perfectly reasonable to me. You’d expect him to want his son to have his name, and to meet all the financial outlay for William. He is his dad. I know you are a millionaire nowadays but that’s beside the point." 

"I’m not concerned about any of that Cait, I’m talking about changing his petition to joint custody." 

"That suits you doesn’t it? You’re getting what you want." 

"Yes, but why is he doing it", Felicity wanted to know. "Does it put him in better standing with the judge?" 

"I don’t know why he’s doing it. Didn’t you ask him?" 

"I did. He said his reasons would be set out in his petition." 

"You’re overthinking it Fee. He’s not going to bring up anything you don’t already know, from what you’ve told me of previous conversations or the arguments between the two of you. It makes no difference to the Judge who want’s what. All Swanny will want is a resolution that works for William. So stop worrying and let’s fix a time to go over your presentation. 

"By the way, I thought you said you had knowledge about something dark and sinister in Oliver’s past that would work in your favour. 

"No, not really, it was just something about his womanizing but then I guess that’s not a secret", Felicity lied. “I can come by later this afternoon or tomorrow." They agreed a date and time. 

After her conversation with Caitlin, Felicity turned to the next matter on her mind. Ray Palmer. Once again the call went to voicemail. She left him a message. 

 _Ray, I know you’re avoiding me. I’ve left several_ _messages_ _including one at your hotel. Can we meet later? I can come to your hotel. Call me._  

************ 

At about 1pm Brian stepped into Felicity’s office to say he was going to lunch and that Oliver Queen was in reception. 

 _Oh no. She couldn’t face him. But she could hardly not see him. She supposed he had some bank document for her to sign._  

"Ask him to come up Brian." 

A few minutes later, Oliver came striding into her office. 

"Hey," she said. "I suppose you have something for me to sign." 

"Hello Felicity, Yes, I have something for you to sign but I’ve also brought lunch", he said holding up two Big Belly Burger bags. 

Her eyes narrowed. “You’ve really taken to this mother hen thing haven’t you?" 

"You had a rough night and didn't have any breakfast, so I thought I'd make sure you ate today."

"While it's nice being your chick Oliver, I really hope..." She swallowed, closed her eyes and counted – Three. Two. One. She knew she wasn’t flushed. She was bright red. She knew because her cheeks stung. 

She opened one eye to look at him.  

He had a huge grin on his face; his eyes danced and twinkled at her. She was adorable. "I like you being my chick Felicity, very much." 

"You said you had lunch", she said, deciding to let that one fade into the ether and make no response at all. She changed the subject completely. “Why don’t you sit beside the window, I’ll get some plates." She indicated to a low circular table with two arm chairs in front of the window. 

When she’d gone Oliver surveyed her office. It was nothing like he expected. It looked less like an office and more like a lab with two banks of computers, back to back, running almost the entire length of the office.  

The only break in the austerity of it all were a couple of leafy plants similar to the ones in reception and a couple of colourful framed prints. 

He wanted to know so much more about Felicity Smoak. His son’s aunt intrigued him, as well as inflamed him. He realised he’d have to be very patient with her, and not threaten her in any way, because that’s when Smoak the Assassin showed up. 

He heard her heels tapping back in his direction. 

“So, what do we have for lunch” she asked, taking the chair on the other side of the table and putting her phone down. 

"You’ve not had burgers until you’ve tasted these. Big Belly is owned by John Diggle’s sister-in-law. You’re in for a treat." 

Oliver removed two burgers from the bag, still in their wrapping and placed one on each plate. 

"And what’s in there", she asked pointing to the other bag. 

"Milkshake." 

"I hope it's strawberry for your sake." 

"Of course", he said. 

"Really? How did you know that was my favorite shake?" 

"It’s obvious. I’d say you’re definitely strawberry, not vanilla." 

She shot him a look. His face was expressionless. He bit into his burger and chewed slowly with his eyes closed as if in ecstasy. Then his eyes opened. They pinned her with an intensity that startled her. She swallowed. He was daring her to come back at him. 

She decided to let that one pass too. Oliver Queen was backing her into a corner. The big cat was pawing the mouse. Well she wasn't going to play. Once again she changed the subject. 

"I should tell you that when William brings Max, his best friend, to see his treehouse, Savannah will want to come too. The three of them are inseparable. Savannah apparently told her mom she has two boyfriends, William and Max. She follows them everywhere." 

"Oh?" Oliver said laughing. "Good to know. They start young these days. So when shall we arrange this treehouse date." 

"Dunno. Up to you. A Saturday would be best or sometime during Fall break which is next week."

"Okay. Felicity I wanted to ask you, Mom is having one of her famous fundraising dinners, a black-tie affair in three weeks, would you be my, uhm, would you like to join the family, I mean be my...uhm…" he faltered. 

"Are you asking me to be your date Oliver? Really? Don’t you have a girlfriend to take?" 

"I did, until yesterday." 

"Oh? She dumped you did she?" 

He looked her in the eye. “Something like that.” 

"Well, I have a boyfriend and he definitely won’t be pleased for me to go on a date with you." 

"It won’t exactly be a date, date. It would be more like a family occasion, and I’m sure your boyfriend wouldn’t object to that. Who is he anyway. Do I know him?" 

At that precise moment, as fate would have it happen, Felicity’s phone rang and Ray Palmer’s face popped up on the screen in full view. 

She picked up the phone and glanced at Oliver. He was staring at her. She got up and moved away. 

“Hi” she said. "Just give me a minute.” She put the phone on mute and turned to Oliver. “I’m sorry, I have to take this call, then I should leave for an appointment right after. I’ll see you at the mansion later, but I won’t be staying." 

Oliver nodded. He knew when he was being dismissed. “Okay" he said. "I enjoyed our lunch. See you later this evening." As he made his way out, he heard her say “Ray why haven't you returned my calls?”  

Oliver smiled. Sounds like more than a lover’s tiff. He wanted to try and gently prise out of her something about her dream but it would have to wait for another time. 

“I just wanted some space Felicity” said Ray responding to Felicity’s question. 

"Can we meet later?" She asked. 

“Afraid not. I’m back in Central City.” 

"Why? I thought you were staying for the week." 

"That was mostly to spend time with you. I completed my business last night and flew out this morning." 

"And you didn't tell me? We have to talk Ray. Nothing is going on between me and Oliver Queen. He was here in my apartment but that was the second time I met him, and I needed to...” 

Ray cut her off. "It’s fine Felicity. I’ve had a chance to think and overall our relationship is not really working long distance, is it?" 

"Are you seeing someone else" she asked. 

There was silence on the other end. "Ray?" she said. 

"No. I’m not seeing anyone else, I just want to take a break. Why don’t we talk again in a few weeks?" 

“It’s fine Ray. I understand. I’d like to remain friends. I don’t want to lose your friendship."  

“You won’t Felicity. I’d like to retain your friendship too. I’ll see you at your next board meeting." 

"Yes you will. Bye Ray." She ended the call. A wave of sadness washed over her.

She met Ray immediately on her return to Star City at a Business Circle event. They had the same business interests and soon realised they could help each other. The friendship had grown and they’d started dating. 

When an opportunity came up for Ray to broaden his work at STAR Labs, he’d leased her the top five floors which he occupied at a peppercorn rent in return for her help with certain projects. The other floors in the building were occupied by his tenants. That gave her the opportunity to move out of her home office and employ Curtis Holt, the technological _savant_ and inventor she'd also met at a Circle event.

Felicity only took up three of the five floors currently but she had every expectation of expanding her business. She was waiting to sign a contract to provide an implant for servicemen and women with spinal injuries. If it came off, it would make her and Curtis very rich indeed.  

All of that was linked to her deal with the FBI. She supposed the golden handcuffs they’d put on her did in fact benefit her but thankfully all of that would expire in the next two years. Neil assured her they would keep their word and she had a signed document in her safe.

************

Over the next few days life returned to relative normalcy. National and international news events had overtaken the fact that a billionaire in Star City had a love child. The odd photographer and reporter hung around the Mansion as well as the Smoak's home. Felicity was sometimes accosted outside the Smoak technologies building, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Oliver was satisfied that Donna and William could return to their home, given the steps he had taken to ensure their safety.

Unless it was completely impossible because of diary commitments, Oliver was present to put William to bed as often as he could. He also took time to pick his son up from school, but not on the same days as Felicity. He felt she needed her own separate time with William. 

The treehouse date with Max and Savannah occurred during the Fall break. Both sets of parents of William's friends insisted on picking up their children. They didn't want to miss out on a peek inside the Queen Mansion and possibly meeting Moira Queen, the most sought after hostess in Star City.

Moira didn't disappoint. She was at her most gracious as she welcomed both sets of parents in that reception room that Felicity had admired on her first visit.

After Fall break William Clayton Queen would become the most popular boy in school, but not before he'd met with The Honorable Rebecca Marion Swann.

Felicity and Oliver were both on countdown to the day they faced each other in the court room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, now we've completed the introduction, the story can begin...just kiddin!


	14. The Judge and Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver finally arrive in the Court room. Felicity is first up. But before that we meet the Judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Muse insisted on giving you a pen picture of the Judge so that you 'get her' and understand what motivates Rebecca Marion Swann.

The Honorable Judge Rebecca Marion Swann was happily married to Isaiah, her husband of 34 years and the love of her life. They had five children including twins. 

Isaiah ran his own bespoke architectural business, and supported his wife to be a successful working mom by doing much of the domestic heavy lifting. This included taking out the trash, taking his and her clothes to the cleaners, and organising the children to fold the washing and put their own clothes away. Isaiah also made breakfast for their offspring when they were of school age, but now only on Sundays, as it was just the two of them. 

Rebecca Swann viewed a healthy functioning family as the very backbone of society.

From early in her judicial career, Swanny, as she was known by every lawyer on her circuit, was tipped as a contender for the Supreme Court. She was flattered but the idea didn't make her heart sing. She had specialised in Family Law, where her one motivating goal was improving the lives of children and families through the resolution of family conflict. Her methods were often unconventional.

One significant thing uniquely different about Rebecca Swann, compared to other judges in her field, is that she always reached out to the families of the child or children involved in cases that came before her. 

An upcoming case on her calendar was Smoak/Clayton vs Queen/Clayton. One more in need of resolution rather than judicial decision. Swanny knew the Queens of course. Robert and Moira were her contemporaries. Their wayward son had grown into an upstanding young leader of Star City. He seemed to mature overnight following his father's untimely death. Swanny often thought Oliver Queen would do well in politics. He had a strong sense of social justice and would get her vote if he ever decided to run for Mayor.

Ms Smoak she knew less well, but by the background research her Clerk had done on the young woman, she wholeheartedly approved of Felicity Smoak, who would undoubtedly make a name for herself in the technological world. Rebecca Swann's feminist heart was gladdened by the success of such a young woman in a field largely dominated by men. 

Swanny considered herself a good judge of character. Her instincts tended to be spot on, especially after she’d had a chance to observe people in the courtroom. She focused on body language and general demeanour. She paid specific attention to how warring partners related to and spoke about each other. 

In this instance however, the warring adults were not parents but a father and an aunt. Swanny was intrigued, especially as one of them was seeking sole custody and the other wanted shared custody.

The key factor and concern in this case, as in all others, was first and foremost the child caught up in the tug of war between the adults. She would begin with him. She wanted to hear what William Jonas Clayton had to say. The boy was very young but the voice of the child always featured in her deliberations.

Today she was meeting young William and his grandmother, with whom she'd already had a long conversation, mainly to reassure Donna Smoak but also to listen and get an impression of the quality of relationships around William. 

Rebecca Swann rarely asked direct questions. She worked with suppositions and hypotheticals because she wanted to move the grown ups away from their emotions and encourage them to step outside of the skirmish and see the child in it all. She allowed people to talk freely, and they always did. Donna Smoak was no exception. 

Moira Queen on the other hand, to whom she had also spoken, was a different matter altogether. That one was quite guarded and said what she thought you wanted to hear.

Swanny had removed her robes and was hurrying along the passageway below ground that linked the Court to the Children’s Centre where William Jonas Clayton and his grandmother were waiting.

************

A week later Moira Queen fussed around her son, straightening his tie and brushing some imaginary dust from his suit lapel. “Are you okay?" she checked in with him.

Oliver's eyes softened as he looked at her, he smiled indulgently at the indomitable Moira Queen. She'd been hit hard by his father's death and for a time had lost most of her old self. But Walter Steele, QC's highly capable CFO has stepped into the breach, first by taking up the reins at the Company acting as both CFO and CEO. He'd coached and encouraged Oliver until he was ready to take on the role of CEO. 

Then Walter had encouraged Moira to resume her active role of leading the Charitable Foundation. Oliver had watched his mom's friendship with Walter turn into something more. He'd grown fond of Walter Steele, so had Thea. He hoped that the tall urbane Brit would become the permanent partner by his mother's side. He and Thea had made enough encouraging noises in that direction but he knew Moira was still protective of her children. 

“I'm fine Mom. Let’s just be thankful that we discovered William when we did, before he was adopted, otherwise this would be more difficult. Soon you'll be spending a lot more time with your grandson." His blue eyes connected with his mother's slate-grey ones. He kissed her cheek. "Are you ready?"

Moira smiled back and patted his cheek. She was so looking forward to hearing the laughter and chatter of a young child in the Mansion again. "Thea" she called up the stairs. She huffed. "Why does she always take so long to get ready?"

There was a knock on the door and Oliver let John Diggle in. "Are you ready Oliver, Mrs Queen? We have plenty of time but don’t want to be late today of all days."

“We’re ready Digg", Oliver said. "Laurel is meeting us at the Court buildings. Let’s go."

The youngest Queen came bounding down the stairs. "Come along Thea, her mother said, we're ready to leave." 

************

Felicity was sitting anxiously on the hard bench between Caitlin and Barry, who had come all the way from Central City to support his friend.

"Fee, chill" Caitlin said. "There's no reason to be nervous. What's the worse that can happen?"

"The judge could give Oliver sole custody?"

"Oh Fee, we've been over this. You said you trusted Oliver to keep his word, and he's not asking for that remember."

Felicity nodded. She still felt the fear at the pit of her stomach. Barry placed an arm around her shoulder in a comforting and reassuring gesture.

That was the scene that greeted Oliver when he stepped into the building beside his lawyer who'd been waiting outside for the family. He did a second take at the sight of the guy sitting with his arm around Felicity. His eyes narrowed. 

"I won't be long" Oliver said to his little group, "I just want to say hi to Felicity." 

He walked over to her. "Hi," he greeted her with a smile. "Nervous?"

She nodded. "Me too" he said.

"Oh Oliver this is my lawyer Caitlin Snow and my friend Barry Allen. Guys this is Oliver Queen, William's dad."

Barry and Caitlin laughed. "We know who Oliver Queen is Felicity," Barry said. He and Oliver shook hands, with Oliver gripping just a little too tightly.

"Hi Oliver," Caitlin said, "pleased to meet you."

"Good morning Ms Snow, pleased to meet you too," Oliver said. "I'd better get back to my family. See you later Felicity?"

"Yes", she nodded. "See you later."

Felicity suddenly felt deflated. She felt out of sorts. Something wasn't right for her and she didn't know what it was. It was like all the fight had gone out of her. Here she was in court, which is what she wanted but it felt like a big fat anti-climax. She wanted to cry. She didn't want to be here. A few weeks ago she'd been looking forward to formalising her adoption of William. Now she was in a fight with Oliver Queen.

"Smoak v Queen," the Court Officer called, "step this way."

************

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," said Judge Swann to the small group of people gathered in the courtroom, "I'm assuming both my petitioners are here."

"Yes Judge" said Laurel Lance and Caitlin Snow in unison.

"Alright" said the Judge. "You're up Ms Smoak. I believe you are petitioning for sole custody of your nephew, Mr Queen's son. Is that correct."

Felicity stood up and swallowed. When put as starkly as that, it sounded cold and selfish. She glanced at Oliver. She was acutely aware of his eyes on her. "Ye-yes Your Honor, I am."

"I've seen your written petition in lawyers-speak" said the judge, "but I'd like to hear it in your own words. When you're ready Ms Smoak."

"Your Honor for the whole period of my sister's pregnancy she refused to divulge the name of her baby's father. Sam died in childbirth and my mother raised William until he was about two, when I returned home from Boston where I attended university. My mother and I are the only family William has known since birth. He is a happy little boy with lots of friends. 

"We only discovered who his father was when Mr Queen turned up in my office exactly six weeks ago claiming William was his son. This has since been verified by a DNA test and a letter my sister left for William to be opened when he reached the age of eighteen.

"The reason for my petition for sole custody is spelt out in my sister's letter and I want to honor her wishes. Mr Queen would make an excellent father, I have seen evidence of that in the last few weeks and I know that Oliver loves William. But he is a busy CEO of a major multi-national and travels a lot. His mother and sister are also busy people with jobs. Oliver's, uhm, lifestyle puts William in the public glare and he is so young. _She hoped the Judge would get what she couldn't exactly spell out._

"I believe it would be in William's best interest, for his emotional and psychological wellbeing, if he were to remain with a fixed point in his life, until he is much older. Before the advent of Mr Queen, I was on the point of adopting my nephew. My mother and I love William very much and he loves us. 

"My mother Donna is a constant in William's life, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. She is there when he is sick, when he falls down, she ferries him to and from school every day. I work very hard to support my family and William has a stable home life. I make time to pick him up from school whenever I'm able and, except for the odd occasion, I'm always there to put him to bed at nights. We do things together at weekends." 

Felicity looked across at Oliver. She wished his eyes were not fixed on her. He'd been watching her the entire time. It made her uncomfortable. "I have no wish to deny Oliver access to his son, in fact we have already agreed that he has full unrestricted access to be a father to William." 

Felicity stopped and looked at Caitlin who nodded. "Thank you Your Honor, she said. "that's all I want to say."

"Just a point of clarification Ms Smoak," said the Judge. "I don't want to make any assumptions. If you were granted physical custody, I take it you envisage Mr Queen having legal custody so that he could at least have a say in all major decisions affecting his son." 

Felicity glanced at Caitlin who gave a quick nod. "Yes, yes of course Your Honor, Oliver is William's father and should have a say." 

"And suppose you have a difference of opinion on a particular matter," continued the Judge, "what then Ms Smoak?" 

"I suppose that could happen in any family. I would hope that Oliver and I could talk it through and come to a decision in William's best interest." She looked over at him again. She was seeking confirmation.

Rebecca Swann scribbled something on her pad before she continued. "Just a hypothetical thought Ms Smoak. Put yourself in Mr Queen's shoes. How would you respond to the situation?" 

"I'm not sure what you mean Your Honor", said Felicity playing for time. 

"I think you do Ms Smoak," said the Judge.

Felicity paused and shuffled her feet. She looked at Oliver and then back to the Judge. "Well, uhm, in Oliver's place, my first desire would be to have my son live with me, it's a natural instinct, but then I'd like to think I could step back and look at where William would be happiest, and have the best of everything." 

Oliver was fixating on Felicity as she spoke. He hardly heard her words. All he could think about was how magnificent and beautiful she was, fighting on his son's behalf. He wanted them both. Felicity Smoak and his son. And Oliver Queen could usually get what he wanted.

"Thank you Ms Smoak". You may sit down" said the Judge. 

"Mr Queen." The Judge turned her laser gaze to Oliver. He stood up. "I believe you are petitioning for joint custody with Ms Smoak. Is that correct?" 

"Yes Judge" said Oliver.

"Very well, the floor is yours, please proceed Mr Queent" said Rebecca Swann. 


	15. Inconclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes his statement and the Judge introduces a further testimony to the proceedings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense is ending (sort of)...especially for anyone lounging beside a pool in Bali sipping a mojito...maybe. 
> 
> Thank you for your responses to the last chapter. They were great. I love it that some people are beginning to draw their own pen picture of this Felicity from the information given so far. She is complex and multidimensional. She is strong and damaged, fierce and vulnerable...I so want Oliver to get that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oliver stood up to address the Judge.

"Your Honor, my presentation will be very brief because Ms Smoak has already set out the gist of our agreement. 

"As Ms Smoak said I only found out about my son William six weeks ago. I had a short-lived relationship with his mother Samantha six years ago. It ended shortly after my father’s death and she didn't tell me about the baby. 

"I initially planned to petition for sole custody of my son. But then after several conversations with Ms Smoak, I agreed that in the event I was awarded sole custody, I would not demand William’s immediate removal from the family who had nurtured him from birth. I was persuaded by the same powerful arguments made by Ms Smoak in her presentation about the psychological and emotional wellbeing of my son. I proposed that William's transition would take place at a pace that suited him however long that took. 

"Once we'd agreed that, there seemed little point in pursuing sole custody. I trust Ms Smoak to keep to our agreement, even in the event that she is awarded sole custody. I believe that Felicity is completely sincere when she says she only wants William's happiness and that between the two of us he can have the best of everything.

"Judge I love my son very much and his safety and wellbeing are my first priority. Ms Smoak and her mother have been very generous in allowing me unimpeded access to get to know William. For security reasons he has spent several days at my home and the bonding process with the other side of his family has begun. I want that to continue without specific limits and restrictions on when I can see my son. 

 "I would prefer not to be in this courtroom today, that’s why I changed my petition from sole to joint custody. I have no desire to get into a tug of war over my son. That's all I wish to say Your Honor." 

"Let me see whether I've understood this Mr Queen" said the Judge. "You and Ms Smoak already have an agreement that whichever one of you got sole custody, you would behave as if you'd been awarded joint custody."

Felicity gulped. Oh god. Was this what he meant by telling her to remember her words 'all was fair in love and war'? She'd made a miscalculation. She'd not considered what the Judge's reaction might be. She'd probably fucked up. Was he going to drop her in it, in front of the judge. Felicity closed her eyes and waited for the Judge to summon her to the bench. 

"Uhm, yes Judge, I suppose you could say that," said Oliver. 

"There's no suppose about it Mr Queen. Basically you've wasted the Court's time." 

"That wasn't the intention Judge. I think we just wanted to have it formally enshrined in law." 

"No Mr Queen. Please do not insult my intelligence. William is not some random child up for adoption or fostering. He is your son and Ms Smoak's nephew. You are family. It could easily have been resolved between you. You have both wasted the Court's time. Any good lawyer could have drawn up your agreement and it would carry the same weight. I know you know that, as does Ms Smoak." 

"I'm so sorry Judge. In mitigation, all I can say is both Ms Smoak and I have been bludgeoned by the emotional rollercoaster that has been a feature of the last six weeks." 

Felicity exhaled as she realised Oliver was providing cover for her. She looked down quickly after her eyes locked with the Judge's, who was giving her a penetrating look. 

"That's why we have lawyers Mr Queen and pay them the earth to advise us. You've either received poor legal advise or chose to ignore the advise given." 

"Your Honor, I..."

"Thank you Mr Queen", said Rebecca Swann. "You may sit down."

With a certain level of exasperation in her voice, Rebecca Swann addressed the nine people in the small courtroom. "Before I discuss any potential for resolution with the petitioners, there's further testimony I'd like you to hear, continued the Judge. "Court officer, please, if you will".

"What's going on Cait," Felicity whispered to her friend and lawyer. "Did you know about this? If it's William you'll have to strongly object. This was not discussed with me and I won't agree to have William in here under any circumstances."

"Calm down Fee. I'm not sure what's going on, but it's probably a recording of William. Swanny wouldn't put a child under 15 years old on the stand from what I've heard" said Caitlin, who was unfamiliar with Family Court.

"Could it be a character witness?" Felicity whispered again. Her heart missed a beat. _Did the Judge get her records unsealed and the FBI was going to be a character witness against her?_

"No" said Cait. "Definitely not. They'd have to inform me of that, well ahead of time."

Laurel Lance turned to Oliver and whispered in his ear. She knew exactly what was happening, she practically lived in Family court.

The Court officer pushed a button on the remote control in his hand. A panel on a section of the courtroom's wooden walls slid back to reveal a screen. He pushed another button and a room came into view. Donna Smoak was sitting on a sofa with William on her lap. The movie started to play.

"Hello William. Do you know who I am?" The voice belonged to Judge Rebecca Swann, but she was off camera.

"Yes. Nanna D said you're the judge."

"Yes I am William, but you can call me Swanny because that’s what everyone calls me".

"That’s a funny name" William giggled.

Rebecca Swann smiled at him. “Yes it is. Did Nanna D tell you why I wanted to see you today."

"Yes. Because my Felicity is dopting me, then she’ll be my mommy because my mommy died and she’s in heaven."

Rebecca Swann looked at Donna Smoak, to whom she'd already spoken, and they’d decided not to confuse the little boy by trying to explain custody to him. The adoption story he'd understood for a long time because Ms Smoak had been talking to him about it.

"Yes, that’s right William. And you have a daddy now."

William looked at his Nanna D. Donna nodded her head.

"My daddy’s name is Oliver but it’s a secret."

"It’s okay William, Felicity and Nanna D won’t mind if you talk to me about your daddy."

"My Oliver take me to fish and we play with my robot. Then me and Nanna D and Felicity sleepover in my daddy’s house and Mr Diggs drive Nanna D and me to school. My Oliver and My Felicity read me stories in a funny voice." William giggled again.

"That sounds like fun", said the Judge.

"We have lots of fun when my friends come and play in the tree house in my Daddy's house. And I help Raisa to make pancakes and cookies. And my Nanna D. We make cakes and I put some on my Oliver's nose." William grinned at the Judge.

"I expect you have fun with Felicity too", said the Judge.

William nodded. His eyes lit up. "We go to the mountains to look for bears, that's my favorite. Nanna D said Felicity is silly because there are no bears in the mountain. But my Felicity is the pretend bear." William giggled again.

"I like it when we go in Felicity's office because it's high up in the sky." William raised both hands above his head, "and I can see everything, the whole world, everything." He moved his arms in a wide circle.

"Oh wow" said Swanny, "that's exciting." 

William nodded. "We go in the levator right to the top."

"You have lots of fun with your Oliver and your Felicity." 

The little boy nodded. "Auntie Thea help me decorate my room in my daddy's house. I live in my daddy's house sometimes. With gramma Moira, and Thea and Raisa, and Felicity and Nanna D come too." 

Swanny sighed inside. This was hard to do because of the boy's age, but she had to try.

"William sometimes mommies and daddies come to see me because I help them decide if their little boy should live with mommy or daddy. I do that when the mommy and daddy live in two houses like your Felicity and your Oliver." 

William looked at Donna and then back to Rebecca Swann. "Max and Savannah live with their mommy and daddy", he said. "I like it when we all live in my Oliver's house. I can play in the tree house. Can we Nanna D? Gramma Moira said we are family". He buried his face in Donna's chest.

"It’s okay sweetheart", Donna assured him. "Everything will be okay baby."

"I want to be with my Felicity and my Oliver. And I want you and gramma Moira and auntie Thea", William mumbled into her neck.

Donna kissed him and stroked his hair. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay. She looked up at Rebecca Swann who nodded.

The Judge stroked the little boy’s arm. "Thank you William. You’ve done very well. You are a good boy. Thank you for coming to see me today. Would you like one of my candies?"

William looked up at Donna. “Can I Nanna D?”

Donna nodded. For the first time, the Judge came into full view as she walked to a cupboard and took out a jar of candy. She offered one to William and Donna, then took one herself.

The Court Officer switched off the video. There was silence in the room. Ten pairs of eyes, including the Court Officer, the Stenographer, and the Judge's Clerk, were rivetted on Rebecca Swann.

"Mr Queen, Ms Smoak, please approach the bench", said Swanny. Their lawyers stood up too.

"Just Ms Smoak and Mr Queen, the Judge reiterated." 

As Felicity and Oliver approached the bench, Rebecca Swann switched off her microphone.

The Judge looked at the pair standing in front of her. She'd noticed that Oliver Queen couldn't take his eyes off the young woman. There was a softness in his eyes every time he looked at her across the courtroom during her presentation. She would say he was smitten. 

Ms Smoak was more difficult to assess. She spoke kindly about her opponent but there was just an edge in her tone that remained indefinable. Swanny couldn't make out whether it was disapproval or something else. 

In Swanny's mind there was no question about Ms Smoak's love for her nephew. She was like a tigress, fiercely protecting her young. But there was something about her in relation to Oliver Queen that Swanny could not put her finger on. She'd need longer observation time of the two of them together, but if pushed, she'd say Ms Smoak was both troubled and in denial. 

"Mr Queen, Ms Smoke" said Swanny, you have both reiterated several times that you are prepared to do what would make William happy, and be in his best interest. So, I want the two of you to consider the ..."

"Before you say anything else Judge, said Oliver, interrupting Swanny, "I'd like to ask Ms Smoak to marry me."

Oh my goodness, thought Swanny, that one went beyond all expectations. Mr Queen was way, way ahead of her. He was certainly forthright. She would have acted with a little more finesse. She was not quite sure his forthrightness was the best approach, but then it was up to Ms Smoak. 

Swanny turned to Felicity. "Ms Smoak, I believe you've just received a proposal of marriage. I must say...". Rebecca Swann's voice trailed off. Ms Smoak looked distinctly off-color. She didn't look well at all. She beckoned both lawyers over. 

"Ms Snow, I'm ajourning this hearing for a week. My Clerk will be in touch with you. I think your client needs some fresh air and a glass of water." 

Caitlin took one look at Felicity and led her away. 

"Mr Queen", the Judge turned to Oliver, "Do you know what you're doing?" 

"Yes Your Honor." 

"Well I'd suggest you take a step back and think about this before making any rash decisions. Ms Lance I'll leave it to Mr Queen to explain what just happened. Please ensure that your client is back in this courtroom in a week. My Clerk will give you a time. I'll wait to hear from him and Ms Smoak in person before I deliver my own judgement, if in fact it's necessary. That's all Mr Queen, Ms Lance." 

The judge switched her microphone back on. "Court's adjourned" she announced to the room. Her gavel tapped once, loudly, and Rebecca Marion Swann exited the Court room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you were expecting that, right?


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own response to Oliver's proposal. Felicity, of course, is most affected, and Donna gives Oliver a grilling (I love their relationship).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I take it you didn't expect Oliver to propose! Thank you all for your comments, had me in stitches. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit lengthy, but mostly dialogue.

Donna Smoak opened her front door as soon as the car pulled up in the driveway. She couldn’t wait to hear the outcome of her Court appearance. But it wasn't Felicity's car.

"Where's Felicity" Donna asked as Caitlin stepped out of her car. That was before she spotted her daughter sitting in the back seat with Barry. "What happened in court today? Is it good news? Come inside", she said, holding the door open for them. 

"Donna wait", said Caitlin. She and Barry were helping Felicity out of the car.

"What's wrong Felicity, what happened?" her mom asked

Felicity stared vacantly at her mother.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on", Donna demanded. "What happened in court? What did the Judge say?"

"There’s no decision. We have to go back in a week" Caitlin informed her. 

"What? Why?"  

“Because Oliver asked Felicity to marry him", Barry said with incredulity in his voice. 

Donna's mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "He did what?"  

"It's true", Caitlin said. "During the hearing in front of the Judge." 

Donna looked at her daughter. "Are you alright baby? Come inside and tell me what happened." Caitlin moved aside as Donna slipped her arm around Felicity's waist.

Once inside, Felicity headed straight upstairs to her room, and Donna followed her. "Donna, let me," said Caitlin. "I think she's in shock. She's not said much since we left Court."

"Come with me Donna" said Barry taking her arm, "I'll tell you everything."

"Oliver asked Felicity to marry him", Donna said talking to herself as she went with Barry.

Caitlin found Felicity lying on top of her bed, curled up on her side. She still had her coat and shoes on. Her eyes were closed. Caitlin took off her friend's shoes and gently eased her out of her coat. "Fee, I know you don't want to talk now but we'll have to soon. This is just crazy."

"Where is William", Felicity asked. 

"He's still at school Fee. It's only midday. Do you want anything? Something for the headache?"

"No. No pills. Can you get me some water and a pack of frozen peas?"

************ 

A few miles away, the Queen family were being driven home by Diggle. Oliver had left Laurel Lance standing bemused on the steps of the Court building staring at his back. All words had deserted her.

"What just happened in the Court room Oliver", Moira asked. "Why did the Judge adjourn the hearing for a week?"

"I asked Felicity to marry me" Oliver said.

There was total silence in the vehicle, even Diggle was shocked at his words. He glanced sideways at Oliver. The set of his jaw told Digg his friend was deadly serious.

"Oliver, you can’t be serious", said his mother. "You hardly know Felicity. You can hardly be in love with someone you met only six weeks ago. Have you totally lost your mind?"

"Oh mom, it’s romantic" said Thea. "Have you not heard of love at first sight. Best decision you’ve made in a long time big brother. I really like Felicity, and she’ll be good for you. Best of all William will be living with us permanently."

"Slow down sis. I didn't actually ask her, not properly. I made a statement to the Judge."

"You have to ask her properly. I bet she'll say yes. What woman could resist you", she chuckled.

"She’s not like other women."

You’re already smitten", his sister said. "Go on admit it. You’ve fallen in love with her. I see the way you look at her, even mom has noticed. Oh Ollie I'm so happy for you".

"Thea stop. The Judge adjourned the hearing. Felicity looked unwell and Caitlin and her friend Barry took her out of the courtroom. By the time we came out they'd gone. I don't know what she thinks, so why don’t we change the subject."

"You have to call her Ollie. Ask her again, properly this time", his sister encouraged.

"Oliver I forbid you to do any such thing," said Moira. "What were you thinking? Marriage is a very serious step. Think about William if it didn’t work."

"I am thinking about William. Felicity and I want the best for him."

"I understand Oliver, but what you’re proposing is not a good basis for marriage. You know absolutely nothing about Felicity Smoak. We’ll continue this conversation at home Oliver."

"The subject is not up for discussion mom. I will ask Felicity to marry me. If she accepts my proposal, we are getting married as soon as possible."

"How soon is soon Ollie, I want to plan your wedding," said his sister.

"Sorry sis, no wedding planning. No lavish high society affair. We'll find the first available judge or whoever."

"Ollie!" exclaimed Thea, "you can't do that. It's so uncool. Every girl wants to dress up on their wedding day."

"This conversation is academic Thea, so let’s move on." Oliver scowled at his sister.

Then his phone rang.

"Donna? Is everything okay?"

Oliver listened. "Yes of course", he said. I'll collect him and bring him home tomorrow, you stay with Felicity." He rang off.

"Digg I'm picking William up from school today. Take Mom and Thea home, then drop me off at the office."

"What is it Oliver, what's happened?" asked his mother.

"That was Donna. Felicity's lawyer and her friend Barry took her home. Felicity is unwell. Since William is having a play date at the mansion tomorrow, I'll pick him up from school and he'll stay with us tonight."

*************

Caitlin and Barry had left and Donna was sitting on Felicity's bed. "What are you going to do baby" Donna asked. 

"Don't know but I can’t marry Oliver." 

"Okay," said Donna, "but you feel something for him. There’s too much tension between you. It’s about something other than William." 

"Mom I don’t want to talk about this any more today. My head is throbbing. Ever since Oliver Queen came into our lives, everything has turned upside down." 

"Felicity, all Oliver has done is claim time with his son. You are over wrought and stressed. Let me call the doctor, you're not looking well, your face is flushed and your skin is clammy.

"I told you mom, I don't need a doctor, I'm fine".

You're not fine Felicity. At least have some food. You've not eaten anything since breakfast."

"I'm not hungry. I'm tired, I need to sleep."

************

But sleep eluded Felicity. She replayed the last few minutes of the court hearing but wasn't sure if she even remembered it in the right sequence. Everything was still confused in her mind. Her brain felt like mush.

The words she heard coming out of Oliver's mouth threatened her. They were all jumbled up. She had to unscramble the words in her head in order to understand what he said.  

She remembered staring at him, then at the Judge, whose lips were moving but the words came out in a slow-motion-like distortion. I...be-lieve...you...have...just...re-ceived...a...pro-posal...Ms...Smoak. 

The Judge’s head swivelled round in Oliver’s direction. He touched her arm asking whether she was okay. Then Cait and Barry were on either side of her holding her arm like some prisoner being escorted to jail. She remembered wanting to laugh because she was somewhere above it all, looking down on herself. The last thing she heard was a loud bang behind her.  

She'd revived a bit outside in the fresh air. The three of them ended up in the nearest Starbucks and Caitlin insisted she ate something sweet. She wanted to gag.  

No one spoke until Felicity was sufficiently present to tell them that Oliver Queen had proposed marriage. They told her the Judge had adjourned the hearing for a week, presumably to await her decision. 

She would have to talk to Oliver but not now. All she could think about was losing William. She was going to lose her baby. She'd been so stupid. The judge had seen through her subterfuge and was going to take William away from her. Did Oliver know? Was that why he had asked her to marry him?  

No. No. She couldn't lose her baby. He was her lifeline. He was the only thing keeping her sane. She was William, she had to keep him and herself safe.

She could still see Caitlin’s and Barry’s face. Now she wanted to laugh but not then. At the time their faces mirrored how she was feeling. Utter shock and disbelief. Oliver had asked her to marry him. That was the very last thing she would have expected to come out of the court hearing.

She was glad William was with Oliver because she wasn’t in good enough place to be around her nephew. 

Felicity hardly slept that night, her headache had gotten significantly worse. The main reason for her lack of sleep was the resumption of her nightmares. They had returned with a vengeance since that night in the mansion.

************

Donna Smoak was awakened in the middle of the night. She could hear Felicity, not from her distressing nightmare but from the strains of Mozart's _Wiegenlied Lullaby_ which floated up the stairs and drifted into her room. Her daughter was self-soothing. 

************ 

Early evening the following day Oliver brought William home. Donna scooped up her grandson for a hug. "You must be quiet baby, Felicity is sleeping, we don't want to wake her."

"Okay" William whispered conspiratorially. "Can I watch tv?"

"Only for a little while, it's nearly your bedtime"

As William ran off, Donna grabbed Oliver's arm and propelled him into the kitchen. "You asked Felicity to marry you in front of the judge? Did you pre-plan this?"

"No, of course not, but the Judge got real antsy about us wasting the Court's time. I didn't know what she was going to say or do. This Judge has a reputation for being unpredictable and if there was any chance that Felicity and I would lose control of the situation...I couldn't let that happen. I jumped in with the first thing that came into my head."

"And the first thing that came into your head was to propose to my daughter? I knew there was something going on between you two. Is it real? Do you love her Oliver?"

"I have feelings for her Donna. I think I've been falling in love with her from the first day I met her. She pissed me off that first night in her office but I found myself attracted to her."

"Have you told her."

"No. I'm scared to Donna. I'm scared she'll run. She doesn't trust me, and I get it's also about men in general, but in her eyes, I have form."

"I suppose you have Oliver - _and there's also your father Robert._ Felicity told me you had a steady girlfriend."

Oliver pushed his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders. One of his hands closed over a small blue box. He was going to take it with him everywhere. Just in case. "That's over" he said.

"Because of Felicity," Donna asked

"Yes. William too" he said.

"So you're hoping she'll give you a chance because of William?"

"Yes. I'm taking a huge gamble, I know. But I don't know how else to show her that I'm not that person she thinks I am. Is that bad?" 

"Felicity has free will Oliver. If she agrees to marry you, it's because deep down she wants to."

"Is she okay, do you think I can see her now?"

"She's had a raging headache since yesterday, and has hardly come out of bed, which is not like her but she won't let me call a doctor. I'm worried about her Oliver. Her nightmares have returned, and its bad. She may be sleeping now, you can take a look. I'll keep William down here." Oliver nodded and squeezed her arm.

Felicity heard when Oliver brought William home. She had missed the little boy and longed to see him, but would wait until Oliver had gone. She was simply not ready to see him yet.

There was a knock on her door. Donna would've walked in soon after knocking, and William would come barging in, no matter how many times she told him to knock first. 

The knock came again.  _It must be Oliver. Go away._

“Felicity, it’s me. Can I come in, he asked. 

“Yes. Okay.” 

“Hi,” he said walking into her bedroom for the first time. He was shocked to see her. She was pale with dark shadows under her eyes. Just a glimmer of the feisty badass who challenged him at every turn remained. “Donna said you were unwell. Is that the latest cure for migraine” he said indicating, the bag of frozen peas on her head. 

She hastily removed it. “It helps. I don’t have a migraine. It’s just a bad tension headache meeting too many hours in front of a screen.  I don't want to talk right now Oliver. I'm very angry with you."

"We can talk another time Felicity, I just wanted to see how you were."

"Well now you've seen me you can go. Why did you tell the Judge you wanted to marry me?"

Oliver hid a smile. There she was. His little firebrand, a firebird, undiminished. He came and sat on the edge of the bed. "Maybe I can help” he said.

"Help with what?"

"Your headache."

"How?"

"I'll show you. May I?" She nodded. “Close your eyes and breathe normally," he told her. 

Oliver gently brushed her hair back, off her face. He placed his thumbs on her cheekbones close to her ears and used his finger tips to gently apply pressure on and rub her temples. Using very firm pressure and a tiny circular motion, he gradually moved his fingers along her hairline until they met in the middle of her forehead, then inch by inch he massaged the entire area, including her scalp.

Felicity found it difficult to breathe normally. Having her eyes closed gave his nearness greater intimacy. Every fibre of her being was aware of him, responded to his alpha maleness. It was heady and intoxicating. Against her will, she found herself relaxing and entering a dream like state. There was something almost sensual about his fingers in her hair. It actually felt as if he was making love to her. She gave herself up to enjoying the stirring of her senses and the feeling of total surrender as the tension drained away from her body.

Oliver worked on her for a solid fifteen minutes or more. He smiled when he realised she'd drifted into sleep. When she opened her eyes, he was no longer massaging her head, but gazing at her with a tenderness that made her blush.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I must have drifted off." She smiled up at him.

"How is your head" he asked. 

"Much, much better. Where did you learn to do that? You’re good at it."

He took one of her hands in his and threaded his fingers with hers. His thumb made tiny circles in the space on the back of her hand between her thumb and index finger. "I have many hidden talents" he said. "A full body massage would be even better, I'm good at those too." 

"I’m sure you are, she said. But I’ll pass on that one." 

"How about my proposal, will you pass on that too?  Wait," he said. I'm going to do this properly." Still holding her hand, Oliver got on one knee beside her bed. "Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you marry me?"

She stared at him for a long while. "Are you serious, do you really want to marry me?" 

He got up and sat back down beside her on the bed. "So you heard that?"

"Answer the question Oliver. Why do you want to marry me? We've only know each other for six weeks." 

"I would've thought it obvious. Why does any man ask a woman to marry him?"

She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, I’m serious, he said. "We both want William to be happy and have him grow up in a safe and settled environment. We both love him. He certainly loves you, very much. And I hope he’ll grow to love me too. What better way to hold all of that together than by getting married?"

"Do you love me Oliver?" Is that what you're saying?"

His blue eyes bore into hers. A small smile played around his mouth. "I have feelings for you Felicity, I won’t deny that." He was not ready to tell that she consumed him, that he wanted her desperately, that, yes, he was falling in love with her.

"Well I have no such feelings for you", she said. 

They stared at each other for a long time. He bent his face close to hers. She thought he was going to kiss her but instead his lips brushed her ear. “But you do have feelings" he whispered. "I can tell by the way your body responds to me. Twice now, and even just now." He drew back and watched her. 

She flushed. _Always and for ever the arrogant Oliver Queen._ "I have to admit I've wanted to fuck your brains out on a couple of occasions, but that’s not love or anything close, Oliver, it’s just lust." 

He had a broad grin on his face. His body had reacted immediately to her words. “Well that’s a start”, he said. “I’ll let you fuck my brains out any time you want, every time you want." 

"I’d better go” he said. Just in case you were thinking of jumping my bones right now." He grinned. 

She gave him a look. "Where's the ring", she asked.

He chuckled. “Why? Are you saying yes?"

"No. But if a man proposes to a woman, he should come with a ring. I wanna see it."

He smirked at her. Thank god he'd followed his instincts and had gone to the bank this morning. He removed the blue velvet box from his jeans pocket and opened it.

Felicity gasped. Inside was the most elegant diamond filigree gold ring with a central stone and two tiny stones encased in delicate carving down each side. "Oh Oliver that's beautiful. I've never seen anything like that."

"It belonged to my grandmother. It can be adjusted for fit".

"I only wanted to see it Oliver. I'm not agreeing to marry you."

"No. You're testing me to see if I'm serious"

She stared at him. He stared right back. "It's Saturday night", she said, "don't you have a woman waiting for you somewhere?"

"I do", he grinned. "Two of them to be exact." He watched her. She rolled her eyes.

"I’m taking Mom and Thea out to dinner tonight. It’s practically an unknown event for the three of us to eat out together, especially on a Saturday night. It's one of Thea's rare weekends off."

"I’ll see you soon", he said. He bent his head and kissed her. It was a very soft and chaste kiss on her lips. “You have less than a week to tell the Judge what you want to do.” 

"Yeah. I got that," she said. 

He got up and started to walk towards the door. He turned back. “Bye the way, would you like to go on a date with me before you turn me down?" 

"You don’t give up do you?" she said.

 _Not when I see something I want my little firebird._  

"Well?" he asked. 

"No Oliver. I won't go on a date with you. This is not a romantic tryst."

"What is it then Felicity? Is that an indication that you're at least thinking about my proposal?"

"It’s quite likely that you are the cause of my tension headache. You stress me out," she said.

He didn’t want to do that, not to be the cause of her distress, so he would ease back but he was not giving up. “The Judge has given us a week to inform her about our decision", he reminded her. "Although my decision has already been made."

"You should go. You don’t want to be late for your family. Say hi to your mom and sister."

"Sleep well Felicity. Try and dream about me".

She snorted. "Goodbye Oliver."

“Oliver.” She called him back.

"Yes Felicity"

“William loves you too.”

He smiled at her, and nodded. Then he was gone.

Downstairs Oliver hugged and kissed his son goodnight and turned to Donna. "Call me tomorrow and let me know how she is, and if you need anything. Make her drink lots of water to flush out the toxins."

Donna nodded. "What are you doing tomorrow Oliver, we need to have a proper talk."

"I know" he said. "But I want to give Felicity some space, I don't want to pressure her. Let's talk later in the week. I'll call you. I have to go, Moira and Thea are waiting for me. Goodnight Donna." He kissed her cheek.

Oliver left Fleetwood Heights feeling hopeful, despite her protestations she had not turned him down outright. He was hopeful.

When Donna and William knocked and entered her room, they found Felicity fast asleep. "Go and give her a kiss" Donna whispered to William "but don't wake her". She watched as the little boy placed a kiss on Felicity's forehead. Her grandson had a father. She was pleased about that, but she hoped it wouldn't destroy her daughter.


	17. Choosing the Wild Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a heart to heart with Caitlin, and Tommy turns up at the Mansion to find out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hugely appreciate your comments, kudos and to see how deeply some of you have connected with the story. That's just wonderful. So thank you all.

"Have you talked with Oliver yet", asked Caitlin?

"Not in depth, said her friend, but he proposed. Properly this time. On one knee."

Caitlin chuckled. "You’re kidding, right? Oliver Queen? Oh I’d love to have seen that."

"He even had a ring. I was so shocked. It's beautiful. It belonged to his grandmother."

"So you said yes, and you’re wearing his ring."

"No. And no."

"Good. It's a crazy idea. You've only known the guy for six weeks. I know you're attracted to him but that's not enough. Apart from the fact that he is a billionaire and William's dad, what else do you know about him?"

Felicity exhaled, pushing all the stale air out of her lungs, took a deep breath in and held it. She knew much more than that. Cait would be shocked if she knew. Being married to Oliver might give her an opportunity to dig deeper, but she'd have to be careful. If the FBI were involved, she'll have to watch her step. It was essential that they didn't trace any thing back to her. That in itself presented a dilemma. She was known in that specific arena as Ghost Fox Goddess. If she created a different persona to outsmart the Feds, no one would know her so she'd get no information. 

But she couldn't worry about any of that now.

Felicity exhaled slowly as she spoke. "I don’t know what to do. I can’t think straight. That’s why I’m calling you. To help me think it through. I might have to do it Cait."

"Fee are you serious? You're thinking about accepting Oliver's proposal?"

"I don't trust that Judge. I don’t think she likes me. I messed up. I should have listened to you." 

"That’s all over and done with Fee, we're in a new place now. I can't begin to guess what Swanny will come up with. We know at least three scenarios, right? You’d be happy with two of them. Sole custody to you or Joint."

"Yeah, but I think she hates me and will give custody to Oliver. I can't lose William Cait. I won’t. So I’m not taking any chances."

"Do you know what Fee, I can’t take any bets on this. I just don’t know. But I'm pretty sure that Swanny doesn't hate you and is probably impressed with how protective of William you are. She could suggest a period of reflection – time-limited, so that the three of you spend more time together to see how the dynamics change. Look, I’m making this up. Laurel Lance would have a better idea. This is her territory.

"Well I’m not talking to Laurel Lance. She’d be on Oliver’s side. Wasn't she an ex of his? And you weren't listening in court. Swanny practically accused me of wanting to steal Oliver's son. That was the first thing she suggested, not overtly but I heard it. Then she accused us of wasting court time. She was talking to Oliver but it was directed at me."

"You're just being paranoid", said Caitlin. 

"I'm seriously thinking about the wild card" Felicity said.

"What are you talking about? What wild...oh god. You mean marrying Oliver Queen?"

"Yep. It would be a marriage of convenience. Inconvenience would be more appropriate." 

"Fee you can’t. That's a really dumb idea. You've been reading too many romantic novels. Suppose you meet someone and fall in love?" 

"You're the one reading romantic novels. Do you really believe in all that happy ever after crap, like fricking Cinderella? That’s never gonna happen. Not for me. All men let you down. Ray accused me of having an affair with Oliver and used that as an excuse to dump me. It was so lame. I bet he’s dating someone in Central City. Then there’s that asshole Cooper. And my dad, and Sam's. At least with Oliver I’d have no expectations and the sex would be good. And he has magical fingers.

Caitlin laughed. "So you've gone further than a kiss. You let him get to second base?" 

"What? No! That's not what I meant. He gives great head massages." 

Caitlin sighed. She remembered that day Felicity called asking her to come to the café in the Harvard Bookshop in Boston, which was a strange place to meet. She'd been shocked to see her friend who had simply disappeared with her boyfriend Cooper six weeks ago. No one had seen her and her phone was inaccessible.

Felicity looked dreadful, disoriented with sunken eyes that continually darted around the room. Her skin was pale and her hair dull and lifeless. She'd taken her friend back to her apartment. To this day Felicity simply refused to say where she’d been and what had happened to her. 

Eventually Felicity told her Cooper had been arrested for a Federal crime plus fraud involving government contractors. She would have to give evidence at his trial. That was all she’d say, and eventually Caitlin stopped asking. 

When it was over Felicity went back home to Star City. 

On occasion she thought her friend became a little unhinged, like she was that day. It was there in the way she’d dealt with Oliver over the custody hearing, and now, with her crazy plan to enter into a marriage of convenience with him.

"Fee you can’t do this. It’s a recipe for disaster. And what about William in all this?"

"It is all about William Cait. Did you watch that video?  He's already so attached to Oliver and his auntie Thea. He wants to be with all of us, his family. He was comparing himself with Max and Savannah who live in a house with both parents. It broke my heart. If I do this, it’s for William’s sake. And I’d keep my end of the bargain, if Oliver is prepared to keep his. I know what it’s like to be raised by a single parent and to miss your dad. I want William to have more. That's what Sam would want for him. He deserves that."

"I think you’ve just talked yourself into it Fee. But what exactly is this bargain you want to strike with Oliver? It all sounds super weird, a really peculiar kind of marriage." 

"What other kind of marriage would you have with someone like Oliver Queen? It's not like we'd live in a house with a white picket fence, a dog, two cats, two rabbits and 2.5 children." 

"We are due in the Judge’s chambers at 10a.m on Friday", Caitlin said. "You have four more days to think about it. Swanny will give you a specified period of time to produce a marriage certificate for her records. So don’t think you can just say you're accepting Oliver’s proposal, and that's it. This is real."

"Nope. Don’t need to think about it. I’m calling him right now to tell him I’m accepting his proposal. But there'll be rules. Things that won't work, are unacceptable, in the marriage." 

"All I can do is wish you luck with this bizarre plan kiddo. I know how stubborn you are when you’re set on something. So I’m not even going to try and talk you out of it, but I hope Donna will" said Caitlin. "Why don’t you talk to her and sleep on it before making a decision?"

"Bye Cait", Felicity said. "I’ve got to go."

************

Oliver was having a similar conversation with Tommy Merlyn who'd turned up at the Mansion that morning, looking bleary-eyed.

“Tommy? What are you doing here?”

“Ollie you and I need to talk. Have you had breakfast?" 

“What? It’s after eleven. Don’t you get breakfast at your house?" 

"I've had a few hours sleep after a wild Saturday night at the club and Laurel is nowhere to be seen. Probably at her dad's. Did you know the Lances have split up?" 

“Tommy wait!” Oliver called out, striding after his friend who was already half way to the kitchen.

“Raisa, what can a hungry man eat around here?" Tommy asked.

“I have some cold ham, potato salad and some mac and cheese Mr Tommy" Raisa said. "Or I can make omelette or scrambled eggs. Would you like some coffee?" 

"Raisa you’re an angel sent from heaven to take care of a man, whose girlfriend doesn’t care if he starves. She has no respect for how hard I work. I should marry you Raisa, we can have a double wedding with my friend here."

“Tommy, what is going on with you? I think he's having a midlife crisis" Oliver told Raisa with a grin.

"Don’t be rude dude. You're older than me. And I’m not the one who has a love child with some random woman and then propose to another random woman in a courtroom without telling his best friend. Wait. They're not random are they? They are sisters. Dude. You're seriously weird. At least it wasn't a threesome." Tommy started to laugh. 

Raisa was staring at Oliver, her eyes on stalks. He rolled his eyes at her and made a screwing motion with his index finger pointing to his own head, indicating that Tommy had a screw loose. "It's okay Raisa" he said "he's having some kind of nervous breakdown." 

He was going to strangle Merlyn.

"Tommy, you’re rambling. You're obviously still drunk from your wild night. Come with me. Put some food on a tray Raisa, I’ll be back in a minute." said Oliver. He propelled Tommy out of the kitchen.  

Oliver steered Tommy into the lounge and pushed him down in one of the settees. “Stay" he said. "Don't move. I’ll be back.”

In a few minutes Oliver was back with a tray laden with food and coffee, a plate for Tommy and two cups. He poured their coffee and watched his friend inhale the food.

Oliver laughed. "I know you can’t even boil water dude, but don’t you have any food in your house?"

“Never mind about that" Tommy said with his mouth full. "Laurel told me you proposed to Felicity Smoak.”

"I did."

"Dude are you serious. You don’t even know her."

"It’s complicated and you wouldn’t understand" said Oliver.

"Ollie are you under some kind of spell, have you even bedded the wench yet?"

"She’s not like that Tommy."

Tommy stopped chewing and stared at his friend. "Are you telling me, you're going to marry her, and haven’t even tasted her yet."

"Tommy! Stop. I told you. She’s not like that. She’s like a firebird. Rare and unattainable. She's smart, feisty and beautiful. She lights up a room when she walks into it. I want her Tommy, like I’ve wanted nothing else in my life. I think about her all the time. I must have her or I’ll go crazy." 

"Dude. You've got it bad. She’s even turned you in to a poet. When did all this happen?" 

"It’s happening Tommy, it’s happening now. I was attracted the first night I met her. She's a wild, defiant badass. I've never known anyone like her."

"What about McKenna? Just last week or the week before I told you to bring her to dinner and you said nothing."

"McKenna and I are over." 

"Of course you are. Just a year ago you were raving about her, but never described her as a rare and unattainable firebird. Does Felicity know how you feel about her?"

"No. I haven’t told her."

"You haven’t told her? How does she feel about you?"

Oliver shrugged. "I know she’d like to fuck my brains out."

Tommy laughed. "Okay. That’s something, but not the basis for proposing marriage my friend. Wait. This is about William isn’t it?" 

"Yes, but not all of it. I’m falling in love with her Tommy, I _am_ in love with her."

"But Ollie if she doesn’t return your love, then your marriage is doomed."

"We’ll keep it together for William’s sake."

"So has she said yes to this ridiculous proposal?"

"Not exactly. She didn't say no either. I think she’ll come around by Friday when we have to see the Judge again."

"Oliver Queen who am I?"

"My best friend, Tommy Merlyn."

"And you know that I love you, even more than if you were my own brother."

"Yes."

"Then listen to me. Don’t do this, not even for William."

"It’s happening Tommy. Tomorrow I’m applying for a marriage license."

Tommy threw his hands up in the air. "I give up. You are quite clearly out of your mind. Laurel told me you had totally lost it when she came home on Friday. When am I going to meet this Felicity Smoak. I know who she is. Everyone in Star City does by now, after your starring roles in the papers and on TV recently. But I wanna meet her."

"Okay, I'll try and bring her by the Club one night this week."

"Good. Make sure you do."

"Well if I do, please keep your mouth shut about our youthful exploits. She already thinks I'm some kind of sex-crazed womanizing rake who regularly indulges in threesomes."

Tommy laughed. "Well we did. Do you remember what's her name, Bel... Bel something. Belinda, that's it, Belinda and her best...” 

"Tommy I’m warning you", Oliver interrupted. "I’ll knock you out."

"Oh you wouldn't dare. If you lay a finger on me, I'll tell your firebird it wasn't three but four in a bed!"

Just then Oliver’s phone rang. It was Felicity.

“It’s her", he told Tommy. "Get out. Go and see your girlfriend and apologise for being a deadbeat boyfriend."

"Well if you're really going to do this, I'll arrange the stag night. I'm your wingman dude. Do you still have that old jukebox in our party suite?" 

"No. I don't. Now will you please go" Oliver said, pushing his friend out of the room and shutting the door. 

"Hey", he said into the mouthpiece. "Are you feeling better today."

“Yeah”, she said. Thanks to you. Can we meet?"

"When?"

"Now?"

 "Is everything okay", he asked? 

"Yes. Everything is fine. Can you meet me in my apartment down town in about an hour? We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is called Peculiar Rules. Ha!


	18. Peculiar Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity meet at her apartment to talk about the way forward.

Oliver arrived at her apartment in less than an hour. He'd dispensed with a driver and had ridden his Suzuki which he'd found little time to take out lately. Before he knocked on her door, Oliver patted his jacket pocket to make sure he had the ring.

Felicity opened the door and stepped back to let him in. Before he’d shut the door, she gripped his opened leather jacket with both hands and reached up to kiss him. He stayed still for a moment reading her, then he opened to her gentle probing and savored her sweetness. He groaned, wrapping his arms around her. She immediately pulled back.

He looked down at her. “What was that for," he asked softly. 

"Just seeing whether it was as I remembered."

"And was it?"

"Hmmm," she hummed, making a wavering gesture with her hand, signalling indecision. 

He suddenly spun her around and pinned her against the door. He pushed one knee between her thighs and claimed her lips. He met no resistance as his tongue probed then curled around hers. He kissed her with the same voracious fervour as he'd done in the Summer house, but without anger this time. It was searching and devouring. She moaned as the heat leapt up from her core. She clung to him. It felt like she was drowning.

He sucked on her bottom lip and felt the surging of his own desire. His hand slipped beneath her skirt and stroked her inner thigh. His fingers crept slowly upwards towards the place where she wanted to be touched and he longed to invade.

But not yet.

She pushed him away, panting for breath. "Fine," she eventually said, after she could breathe more easily. 

He smirked. "Are you sure?" he asked, a little out of breath and a lot aroused.

"I asked you here to talk. Not to have a sex romp."

"Okay, but you disappoint me" he said.

"Too bad." She took his hand, led him to one of the sofa’s and pushed him down.

He looked up at her with a frown, removed his jacket, sat back and waited.

She sat opposite to him, separated by her coffee table. “I’m going to accept your proposal," she said.

Oliver’s eyes lit up. “You are? That’s great. What made you decide?"

She stared at him. “I’m doing this for William. It will be a marriage of convenience Oliver, not a love match. Definitely not a love match. And I have certain conditions."

"Okay", he said. "And they are?"

"First, we have separate bedrooms."

"Okay," and the second?"

"No more womanizing. You will not embarrass me."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes. If I find out you've been with another woman, that will be cause for divorce and I get custody of William."

"No Felicity. Not this again. That will never happen because I don’t want any other woman. You really must change your perception of me. In the last six years, after your sister, I’ve been with three women. One was an on-off relationship that went on for years, more off than on."

"I take it this on-off relationship was off while you were with my sister, then on again."

"Yes" he said, before moving swiftly on to the next item. "I have a couple of stipulations of my own, and need clarification on one thing."

"Okay."

"What's the separate bedroom thing about. I hope you're not proposing a marriage devoid of sex."

"No. I'm not. I’d hoped you got that just now."

He grinned at her. "I sort of did. Just wanted to make sure."

"We don't have to share the same bedroom to have sex Oliver. It's just that I prefer my own space." _And I don't want you probing into my nightmares._ "I'll also stay here overnight sometimes, but I’ll always let you know if I’m doing that."

"What are your other conditions" she asked.

"This one is the same as yours. I don’t expect you to see another man. There'd be no divorce, he'd just disappear."

She stared at him. "I hope you’re joking Oliver."

"I won’t share you. So you better tell that Barry to stay away."

"Barry? What are you talking about? He’s just a friend."

"I saw him with his arm around you in the court building".

Felicity laughed. "You’re such an idiot Oliver. Barry is dating another friend of mine, Iris who is a journalist in Central City, where they both live. He came to support me. So my husband-to-be is the jealous type."

“Yes he is. And what about Ray Palmer. Donna told me you were seeing him, and then the other day you threw me out of your office when he called."

"Donna and I need to have a talk. It seems you have become her new confidante."

"We have our moments", he said with a grin.

"What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing. What about Palmer, is he your boyfriend or not?"

"No. He’s not."

He stared at her. His eyes narrowed. "Is there anything more you’d like to say about that?"

"No. There’s nothing more to say. He’s not my boyfriend."

What happened there, he wondered. "I'm assuming we’ll live at the Mansion."

"I assumed that too. We couldn’t live anywhere else otherwise you’d have to move William’s treehouse or build him another one. Are you sure it was yours as a child, or did you have it built as a bribe to entice him? All his playdates are at the mansion now."

Oliver chuckled. "I noticed. Moira loves It. I think every child in his school has been to the Mansion."

“Well that's because most of the mothers probably want to get up close and personal with Moira Queen's rakish son."

He gave her a look. "Felicity don’t start. You've just agreed to marry Moira's rakish son, so I guess those sorts of moms will stay away. I assume you’ll play the role of dutiful wife and accompany me to business functions and other events, by the way."

"To keep the groupies at bay you mean?" She grinned at him. "Oliver I’ll play the dutiful wife, except for sharing your bedroom. I also hope we can have our own space at the Mansion, I won’t always want to have breakfast, lunch and dinner with your family."

"That’s no problem. The whole West wing of the mansion is my domain with it's own separate entrance. You can remodel it in any way you want. I rather like how you’ve done this apartment. The mansion belongs to me but mom has the right to live there for the rest of her life if she wants to."

"Oliver, I’d never suggest or want your mother to move out of her own home. I just want a bit of privacy as a married woman with her own household. Your part of the mansion sounds perfect."

“I have one more question" he said, "I'd like you to tell me about your nightmares. Where are you and who are you talking to."

 _There it is._ "Oliver please, I really don’t want to talk about that now. Let's just finish this conversation."

He stared at her. _When will it be okay to talk about it._ "Okay," he said. "Is there anything else?".

“When shall we do the deed?” she asked.

"How about right now," he suggested, leering at her. "Now is as good a time as any to have your way with me."

"I mean when should we get married. Is your first waking thought about sex?"

"Yes, he said. With you."

She blushed. He watched her, his adorable firebird, his soon to be wife. He couldn't believe this was happening. He just about stopped himself doing cartwheels around her living area. He grinned at her. "I had a thought. Why don’t we get a license and get old Swanny to marry us on Friday?"

Felicity giggled. "I’d like that. I’d love to see her face, the old battle-axe. I’m sure she didn’t like me and was going to give you full custody."

"I was the one she raked over the coals. I thought she was going to hold me in contempt for wasting court time and send me to the dungeons beneath the court rooms."

Felicity laughed. "I’m so sorry. Thank you for covering for me and taking all the flack."

He stared at her. _I’d do anything for you, my beautiful firebird._

"Doesn't it need at least a week to get a license" she said.

"I don’t know. This is my first marriage", he grinned. "I’ll go to the courthouse first thing in the morning. I’ll pull a few strings. Take your passport or birth certificate to work with you. I’m sure we can get it by Friday morning before we have to meet with Swanny."

"Where would you like to go on honeymoon?" he asked.

"Oliver, this is not a honeymoon occasion. It’s not a love match. It’s an arrangement that suits us both, gives us both what we want and what William wants, to live with a mommy and daddy. This is a marriage of convenience. Catlin said it sounded super weird, peculiar, let's just make it work."

"You told Caitlin?"

"Yes. I had to talk it through with somebody."

"I don't like people knowing that our marriage isn't...is unconventional," he said.

She frowned. "No one else needs to know but people will talk, we've only known each other for six weeks."

"I don't care what they think", he said. "We don't have to tell anyone anything. It could be love at first sight. How would they know?"

"Okay. But what about Moira and Thea," she asked. "What will they think, especially as we'll have separate bedrooms."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now Mom thinks we don't know each other well enough, and Thea thinks its a wonderful idea."

Felicity laughed. "I love your sister already."

"You should know she wants to dress you up like a society bride".

Felicity grimaced. "I hope you steered her clear of that idea."

"Uhmm", he chuckled. “So what else? Are we done? We should tell our respective families. They’ll want to be there on Friday."

"No Oliver, let’s not. No fuss. I don’t want to put on a show for other people’s benefit. Let’s just do it and tell them afterwards. We can do something with family on Saturday or whenever. We’ll just say an opportunity came up while we were in court."

"Thea is going to be so pissed with me." Oliver said.

"We’ll make it up to her." Felicity stuck her hand across the table. He took hold of it and she shook his hand.

"What, just a handshake? I’d hope we’d seal our agreement with at least a kiss."

She got up, walked around the table and went to give him a peck on the cheek. He grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him and held her there. "I meant more than that," he whispered in her ear. "I want you Felicity." He stared into her eyes, mesmerizing her.

She smiled at him. "I know" she said, "I can see," looking pointedly at his crotch. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he drawled, "please", he begged. "You see what you do to me, what you do every time I'm with you, from the very first time I saw you." He nuzzled her neck.

She liked Oliver the supplicant, she revelled in the power she had over him. And she was sorely tempted. She wanted to feel him inside of her but she was going to make him wait.

"I need to get back to our son. He wanted to come with me."

 _Our son._ He liked the sound of that. “Shall I come with you?"

"No. If that’s okay with you. I’ve not really spent any time with William in the last couple of days. I also need to tell Donna she is getting a son-in-law."

He grinned. "Okay. Can I give you the ring now?"

She moved off his body and sat beside him. He took the box out of his pocket and opened it.

She took the ring. "It's breathtaking. It's so delicate. I'd be afraid to wear it in case it gets damaged."

"It won't get damaged. They don't make rings like this any more. Do you realise how old this must be. My grandmother must have worn it for 40 or 50 years at least and I doubt she ever took it off." He took it from her and slipped it on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I'll have to choose just the right wedding band to go with it, she said, moving her hand away from her to admire her ring."

"Why don't we go ring shopping tomorrow, after sorting out the license," he suggested.

She nodded, and slipped the engagement ring off her finger. "You better keep this". She handed back the ring.

"Why? We're engaged now. You should wear it."

"No. There'll be too many questions I'm not ready to answer," she said. "Keep it until Friday."

"Okay". He got up and put his jacket on. He felt warm and fuzzy inside. His firebird had said yes. She'd made him the happiest man on the earth, and he didn't have long to wait. Just a few more days.

There was one more thing he had to do, get her a wedding gift. He knew exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, what do you think. Is this a good deal. Will it work?


	19. Wedding Day

Friday arrived much too quickly from Felicity’s point of view. The first light of day began to splay on the glass of her bedroom windows and filter through the slats of the wooden shutters, which was never closed flush. This was the last time she would wake up as a single woman. 

She was not denying her physical attraction to Oliver Queen. But marriage? She realised belatedly that she'd taken a wrong turn in insisting on the matter going to court. It was ironic that her action had directly led to her present position. And she wasn’t all that keen on living in the mansion. 

The thought of what she had agreed to do today unsettled her more than she wanted to imagine. The thought of being married to Oliver Queen scared her more than she admitted, even to herself.  In her mind there was little choice. She was doing it for William. It was the one way she could be certain he would never be taken from her. She would not be without him for even a day. 

And, for some unfathomable reason, she felt safe with Oliver. That feeling came from the first time she'd clung to him in his car. He felt like a rock during a time of turmoil, while at the same time being the cause of her distress. It was just as well because if she felt unsafe, she wasn’t sure she’d entrust herself and William to him. Because that’s what she was doing. She was trusting him to keep them both safe.

She was astute enough to realise there was just a touch of cognitive dissonance between her basic view of Oliver Queen and her current behavior, but she didn't want to think too deeply about that. Nor would she admit that perhaps she wouldn't be marrying him if she didn't find him attractive.

She’d felt so vulnerable and often exposed after the Cooper debacle. It was hard to imagine that at one time marriage had been part of their plan. How was it possible to be so wrong about a person.

She’d crafted a tough exterior, mainly to keep predators at bay. The world was full of predators, they preyed on the weak. She knew a few. Sometimes she needed someone to lean on. Another thing she'd never admit.

But here she was on her wedding day. They had the marriage license, the rings, and Laurel Lance had confirmed that Rebecca Swann would officiate at the wedding. Laurel and Caitlin would be their witnesses.  It all felt weird, not what she would have expected.  

Apart from their lawyers and Donna, no one else knew their plans. They'd pick William up from school and tell him together. 

Donna had been happy for her and William when Felicity had broken the news to her, but also concerned for her daughter. In her view Felicity and Oliver needed to spend more time together, getting to really know each other. But Felicity had been rattled by the Judge, and agreed with Oliver that they should retain control of the situation and not let Swanny impose conditions they may not want. 

In the short time she’d known him, Donna Smoak had grown extremely fond of Oliver Queen. He was dependable and brought a solid masculine presence into their lives in a way that not even her husband had done in the time they’d been married. 

************ 

Oliver was feeling elated. It was his wedding day and he was marrying his firebird. A huge smile creased his face. In a few hours she would be his wife. There was an outside chance Moira might be right, that they were too dissimilar to make it work. But if he couldn't trust his own heart, then what or who could he trust. She was so different to all the other women he'd been with. She confounded him, challenged him, made him want to be a better person, for her. To be loved, truly loved by her would be the best thing to ever happen to him.

He wondered how she’d feel about having children. He loved being William’s dad and wanted to experience the whole thing from conception. He sighed. He would definitely not be having that conversation with her, not yet. Maybe in a year or two, unless an occasion arose beforehand. He hoped in time she would return his love. Then they could have the ‘kids’ conversation. 

He knew why she wanted separate bedrooms. She didn't want him prying into the reasons for her nightmares. He could tell by her response to him since that night in the mansion when he'd soothed her. He was determined to get to the bottom of it and felt certain that the envelope in his safe held the key to it all. 

That reminded him there was just one area of his life that needed to be finally resolved and shut down. And that was going to be a tough conversation between him and Anthony. It needed to happen soon.

He felt a little guilty not informing his mother and sister what was happening. But he knew the whole thing would turn into the type of occasion neither he nor Felicity wanted. It was their day and he was more concerned that she felt relaxed and comfortable. They were taking on enough as it was. He would deal with his mom and Thea’s disappointment later.  

Oliver knew they would be at home waiting to hear the outcome of the meeting with the Judge. He'd asked Moira to prepare a special lunch on the pretext of celebrating the conclusion of the custody battle.  

Moira was more than happy to comply. She ordered some additional champagne and invited Donna to join them, which was just perfect as far as Oliver was concerned.  

He’d asked Donna to bring an overnight bag because he planned to take his wife out on their wedding night. 

It was time for him to get up, shower, get dressed and go pick her up. 

**************** 

When Oliver arrived at Fleetwood Heights, Felicity was ready and waiting. She looked gorgeous in a deep pink dress with matching lipstick, her trademark high ponytail and black pumps. 

“You look lovely”, he told her 

She smiled at him. “Thank you” she said. 

“Good morning Oliver," said Donna, suddenly appearing. “You’re looking very handsome today." She smiled at him.  

"Good morning Donna. John will pick you up at around midday," he reminded her. 

"Are you ready to go?” he asked Felicity. She nodded.  

“Oliver wait,” Donna said. “It’s your wedding day, you have to look the part.” She secured a small white rose to his lapel.  

Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“Thank you Donna” Oliver kissed her on the cheek. 

“I can’t believe you two are getting married, and the next time I see you, you’ll officially be my son-in-law." 

"We’ve got to go mom, see you later at the mansion," said Felicity, literally pulling Oliver out of the door. 

“Morning Digg," Felicity said sliding into the back of the car through the door Oliver had opened for her. 

“Morning Felicity," responded Diggle looking closely at her through his rear view mirror. He liked Felicity Smoak from the little he knew of her. “You okay?” he checked. She smiled and nodded at him, “yes” she said. 

Oliver slid into the seat next to her, and took her hand. Diggle caught his eye and Oliver gave him the barest nod. The car glided away, leaving Donna in the doorway watching as they disappeared. 

************ 

Felicity and Oliver, Laurel and Caitlin were ushered into the Judge’s chambers, where she was waiting. 

“Good morning everyone", Rebecca Swann said briskly. 

“Good morning Judge," four voices said in unison. 

The Judge beamed at them. "I certainly didn’t imagine this time a week ago that we would be here today. Mr Queen, Ms Smoak are you both ready to get married and do you have the marriage license?"

"Yes Judge" they both said. Oliver removed the document from the inside pocket of his suit and handed it to the Judge.

"Good. Let’s get this show on the road," said Rebecca Marion Swan, with a small smile. 

************ 

Moira Queen’s face was a sculpture of incredulity. “You and Felicity got married?” There was a tinge of hurt in her eyes. “Does Donna know about this?"

Oliver was glad he didn’t have to answer the question just then because Thea came to his rescue. 

"Congratulations Ollie, that’s great news, but you should have told us." 

“Please don’t blame Oliver Moira," Felicity said. “It was my idea. I didn’t want to wait, and when the Judge agreed to marry us, we took the opportunity." _Which is true._   She glanced at Oliver. 

He squeezed her hand. He hoped she'd be able to explain the separate bedrooms as easily.

"I understand Felicity but I think Oliver could have said that, then I would've been prepared." 

"Mom, that’s exactly what we wanted to avoid. Neither of us wanted a fuss." 

"Well I hope we can at least have a party soon. We must celebrate Ollie," said Thea. 

“Speedy please, that really isn’t necessary” 

She ignored him and moved towards her new sister-in-law and kissed her cheek. “Congratulations Felicity, I’m happy for you both. Welcome to the family. I’ll have to move back home now you and William are going to be living here." 

Felicity laughed.“Thank you Thea," she said. 

"Yes, Felicity. I’m sorry, excuse my rudeness" said Moira. "Congratulations. I’m happy for you both." She gave them both a kiss on the cheek. 

"I have a nice celebratory lunch ready. At least Oliver gave me advance warning for that, whilst omitting to tell me the real reason for it. As soon as Donna gets here we can eat." 

“Mom, thank you" Oliver said, giving his mother a hug. "I know you and Thea are disappointed, I’m sorry." 

She touched his face, "I’ll forgive you if you’ll let me arrange a small gathering in honour of the event. It’s not every day my son gets married. We must make an announcement in the papers. I’ll speak to Ted." 

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other. “No mother. Please don’t do that. We want to keep this low key. People will find out in time. We really don’t want to make a grand announcement to the world." 

"Fine," Moira said. Whenever you call me mother, I know you’re serious. But I hope you'll let me have a few close friends for dinner to mark the occasion. Is there anyone you’d like me to invite Felicity?" 

"Just Caitlin Snow and my business partner Curtis Holt," she said.

"Okay dear." Moira looked at her son. "It’s okay Oliver, I’ll keep it small, no more than about a dozen people." 

"If you really must, but no more than that mom, and please include John and Lyla."  

"It'll be fine Oliver, just a few close friends to share in your happiness" his mother reassured him. 

************ 

To Oliver’s horror, his mother insisted on making a speech during lunch, and called Raisa to join them. 

“Donna, Thea, Raisa, please join me in a toast to Oliver and Felicity," she began.

"To my dear son, I know how much you wished your father was here with us today. But I want you to know how proud he'd be of you, especially the way you’ve stepped into the role of CEO of the company and now you are a married man with a wife and a lovely little boy, his grandson. Robert would have been delighted that you married someone who enhances the Queen name."

Oliver dare not look at Felicity. All he could do was squeeze her hand beneath the table.

Moira continued. "And to my new daughter-in-law, Felicity, welcome to the family, this is your home now my dear. The only thing I ask is that you and Oliver give me a lot more grandchildren." 

Everyone laughed, including Felicity. Who really looked as if she'd sucked on a lemon. _Frack. This was not going to be so easy._  

"I wish you and Oliver every happiness. To Oliver and Felicity, Mr and Mrs Queen," Moira said. 

"To Oliver and Felicity," echoed Donna, Thea and Raisa. 

"Kiss her!" trilled Thea. "I know you didn't do it in the courtroom, or it was just a peck. The bride and groom have to kiss on their wedding day, it's part of the ritual and we all have to see you do it."

Felicity glanced sideways at Oliver, who couldn’t hide the uptick of his lips. He reached for her hand beneath the table. He liked the sound of Mr and Mrs Queen. Why did he know she would want to be known by her own name? He smiled and leaned in. They gave each other a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"Oh come on Ollie, you call that a kiss? You can do better than that!" Thea admonished.

Oliver smiled and gave Felicity another kiss, on her cheek. The three older women laughed and Thea snorted.

Felicity smiled at everyone and couldn’t wait for lunch to be over. 

"I have a wedding gift for you," Oliver announced when the lunch was finally over. "Come, I’ll show you."

She looked surprised. Oh god, she hadn’t bought anything for him. 

Oliver took Felicity’s hand, and led her out of the dining room into the Mansion's rather large sitting room, from which another aspect of the grounds could be viewed. Everyone else followed. They wanted to see too.

In the middle of the room, stood a high gloss dark red wood grand piano. Felicity gasped. "Oh Oliver, Oh my god. It's a Steinway Grand, they cost the earth. These are used by concert pianists!" 

"Only the best for my wife," he told her. "You have one at Fleetwood Heights, one in your apartment, you need one here. You can move it into the West wing eventually."

"Oh Felicity, you play," said Thea grinning at her sister-in-law. We can hold concerts here. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can assure you, I'm not any where near concert level, not by any stretch of the imagination. Thank you Oliver, it's really beautiful." She reached up to kiss him. And his arms enfolded her.

The room emptied as Moira, Donna and Raisa gave the two love birds as they saw it, some alone time.

But not Thea. She stood watching them. "Erhmm" - she cleared her throat loudly. "Are you two going on a honeymoon?"

They ignored her, and without raising his head, Oliver shooed her away.

"I didn't get you anything," Felicity said.

"I have everything I want" he responded.

************

"Hello daddy" William greeted Oliver, as Felicity helped him into the back seat of the Trailblazer. "I didn't know you are coming to get me".

"That's because we have a surprise for you buddy" Oliver told his son.

Diggle smiled as he drove the newly minted family of three away.

Seated between the two of them, the small boy looked from one to the other. "What is it," he asked. 

"Do you remember I had to go and see the Judge about adopting you," Felicity said.

William nodded. "The judge gave me candy and Nanna D".

"Yes, she did, and she said I can be your mommy now," Felicity told him.

"Yay" said William. He manoeuvred himself in his seat belt and hugged her tight around the waist. "Can we live with Daddy, so I can play with my friends in the treehouse all the time?"

"Yes, William, you can" said Oliver.

The little boy's eyes shone. "Can Nanna D come too?" he asked.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other. Felicity rolled her eyes at him.

This was a conversation he'd started with Donna. He'd feel better if she came to live in the mansion. There was more than enough room for her to have her own self contained space. But she would have none of it. All she'd say was 'I have my own plans.' 

"Nanna D will stay with us sometimes buddy", Oliver said. Perhaps William would be the one to persuade Donna. "Why don't we talk to Nanna D about it later?" 

"Okay" William said and then launched into a graphic description of his day at school. 

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other again over William's head. They'd rehearsed what to tell him about being married. But none of that happened. They'd leave it for another occasion. For now the little boy was happy that he had a mommy and daddy living in the same house like Max and Savannah.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is almost done. The night is still to come. Guess what the next chapter is called?


	20. Prelude to the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their wedding night Oliver takes his new bride out dining and then on to Verdant. They spend their first night as husband and wife in her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you waiting for this night to arrive, here it is. Enjoy.

Having finished their meal, they sat ensconced in a secluded corner of the restaurant, talking about the day. It felt very intimate. They were at ease with each other, but the energy around them thrummed with sexual tension. It was palpable. 

He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all night. Her blond locks tumbled over her bare shoulders and down her exposed back in soft curls. The cut of her short black dress told him she wasn't wearing a bra. His imagination ran riot. She was so damn beautiful. He had to remind himself frequently that this gorgeous woman was his wife.

He was taking her to Verdant to introduce his wife to Tommy. He almost laughed out loud at the thought of the look on Tommy's face. He was probably still waiting to arrange a stag night.

"Are you ready to go Mrs Queen" he said with a grin, and waited for the comeback.

Felicity raised her glass before finishing the last of her champagne. "Here's to a long and happy marriage Mr Queen, as long as you remember that my name is Smoak. Not Queen."

He chuckled. "Not even Smoak-Queen?"

"Nope."

"What about our children?"

She gaped at him. "What children?" 

"Poor William, are you really going to let him grow up in that huge mansion all by himself?"

"Oliver are you being serious? I'm making that a condition of this marriage right now. No children."

"I think we should seek mediation on it," he said

"From whom? Not your mother."

"No. From William."

"That's not fair. He's bound to say yes to a baby brother or sister. Who will breast feed and get up at 1am every morning? _You_ will have to take care of it in every sense." 

"Okay," he said. "Deal".

"Fine," she said. _But it's not happening, ever._ "We can go now." She smiled sweetly at him. 

*************

"So this is where you located your glitzy Club, on the edge of the Glades, amidst dereliction," said Felicity. "I'm surprised."

He shrugged. "Best location for a club. Nobody to disturb. It was an abandoned QC factory, and it seemed a good idea to renovate and restore it to new glory. It has already begun to encourage new development in the area, which was the idea. It's also given Thea an outlet to shine. She's really good at it. She and Tommy are a great team." 

As they approached, Felicity could see the long line of people waiting to get in, and recognised a few Star City luminaries who were able to simply walk right in along a red carpeted path in a roped off area.

"I see you have two very different types of clientele."

"Yep. Verdant caters for all types. Those who want to be members, sit in a VIP area and drink the best, most expensive champagne all night long and pay a small fortune for the privilege. Then there are those who just want to come and have a good time, have a few beers and let off steam on the dance floor." 

It was obviously a successful business model. She didn't have time for clubbing. Her life revolved around William and getting SmoakTech up and running. She'd left the club scene, not as prestigious as Verdant, behind with her college days. Cooper wasn't into that, so clubs were not a feature of their social scene. The set up of their business start-up had been a full time occupation.

The car stopped close to the red carpet entrance to the Club. Within seconds Diggle was opening her door and Oliver was right beside her.

"We won't stay long Digg," said Oliver. "I just want to introduce Felicity to Tommy and maybe have one drink." 

Diggle nodded. "Just text me when you're ready to leave Oliver."

Oliver took her hand, it was only then she noticed the scrutiny directed at them and the nudges along the line of people waiting to get inside, some distance from the red carpeted walkway. "I suppose we'll be the talk of the town by tomorrow," she said.

"You'll get used to it Mrs Queen, then you won't notice," he grinned. "We still have news of our marriage to come out."

She groaned. "Yeah. I forgot about that and don't think I didn't notice the Mrs Queen. What did I say less than half an hour ago?"

He laughed. "My apologies Ms Smoak."

"Good evening Mr Queen," said a resplendantly dressed doorman obviously the gatekeeper for the VIP entrance. He practically bowed to Oliver, as they were ushered inside with a flourish. The entrance for those with less deep pockets was overseen by two burly bouncers. 

Inside, Felicity scanned her surroundings. There were hundreds of tiny muted spotlights embedded in the high ceiling. The music boomed and beautiful half naked women danced on a dais raised above the ground. The strobe-lit dance floor throbbed with gyrating bodies. The place was packed to the rafters. It was a Friday night, start of the weekend and everyone was having fun.

Felicity directed Oliver's attention to a frantically waving Thea who was fighting her way through the crowds, heading in their direction. "Ollie, Felicity why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight," she shouted. "Are you staying?"

"For a little while," her brother shouted back.

"Okay. Make your way upstairs, I'll get some drinks sent up. Tommy is around somewhere. I'll ask Roy to find him. By the way, I haven't said anything to Tommy about your nuptials. Thought I'd leave that pleasure to you," said Thea, trying to make her way back through the throng. 

"It's very busy tonight, so I can't stop," she yelled over her shoulder, wanting to be heard above the cacophony.

The pounding rhythm pulsed through Felicity's body drawing her to the dance floor, but Oliver was leading her to where another gatekeeper guarded the upper levels. As soon as his eyes alighted on Oliver, he released a red cord-rope to let them through. "Good evening Mr Queen, enjoy your evening sir. Miss." He bowed in Felicity's direction.

"Hey Hal, you still here," said Oliver. "Good to see you." With a hand on the small of Felicity's back, Oliver guided her to a table directly overlooking the dance floor. It was a little more quiet there and they could hear one another speak. 

They had hardly settled in their seats, when Tommy appeared with a tray of Vodka shots, a bottle of wine and some glasses. "Ollie my man," he grinned, "so you came." He reached them and put the tray down on their table.

"And this must be the delectable Ms Smoak. My god Ollie, you're right. She's stunning, no wonder she's knocked you into a cocked hat." He took Felicity's hand and brought it to his lips. I'm Tommy Merlyn, your faithful servant, and illustrious wingman to this guy whom you appear to have transfixed Ms Smoak. You've turned my friend into a ..."

"You've said enough Merlyn," Oliver interrupted.

Felicity giggled. She liked the gregarious Tommy Merlyn. She was amused to see the look on Oliver's face. "Do continue Mr Merlyn, what exactly have I turned your friend into."

"Please call me Tommy and I hope I can call you Felicity. We'll have to meet separately, without him," Tommy jerked a thumb in Oliver's direction. "I'll tell you everything."

Felicity laughed again. "Good. I'm going to hold you to that."

"If you're done with the B.S. Tommy, may I formally introduce you to my wife."

The look on Tommy's face was priceless. That shut him up, which was exactly what Oliver intended. Tommy stared at him, then at the ring on his finger, then back to Felicity. "Your wife?...But you said, what the hell...Are you serious? Did you two...? You're married?

Oliver laughed. "Didn't Laurel tell you? She was one of our witnesses today."

"No," said Tommy. "She didn't." He took one of the shots and gulped it back. "Probably because I left before she got home and anyway, she's so secretive about anything to do with you."

Oliver's facial expression suddenly changed. He was looking over Tommy's shoulder at the person approaching them. It was McKenna with an unfamiliar man in tow. Oliver stepped closer to Felicity in an involuntary protective movement.

"Hello Oliver, Tommy" said McKenna as she reached them. She looked at Felicity. "Hi. You must be Felicity Smoak, I recognise you from your photographs in the papers. I'm McKenna Hall." 

Felicity knew who she was and gave a slight nod of her head. "Hi," she said.

"Oliver can we have a word in private," McKenna said.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Will you excuse me for a moment. I won't be long" he said.

"So are you with her now, your son's aunt", McKenna said when they were out of earshot. "That didn't take you long did it?" She glared at him.

"McKenna, who I'm with is none of your business. Our relationship is over. I tried to talk to you but you literally bundled me out of your apartment."

"Because I didn't want to break down in front of you Oliver. You hurt me. I love you, I still do."

Oliver looked over at Felicity, who was talking to Tommy. 

"Don't look at her Oliver, I'm talking to you, at least have the courtesy to look at me when I'm talking to you."

Shit. Why tonight of all nights. "McKenna please, don't make a scene. There's nothing more to say. I told you about William and what I needed to do. I've moved on, you should too."

"So have you've fallen for your son's aunt. Is that it? Why could you not be honest with me?"

Felicity looked over at Oliver. His shoulders were hunched. She was beginning to recognise that as a sign of discomfort on his part. She glanced at McKenna's date, who was standing awkwardly where she'd left him. He'd not been introduced and was obviously nonplussed by the whole situation. Felicity wanted to giggle. She wondered whether the guy knew his date had just gone off with an ex-boyfriend.

Tommy touched her arm. "Are you okay Felicity. Do you want me to extricate him? He really doesn't want to be where he is." 

"No Tommy, it's fine. I'll do it." She got up and walked over to Oliver and McKenna. The closer she got, the more apparent Oliver's discomfort seemed.

"Sorry for interrupting McKenna, but I need my husband," she said.

She heard the gasp and saw the bright red color suffuse McKenna's face. She stood gaping at them. Then her eyes fell on Oliver's ring, then on Felicity's.

"Excuse me" she said. They watched as an embarrassed McKenna walked quickly back to her companion and literally dragged him away. The two of them went down the stairs and disappeared into the crowd. 

Felicity felt momentary regret. She imagined that McKenna probably felt humiliated, and she didn't like doing that to another woman, but there was nothing she could do about it. Sometimes it was kinder to rip off the band aid in one quick move.

Oliver took her hand. "Thank you," he said. "That was awkward. Are you ready to go home?"

"Not yet" she said. "Come and dance with me."

He was about to open his mouth and say he didn't dance but thought better of it. Having her in his arms was exactly what he needed right now.

"I don't care how fast the music is, we're doing a slow dance," he said.

She grinned. "my sentiments exactly."

When they passed by the table where Tommy was sitting, Oliver tapped his shoulder. "I'm going to dance with my wife, then I'm taking her home. We'll see you soon."

"Okay buddy," was all Tommy could say. He took up a glass and gulped it back, and picked up another as he watched them melt into the crowd on the dance floor.

Oliver took Felicity in his arms and she slipped her arms beneath his jacket and around his waist. He stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to do that, but thank you for rescuing me."

"We agreed that one of my roles is to keep the groupies at bay, we can add ex-girlfriends too" she grinned.

He bent down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. His arms tightened around her as they swayed to the fast dance music.

She moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. His hand moved to her butt and pushed her lower body into his. Her lips parted, and her eyes closed. 

Oliver didn't want to wait any longer, or he'd have to take her up to the office, lock the door, get that dress off her and fuck her without preamble. Hard. His eyes searched for and found Diggle who was never far from him at places and on occasions such as this. Their eyes locked and Diggle moved immediately. 

"Come on," he said, his lips close to her ear, "we're leaving. We're spending the night in your apartment, where I plan on making you scream all night." He smiled as he saw the feral want in her eyes.

************

The touching began in the back of the car. They sat with bodies apart, looking straight ahead and not speaking but his hand was meandering beneath her skirt. He stroked her inner thigh. Her lips parted and her eyes closed. He heard the hitch in her breathing as a finger moved her panties aside so the tip could just tease her entrance. She opened her legs to give him better access. 

"The Club is doing great Digg, don't you think?" Oliver said as he inserted a finger into her hot, wet and throbbing pussy and started to pump. 

Felicity's eyes flew open. Was he really talking to Digg whilst finger fucking her? But it was hot. Like doing it in public. She turned her head to look at him. He was watching her with a grin on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Thea and Tommy have it taped. I must take Lyla one night," said Diggle.

"I've been encouraging Thea to think about opening a second Club", said Oliver, inserting a second finger into her. He felt her juices flow down his fingers". 

"She was telling me about that tonight," Digg said. Within minutes the car pulled up outside Smoak Technologies". 

Oliver withdrew his fingers and pulled her skirt down. He opened the car door and stepped out, turning to help her out. She was a little unsteady on her feet, and he slipped an arm around her waist. 

"Goodnight Digg," Oliver said. Diggle looked at him and nodded. Very few words were necessary between them. They understood each other. Diggle knew everything there was to know about Oliver Queen. They had no secrets. If his security chief was going to be effective in his job of safeguarding Oliver and the Queen family, it had to be so.

"Goodnight Felicity," Diggle said. She mumbled something and waved at him. Anything she said right now would be completely incoherent. 

The touching, and kissing now, continued in the elevator. Before her apartment door was fully closed, he had her dress off and flung aside. Her back hit the door as he pressed hard against her. He shrugged off his jacket and flung it in the direction of her dress. 

She rocked her hips against his already hardened bulge, making him gasp. _“Fe-li-ci-ty,”_ he breathed as she pressed open-mouthed kisses against his neck.

He lifted her arms up above her head, and held her wrists in place with one hand. He traced a figure of eight around her perky breasts. Her dark pink nipples spoke to him, asking. He tweaked each in turn and watched her. She made a strangled noise in her throat. He bent his head and grazed each of them with his teeth. She moaned softly and her body jerked forward. She struggled to free her hands. He looked down at her and grinned, shaking his head. 

He angled his mouth on hers and kissed her deeply. His tongue probed and explored. She sucked it. He gave them both breathing space by placing small soft kisses all over her face, neck and throat. He sucked on the pulse point beneath her earlobes and smiled as she squirmed and thrummed against him. His hand cupped her sex, feeling the dampness of her underwear. “You’re so wet, when did that happen," he whispered, grinning. 

"Oliver," she moaned, "fuck me. Now."

He leaned back to look at her, and chuckled. He was going to take his sweet time with her. He stared deep into her eyes and smiled at her. Her lips parted and her tongue licked them. He could smell her arousal.

He slipped his hand inside her panties and stroked between her folds before plunging a finger inside her. She moaned and her body jerked forward. He removed his finger and used it to press on her bottom lip, then he inserted it into her mouth. She sucked on it, tasting herself. Her pupils were dilated as she stared up at him. 

He removed his finger slowly from her mouth, bent down and kissed her hard. His finger and thumb rolled and squeezed a taut nipple. She moaned loudly. His lips moved to the other breast and sucked on it hard. 

She shouted out a profanity. 

Without warning he ripped off her flimsy lace underwear and plunged two fingers inside of her and pumped her hard and fast. In and out. In and out. He watched as her mouth opened in a silent cry. She began to grind down on his hand, seeking more friction. His thumb moved to rub her throbbing clit. She whimpered and kept whimpering. Her body undulated in time with the rhythm of his fingers. "Oliver, please," she moaned, helplessly pinned in place, whilst he took complete command of her body. 

He was playing her like an instrument. "What do you need baby? Tell me," he whispered in her ear.

"Please Oliver, please" she whimpered. He rubbed her clit a little faster and curled his fingers deep inside, seeking her sweet spot. He watched her as she came undone, then his mouth clamped on hers and their tongues swirl around each other while she rode out her orgasm against his hand, soaked with her release.

He eventually released her hands, and tugged his shirt up over his head letting it fall to the floor. She placed soft kisses on his exposed chest, whilst she undid his belt, unzipped his pants and pushed them with his boxers down over his ass. She gripped his straining erection and squeezed. "I need you inside me right now" she commanded.

He grinned. “Yes ma’am” he said, stepping out of his pants and boxers before hoisting her up off the floor. She wrapped her legs around him. His body shifted and she gasped as he plunged his throbbing length all the way, filling her completely. He stilled, giving her time to adjust to him. 

"Fuck." The expletive fell unbidden from his lips. "You're so goddam tight. You okay?” he whispered.

"Yes. Please, Oliver, hurry up", she begged.

He chuckled and gently sucked a nipple, wrapping his tongue around it. He did the same to the other. He slowly withdrew his cock, pulling back until the tip was once again at her entrance, then he slammed hard inside her, pushing her up against the door. Stunned by the sensation, she screamed his name. The breath caught in her throat. 

He nipped her bottom lip with his teeth. "This is going to be quick and dirty," he breathed in her ear. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she held on to him for dear life as he started pounding into her, gathering speed as he thrust deep and purposefully, pushing her to the limit. He was not gentle but her loud moans and cries betrayed her, revealing the intense pleasure her husband was giving her.

He squeezed his eyes tight to maintain momentum and control. His breath stuttered. 

Way too soon he felt the familiar flaring sensation at the base of his spine. "Felicity come with me" he rasped into her ear. Before the words left his mouth, her walls tightened around him. She was ready. He pumped into her hard. Once, twice, three times. She screamed out his name just as his release exploded inside her. 

They clung silently to each other, breathing hard, until their orgasmic high receded and they returned to present time. 

Finally, he and this woman, his firebird were one. His legs shook from his exertions and the electrical storm that had engulfed them both.

He kissed her forehead, then with one arm around her waist and a hand clasping her thigh, he moved with her into the bedroom. He'd let her rest for a while but he wasn't done with her yet. That was just the prelude to the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Time for a small hiatus. These two have steamed up my windows.


	21. The Mini-Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time in her City penthouse continues, just as Oliver planned it. WARNING: still hot. Well they are two passionate people and the physical attraction between them is fizzing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I'm away for a while so next chapter won't be posted until the middle of next week. Thanks for reading and for all your comments and kudos so far.

He woke the next morning and immediately reached for her. She wasn’t there; the space was cold. She’d obviously left him some time ago. He felt a momentary panic. He sat up and breathed, calming himself down, and listened. There was no noise from the bathroom. He got out of bed and searched for his boxers, then he remembered. 

He made his way to the bathroom. She was not there. He had a pee and washed his face. He looked in her bathroom cabinet and found a new toothbrush. He sort of expected that.

Putting on the larger of the two white bathrobes hanging behind the bathroom door, he wondered back into her bedroom. He looked around. It was quite plain for a woman’s room; no girly fluff.  The walls were a plain creamy color, but there were vibrant prints of paintings depicting Parisian scenes – a couple sitting outside a bright cafe, lovers walking in the rain with a red umbrella beside a river – probably the Seine.  He recognised Monet’s impressionist view of Notre Dame and The Eiffel Tower. He wondered whether she’d been to Paris. If not, he’d have to take her.

He opened the drawer in her nightstand. He knew he was being nosy, but he couldn’t help himself. His eyes widened. Then he grinned. He'd never minded a little light bondage. So, his firebird was a wild one. He’d gotten a sense of that some time ago and especially after last night. Sex with her was just out of this world. He couldn’t get enough of her. He remembered falling asleep beneath her and still inside her. 

This was going to be a fun marriage, if bizarre. His wife was a joy, and a mystery. He was looking forward to uncovering the whole of Felicity Smoak.

He went out into her living area. She wasn’t there either. He picked their clothes up off the floor and draped them over the back of a chair.

Where the heck was Felicity Meghan Smoak-Queen? He smiled at the memory of her response to his teasing. Had she done a runner on him already?

Oliver walked to one of the other two doors off the living area and opened it to find a large walk in cupboard packed with stuff.

He found her through the second door, another bedroom. She had her back to him; her hair was splayed out over the pillow. He could tell by her breathing that she was still asleep. Why on earth had she left him and come in here?

He removed his robe and eased himself into the bed, and spooned her. His cock jumped to life. She shifted and wiggled her bottom into the curve of his body. He put an arm lightly over her waist and listened to her breathing.

Eventually, she turned and faced him, her eyes still closed. “Good morning".

"What are you doing in here," he asked. "I woke up to find you’d left me.”

"I told you, we sleep in separate rooms."

"Why? Tell me why. I don’t think it’s going to work," he said.

"Oliver that’s our agreement. You can’t bail out now."

"Is this about your nightmares?"

She looked at him. "Yes. Will you leave it now?"

He kissed her. “Okay. I won’t pry." _Not today_.

She sighed with relief. "Thank you. What are we doing today?"

"Not a lot. You. Are. Not. Leaving. The. Bed. Today." He kissed her between each word.

She giggled. "You’re insatiable."

"Umhmmm," he hummed, as his lips sucked the soft skin just below her earlobes. Her breath hitched as he slicked a finger through her folds, again and again.

She hooked her leg over his hip and ran her fingers over his taut well-defined abs, then along his side. He put two fingers inside her and watched her as he pumped in and out of her.

She looked into his eyes. They stared at each other as he continued to pump. In and out. “You are so sexy” he breathed, "I can’t get enough of you”. He took a breast into his mouth and sucked her nipple with the same rhythmic pace as his fingers moved in and out. Then he raised his head and bit down on her shoulder. She cried out, as pleasure and sweet pain mingled, the heat coursed through her body. She was more than aroused. She stroked his cock, rubbing her thumb over his tip smearing is pre-cum. 

He removed his fingers and moved her leg off his body and laid it back on the bed, shifting his position to crouching between her thighs. He raised her legs up, bending them at the knees so her sex was opened to him. He put one finger back inside of her and kissed the inside of each thigh as he fingered her. She rocked her hips upwards and moaned, grabbing his hair and directly his mouth to where she needed attention.

He lifted both her legs over his shoulders. Her heels rested on his back. He fingers stroked her again, then his head went down, and she felt his tongue licking her. She cried out as he thrust his tongue into her entrance then moved up to her clit and sucked on it. “Oh yes, baby, don’t stop, that feels so good” she moaned. 

His hands cupped both of her butt cheeks and raised her up as he devoured her. She moaned loudly with pleasure and pushed her hips up even more. She wanted more. He used his strength to hold her still as he continued to eat her out until she began to talk gibberish. She'd never experienced such pleasure. 

Oliver was controlled, intent and purposeful. He drove her wild when his mouth moved back to her swollen clit and he added a finger to the mix. She could not stop the scream as her orgasm exploded, leaving her gasping for air. He stayed where he was using his tongue and lips to soothe her.

Felicity closed her eyes and breathed. She couldn’t get enough of this man. She lay back enjoying his ministrations.

Oliver raised his head, kissed along her thighs. She giggled as his scruff tickled her. He grinned at her, then reached up and kissed her lips. They lay together holding each other.

After a while he moved. “Shower I think, then breakfast”, he said.

“Breakfast? Are we going out? There’s nothing here for breakfast”, she said.

“It’s all taken care of. There should be a hamper downstairs with your security man. I'll pick it up once we've showered."

She grinned at him. "You had this all planned out didn’t you."

"Yep. Since you rejected a honeymoon, I thought I’d arrange a 24-hour mini-moon."

She laughed and palmed his face. “Are you for real Oliver Queen. Who knows about this?"

"Our mothers and Diggle. Oh, and Raisa who prepared all the food." He smiled at her, picked her up and carried her into the shower. 

There had to be shower sex. He was unable to keep his hands off her; he simply had to enter her. He needed to, especially as she went out of her way to entice him.

************

Raisa had sent enough food for the week. Their breakfast table groaned with smoked salmon, cream cheese, Spanish omelette, bagels, muffins, his favourite damson and ginger jelly, fresh fruit and juice. He made them coffee. 

"What do you really think about Donna moving into the Mansion? I don't feel right about her leaving in Fleetwood Heights by herself," Oliver said. "And William will miss her." 

"Good luck with that. We've already had that conversation. I think she's looking forward to a break from child rearing. She has plans to spend time in Vegas where she grew up, and going on a Mediterranean cruise."

"She can do all that and still live at the Mansion." Oliver said. 

"The more you badger her, the more she'll dig her heels in, so just leave it for a while."

His phone rang. It was Thea. He really didn't want to speak to anyone. He was tempted to ignore it. He did.

"Aren't you going to answer that," Felicity asked.

"Nope. If it was an emergency, Moira, Donna or Diggle would call."

Felicity tapped the answer button and put the phone on loud speaker. "Hi Thea, what's up" she asked.

"Hey, Felicity. Why are you answering, where's Ollie?"

"I'm here Thea," her brother said, "what do you want?"

"Where are you? Mom won't tell me. Are you two having a dirty weekend somewhere?"

"Yes, we are. The dirtiest weekend you can imagine. That's what newly weds do."

"Eww, please spare me the details," Thea said.

"Well if you don't want to know, don't ask. You are interrupting us. What do you want?"

"To tell you that TMZ has announced that you and Felicity have married, and someone took a photograph of the two of you in the club last night with your hand on her butt and its on the front page of one of the tabloids this morning."

"I don't care. Since the whole world knows, thanks to TMZ, I can touch her butt if I want, she's my wife.

"But Ollie, the article that goes with isn't very nice. It says....wait I'll read it to you."

"No don't, I don't want to hear."

"I do" said Felicity, "what does it say?"

"No. I'll let you read it yourself. I'll save it for you, but it says something like, there must be something special about the Smoak women, Oliver Queen is on to his second one. That's horrible."

Felicity sniggered. "Well technically, they're not wrong. Sam was a Clayton but we both have Smoak blood."

Oliver glared at her. "Thank you Thea. Goodbye." He ended the call. He looked really grumpy.

"Oliver, don't take it on. It's not a problem for me. I don't have the time or the capacity to worry about stupid tabloid stuff."

"It's okay if it's about me. I've had years to get used to it, but I hate it when you are dragged into it."

She got up, and kissed him. "Don't let it spoil our mini-moon. I have an idea," she said. 

"What?"

"Let me show you what Curtis and I have been working on. It will make a real difference to people with spinal injuries. It won't take long, half an hour at the most. Then we'll come back and I can fuck your brains out, then we can watch a movie, and I can do it all over again."

He grinned. "That sounds like a plan," he said.

************

In the early evening they were together on one of her deep comfy couches, her head on his lap, sipping the champagne he'd asked Raisa to include in the hamper. 

"I think our peculiar marriage has gotten off to a good start. Thea is right, it's probably the best decision I've made in my life," he said. "I think we should have a mini-moon once a month."

 "I googled the word 'peculiar'," said Felicity, and discovered that it's a noun as well as an adjective. There's something called a Royal Peculiar. That made me laugh. Very fitting I thought." 

 "What is it? Sounds like useless trivia," he commented.

 "Apparently in England certain churches are exempt from the jurisdiction of the local diocese and function according to how the sovereign sees fit. They are known as a Royal Peculiar - what the Queen want rules. Don't you think it's apt for our situation."

 "Yeah, I get it, he said. Your wish is my command my Queen, except that you're a Smoak." They looked at each other and bust out laughing.

_But this separate bedroom thing will have to go, and soon._

"What are you thinking about," she asked. 

"You, us, and how much I want this to work." 

"You think too much" she said, as she got off the couch. She threw a cushion on the floor, knelt in front of him. She undid the tie to dressing gown. He was stark naked underneath. They had not dressed all day. He refused to let her wear any knickers. She grinned and nudged his legs apart and settled between them. 

Oliver didn't take his eyes off of her, as she ran her hands over his abs, kissed his belly, and continued down his thighs. He started to harden immediately as she brushed her fingers over his length. She bent her head and licked him from the base of his cock to the swollen tip. Her hand stroked his balls. She took her time before taking him fully into her mouth. 

Oliver sighed with pleasure, closed his eyes and surrendered to her touch. He groaned loudly as tongued swirled around his tip and she took him in deeper. She massaged his balls and her hand clasped him in a fisted hold and moved up and down his length. She smiled at the helpless noises of pleasure that came from him.

She felt his hand hold her head and his fingers tightened in her hair. "Oh yes, baby, he moaned." He arched his back, struggling not to thrust up into her mouth. But he couldn't stop himself. She was driving him out of his mind. His fingers tugged her hair in an effort to keep himself anchored. The sounds that came out of his mouth mingled with the erotic slurping sucking noises of her mouth on his cock. He rolled his head from side to side, his whole body twitched, and he struggled to get air into his lungs.

“Felicity…” he groaned. “I’m …I'm" 

She sucked deeper and hollowed her cheeks. Oliver shouted out, as his release filled her mouth. She swallowed, and stroked him through an earth shaking orgasm that rattled his very soul. He head was resting back against the couch, his chest heaved. He started to laugh, a reaction to the adrenalin that coursed through his veins. 

Slowly, he raised his head and looked at her, his eyes blown and his hair tousled. He looked thoroughly and completely undone. It made her grin. This was payback.

“You'll be the death of me Ms. Smoak" he managed to say at last, "that was one hell of a way to end our mini-moon.” 

"Any time Mr Queen," she said with a huge grin. She enjoyed making him lose control. She'd discovered that her husband's love-making verged on the tantric. Her orgasms lasted longer and were shattering and powerful. He'd given her a continuous orgasm this afternoon and it had blown her mind. 

She loved how he'd been with her the first time after the Club, not particularly gentle, but it had been fantastic. She'd never experienced such pleasure. But later, in bed, he'd been gentle and considerate. He made her feel loved, honored and respected. He used lovemaking to worship her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been so wanton and giving of herself during sex. 

Felicity was still refusing to acknowledge that she was beginning to fall in love with Oliver Queen. Deeply. 

He pulled her up in his arms, and kissed her. "Thank you. That was just awesome, but I need a nap. I'm shattered. You've worn me out today." 

She laughed out loud, stood up, took his hand and led him into the bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed, got in beside him and pulled the duvet over them both. They slept, both exhausted, satisfied and happy.

They had a couple of hours of their mini-moon left before their driver, not Digg, came to take them back to the Mansion. Tomorrow, they would spend the entire next day with their son.

Soon Oliver would have to come to terms, or otherwise, with the reality of their peculiar marriage as the intimacy of their mini-moon fades. Then fate would take a hand in testing the relationship and her commitment to it.


	22. How Does Your Marriage Grow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimistically, and perhaps naively (?) Oliver expected their easy and intimate mini-moon relationship to continue. It sort of does, if not exactly as he'd like. But their sex life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse is fired up and rearing to go. Thanks guys for getting me to my first ever 500 kudos for a fic! Oooh that's so exciting. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.
> 
> I wanted to crop the head off my model here, in this chapter, because it spoils my literary description, and does not fit the face in my (our) head, but I don't know how to do that. Hope it won't spoil it for you. Enjoy!
> 
> Wishing all my American readers a Very Happy Thanksgiving.

Three weeks had passed since their marriage. No one observing the newlyweds when they were together would consider them to be anything other than a couple in love. Laurel and Tommy in particular were surprised at how deeply Oliver had fallen in love with Felicity Smoak. He was a different person when she was around.

Diggle also observed his boss and friend with surprise, and a little amusement. Oliver was smitten with his new wife, and had turned into a feely touchy husband and father, which was nice to see. Diggle was glad that his friend had found happiness after a tough five years, and his pursuit of justice for his father. It was some time since they had engaged with that. But Diggle was always alert for the call. 

Only Oliver knew he and Felicity occupied separate bedrooms, he thought. The thing that really worked for them was sex. But she’d leave him after making love. Or, if he went to her room, she insisted he returned to his own bed.

They were adventurous in their love making, and had fun trying out different things, including some light bondage, when he was only too willing to indulge her fantasies.

But as far as he was concerned she demonstrated some ambivalence towards their marriage, by her apparent unwillingness to move fully into the mansion. On the surface, the reason she gave for this sounded entirely plausible. But that reluctance and her insistence on separate rooms frustrated the hell out of him. 

Their part of the mansion was being renovated according to her specifications, including the installation of a kitchen separate to Raisa’s domain. Not that she was going to use it much, but it made the mansion feel more of a home and less of a house share with her mother-in-law. Meanwhile, she spent at least one night per week in her City apartment and an occasional night with Donna.

From Felicity’s point of view, everything was working well. Her marriage to Oliver was not as bad as she once thought it would be. She was taking a little time to settle down in the mansion and feel like it was her home, but she enjoyed, she had to admit, parenting with Oliver. She loved watching them together. 

It never crossed her mind that there was anything strange about her marriage, in fact it suited her rather well. She had no idea that Oliver was frustrated and wanted more from her. She believed he'd married her as a certain way to get William on a permanent basis. She was okay with paying the price for having her boy and great sex.

William seemed carefree and happy. That was her only real concern. Her boy now had a mommy and a daddy, and as far as he was concerned everyone lived together, since Donna made every effort to ensure that she was present in his life as much as possible.

She'd had a rather awkward conversation with Ray, who rang to congratulate her on her marriage. The smugness in his voice told her the marriage confirmed his belief that she'd been involved with Oliver. Felicity had ended the conversation as quickly as she could. 

Donna withheld commenting on Felicity's delay in moving completely from Fleetwood Heights and believed the reason her daughter gave. If Moira had noticed the separate bedrooms, she didn’t broach the subject, not yet any way. Neither mothers were really privy to Oliver and Felicity’s 'arrangement'.

But Thea’s eagle eyes picked up on it immediately. The separate bedrooms gave the show away, only because, true to her word, she spent much more time in the Mansion, and less with Roy in the Glades. She was very vocal with her brother.

“What’s going on in this marriage between you and Felicity," she’d asked him.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well it looks good on the surface. She’s mostly here, and around a lot with William but you’re not really together, together are you? I assume you’re having sex but why do you have separate rooms?”

Oliver stared at his sister. He was used to her forthright manner with him, and if anybody was going to challenge, or take him to task, it would be her. But he was not prepared to discuss the circumstances of his marriage with her or anyone else.

"I’ll thank you to keep your nose out of my marriage, and keep your running commentary to yourself."

"But Ollie, I don’t understand. If you and Felicity are….”

“Let it go Thea,” he interrupted. Felicity and I are fine. We’ll work things out."

“You’ll work things out? What does that mean? Not exactly what newlyweds should be doing; only couples with issues need to work things out.”  She stared at him. “Wait, Ollie did the two of you get married as a solution to the custody battle?”

He looked exasperatedly at her. “I said let it go Thea. I have to go," he said, getting up and walking away.

He wished people would keep out of his business. Had he been lulled into a false sense of security about the normalcy of the relationship? He’d heard all her talk about a marriage of convenience but found it difficult that, outside of their bed, she could be quite distant. The intimacy they had captured during their 24-hr mini moon had evaporated except for when they were in bed. She had sex with him, fantastic sex, but when he was put on the spot, as Thea had just done, it made him wonder about her commitment to them as a couple, outside of William. He'd only be truly happy when she was fully resident in the mansion and sharing his bed all night.

He didn’t know what to do. For now, he was respecting her terms partly because he had a feeling it was rooted deep and had little to do with him, and also because he knew he would have to earn her trust. He was fully committed to doing that.

**************

Their first opportunity to officially step into the public gaze as husband and wife came with their appearance at Moira’s annual fundraising dinner/dance for the Queen Consolidated Charitable Foundation.

Moira had asked Felicity to be a Board member of the Foundation, and suggested what she thought was an excellent idea. Felicity should say a few words at the event by way of both introducing herself to the assembled group, the movers and shakers of Star City, as a member of the Board but also as part of the Queen family.

Initially Felicity was reluctant, but Oliver persuaded her that it would be good exposure for Smoak Technologies and would give her some business contacts.

On the night of the fundraiser, he was sitting on the edge of her bath watching her soak in sweet smelling bubbles. He reached out and took the sponge and began to wash her chest and shoulders, paying particular attention to her breasts.

Unable to resist, he leaned down and ran his tongue over each pink nipple poking up through the bubbles. Her body jumped in the water, splashing him. She palmed his face and kissed him. Their tongues explored each other, and his hand disappeared into the warm water to stroke her stomach and upper thighs. They both moaned as the longing for more took hold. His hand wondered lower down to cup her sex. She placed her hand over his.

He moved back and frowned at her. She shook her head at him. He reached for a towel, stood up and held it opened for her. She stood up and he wrapped it around her, lifted her out of the bath and hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. She giggled.

He laid her down on her bed and leaned over her, with his arms on either side of her body. She stared at him, her eyes filled with lust. He parted her legs and inserted two fingers inside her and leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth. 

She moaned and arched her back, carding her fingers through his hair. “You know we’re going to be late, and your mother won’t be impressed,” she said, with a soft smile on her face.

"I don’t care. I want to make love to my wife." He kissed her neck and continued down over her shoulders and down her arm. His lips moved back to her breasts. He licked and kissed each of them in turn.

She pushed him away. "Oliver Queen you need to go and get dressed and let me do the same or your mother will come looking for us and will probably find me on top of her son, fucking his brains out".

He laughed. “You’re so literal. Okay, I’m going for now.” Reluctantly, he left her.

************

Oliver was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. The breath caught in his throat, as a vision of loveliness, his wife, came into view.

Her simply cut red couture dress, the uppermost part of which comprised of a sheer skin-colored material. It covered her chest, creating both a demure and voluptuous look. The outfit, partly chosen by an excited Thea, hugged her slender body and showed it off to perfection. He wondered if she had on any underwear.

Her hair was swept to one side where it was held in place by something apparently invisible that allowed her blond curls to cascade over one shoulder. The only jewellery she wore was the earrings that matched the diamond pendant necklace, a gift he'd presented to her earlier. His eyes were glued to her as he watched her walk down the stairs.

 "You are positively glowing," he told her, "and look absolutely stunning. I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself ravishing you in a dark corner somewhere." 

“Thank you. My husband is looking particularly dashing too," she said, smiling up at him. Oliver Queen was even more handsome in a tux.

“I’ll have to make sure I stay close to you tonight," she said. “I hope your mother hasn’t invited any of your exes looking to drag you off into a dark corner because they'll feel my stiletto heel."

He laughed. "You're lethal Mrs Queen," he teased. "Come on, Mom and Donna have left. Digg is waiting."

************

Their limousine pulled up at the beginning of the red carpet a few minutes after Donna and Moira. The waiting paparazzi surrounded their car.

Felicity looked anxiously at Oliver. He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. “It’s okay,” he said, “I’ve got you.”

Digg opened the car door and Oliver stepped out first to a babble of voices shouting his name. He reached a hand out to Felicity. As soon as she stepped out, more than a dozen cameras flashed in her face.

Expecting a scrum, Diggle had brought in extra security to flank the couple. They elbowed out the way anyone who got too close. Disembodied voices shouted out intrusive and impolite questions.

_What's it like being a member of the Queen family Ms Smoak?_

_Did you not have a girlfriend until very recently Mr Queen?_

_Did you know him when he was with your sister Ms Smoak? Is it true that William is really your son?_

_Why such a quick marriage, are you pregnant Felicity?_

_Is this a marriage of convenience Mr Queen? A_ woman’s voice pierced through the jangle of voices.

Oliver slipped an arm around Felicity’s waist and pulled her close. He kissed her temple. And that was the photograph which would dominate the following day’s papers, and various magazines over the coming weeks with articles about how Star City’s most eligible bachelor was no longer available.

They hurried into the hotel and joined Moira in the receiving line to welcome the guests.

When everyone was finally seated for dinner, Felicity found herself on a table with other Board members, plus Tommy and Laurel, Quentin and Donna. Thea remained at the Mansion, with Raisa, to be on hand for William. Her mom's fundraising events were not really her thing, although she did go on occasion if she couldn't get out of it.

Much too soon, it seemed to Felicity, Moira was on stage making introductory remarks, including presenting the newest Board member of the Foundation, and her new daughter-in-law, whom she invited to say a few words.

That was Felicity’s cue to step on stage. She was aware of the discreetly placed photographic lenses zooming in on her. Oliver squeezed her hand and mouthed ‘you’ll be great’. She had already rehearsed what she would say. It was going to be very brief.

 _“Ladies and Gentlemen”,_ she began….

_“Good evening. I look forward to getting to know most of you._

_“As you know, The Queen Foundation is about engaging with and investing in our local communities by bringing together the skills and resources to help and support the most disadvantaged._

_"My husband and I, as CEOs of our respective companies, are committed to the development and growth of the community in which we live and work.”_

She smiled down at Oliver, to keep herself focused. He was smiling encouragingly at her. She imagined he was the only one in the room, took a deep breath and continued.

_“I encourage you to regard the community in which you trade or do business as crucial to your success. Apart from the moral reasons for doing this, our bottom line is also dependent on the health and sustainability of our wider community._

_"Thank you, and have a pleasant evening."_

There was silence in the room. Oliver was the first on his feet. He was followed by others, as applause broke out, directed at the attractive blond, Oliver Queen’s new wife.

Moira Queen beamed at her daughter-in-law. She was right in her assessment. Felicity was an asset who enhanced the Queen brand.

Oliver’s heart swelled with pride at his firebird. She was everything and more that he could want in a life partner. He watched as people swarmed around her wanting to meet the attractive and younger Mrs Queen.

When the band started to play, someone asked her to dance; then a second partner stepped in. Oliver looked at his watch and timed the guy. He was given exactly three minutes before Oliver claimed his wife. He grinned to himself. It was his turn to rescue her from her groupies. If only he could recapture their mini moon time and extend it into their everyday life, everything would be perfect.

************

Later that night, in her room, he leaned back against the door and watched her. “Felicity,” he said softly, “come here.”

She went to him. He reached behind her to pull the zipper down her dress, letting it fall to the floor. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night long, and bend you over the dining table”.

She looked up at him with smudged blue eyes and a soft smile. She stepped out of her dress and kicked it aside and stood before him as naked as the day she was born, with just her earrings and silver sandal shoes on.

He stared down at her as her hands moved beneath his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He removed it completely and undid his bow tie, leaving it hanging around his neck.

Her hands undid his belt and button and pulled down the zipper of his pants. He kicked off his shoes and lifted a knee up to remove his socks, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

She pulled down his pants and boxer briefs to free his erection. She unbuttoned his dress shirt and placed open mouthed kisses on his chest, while stoking his rock hard cock. Her soft pant told him she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her into his body. His hands roamed all over her and a finger finds its way to her sex. She was already wet for him. His fingers stroked very lightly between her folds and he bent down to kiss her. Their tongues delicately explored each other.

He picked her up, walked to the bed and lay her down while he removed his shirt. Then he removed her high-heeled sandals and settled his body between her legs. He took hold of his cock and moved it up and down between her folds until he is coated with her juices.

He reached up, kissed her and cradled her with one arm as he guided himself inside her and pushed in very slowly. She moaned, held him close and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

With long, slow, pulsing thrusts, he lost himself in her in the way he loves to do. She moaned beneath him, and calls his name.

The noises she makes always excites him. He looked down at her and smiled, his breath soft on her face. Her eyes glazed over, as her hips gently rolled beneath his, their bodies mesh in a slow and sensual dance. It wasn’t long before her first orgasm pulsed between them.

He buried his face in her neck. God, he loved this woman, and he wants to tell her, but not yet. He would know when. Not yet. For now it was best to let her think he was in with this peculiar marriage of convenience. He knew damn well her body wouldn't respond to him as it did, if it was just convenience. He would wait. He had time. He had her.

For now, it was going to be a bliss-filled night.


	23. Oliver's Dark Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wants to clear up his past and focus on his new life with William and Felicity, but his past refuses to go away.

Oliver got to his office early. He needed to talk to Anthony Ivo undisturbed and bring an end to their collaboration. After four long years he’d had enough of the whole sordid business. He needed to move on. He had already moved on.

He now had Felicity and William to think about. It wasn’t just that they could be endangered. More than that, he no longer wanted to participate in this long running saga, even if that meant he’d never get justice, then so be it.

His phone rang before he could make the call. He looked at the face on the screen and shook his head. He really didn’t want to deal with the subject of his pending call to Anthony right now. But he took the call.

“Isabel,” he said.

"Oliver _дорогой_ (darling) I’ve miss you. I haven’t seen you for much too long. You’re being so mean to me."

“Life has moved on Isabel.”

“For whom _дорогой?_ For you? I hear you’re married now, I’m married too _Мой сладкий_ (my sweet) remember? But I told you, it makes no difference to us, I love you. Does your new wife please you as I can? Are you in love with her? Your marriage happened pretty quickly. Is she the mother of your child? That's what the gossip say."

Oliver closed his eyes, he was feeling nauseous. He remained silent.

"Oliver? Are you still there? What is it? You haven’t been to Moscow for an entire year. I long to see you.   _Я скучаю по тебе, детка_." (I miss you baby)

Oliver sighed. "Our relationship is over Isabel. We had this conversation a year ago, and we’re both married now."

"My being married is of no consequence Oliver. Is that why Walter comes to Moscow, not you? You’ve been absent from my bed since taking up with that little whore you kept. What was her name, the policewoman? Are you still seeing her? I know you _Дорогой."_

He wished he had not agreed to start this thing. It was fun at the beginning, when he'd taken up with her, not knowing who she was. That was five years ago, after his father died. It was only after Moira had despatched Isabel that the FBI made contact informing him of the plot against his father and his murder after Robert refused to allow the Bratva to use QC as a money laundering outlet.

The greatest shock was the discovery that his best friend's father, Malcolm Merlyn, had been the Russian mafia's number one contact in Star City. He'd enlisted the Triad's help to bring about the demise of Robert Queen.

At this point Oliver had brought John Diggle in on everything and they'd ramped up the security at the Mansion and around his family. It was part of his motivation for wishing to safeguard William, Felicity and her mom, but he was not able to share that information with his wife. The less she knew the better.

Oliver was shocked to his core to discover that he'd been sleeping with the enemy, his dead father's former mistress who was part of the plot to destroy his dad. He felt ashamed and sickened to his stomach. But instead of getting out, he plunged in deeper. He agreed to work with security agencies to help expose the secretive network in Star City linked to the Bratva.

He started to visit Moscow frequently to see Isabel for the purpose of getting further information on the plotters, especially Malcolm's whereabouts, and also to identify who had replaced Malcolm in Star City.

It quickly became apparent to Oliver that he was being targeted as Malcolm's replacement and Isabel was being used to reel him in, as his father had been before him. Isabel would drop snippets of information but never enough to get to the motherload the Security Agencies were seeking.

But now he wanted out; had done so for over a year now.

Oliver forced himself to focus on what Isabel was saying.

 _“Дорогой_ if you cannot come to me, then I’ll have to come to you. I need you Oliver. When I've made my travel plans, I’ll let you know."

“What travel plans?"

“Why are you being so slow today Oliver. You've not been listening. I’ve just told you, if you won’t come to me then I’ll have to come to you. It’s been too long Дорогой. I need you inside me."

Oliver breathed.  All his senses screamed in disgust. Right now, he’d prefer to slit his wrist than be with her in any way. He didn’t want to see her, not even for a casual drink.

But the voice in his head pushed that all away. At last, here was light at the end of the tunnel. This could be ended once and for all.

“Actually Isabel, he said, that might be a good idea but we’d have to meet outside of Star City."

"Why, because of your wife? I’d like to meet her, as one of your business contacts of course. Or is it that bitch Moira? She hates me for no reason and forced us apart."

Oliver closed his eyes. _No Isabel, she had a bloody good reason, and I didn’t know. She never said a word._ He’d taken Isabel’s abuse of his mother all this time, and now there was a way to shut her up once and for all.

To this day, he was ashamed of the fact that unknown to him, he had taken up with his father’s former mistress soon after his death and his mother had not said a word. He was ashamed that he’d said some terse words to her when he found out that Moira was repatriating Isabel Rochev.

“Oliver? Are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m still here. And you really need to stop abusing my mother. I’ve told you before.”

"It’s her fault that I’m languishing over here when I’d prefer to be with you. I know you still have feelings for me _моя любовь_ (my love) and I long for you every day. When I’ve arranged my travel dates, I’ll let you know."

"Okay," he said with resignation.

“Don’t be so dejected my sweet _дорогой_. We’ll be together again soon and I’ll make you forget all your troubles."

"Goodbye Isabel."

"Goodbye my sweet one. I'll see you soon."

Oliver left his desk and walked to the window. His hands were jammed into his pockets, and his shoulders hunched. He stared out at his City, where something dark and alien was lurking, waiting to get a stranglehold on it.

Over his dead body. Which it might well be, he thought sardonically. That same dark force which operated stealthily, unseen, and underground had taken his father away from his family. He would have justice.

He pulled out his phone and called Anthony.

"Hey buddy," Ivo said. “I was going to call you sometime this week. We need to meet. Things are stirring. The buzz in the undergrowth say the Pakhan is planning a visit, but he is sending an emissary out first, and we don’t know who it is.  We need you to pump your girlfriend for more information."

"Anthony, you need to stop calling her my girlfriend or I swear to god…"

"Okay, okay, Oliver. Don’t get huffy. We need you to make a trip and soon, like within the week."

"That’s why I'm calling you. I just talked to her and she's coming here," he told his handler.

"What? They're sending Isabel? Are you sure?"

"That's what she said. She’ll give me a date when it’s arranged. Why? I thought that's what you wanted."

Ivo hesitated. "We do. It's fantastic Oliver. We’ve got her. See, I knew you were worth your weight in gold."

Oliver lifted an eyebrow. He'd not missed the lag in conversation, and wondered what the hell was going on.

"No, Anthony, that’s not it. You used and manipulated me when I was at my most vulnerable. It's been four years. Four fucking years, and very little has changed. I caused pain to my mother by doing what you wanted, but I won’t destroy my marriage. Do you understand, I will not do it."

"Oliver, Oliver. You were fucking the Rochev bitch before I came along. You had free will my friend, you could have said no. Yes, it's been four years but we have a shedload of valuable intel thanks to you. The end is in sight Oliver, you cannot stop now."

Oliver sighed. He wasn’t a hypocrite. Anthony was right, he could have said no. But the opportunity to avenge his father’s death, to make those responsible pay was too good to pass up. To this day, except for John, he’d not told anybody about his work with the FBI. Not even Tommy knew about Malcolm’s role in the death of his father, and he’d never tell him.

Robert had been more present for Tommy, who only knew that his dad had simply vanished. If he was grieving, then he never showed Oliver any indication of that. He'd simply locked up his father's house and moved in with Laurel.

"You wanted to avenge your father’s death," Ivo said, "and sometimes we have to do unsavory, unethical, dirty and underhand things Oliver. That’s the nature of the beast. Someone has to keep our country safe and pollution free.

"As soon as we have our hands on her and know who their connections are in Star City, we can close down the operation and you'll be free. You will probably get a Presidential Medal of Freedom for your sterling work on top of our Balkan friend, in defense of our country," Ivo sniggered.

Oliver snorted. "You’re disgusting Antony. I’m hanging up now, and will let you know as soon as I hear from our Balkan friend as you call her."

"Oliver wait. I need to brief you in person about what to say to Isabel. She's been ordered here on Bratva business, but she's a pawn and dispensable that's why they are sending her. You're the prize they want. She'll put a lot of pressure on you to use QC. You have to appear to go along with it, we need vital intel, and I don't care what you have to do to get it. This is the opportunity we've been waiting for, don't screw up, even if you have to screw her to get it." Ivo sniggered again.

The phone clicked off in Anthony Ivo’s ear.

Next, Oliver called John Diggle.

“Oliver,” Diggle said.

“We need to talk Digg."

“Okay”. Diggle knew by his friend’s tone of voice, he was in a foul mood but he’d been waiting for this call. Whenever Oliver spoke to Anthony Ivo, his tone was always dark and morose; something was afoot. “What time shall I pick you up?”

“Late. Pick me up from the office at about 9p.m. Let’s drive out of the City and have a drink or two at some anonymous bar."

"I’ll be waiting," said Diggle.

Oliver text Felicity to tell her he’d be working late to kiss William for him. He was having a drink with Diggle afterwards; and not to wait up.

Oliver tried to focus on the work on his desk. He was glad not to be going straight home, he didn't want Felicity to see him in this place.

At precisely 9p.m he stepped out of Queen Consolidated into a night as dark as his mood, to meet Diggle.


	24. Agitation and Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an opportunity for Oliver to tell his wife about the nature of his 'business' with Anthony, and Felicity gets a shock when she makes an unexpected visit to Oliver's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know the nature of Oliver's 'business' with Anthony, the question is should he tell Felicity. He may not be able to and that's not clear.

It was close to midnight when Oliver got back to the Mansion. He'd had too many vodka shots and was in a foul mood. Matters were made worse when he heard the message left by Ivo. He was coming to QC after close of business the following day to brief Oliver, and suggested 8pm when the office would be empty. 

The Mansion was quiet, everyone would be in bed as he expected.

He really wanted to hold her in his arms tonight, to bury himself inside her, and forget, let go of the dark thoughts that had plagued him ever since Isabel’s phone call. But he’d promised. He wouldn’t disturb her and it was best if he went nowhere near her tonight. For once, he was glad they had separate bedrooms.

He took off his jacket and tie, flung them on the central table, undid his top button and walked to the living room. He was tired, it had been a long day but he wasn't ready to sleep yet. He was too wired and he'd only toss and turn in bed. He was about to open the door when he heard her. She was playing softly. He opened the door very slowly and walked in.

She was sitting at the Steinway in leggings and baggy t-shirt; her hair tumbled around her shoulders. His firebird. He was irrevocably, irreversibly in love with her. He thought he loved Laurel once, but it wasn't like this. Felicity filled his thoughts. He'd die for her. He watched her and listened to her playing, completely oblivious of his presence, so he thought. The piece was familiar. It drew him in.

Felicity kept on playing then stopped and turned to gaze at Oliver.

"It's late," he said, "what are you still doing up?" 

"I couldn't sleep, so thought I'd wait up for you. You look terrible Oliver, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He stared at her for a long time. "Play something for me," he said finally. "What were you playing just now? It's familiar." 

"Beethoven’s _Sonata Claro de Luna_ or Moonlight Sonata." 

He went over and stood beside her and watched as her fingers moved over the keys, and she got lost in the maestro's haunting strains, powerful and deep in its yearning for something unattainable. 

There was a lengthy silence once her hands stilled on the last chord. Neither spoke. Eventually she turned and looked up at him. “What is it Oliver, did something happen today? You're tense and on edge. Is that why you went out for a drink with Digg?"

He remained silent.

"Talk to me Oliver, what's going on? We may have a marriage of convenience but I'm your wife, if there's a problem we should be able or willing to share with the other."

He stroked her hair. “I’m fine. I just need you. Play some more.” 

He got a chair and sat beside her.

She stared at him, then began to play ‘William’s Lullaby’ as she called it. Oliver closed his eyes and let the gentle strings soothe him.

When she finished, she stood up and took his hand. "If you won't talk to me, let’s go to bed" she said.

"You go. I'm okay, I just need to unwind for a little while." 

"It's late. Come on let's go, you can unwind in my bed. I might even let you stay," she grinned at him." 

"I don't think that would be a good idea tonight," he said. For one, he didn't want her to probe him, not tonight. And secondly, given the mood he was in, he didn't want to touch her.

She stared at him perplexed, then sat on his lap. "In that case, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you." She put her arms around him, and his arms went around her waist. He laid his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat, it comforted him. 

Felicity rested her head on top of Oliver's and closed her eyes. She had no idea what was going on with her husband. Something had troubled him today, and she would get it out of him at some point. 

She didn't want to fall in love with Oliver Queen for that was the certain way to give him the power to hurt her, but she was tired of pushing away her feelings for this man. Every day his tenderness, his attentiveness and patience chipped away at her defenses. Her body responded immediately whenever he walked into the room. Even now she wanted him. Tonight his sadness clutched at her heart. 

She lifted his head and kissed him. She could taste the booze. He returned her kiss and immediately felt the stirring of his body. He moved his lips away from hers. "You should go to bed," he said hoarsely. 

"I want you Oliver, since you won't come to bed you better make love to me right here." 

He looked at her, then kissed her forehead. "I don’t think that's such a good idea right now."

She smiled. She knew why he was saying that. She could feel the tension in his body. “I want you to fuck me Oliver. Now. I won’t ask you again.”

He chuckled. “You’re so bossy."

She stood up and pulled him up. Her hands went to his belt and his zipper. In a short time his pants and boxers were around his ankles. She gripped his already stiffened cock and smiled up at him. She then pulled down her leggings, closed the piano and placed both hands firmly on top and pushed her ass out towards him.

He didn’t need any further encouragement. He pulled her panties down to her feet and slapped her butt; she jumped at the unexpectedness of it.

“You’re such a little temptress”, he whispered in her ear. He kissed the reddened spot on her butt, soothed it with his tongue and at the same time pushed two fingers into her slick passage from behind. His other hand reached beneath her t-shirt to massage her bare breast.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her. She moaned and ground down on his hand.

His thumb rubbed around her clit, making her hips jerk upwards. His fingers brushed a spot inside of her that made her cry out. He removed his fingers and grabbed her hips, as he pushed himself inside her.

He groaned and started to move, thrusting into her hard, his hands gripping her hips to keep her still. His pelvis smacking into her ass made raunchy noises that spurred him on and added to the heat in the room. 

“Let me hear you,” he growled as she tried to muffle the noises spilling from her mouth. He fucked her hard and fast and it felt fantastic. Just what he needed, and she knew. He pounded relentlessly into her until she was seeing stars. “Come for me baby, now," he growled again. His fingers rubbed her clit. He was ready, and exploded inside her as her own orgasm rumbled through them both.

He bent down resting his head on her back, his cock twitched inside her. “Are you okay", he asked? "I didn’t hurt you did I?"

“No,” she said. "That was amazing.”

He stood up and helped her to straighten up. He turned her round and kissed her soundly. Then he dressed her and fixed his own clothes. He took her hand and led her upstairs.

“Stay with me tonight," he said as they reached his room.

She nodded.

************ 

The following night after Felicity put William to bed, she had a glass of wine with Moira who wanted to know more about Felicity's work and was interested in whether there were any points of collaboration between QC and Smoak Technologies. But Felicity was not in the mood to have that conversation, her thoughts were with Oliver. 

She told Moira she needed to go back to her office for a short while and would be back soon. In fact Felicity was going to Queen Consolidated. Oliver had told her he would be working late again tonight, and she was not going to let him. She was going to drag him out of there, if she had to. She hadn't eaten yet, and a Big Belly Burger sounded about right. 

When she arrived at QC, she saw Digg sitting outside the building in the Trailblazer. Felicity drove her car into QC's car park. If this was another boy's night out, she was going too.

Felicity took the elevator up to the Executive floor and to Oliver's office. He saw her through the glass panel in the door and beckoned her in, not quite sure how to deal with the situation about to unfold. He would have to be as matter as fact as possible. He knew Anthony would play along.

Felicity opened the door and walked in, it was only then that she noticed the other person in the room. The man turned around and Felicity gasped. Her eyes widened and her face froze in a stricken expression. The most awful sound that Oliver had ever heard came from deep within her. His wife howled like a badly wounded animal.

Before he could move, she was gone. 

Felicity ran to the elevator to get away, but changed her mind. Oliver was bound to come after her. She removed her high heels and literally flew down the stairs then stopped short. She'd never make it to the reception before Oliver got there and she couldn't chance the elevator. She headed for the ladies rest room two floors down from the executive floor and locked herself in a cubicle.

Her body doubled over. The perspiration was streaming off her and her heart was thumping in her chest. She thought she was going to pass out. She didn't know what to do. What was Oliver doing with Voldemort, someone she hoped she'd never see again in her life. 

As soon as Felicity bolted, Oliver was up and out of his chair hurrying towards the elevator where he expected to find her but she was not there. He called her and listened to the constant ringing tone until voicemail responded. He got into the elevator and went down to reception. "Have you seen my wife Albert" he asked the security man on duty. "Did she just come past you?"

"No Mr Queen, I saw her coming in about ten minutes ago but she hasn't left yet." 

Thinking she must have gone to the rest room, Oliver hovered for about ten minutes and call her again. This time he left a message. _Where are you. Call me._

"Albert if you see Mrs Queen, please ask her to wait for me, then give me a call," Oliver said before heading back to his office.

"Yes Mr Queen, will do," said Bert.

**************

When Caitlin Snow's phone rang she answered promptly. "Hey Fee. What's up?" 

"Something bad has happened Cait. I'm okay but I need you to pick me up."

"Okay. Where are you?"

____

"Come to the back of the QC building. I'll meet you there. Whatever you do, don't stop in front of the building. Diggle is parked there and he mustn't see you. I'll meet you at the entrance to the carpark at the back of the building. How long will you be?" 

"At this time of night about twenty minutes. I'll text you when I get there."

Felicity waited in the cubicle for about fifteen minutes then took the elevator down to the floor above reception and waited in the stairwell. When Caitlin's text came, she ran down to the reception floor and took the last flight of stairs to the parking garage. 

"Mrs Queen...." Bert tried to get Felicity's attention, but she had gone. 

He called Mr Queen.


	25. What Happened to Felicity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver grills Anthony and tries to find Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday morning. I can hear bells!
> 
> Several people were curious that Felicity referred to Anthony Ivo as 'Voldemort'. I thought I'd restate the response given to one reader.
> 
> Voldemort is Harry Potter's arch-enemy, so we can take it that Felicity regards Ivo as her enemy. The question is why? One reader worked out a piece of the puzzle. I 'fessed up! I had to, it was obvious.
> 
> Voldemort is incapable of holding any moral values, has an insatiable lust for power and uses any means to get what he wants. He is loyal to no one. Much the same can be said about the kind of person Ivo was on the island in the show. In this fic he is a Federal agent, but the characteristics remain the same, if not so explicit. For example the way he uses/exploits a willing Oliver (who thinks he had good reasons for agreeing to it) to get intelligence from Isabel.
> 
> Felicity might tell you that the person she calls Voldemort is a monster. We'd want to know why. And to think this began as a court battle to get custody of a small boy!
> 
> I've added a couple of 'Additional Tags' to this fic. Please take a look before continuing to read.

Unable to find Felicity, Oliver took the elevator back to the executive floor and strode into the ladies room. He pushed the door of every cubicle. She was not in there.

Frustrated he went back to his office. If only he had gone to the ladies restroom two floors down, he would have found her.

"Do you want to tell me what just happened," Oliver said to the man waiting in his office.

"Oliver, I don't know...I"

"Cut the crap Anthony. Felicity recognised you. Did you see the look on her face? She was terrified. How does she know you Anthony and why do you scare the shit out of my wife? 

Anthony Ivo sighed. "Yes, I know Felicity Smoak, she works for the FBI." 

"Seriously? She works for the FBI. My wife is an FBI agent. Is that your answer? I'm going to ask you again Anthony. How do you know my wife?"

Ivo was beginning to feel uneasy, He didn't like the look of Oliver Queen, and he was in his office alone with the man. The one thing Anthony Ivo hated was pain and Queen looked like he could pack a punch. "That's not what I meant Oliver, she's not an agent. She is a contractor for the security services. That App on your phone which allows you to make secure calls to me was produced by her company." 

Oliver stared at the man. "Okay, but that does not explain her reaction to you. What is going on Anthony, and none of your bullshit." 

"Have you read that report I sent you Oliver, most of it is in there." 

"Most of what Anthony?" 

"She got into some trouble with her then boyfriend down in Boston." 

"So?" 

"We had to question her Oliver."

"You questioned her about something that happened with her boyfriend? You need to be more specific Anthony." 

"For god sake man, read the damn report," said Ivo exasperated at being interrogated by Oliver Queen. This is not what he was used to. 

"I'm sure the report won't tell me why my wife ran as if all the bats of hell were after her, when she saw you. 

Anthony Ivo ran a hand over his face. "She was interrogated Oliver, we interrogated her."

"We? You mean you." 

"Yes, I was there." 

"You tortured her," Oliver said in a flat even tone. He had a strong urge to grab the man by the throat and squeeze the life out of him. 

"No. Of course not. Don't be so melodramatic Oliver. We don't torture people, and certainly not our own citizens."

"What's your definition of torture Anthony? You obviously scared a young woman witless, and left her having horrendous nightmares. Did you know that Anthony? She has terrible nightmares. What did you do to her? I swear to god, if you don't tell me what you did to Felicity, I'll throw you through the damn window." 

"You know it's a crime to lay a hand on a Federal officer, right?"

"I don't give a damn. You tell me now what happened to Felicity." 

"Okay, okay. She had information we needed. It was a matter of national security. She might have experienced a bit of sleep deprivation, thats all." 

"And how long did that go on for?"

"Just a little while, not long. She was fine Oliver, no harm was done to her." 

"How long did you have my wife, damn you. How long?"

"Six weeks," said Ivo, in a barely audible voice.

"Six weeks? You tortured her for six weeks? What are you, some kind of sadist?"

I told you, we don't torture peop…"

"Stop talking Anthony," Oliver shouted at the man. He walked to his office door and opened it. "Get out" he said. "I need to find my wife. You and I will talk after I've found her." 

"We haven't finished our conversation Oliver. Rochev could arrive any day and we have to get this right." 

"I don't give a damn about Isabel Rochev. She's your problem and you need to leave before I forget you're a Federal agent." Oliver's tone was cold and unemotional.

Ivo grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and strode past Oliver, who stared at the agent's back as the man walked away from him. Oliver's blue eyes were glacial. All he could see was Felicity's beautiful face stricken in terror. 

He didn't want to think about what she might have endured. There was something of the night about Ivo and Oliver, having dealt with the man for the last four years, had little doubt that he used psychological torture to get what he wanted. It broke his heart to think about his firebird in Ivo's clutches, even for an hour. He now knew what her nightmares were about and who she was talking to. 

Oliver's office phone rang. "Yes Albert" he answered. Oliver listened. "Thanks" he said. "By the way Albert, my visitor is on his way down, Mr Ivo. Once he's left, please remove the film from the security camera. I'll pick it up on my way out." 

Ever vigilant since Robert's murder, Oliver trusted no one, and Ivo least of all. He might require evidence of Ivo entering and leaving QC at some stage. 

He called Felicity and for the third time the call went to voicemail. The next call was to the Mansion. Raisa told him Felicity had gone to her office about an hour ago. Oliver's next call was to Diggle. 

"I've lost Felicity Digg. She was here and left abruptly, now she's not answering my calls. There are two more places she might be but I won't ring, I'll just turn up because I think she's avoiding me."

"I saw her drive into the carpark and she hasn't left Oliver. She must be in the building somewhere."

"No. Security saw her going to the carpark. I'll meet you there, look for her car."

They found her car but there was no sign of Felicity. Oliver ran his hand through his hair. He was losing his mind. "Let's swing by her office Digg. If she's not there, I'll go to Fleetwood Heights. Either she's there or Donna will know where she is".

************

Donna was waiting for Oliver. Felicity had indeed called her. 

"I'm confused Oliver, I don't understand what's going on. Did the two of you have a row?"

"No. Nothing like that. She came by my office and saw someone who upset her. Where is she Donna, what did she say? I need to talk to her."

"Who was it Oliver, did this person do something to her?"

"It was somebody she knew in Boston. I don't think the relationship ended well but that's all I know. Donna I must see Felicity. Please tell me where she is. Is she with Caitlin?"

"Yes Oliver, she is but she doesn't want to see you. She sounded something, I don't know. Scared?"

His heart was breaking for his firebird. Of course she was scared. If Ivo was the cause of her nightmares, as he suspected, then she finds him with her husband. "I need Caitlin's number Donna. If Felicity won't talk to me, I need to talk to Caitlin."

"Yes okay. I'm worried Oliver. Was the person with you Cooper Seldon? Do you know him?"

"No Donna. It was someone I've known for years. He works for the Government."

"I think I should come back to the Mansion tonight. I don't know what's happening to my baby girl, and I want to be around for William."

"Yes, of course. My mom will take care of him but there can never be too many grandmas. You know you really need to move in with us Donna. The Mansion has plenty of room."

"I want to stay in my own home Oliver. But I'll spend time with my grandson as often as I can. If you and Felicity had met and fallen in love in the normal way and got married, I'm sure you wouldn't want your mother-in-law cramping your style." 

"Yes, I would. I want you to come and live with us in the Mansion, and I won't stop trying to persuade you. And I've told you, your daughter is the love of my life. I fell in love with her that first night I met her.

"Yes Oliver, you have, and I'm glad to hear that. You must tell her."

"No, not yet. She needs time to trust me. We were doing so well but today has been a huge setback. Come on let's go home. I mean your other home," he said with a grin. 

He was relieved to hear that Felicity was safe. 

************

As soon as he got home, Oliver called Caitlin.

"She's not okay Oliver. I've seen her like this once before, in Boston. I think she needs you, but she keeps saying she can't trust you. What happened in your office today Oliver?"

"She saw someone from her past who probably hurt her but I had no idea she even knew this guy. When he told me he knew Felicity Smoak I thought nothing of it. Look Cait I need to speak to her, see her."

I don't know Oliver, I think you'd only make it worse if you tried to speak to her. Look, it's late. Why don't you leave it until the morning. I'll call you when I know how she is. Try and get some sleep."

Oliver couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned as he knew he would. Images of Felicity with Ivo drifted past his mind's eye. He could hear the broken sobs and her begging to be left alone from that first night in the Mansion. He got up and went downstairs to get himself a large whisky. When he returned he was surprised to see he had a missed call. It was from Caitlin. He called her immediately.

"Cait, what's wrong?"

"It's Felicity, you need to get here as soon as you can."

"On my way," he said, "text me your address."


	26. The Whole Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk about their past but will they be totally open and upfront with each other. Of course neither of them know that each has an investigative report on the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments on the last chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I hope this one works too. Just a gentle warning: I found Felicity's retelling of her FBI experience hard to hear, as Cortana read it back to me...
> 
> ....cheered though by seeing them together again in Slabside Redemption.

When Oliver arrived at the door of Caitlin’s apartment he texted her. The door was opened almost immediately.

Caitlin put a finger to her lips and ushered Oliver into the kitchen, the room nearest to the apartment door.

“She’s only just gone back to sleep again but I got scared Oliver. She had a really bad dream, I mean really bad. When I went to her, she lashed out at me. I told her I was calling you and she started to cry. She kept talking about you and someone called Voldemort. I can’t get any sense out of her. What’s going on Oliver. Who’s Voldemort, apart from that character in Harry Potter?" 

Oliver shrugged. He'd neither read Harry Potter nor seen the movies. “She saw someone in my office tonight. He’s a Federal agent and Felicity knew him from before. She was terrified of him." 

“That makes sense," said Caitlin. "This is exactly how she was before and during Cooper’s trial. She had terrible nightmares then."

"So who is this Voldemort character," asked Oliver.

"He was a dark sorcerer who killed Harry Potter's parents and wanted to kill him."

“Caitlin.” they heard Felicity’s voice calling. “Is Oliver here? I told you, I didn’t want to see him.” 

“Wait here,” Caitlin said to Oliver. "Let me talk to her. I’ll call you in a while."

She left Oliver in the kitchen and went in the Living room where Felicity was now sitting up on the couch wrapped in a blanket. 

"He’s here isn’t he," Felicity said accusingly. "I told you I didn’t want to see or talk to him. I don’t trust him. No, in fact get him. I want some answers." 

Caitlin nodded mutely, and went to get Oliver. 

“Stay there, don’t come any closer," Felicity said as Oliver entered the room. 

"Okay," he said and stood completely still. He folded then unfolded his arms. “May I sit down?” 

Caitlin moved quickly to pass Oliver a chair from the dining table. 

"What was Voldemort doing in your office. Are you spying on me?" asked Felicity. 

“Shall I leave you two to talk" asked Caitlin? 

"No. I want you to stay Cait," said Felicity. 

“His name is Anthony Ivo, said Oliver, and I know he hurt you. I’m so sorry Felicity. I’m not spying on you, I knew Anthony for several years before I met you." 

"Is that his name? I prefer Voldemort. How do you know him Oliver, is he your friend?" 

Oliver hesitated and looked at Caitlin. 

"Look Fee, why don’t I leave you and Oliver to talk in private." 

"No Caitlin. I don’t want to be left alone with him. If you won’t stay, then he has to leave." 

Her words made Oliver’s heart ache. His firebird was scared of him. She'd put him in the same bracket as Anthony. 

"I’d never hurt you Felicity. I've been working with Ivo, but he's not my friend. I wanted to kill him tonight when I heard what he did to you." 

“What did he tell you?” 

“He said he interrogated you for six weeks and you were sleep deprived.” 

Felicity started to laugh hysterically and then began to sob. She trembled violently. 

“Oliver, make her some sweet tea, lots of sugar. I have some red berry teabags in a jar beside the stove, the sugar is there too. Hurry," said Caitlin who went and sat beside Felicity and put her arms around her friend. 

“Let it out Fee. You have to talk about this now, you’ve carried it for too long," Caitlin told her.

Felicity nodded mutely, lifting her tear-stained face to look at Caitlin. They sat in silence until Oliver returned with three cups on a tray. “I think we all need something hot and sweet” he said. 

The three people in the room sat in silence. Two of them waited on the third. Neither of them wanted to push her.  

Eventually Felicity spoke. 

"Before I tell you about Voldemort, I want to know why you are working with him Oliver. And I want the truth, the whole truth." 

Oliver hesitated. His natural inclination was to hold back the truth to protect her from the sordidness of it all, from the truth about Malcolm and Isabel, from the truth about himself, his preparedness to fall in with Anthony and sleep with Isabel after he knew of her role in his father's death. Fuck. What kind of person was he? He'd slept with his dead father’s mistress, whom he now despised. He couldn't share that with her, and especially in Caitlin's presence. He was too ashamed.

Oliver was filled with self-disgust but he took one look at Felicity’s face and knew he ran the risk of losing her if he was not as open with her as possible. But there were certain things he couldn’t tell her. 

"Oliver? I need to know what that hateful man was doing in your office. Felicity voice was tremulous now."

"Anthony made contact with me a year after my father died,” he began. "The FBI had knowledge of a conspiracy to kill him which originated with the Russian mafia." 

"You know about that?" Felicity said with incredulity. 

Oliver's brow wrinkled. He stared at her. "Why Felicity? What do you know about it? Did the FBI tell you? Anthony said you worked for them." 

Caitlin stared at her friend. "Fee? Is that true? You work for the FBI?" 

"It’s a business arrangement. I’ll get to that in a minute. I know about you and the FBI Oliver, because when you stopped me from adopting William, I got a report on you, searching for something I could use against you. I thought the authorities had surveillance on you because you were involved in some sort of criminal activity." 

"You thought that and still married me? How did you get this information? Why am I asking, I should know Ivo can’t be trusted. He sent me a report on you too."

Felicity eyes widened. "When?"

"I expect it would have been around the same time as you were investigating me and for the same purpose," Oliver responded. 

Felicity began to laugh. “So, we spied on each other, don’t trust each other. Remind me why we got married again?" 

"Because I asked you to marry me, and you said yes, even if I were a criminal, because we both wanted custody of William. A marriage of convenience seemed the easiest way to solve a problem. Remember?"  

“Yes," said Caitlin, suddenly remembering that Felicity had indicated she had something on Oliver but hadn't produced evidence. "One week you were sworn enemies, the next week husband and wife. I just don’t get the two of you and this weird marriage."  

They both ignored her. 

"But that’s not the reason I married you Felicity. I asked you to marry me because I love you; I fell in love with you." _There._ _He'd said it. She needed to know._

"It took just six weeks for me to fall head over heels in love with you. In fact, it took less than a day. I wanted you in my life the moment I saw you. The custody hearing just provided a short cut. I love you Felicity and I would never, ever, knowingly do anything to hurt you. And I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you." 

Felicity stared at him. Her eyes filled with water. She shook her head. “You don't love me Oliver, you only think you do. Apparently I'm unlovable and I have proof of that. You’re only saying it for fear that I’ll leave you and take William. Tell me about Isabel, when last were you in Russia with her?" 

Oliver got up from his chair and began to pace the floor. _Jesus Christ. She knows about that too?_  

"And what about Malcolm Merlyn, Felicity continued, was he part of the conspiracy too? Is that why he disappeared from Star City." 

Oliver stopped pacing and stared hard at his wife. His eyes narrowed. "You’re well informed," he said, "perhaps even better than I am. What else do you know? Did you get that information from Ivo?" 

"No. I want nothing to do with that man, and I want you to stop working with him, Oliver, you can't trust him. He's a monster. 

"He held me in indefinite detention without trial, like some sort of terrorist. He interrogated me for four whole weeks. I'd be woken at some ungodly hour every night and taken to a room where he and a sidekick, some callow youth probably learning the trade, waited for me. I never knew their names so I christened the evil one Voldemort, a perfect fit for who he is. 

"They interrogated me for hours. It happened day after day, after day until I thought I’d lose my mind. Voldemort enjoyed his power over me. He threatened me with 30 years to life for conspiracy to defraud the Government and hacking confidential information to sell to foreign interests. It was all a lie."

The injustice of it all still had the power to make her insides contort.

"Yes, Cooper used the code I created to hack into Government computers and erase data on student loans. It was an act of liberation as he saw it. But then he went on to steal money from Government contractors because he was able to access their financial information again using the super-virus I’d produced. They had proof that the hack originated from his personal computer where he lived, not from mine. He even admitted it. 

"My detention had nothing to do with selling information endangering national security. Voldemort made that up. Do you know what he wanted Oliver, he wanted information on my father, a cyber-criminal known as The Calculator, wanted by the FBI. He sold Government secrets he'd acquired to the highest bidder. I didn't even know that until Voldemort told me. He wanted me to tell him my dad’s whereabouts because he believed that I either knew where he was or how to contact him. I didn't. I have no idea where my father is and have had no contact with him since he left when I was 8 years old. 

"So you see Oliver, your wife is the daughter of a wanted criminal, and her former boyfriend is in jail. I'm sure that information is in your file on me. Why didn't you give it to the Judge? She would definitely have given you sole custody of William." She started to cry softly.

Oliver and Caitlin looked at each other. Oliver felt completely helpless. He wanted to rush to her, gather her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and nothing could ever change that. But instinctively he knew that was absolutely the wrong thing to do right now. She needed space to let her grief out. He knew all about that. He signalled to Caitlin with his eyes, hoping she would read him.

Cait, who was sitting on the couch next to Felicity, gently touched her arm. "It's okay Fee, continue with your story. You need to tell all of it." Felicity nodded.

"They kept me in a cell in some FBI out of the way place. They took my clothes and gave me their standard kit. Other than when someone brought my meals, I saw no-one, and nobody spoke to me for a whole week. They only let me out to have a shower every few days. Then for the next four weeks, I would be awakened from sleep every night for interrogation. Voldemort played bad cop. He did all the threatening and banging the table."

Felicity shuddered remembering the cold harshness of the man yelling in her face, his saliva spotting her skin. She felt sick, just thinking about it. She started to gag and Caitlin passed her the trash can.

Felicity shook her head. "It's okay, she told her friend with the tears rolling down her cheeks. I want to talk about this." She continued her narrative.

"By the fifth week, I was a total wreck. Every day I begged his henchmen not to take me, but they did. Can you imagine what that was like Oliver, week after week for four whole weeks? Can you? It was a de-humanizing experience.

"The following week they told me I was going home, and put me in a proper room, with a proper bed and a bathroom. The people who brought my food, talked to me and I never saw Voldemort again, until today. 

"In return for my freedom, I had to give evidence against Cooper, and agree to work for them for 5 years as a private contractor. They pay me, but not the true value of what I do for them. They monitor my movements on line and told me they would put me in jail if I was ever found engaging in specific activities on line." 

Felicity glanced at Oliver, she was not ready to divulge her cyber-Goth identity, the Master Hacker, Ghost Fox Goddess who traversed the dark web, could get any information required and obliterate her enemies. Her husband didn't need to know that, not yet, if ever.

"They gave me a minder, an older retired FBI guy, Felicity continued. I know him as Neil Martin, if that's even his real name. I had to see him once a week until Cooper’s trial, and I have to keep in contact with him once a month until the five years is up. Neil is kind and father-like, but I'm sure that's just a façade. He got me the report on you, but I don’t trust any of them. Now I find my husband working with them. How do you think I felt Oliver, when I saw that man in your office?" 

He went to her then, and sat on the floor beside her but didn’t touch her, although he wanted to gather her in his arms and tell her no one would ever hurt her again. “Felicity, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know any of this. I’m so sorry. 

"What did the report say about me Oliver? I'm betting Voldemort told you nothing about what he did to me?" 

“I don’t know what the report said Felicity. It’s in my safe in the Mansion. I haven’t read it. That first night you had a nightmare in the Mansion I wanted to read it then but I decided to wait until you wanted to tell me yourself. I’m sorry that it had to be like this; that you had to go through the trauma of seeing Anthony again."

"I don’t want you to work with him Oliver. I understand that you want revenge or justice for your dad but can’t you work with someone else?"

Oliver shrugged. "Felicity whatever happens, you’ll never have to see Ivo, or Voldemort, again. Whether I work with him or not, I have to see this through. After four years, it’s almost over. Isabel Rochev is coming here soon, and we’ve been trying to get her here so she can be arrested as part of the conspiracy." 

“Isabel Rochev is coming here? Are you going to see her?" 

"That’s the plan," he said. 

Felicity stared at him. Did her husband still have a sexual relationship with that woman? She wouldn't put up with that. There was more she needed to say and to know, about Isabel and Merlyn and about whether Moira knew how her husband had died. They had more to talk about but not now, she was exhausted. 

"Can I hold you Felicity, I need to hold you. I love you so much” Oliver said. Felicity nodded. She wanted to be held, she was so tired and she longed for his strength.

Caitlin made her way quietly out of the room, leaving husband and wife together. It had been a dramatic and shocking night for her. Such revelations. One thing she was certain of, her friend was in love with her husband.

Oliver sat on the couch beside his wife. She shared her blanket with him. His arms went around her, and her head rested on his chest. He closed his eyes and held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me feel sad...


	27. A Taboo Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Oliver has admitted his love for Felicity but she finds that difficult to accept. She unwittingly touches on something he has buried deep and elicits an unexpected response. He realises he has been a bit harsh with her and sets out to make amends. In the middle of it all Isabel calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your amazing comments. I've really, really loved writing this fic. It's addictive. Just can't get enough of this Oliver and Felicity. For some reason, this time they've taken up residence in my head and speak!! And I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

When he woke up the next morning, it took Oliver a minute to remember he was in Caitlin's apartment. Felicity was laying on top of him and appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

He was cramped and needed to move. He eased her off as gently as he could, while moving his body so he could reposition her on the couch. He looked at his watch. It was 6am and he wasn’t sure what to do, but he needed coffee. He found the bathroom, then the kitchen.

When he got back, Felicity’s eyes were opened. She watched him. “Hi,” he said. “Good morning, how are you feeling.”

“Much better," she said. "We still have to talk Oliver, there are some things I want to know."

"Okay. I've made coffee. Do you want some?"

She wrinkled her nose. "No, not yet. We don't have to talk now either, you should probably get back to the Mansion."

"I don’t want to leave you. Why don't you come home with me? I don't think you should go into the office today, and you should probably talk to Donna. She’s worried about you."

“I know, I'll call her later but I need to go to work. My car is in the QC carpark and I don’t want to ask Cait, she needs to get to work."

“Tell you what," he said, "I’ll ask John to pick you up and take you to your car. How about we have lunch and you can ask me whatever you want to know.”

"No. Let’s talk tonight. Can you pick William up from school with me. Let’s spend some time with him and have dinner at home. We can talk then."

He nodded. "I'll make that happen." He bent down to kiss her cheek. “I better go. Tell Caitlin I said goodbye. I’ll see you later," he said walking away.

At the door he turned. “Felicity, I love you," he said.

She simply stared at him. That was difficult for her to hear.

He noticed her lack of response, not even a smile. He let himself out of Caitlin’s apartment with a heavy heart. It was hard to hear her say she was unlovable. He had his work cut out to get her to believe in his love for her.

*************

Later that night, once they’d put William to bed, the two of them sat at the dining table eating the meal Raisa had prepared. Moira was out with Walter and Thea had left for the club. Apart from William and Raisa they were alone in the Mansion. 

He was thankful that she didn’t raise their earlier conversation during the meal. He knew it would be about Isabel and he didn’t want to talk about that. The sooner he could leave that behind, the better. 

They talked about William and his upcoming school performance, and Moira’s interest in collaboration between their companies. They both studiously avoided the subject of Anthony Ivo. 

“Come on," she said when the meal was over, "lets clear up and then take the rest of the wine into the living room." 

"Okay," he said "but only if you play something for me." If she was occupied, they wouldn't have to talk. He needed a break from it all.

"Okay", she said. 

Oliver relaxed on the couch while she played a medley of theme tunes from various movies. When she finished, she got up and went to sit beside him. 

He took her hand. "That was wonderful, thank you. We should do this more often," he said. 

She stared at him. “Oliver does Moira and Thea know that Malcolm murdered Robert?" 

He stiffened and his blue eyes bore into her, as if searching her very soul. He withdrew his hand from hers, got up and walked to the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the Mansion grounds to the summer house where he first kissed her. His jaws were working.  

He remained silent. Of all the questions she could ask, this was one he hadn’t bargained for. He'd repressed something so primordially damaging to the human soul, especially that of a child. He literally had to eviscerate the thought from his psyche, it could not take residence because it couldn't be true. He was sure Ivo was lying, and there was no proof, only conjecture. What did she know? What had she been told?

She came up and stood beside him. “Oliver, you have to tell them, they deserve to know." 

"No Felicity, that's not going to happen. My mother and sister went through enough heartbreak at the loss of dad to last them a life time. It was a whole year after his death before I knew the truth. I’m not putting them through that again." 

"But Oliver, I....wouldn’t you...” 

“Felicity, that's enough. I have some work to do," he said, cutting across her words, "I’ll be in the study for a couple of hours. Goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning." 

She was left staring at his retreating back. _Uh-oh, that is obviously a taboo subject_.

She hadn’t seen this Oliver before, brusque and uncommunicative. Not since that night in her office building, when he’d walked away after telling her she would hear from his lawyer. Then he'd been cold and angry. This was something else. She knew an attentive and passionate lover, this person was almost scary. He had abruptly disengaged from her. 

What a lot had happened since that night when he'd strode into her life, asserting that her nephew was his son. Everything changed that night. This man whom she’d disparaged as a man-whore a few months ago was now her husband, and the weirdest thing of all was that she was falling in love with him. In a short time he had become her husband, her lover and her rock. Yet, she was not ready to completely give him her heart.

She was aware that the only knowledge she had of what had happened to his father came from Neil's report and he'd been wrong about Oliver not knowing of his father's murder. She would leave him in his own space and whatever was going on in his head.

She went back to her piano and began to play until she felt tired enough to sleep. Felicity went to her own room and prepared for bed, then she went to his room and got into bed. 

When Oliver walked into his room, if he was startled to find her in his bed, he didn't show it. Without saying a word, he went into the bathroom.  

When he came out, he calmly got into bed and lay on his back beside her. She immediately sat up and turned to him. She palmed his face and looked down at him. His blue eyes stared up at her. She kissed him. "I’m sorry," she whispered. Then she lay her head on his chest and before he knew it, she was fast asleep. 

He put an arm around her, closed his eyes and listened to her breathing. He didn't know until he'd met her that he wanted this life. To settle down with a woman he loved and raise a family. He wanted that with her, his glorious, inquisitive firebird.

He followed his own breath as an aid to emptying his mind. Every time an unwanted thought tried to invade, he concentrated on his breath. Soon, he too drifted off into that other world.

************

The next morning Oliver left the sleeping Felicity in bed. He looked down at her. She must be exhausted after her encounter with Ivo and the aftermath. His beautiful wife, she was so vulnerable and he felt guilty for going off on her last night but she wanted to take him somewhere he was not prepared to go. 

He showered, dressed, and got William up and ready for school. Felicity was still sleeping. 

“Is Felicity joining us or has she left already" asked Moira, as the boys joined her for breakfast. 

“Daddy said Felicity is tired and we should let her sleep," answered her grandson. 

His grandmother smiled at him. "Oh, okay" she said. Moira looked at Oliver with a question mark in her eyes. 

“She’s fine mom," he said, "she had a tough day yesterday. I'd like to take her away for the weekend. Are you going to be around?"

"For William? Of course. He and I rarely have time together. What shall we do this weekend William?"

"Everything," said the little boy, waving his arms in a wide circle and grinning at Moira.

Once Oliver and Diggle had taken William to school, Moira went upstairs to check on Felicity. It was so unlike her to be still asleep at this time, in spite of what Oliver said.  

She knocked on the door of her son’s bedroom because that’s where she’d expect Felicity to be. Moira rarely came to this wing of the Mansion. It was Oliver’s domain and she gave him his privacy. 

Not getting a response, Moira opened the door and walked in. She glanced at the empty and unmade bed. She listened, but heard no sound or movement from the bathroom, which is where she’d expect her daughter-in-law to be. She opened the door and looked inside to find Felicity asleep sitting on the toilet.  

Moira frowned and gazed at the young woman for a while. Then she went and tapped Felicity’s shoulder. She jumped and opened her eyes, startled to see Moira standing in front of her. “Moira,” she said a  little confused, "are you okay?" 

"Yes Felicity, I’m fine. Are you okay?" 

Then it dawned on Felicity where she was. She looked around her, then back to Moira, and gave a little self-conscious laugh at the realization of where she was. She tried to stifle a yawn. "Oh, excuse me", she said, "I must have fallen asleep. That’s weird. I don’t know why I feel so tired. Has Oliver left?" 

"Yes, he and Mr Diggle took William to school. He wanted to let you sleep."  

Moira gave Felicity a quizzical look. "Are sure you’re okay Felicity, perhaps you should get a check-up from the doctor." 

"I’m fine Moira. I’ll just take my time and get ready," she said, waiting for Moira to retreat." Felicity smiled at the older woman. "Don’t worry, I’m really okay. I promise." She really didn’t want the fragrant Moira fussing over her. She needed to get to work. Oliver should have woken her. 

“Okay," said the older Mrs Queen, "I’ll go and get ready for my day. I’ll see you later then." Felicity nodded and Moira went on her way. 

************ 

When Oliver walked into his office, he asked his EA to call a local florist and put the call through to his office. He wanted to personally order the specific flowers he wanted to send to his wife, along with what he wanted to express in words. 

His cell phone rang. It was Isabel Rochev.

"Isabel. Are you calling with your travel date?"

"Good morning Oliver _Дорогая_ , (darling) I'll be with you in three days. I long to hold you in my arms again. Will you meet me at the airport? I'll text you my flight details."

Oliver compressed his lips. "That's not a good idea Isabel. Call me when you get to your hotel."

"An even better idea _Дорогая_. Since you're now married, I suppose we can't spend the night together. Can't you arrange an overnight business meeting in Gotham or somewhere? "

"Isabel, listen to me. Our relationship is over. I love my wife and I don't intend to cheat on her."

Isabel Rochev laughed. "My god Oliver, don't tell me she's changed you that much. I don't believe it. This I'll have to see for myself."

"I'm assuming you have some business to discuss with me", Oliver said. "If not, there's no point in our meeting. I have to go. Goodbye."

"Oliver wait...I"

"I need to get on with my day, Isabel," he said cutting across, "call me when you arrive." He ended the call.

A few minutes later Cathy put the local florist through to him. He ordered a dozen white lilies and two dozen red roses for his wife, to be delivered to her office. His card read: _For the love of my life. My Always. O_

Oliver then called his favourite pilot. "Hey Joe, how do you fancy a weekend away?"

"Yes sir, Mr Queen. Where to?"

"Two nights in Big Sur. I'm still celebrating my marriage. Bring Susan, all expenses paid."

"Thank you, the wife and I would love to join you Mr Queen, if you know what I mean."

Oliver laughed. "I'll see you at the airport at about 10 on Saturday morning, Joe."

He texted Felicity: _Hope Ur your weekend is free._

FS: _Why? What's happening?_

OQ: _It's a surprise_

FS: _Hate surprises._ He grinned.

Having dealt with those pressing matters, Oliver called Ivo and arranged to meet him late afternoon, outside the City limits. Then he called Diggle.

************

He got into bed and gathered her in his arms. "So, Mrs Queen are you staying with your husband again tonight?"

"Depends."

"On what"

"On whether he's good to me"

"Always". He nibbled her ear. 

"Thank you for my flowers by the way. They are beautiful and lilies are among my favourites."

"Good. I'm glad" he mumbled, placing open mouthed kisses on her neck and throat. 

"Red roses too, my husband is a secret romantic."

"Mhmm", he hummed, as he sucked on the pulse point beneath her ear and his fingers slipped inside her panties.

"So tell me about Isabel."

Oliver groaned. He raised his head and looked at her. "Tell me you're not talking about Isabel Rochev, when I'm about to make love to you."

He pushed two fingers inside her, making her back arc.

"I want to talk about her Oliver," she panted softly, thinking how horny she was feeling right now.

"Okay, but not now", he said, just before his lips found hers.


	28. The Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is going to meet Isabel and wants Felicity to go with him

"Are you serious? You really want me there?"

"Yes," he said, "emphatically yes."

"Why? I don't particularly want to meet her." She peered at him through her lenses. "Oh," she said, understanding dawning, "she's an ex-girlfriend or is it mistress, and you want me to be the buffer." Her eyes teased him.

"Felicity, please," he pleaded. "It's not that. Well it is sort of, but it's more that I want to avoid any ugliness in the tabloids. I originally thought we should meet outside of Star City, but on the off chance we are photographed together away from here, it would look worse. If you are there it stops the gossip."

"Okay, but will she talk in front of me?"

"No, she won't. I thought you'd arrive with me and perhaps stay for a drink, but only if you want to. Then you and John can wait in a nearby bar, and I'll call you when we're done. I'll try and keep it to under an hour."

"Okay. That works for me. So tell me what's going on with la Rochev, what's the plan."

He debated whether to tell her. They were sharing a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, sitting side by side on the couch in her penthouse before Oliver had to leave to meet with Isabel in her hotel bar.

"Come on Oliver, no holding back. You need to tell me what's going on. Unless you don't trust me." 

"I trust you Felicity. But the less you know and are involved in all this, the safer you are and the better I'll feel."

"I'm not in any danger here Oliver, you are. Besides, If anyone's in a threatening situation, the more they know, the less vulnerable they are. I'm not some whey-faced Victorian damsel, Oliver." She stared at him. She could tell by the set of his jaw that this was going to be like pulling teeth. "Tell you what", she said, "why don't I ask you a question to begin with?" 

He looked at her through narrowed eyes. Reluctantly he agreed. "Okay." 

"If she's not here to fuck you, what does Isabel want with you?"

He chuckled. "I can always depend on you to punch me right in the solar plexus. The Russian mob has been wanting to hook QC into money laundering. It began with my dad. When he threatened to expose them, and Malcolm in particular, well you know the rest."

"So now they're coming after me. They see me as Malcolm's replacement. If I agree the Pakhan will pay me a visit to put his seal of approval on it all and that's what the FBI wants. We need to know more about him, his name and what he looks like. No one knows his name or who he is. Secondly, there are the small fries who run minor operations in the City but they are so well camouflaged, the FBI has not been able to get a handle on them. We think Isabel will contact them while she is here. They'll track her and will eventually identify and eliminate the foot soldiers."

"Is this Voldemort's plan," she asked.

He nodded. "His name is Anthony Ivo Felicity. It might help you to work through that horrible experience if you made him a real person, not some looming menacing shadow that has power over you, he doesn't."

"No. I won't make him a real person. He knew my name, I wasn't allowed to know his. I'll stick to the name I gave him. I'm a real person but he didn't treat me like one. The name suits him exactly. He abuses his power, and is evil. He should not be allowed to interact with human beings. I don't know why you want to work with him. To me he will always be Voldemort."

_And one day I'm going to take him out._

He wished he could take the pain and distress of that experience from her; she must be emotionally exhausted from having to dredge up and relive that experience with Ivo she'd kept locked away all these years. 

He also regretted his brusque and dismissive response to her suggestion that he should tell Moira how his dad died. But it was not as simple as that. First, there was a question he had to ask his mom. But he was never going to ask it. His wife had pushed on a locked door, so tightly sealed, only dynamite would blast it open. Besides, Ivo had offered no proof, and like Felicity, he didn't trust the man but he had to work with him. The operation was almost over.

His greatest motivation right now was to do something nice for her, and taking her away for a pampered weekend far from Star City for a while, he hoped would take her mind and focus away from her encounter with Ivo. He also wanted to show her that she is lovable and loved. He was going to worship her body the entire weekend.

"Let's not talk about that man," she said. "This isn't about him, it's about you. This whole thing doesn't hang together Oliver, it's too easy. How do you know this Pakhan person will visit you, and when? While Isabel is here? I don't think Voldemort is telling you everything."

"I'm certain that I don't know everything, but they need to know who he is. Up to now he's been faceless. All they know from assets in Russia is that he will be coming here once Isabel has confirmed that I'm on board."

"I don't like it Oliver, something's off. You said they plan to arrest Isabel but that's stupid, unless they arrest the Pakhan as well. I'm not minimizing your importance or QC's, but if this guy's identity is so hush-hush, what makes you so important that he will come out in the open to meet you on foreign soil? That makes no sense Oliver."

He grinned at her. "My wife is quite the little forensic analyst, I see. They've been grooming me for the last four years. I've had to do a few things to give them confidence in my trustworthiness but it's all been monitored and managed by the FBI, who provided the funds. I just had to play a part. Plus QC has subsidiaries all over the world and that's a big advantage for them. They can spread their tentacles with little effort."

"Does Walter and your mother know about this?"

"No, of course not. We had to keep the circle as tight as possible, that's why FBI funds were used whenever the Bratva wanted me to pay my dues. I'll tell them once it's over." 

She wondered whether he would've told her if she hadn't inadvertently walked in on that man in his office.

"The flaw in the plan is still the arrest of Isabel," she said. "That's not going to happen. It would blow the whole thing wide open, surely you can see that. Voldemort is playing games. He has no intention of arresting Isabel, I'm telling you. He's devious. Trust me, I know him. He'll use any means necessary to get what he wants, and doesn't care about the collateral damage."

"The plot is thicker than that Felicity. We were surprised that she was the one being sent as the advanced party. That means she is expendable. She is the price the mob are willing to pay to get me. They already know that our Government suspects her of being involved in a conspiracy with Malcolm to kill my father. That ground has been laid over the last few years. They suspect that she will be picked up if she ever returns to this country. That information has been fed to them too."

Felicity shook her head. The more she heard, the greater the alarm bells rung. It was something Oliver said earlier which didn't make any sense, and she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was. But it made everything she just heard implausible, on top of which Voldemort was simply not to be trusted and she couldn't make Oliver take that on board.

"So will Voldemort be listening to it all. He should, because they have my tech."

"Is it the two- way earpiece that looks like a thumbnail."

"Yup. Did they give you one?"

He nodded and showed her the tiny nondescript item which indeed looked like a thumbnail but was a powerful two-way transmitter to fit into his ear.

"Are you in?" he asked.

"Yes, okay, but I don't think I should have a drink. I'll stay for 5 or 10 minutes, then leave."

"Fine", he said. Time to go."

************

Oliver had his hand on the small of her back as they stepped out of the revolving doors into the lobby of the InterContinental Barclay Hotel, the newest and most expensive appendage to Star City.

He glanced towards the bar shaped like a donut ring and spotted Isabel. Oliver propelled Felicity forward. "Hello Isabel," he said as they approached her. She got off the bar stool and waited to greet him.

"Oliver _Дорогая,"_ (darling). She kissed him on both cheeks. "It's so nice to see you after such a long time." Her entire attention was focused on him, while deliberately ignoring the woman at his side.

Oliver turned to his wife. "Felicity, this is Isabel Rochev, Isabel my wife, Felicity Smoak."

"Oh my dear" Isabel gushed in Felicity's direction. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were Oliver's assistant. Please excuse my rudeness. It's so nice to meet you. I've read a lot about you in the tabloids. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you Ms Rochev," said Felicity. "I don't believe I know anything about you, except that you were Robert Queen's assistant at one time. I'm told those tabloids carried more photographs of me than words about me. She watched the flush subsume Isabel's face. 

"Are you going to stay for a drink honey," Oliver asked her, knowing full well that was not the plan. His eyes twinkled at her.

"I need to go Oliver," she said to her husband. "It was so nice to meet you at last Ms Rochev. I hope we'll meet again sometime".

"I hope you'll call me Isabel, because I'm sure we're going to become friends. I've known Oliver intimately for such a long time, I'd hate to lose our friendship."

Felicity gave the woman an icy stare. _So Isabitch, that's how you want to play is it, well I'll fix you._

Felicity turned to Oliver and whispered in his ear, "If you let la Rochev lay a grimy paw on you, I'll pickle your you know what."

He chuckled. "I love you too, my sweet," he said. "I'll give you a call when I'm finished here. I Won't be long."

"I'll be waiting. I miss you already" she said, giving him a wink.

Oliver could hardly contain his laughter. His wife was outrageous. He watched her walk away with that provocative sway to her hips. He was looking forward to their weekend. He intended to impose a 'no knickers' rule for the entire two days. He was looking forward to fucking her into oblivion.

"My, my Oliver Queen," said Isabel. "Do my eyes deceive me? You're in love with her aren't you."

"Yes. I love Felicity very much. And you were being unnecessarily rude with that little stunt you just pulled. You know she is the CEO of her own company."

"So are the rumours true? She is the mother of your illegitimate son and the sister story is just a smoke screen, pardon the pun." Isabel's laughter rang out around them.

"All you need to know is that we are the parents of a beautiful little boy. Now let's get down to business."

Isabel stared at him. "Now you are married Oliver, this whole thing is looking less secure to my people."

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked.

"Can your wife be trusted? We've obviously done our research on her. We know that she is super smart with a double Masters from MIT. We know that her former boyfriend is in prison for trying to defraud your Government. We also know that her father is a master cyber criminal wanted by the FBI. Did you know that? Did she tell you that?  Who knows what you might divulge to her in the throes of passion, or because of this delusion you call love."

"Yes Isabel, I know all of that. What difference does it make? I would imagine that her proximity to criminality is something you would appreciate."

She laughed. "Touché."

"Now can we get down to business?"

"Only if you have dinner with me. We can have room service and spend an hour before you need to get back to the little wifey."

Oliver looked at her and gave a deep sigh. He wondered why once upon a time he'd found her attractive. He could now see the cruelty around the set of her mouth, and the coldness in her eyes that she couldn't disguise. Revulsion rose up in him.

"I can leave now Isabel." He looked at his watch. "I have approximately half an hour before I need to meet Felicity for dinner. So are we doing this or not?"

"Okay, okay. I don't know what's got into you Oliver. You've changed," she said. "In a minute I'm going to show you a photograph of the Pakhan so that you'll recognise him when you meet him. Burn the image into your brain, you'll have 20 seconds to do that before it disintegrates. Okay?" 

Oliver nodded.

He watched Isabel tap a code into her phone and placed it on the bar in front of him. Sure enough an image of an average looking middle-aged guy appeared. There was nothing noteworthy about the man, except cruel eyes and rather thin lips. He would definitely recognise him again. He looked at the image until, as Isabel said, it broke up and disintegrated.

"What's his name" he asked.

"You don't need to know that. He'll introduce himself as The Pakhan. That's all you need to know."

"Okay. When will he be here."

"I'll let you know".

"You should know I have plans for the weekend," he told her. 

"It's not a problem Oliver. He doesn't intend to meet with you this weekend. I hoped we'd spend a little time together" - she held up a hand to stop him responding - "but I can see that won't be happening. I'll make contact with you and let you know when and where to meet the Pakhan. He will discuss the next steps with you, and will want a final gesture of good faith from you."

"What will that be?" he asked.

"He'll tell you when you meet."

"Fine," he said. "Is there anything else?" 

"No Oliver, that's it. You better go home to wife I'll find my own entertainment," she said staring at some guy on the other side of the bar who had been giving her the eye before Oliver arrived. 

Oliver followed her gaze to the man who seemed to be fixating on Isabel. "Have a good night, Isabel. I'll wait to hear from you."

"Bye Oliver" she said without another glance in his direction. 

*******************

"Did you get all of that" Oliver asked the listener, as he stepped out of the hotel.

"Yes. You need to get to the police precinct, where an artist is waiting to get an impression of the Pakhan from you. Well done Oliver. Call me when you hear from her so we can position various tails along the different routes you might take from your office."

"I could be at the Mansion."

"That's fine Oliver. We are geared up for this. It's what we've worked towards for 4 years. Just keep playing your role. By the way, you must give me some tips on how to attract them. And I'm sure your wife knew that her whisper was actually a bellow in my ear."

Oliver grinned. _That's the least that you deserve_. "Goodnight Anthony," he said.

He called Diggle. "Coming over to you, is Felicity with you?"

"No. She went back to the Mansion, she wants you to bring her some mint chocolate chip ice-cream."

Oliver frowned. "Okay, but we need to go to the police precinct first."

************

When he got home Felicity was waiting by the door in sweatpants and one of his hoodies. "What took you so long", she said peevishly.

"Why, have you missed me?"

"No, I need ice-cream" she said, taking the bag from his hand.

He smiled and shook his head, put his briefcase down, removed his jacket and tie, and followed her to the kitchen. 

"What's going on with you Smoak. You ate a whole pint of that stuff earlier."

"That's not true, you had some."

"I had two or three spoonful. You had the rest."

"Well I fancy ice cream, and mint choc is my favorite."

"I'm starving", he said, looking into the fridge, "have you eaten?"

"Yup, that's why I left Digg and came home. So how did you get on with Lady Isabel. A little hard-faced, wouldn't have thought she was your type."

"Felicity," he said in a warning drawl, "we're not going there."

"Okay, okay. So what happened?" 

"Well Ivo was happy so I guess it went okay. They sat around the island together, while he ate some cold chicken and salad, and drank a beer. She attacked another pint of ice-cream. He told her about his conversation with Isabel. 

"So, you'll be meeting this guy in a few days."

"Sometime this week probably."

"That reminds me, where did you say we're going tomorrow?"

"I didn't, Miss Sneaky. It's a surprise. Just lie back and enjoy it," he told her with a smirk.

She got up and put the rest of her ice-cream in the freezer. "I'd prefer if you lie back and enjoy it," she whispered in his ear, before making her way out of the kitchen.

"Felicity wait, where are you going?"

"To bed Oliver, where do you think?"

Twenty minutes later he entered his bedroom fully expecting to find her in his bed again. And she was. She had taken to sleeping in his bed the whole night, ever since her encounter with Ivo. He wasn't complaining. Oliver toed of his shoes and yanked off his socks. The rest of his clothes came off on the way to the bathroom. 

He was totally naked when he slipped into bed beside her, having washed off his time with Isabel and the time in the police precinct trying to reconstruct the image of the hitherto faceless Pakhan, whom he would be meeting soon. 

He needed her urgently. She alone was able to erase his past and unwanted present. She reconstructed him anew, and he wanted that. He wanted her. She wasn't sleeping and was completely naked too. She was smiling at him. "What kept you?" she whispered. 

He returned her smile and ran his hand all over her body, exploring every curve. He licked and sucked her nipples while his fingers tested her level of readiness because he couldn't wait. Satisfied with his explorations, he lifted his body up and over hers, entering her roughly, and immediately began to thrust deeply, fully, watching her the whole time. Her eyes widened and he heard the the hitch in her breath. He closed his eyes and continued to thrust into her. He groaned with the pleasure that her body bestowed.

When her arms wrapped around him, he looked down at her and pulled one of her legs up high over his waist. His cock touched that secret spot, making her gasp. She moaned softly as his deep rhythmic thrusts awakened her erotic wantonness. She began to undulate her hips in a slow sensuous movement, which slowed down the pace of his thrusts. "Yes baby," she whispered. "Just like that." 

He forgot who he was and lost himself in that sensual timeless rhythm. And she was right there with him. His head fell on her shoulder, and her hand stroked his hair. "Don't stop baby, this feels so good," she whispered. 

Her lips fumbled over his ear and temple, searching. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue immediately started to explore her mouth, then he sucked on her tongue and bottom lip. 

He felt the universe open to enfold him and the warm, fragrant woman moving sinuously beneath him. In his mind, his physical body dematerialized as his essence merged with hers. He didn't want this to end, and it wouldn't for now as they kept climbing the stairway going deeper and deeper into sweet ecstasy. 

_"Felliccity_ ," he drawled her name in a husky whisper as her first orgasm rumbled gently through them. She was in for several more before the night was done.


	29. A Weekend Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes Felicity away for pampering weekend. It's a second mini moon that brings them both unexpected surprises.

"We're on our way now, you can tell me" she said.

"Nope."

Diggle looked at them through the rear view mirror and grinned.

"Are we going to the airport" she asked five minutes later as they passed the sign to the highway and airport.

"I told you to lie back and enjoy it, didn't I?"

"You did". She reached over and whispered in his ear "I hope you enjoyed it, when I had you laying back last night."

"I did," he whispered back. "I love it when your inner dominatrix comes out. I'm looking forward to seeing more of her this weekend".

"Oliver, I don't have one of those," she said blushing furiously.

His lips twitched upwards as he gave her one of his silent expressive looks. He laughed when she poked him in the ribs. "Okay, so we are flying somewhere," she said. "Now you can tell me where."

"Have a guess," he said.  
"Could be anywhere - give me a clue."  
"No, no clues, you'll just have to wait and see."  
"Are we near the ocean," she asked.  
"Yes," he said with a grin."  
"But that could be anywhere."  
"Yes," he said still grinning.  
"Oh, I hate you."  
"No you don't, I'm your baby," he whispered again.  
"I never say that, when did I say that?"  
"When my cock thrusts into you, hard, and finds that sweet spot. You love it, don't you," He whispered again.  
"Oliver, shut up. I'm not talking to you." He chuckled. She glanced at Diggle to see whether he was looking.

Their driver had his eyes fixed on the road. He loved the relationship between his boss and his wife. They acted like two teenagers sometimes, he thought, as he swung onto the off ramp and headed towards the private airfield.

Felicity peered out of the window as they branched off the route to the main airport. They were obviously taking his private jet.

Diggle drove up to the blue and white Gulfstream IV where Joe and Susan Bannerman were waiting to greet them. Diggle jumped out and stowed their luggage away in the hold.

"Good morning Mr Queen, Mrs Queen", said Joe. "Good weather this morning, we should make good time to the West Coast, in less than a couple of hours. Mrs Queen, you haven't met my wife, this is Susan, she is my co-pilot today," he said turning to the attractive brunette standing beside him.

"Hello," Felicity said to Joe and Susan Bannerman. "So you're a pilot too Mrs Bannerman."

"Yes, I started learning pretty soon after I met him," she said, nodding in her husband's direction. "But please call me Susan, Mrs Queen."

"Thank you Susan, I will, and you should call me Felicity. So we are heading to California" said Felicity, taking a wild guess.

"Yes ma'am, to Big Sur", said Joe Bannerman.

Felicity grinned at Oliver, who was glaring at her. "You've just spoiled the surprise Joe," he said.

"Oh Mr Queen, I'm sorry, you should have told me."

Oliver laughed, "it's okay Joe, I'm kidding. I've been teasing her. Shall we make a move?"

"Yes of course, Mr Queen, after you sir."

"John, I'll let you know our ETA on Monday morning, but not much later than 10a.m" said Oliver.

"Right you are Oliver, you both have a great weekend."

"Thanks Diggle," Felicity replied and waved at him, as she climbed aboard the aircraft first.

************

Oliver had booked them into the luxurious Post Ranch Inn with a room overlooking the ocean. Felicity loved it. "This is wonderful Oliver, I can feel the tension falling off my shoulders already." 

"This is your weekend Felicity, we are going to do everything and anything you want. We can shop, walk along the beach, watch movies. The hotel has two heated dipping pools, great yoga and workout facilities, and a gourmet restaurant. I've booked us two massage sessions and a facial.” 

She laughed. "Are you having a facial too?"

"Of course. Us boys need pampering too. Isn't that the new man thing to do?"

She went to him and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you Mr Queen. This is so kind and thoughtful, you'll make someone a great husband one day."

"Unlikely, I'm already married to one, Felicity Megan Smoak."

"Oh, I forgot that for a minute. You've made a great choice."

"I did," he said, attaching his mouth to hers, and cupping her ass with both hands to pull her body closer to his. 

"Mhmm," She hummed, sucking on his bottom lip.

"It's lunch time," he mumbled against her lips, "why don't I feed you, then we come back here and finish this." 

She grinned. "Deal," she said.

Their plans for after lunch had to be put on hold because Felicity wanted to walk along the beach, and buy gifts for William. Then it was time for their first massage. 

************

After a full day which included face time with William and an exquisite dinner in the restaurant, they finally retired to their hotel room for the night. Oliver was laying on the bed fully clothed, watching her. She was aware of his eyes on her and the tease in her took over. 

She walked up to the bed and asked him to unzip her dress. She moved back keeping herself in his direct line of sight and very slowly slipped the short dress down her body to reveal black lace panties and a matching half cup bra which accentuated her breasts. She smiled as Oliver's eyes zeroed in on her body.

Her hand moved to unclasp her bra and slowly push down each strap over her shoulder, while holding an arm across her breast to keep the cups in place. Oliver's face had settled into a huge grin. She gave him a sweet smile and slowly moved the cups to reveal her firm round breasts with the dark pink nipples already swollen with her own arousal. She slowly began to caress herself.

Oliver let out a low growl and in one smooth move was on his feet, reaching her in two steps. His fingers reached for her nipples and pinched them lightly whilst staring into her eyes. She moaned and her body swayed towards him. Her hands reached for his Henley, and he helped her to remove it. He pulled her to him and his lips fell hungrily on hers, forcing them apart. Their tongues vied for ascendency as she pushed him backwards toward the bed.

The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and Oliver went down like a sack of potatoes, pulling her down on top of him. Her hands cupped his face as they stared at each other. "You're so beautiful" he whispered. She kissed him then and his hands caressed her back and squeezed her butt, pushing her down on his hardening manhood. She ground down on him. They both moaned with the sensation they gave each other. She moved off his body and quickly undid his zipper. He lifted his butt off the bed to help her push his pants down and remove them. She pushed her hand down his boxers and he gasped as she gripped his cock. 

Soon he was totally naked. He groaned as she stroked his length and her tongue flicked over his tip. When he tried to sit up and grab her, she pushed him back down and straddled him. Her hot wetness slipped slowly down on his cock and Oliver hissed when he was fully sheathed inside of her. His hands reached for both her breasts, they seemed just a little rounder to him and very enticing. 

************

A long while later, when all desire had been thoroughly sated, they lay in each other's arms on the cusp of sleep. It was then he heard it, the softest of whispers: _I love you Oliver_.

His eyes flew open and he waited, forcing his body to remain totally still. She was still as well, her breathing easy and rhythmic. He smiled and closed his eyes again. 

*************

The primal scream pierced through the final veil that separated the dream-sleep world and the awake world. It came again and he sat bolt upright in bed. 

"Felicity."

She was sitting beside him, her arms wrapped around herself, staring straight ahead. “No, don’t touch my baby, please don’t take him. Oliver, Oliver stop him. He’s taking my baby.” 

He realised she was still asleep, and pulled her into his arms. Her body was rigid. “Felicity, wake up. Wake up honey, I’ve got you. Nobody is going to take your baby. He’s safe.” He assumed she was talking about William.

Now fully awake, she moved back and stared at him. "Oh Oliver, I was dreaming that Voldemort had William and was taking him for interrogation to punish me for not telling him where my father was."

"Felicity, I’m so sorry you met him at all. Come here." He pulled her back into his arms and rocked her gently back and forth in his arms until she was calm.

"I woke up early and was watching you sleep but must have fallen asleep again. She stroked his face, "I'm worried about you meeting this Pakhan." They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'll be fine Felicity. I'm not in any danger. The FBI will keep a close eye."

He was startled when she leapt off the bed and dashed into the bathroom. He leapt out after her. Both were completely naked. He found her with her head down the toilet, throwing up. He put a gown on and took one to drape over her shoulders. He wet a wash cloth and sat down on the floor beside her rubbing her back. The look on his face was one of alarm.

When she'd finished puking, she sat on the floor looking totally exhausted. He wiped her mouth and her face.

"Felicity, what's wrong. Tell me what you're feeling...." His eyes widened. "Felicity did you throw up yesterday while I was packing. I thought I heard you."

She nodded. 

"When did you last have a period," he asked 

She stared at him. "No," she said. "No, no, no, no. I can't be Oliver, I just can't be." She got up and left the bathroom to find her phone. 

She was as regular as clockwork. Her periods came every twenty-eighth day and everytime it did, she inserted a red dancing lady emoji in her Google calendar. She'd done that since the time she'd been held by the FBI and didn't have a period. She'd gone straight to a pharmacy as her first act on release and was overjoyed when the result came up negative. The last thing she wanted was Cooper's child.

Her doctor told her that stress often had an impact on the menstrual cycle. She needed to heed that as a warning, and take care of herself. 

The red dancer lady last appeared seven weeks ago. That meant she'd conceived during their mini-moon or soon after and she hadn't even noticed the missed period and hadn't read the obvious signs. But then how would she know. Sam had concealed her pregnancy for as long as she could, and then only spoke of her cravings, but it hadn't really registered. 

She didn't hear him coming up behind her, until she felt his arms around her waist. "Tell me," he said.

"I'm pregnant Oliver, but I can't be."

"Moira said I should persuade you to go to the doctor because she'd found you sleeping on the toilet, and your ice-cream eating splurge has been a little excessive. It also explains your tiredness, plus you've gone off coffee, haven't you? I've noticed that." 

She nodded miserably. She couldn't exist without her caffeine but the smell made her feel nauseous. He move to stand in front of her and lifted her chin with his finger. "Are you okay?" 

"No. I'm not, I can't be pregnant, I shouldn't be pregnant. I must be the joker in the pack that got handed the short straw. IUDs are supposed have a more than ninety-nine per cent success rate." 

He assumed she must be talking about the type of contraception she used. He was not too knowledgeable about alternatives to a condom. He didn't know what to say to her. He could hardly contain his joy at the thought of being a father again but it seems she was not keen on the idea. 

"What do you want to do," he asked." I suggest we have breakfast and talk about it." 

"No. We need to find a pharmacy, so I can do a proper test because I don't believe it." 

"Okay," he said.

************

They'd found a pharmacy where Felicity purchased three 'first response' home testing kits. Back at the hotel Oliver sat on the couch and watched as she paced up and down with her phone, counting down the minutes. She had completely ignored him once she'd used the kit.

He waited whilst she went back into the bathroom and emerged again with the three sticks in her hand. She came and stood in front of him staring down at him. He couldn't read the expression on her face. "Tell me", he said.

She nodded. He pulled her down on his lap and took the sticks from her. He lifted her chin with a forefinger. "Tell me what you're thinking Felicity."

"Do you want this child Oliver."

"You know I do, I want children with you. I want our child with every breath in my body. I love you Felicity. I want this very much."

She nodded.

"Does that mean it's okay with you too?" He dare not breathe.

"Yes, but I'm scared."

"Oh honey, there's nothing to be scared about. It will be fine. Do you want to go home today?"

"No," she said, we need to talk."


	30. Meet me in Moscow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver talk, and Oliver receives a text from Isabel Rochev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my every two days posting schedule bites the dust, what with prep for Christmas and all that entails. Will definitely produce the next chapter before the holidays, surely I'll be able to do that.

She was sitting with her tablet on the small terrace outside their bedroom with it's sea view, waiting for him to join her. She started to giggle at the memory of his rendition of Foreigner's _I Wanna Know What Love Is,_ while he was in the shower earlier. Her shoulders began to shake with silent laughter; she'd never heard him singing before.

Her face was still creased with laughter when a bare footed Oliver in jeans and t-shirt, padded out to join her. She shaded her eyes from the morning sun and gazed up at him. He looked gorgeous as always.

"What?" he asked.  
"Oh poor baby," she said. "Come here. I'm so sorry."  
He squinted his eyes - "What are you on about Smoak."   
"Come" she said, beckoning him down to her level.

He bent over her, and she gave him the tenderest of kisses. "There", she said, "do you know now?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'd like another one of those," he said, leaning in.

She kissed him again with such intensity, his mind went blank. "I love you," she whispered. He pulled back and stared at her and she stared into his infinite blue eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him. "So do you know now what love is?" she asked gently.

"Oh Felicity, love, you've made me so happy." He'd felt happy all morning and was glad that she wanted their baby. "You said it last night in your sleep, and I didn't dare hope. Is that what you were referring to earlier?" That you love me?"

"It was more to do with your singing about wanting to know what love is. I loved being serenaded by my husband but our baby was cringing." She laughed. "You'll really have to take some singing lessons."

"It's one of the few songs I know the words to. I was practising for singing her lullabies," Oliver said.

"Her?"  
"Yes, we're having a daughter".  
"It's a boy, Oliver, I want a boy."  
"We already have a boy."  
"I like boys."  
"I absolutely know it's a girl."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well we'll know soon enough."  
"What are you looking up," he asked, eyeing her tablet.

"All things pregnancy and babies. I've ordered a couple of books. But more about that later. I want to talk to you."

"I know, I'm listening" he said, "but I want to be close to you, move down a bit." She scooted down the lounger and he eased in behind her, pulling her back against him and slipping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him.

"You're the first person outside my family that I've loved Oliver and it scares me. When my dad left I was devastated. It left an enormous empty space in my heart and in my life. I thought I loved Cooper but I'm not so sure, and if I did, it died a death pretty quickly. I think I was looking for validation that I was enough. But I wasn't, he only wanted to use me. 

"I can't help but feel vulnerable about this child we're going to have Oliver. Trust is a huge issue for me."

"You need to turn around and look at me Felicity", he said. She changed position so that she now faced him with her thighs resting over his. He cupped her face and kissed her. "Have I given you reason not to trust me?"

"It's not that exactly, although I didn't trust you at the beginning. Its about secrets and lies; they can hurt our children. I knew nothing of my dad's criminal personae until Voldemort told me. When I challenged Donna, she said she didn't have any proof, only suspicions. But if she had hinted at that possibility, it would have been less devastating to find out from the FBI. It left me even more vulnerable to their manipulations."

He sighed. He knew where she was going with this. "This is about what you raised last week isn't it? I can't talk to you about that Felicity because I don't know how to, because I cannot even talk about it to myself. Why do you think your mom kept her suspicions from you?"

"She said it was because I loved my dad so much and he'd left. It would have destroyed me to then tell me she suspected he was a criminal." 

"And do you think she was right?"

"I don't know Oliver. I'm confused. You've known about your mom and Malcolm for years. You have to face the truth and tell your mom and sister how their husband and father died. All I know is it feels better to know the truth." 

He shook his head. "I get that Felicity, but Donna had no actual proof, just suspicions. You got to know about the allegations about my mom and Malcolm the same way I did. The information came through Ivo. He said my mother had an affair with Malcolm and he was certain she knew how my father died. I don't believe it, and I'm never going to ask her about that. 

"What would I say, 'mom did you have an affair with Malcolm Merlyn and knew about the plot to have dad killed?' I cannot and will not do that Felicity. Ivo is manipulative and I don't trust him. He would have to provide irrefutable evidence before I'd even think about doing something which would destroy my family." 

"But there are ways we could find out Oliver." 

"How?" 

"I don't know, maybe ask him to give you proof," she suggested. 

"That was the first thing I did. He says it's sensitive information related to national security and I don't believe that for one second. The question is why would he say that?" 

"Oliver surely you can't have peace of mind about this. You have to find out the truth." 

He stared at her. "I'm not sure I want to know Felicity, even if I knew how to find out." 

"You can't mean that Oliver, lies and secrets are destructive; they can hurt our children."

"You're the best part of me. It feels as if I've loved you for ever. I'll never hurt you and our children Felicity, and won't let anyone do so."

"You can't promise me that Oliver."

He palmed her face. "Let's not spoil our weekend. I'll challenge Anthony again, and even demand that he provides proof of his assertions, okay?" 

She nodded.

"I think, it may be lunchtime", he said.

"Mmmm", she hummed. "In a minute." She pushed a hand beneath is t-shirt and began to caress his back and nuzzle his neck. Her other hand unzipped his jeans, and she stroked him through his boxers.

He groaned. "You're so bad", he whispered. 

She swung one leg over the side of the lounger, stood up and took his hand. "Come with me", she said.

*************

Felicity and Oliver were being driven back to the Mansion by Diggle after their weekend away when Oliver received a text from Isabel. _Meeting in Moscow on Friday_

He called her immediately. "Isabel? What the hell? What's going on?"

"I said I'd let you know when and where. My message is clear."

"You said he'd be arriving here on Sunday, yesterday."

"Did I Oliver? I don't think so. He has no reason to come here. You must go to him. You'll receive further instructions when you arrive." The phone clicked in Oliver's ear.

"What is it Oliver?" asked Felicity. 

He ignored her and tapped the only unlisted number in his contacts list. The phone was answered immediately. "Ah, Oliver, I was expecting to hear from you." 

"What's going on Anthony? I've just spoken to Isabel. I've got to be in Moscow at the end of the week." Oliver heard the sharp intake of breath from Felicity. He glanced at her. 

"Good" said Ivo. Their plans have obviously changed."

"Good?" Is that what you said? This isn't good Ivo. You were suppose to arrest Isabel. Where is she?"

"She's about to board a plane back to Moscow" 

"What?" Oliver shouted down the phone, "you let her go?" 

"We had too, Oliver. Can't you see? The most important thing is that you meet with the Pakhan. We must know who he is. If we didn't let Rochev go, that may not happen." 

Oliver brushed his hand over his face. "I'm on my way back to the Mansion Anthony. You and I will talk later." 

"Oliver, wait..." was the last thing he heard from Ivo, before Oliver hung up. He met Diggle's eyes in the mirror. Diggle nodded. If this was going to go ahead, then he had to get Lyla Michaels and A.R.G.U.S on board. There was no time to waste.

"What just happened Oliver?" asked Felicity. "Isabel was not arrested, was she? The 'I told you so' inflection in her voice was loud and clear.


	31. Reawakening the Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity put plans in place to track Oliver while he is in Moscow. In the meantime she has needs and he is happy to meet them. They have their first pre-natal appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter guys, unexpectedly. Enjoy.

"Oliver, are you hearing me?" She stomped after him as he entered their bedroom with the weekend luggage. "You CAN NOT follow that woman to Moscow," she said giving sharp definition to her directive. "I knew the fracking Pakhan would never show his face here."

Oliver put down their bags and closed the door that she'd left opened. He took her hand and led her to their bed, where he sat down and pulled her on to his lap. "Shhhh," he said, trying to quieten her down. "You worry too much. This is the end game after four years and I have to see it through Felicity. It'll be fine."

"No, you don't have to see it through. It was supposed to be the end game when the mob boss came here, now you have to go there. It's a trap."

"What can they do? They need me. Anyway, Digg is traveling with me, and we'll take every precaution. I promise." 

She jumped off his lap. "You really are the most stubborn person I've ever met. When will this stop? What will you be required to do next, before this ends? Voldemort is controlling you, and it's time you said no."

He stood up, and took her in his arms, "Felicity please, you're pregnant."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't want you getting upset and making your blood pressure rise. Our little poppy seed is at her most vulnerable right now. We need to tell our respective parent so they take care of you while I'm away."

"Well don't go on this ridiculous wild goose chase, and I don't want to tell anyone about the pregnancy. Your mother hen response is enough to deal with for the moment."

He could feel the agitation in her body, and wanted to calm her down. "Come," he said, dance with me." He began to move with her slowly around the bedroom, swaying gently. 

Almost against her will, she allowed him to hold her close and moved with him. She slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, and could feel herself calming down. "A poppy seed? Where does that come from?" she asked. 

"I've been doing some reading too," he said. "It's the size of our baby in your womb at this stage."

She giggled. "I'm impressed. Such a little thing to wreak such havoc, throwing all my hormones into disarray. We need you Oliver, you shouldn't be going anywhere." 

"It's only for a few days Felicity. I'll be back before you even know I've gone." 

Well, that's not true. She tried to push down the bad feeling about him going to Moscow, but she also realised she wouldn't be able to stop him. A little plan began to form in her mind.

"Oliver." 

"Hmmm?"

"If you are going to Moscow, I want to be able to track you." 

"Okay" he said, "how will you do that?"

"Through your clothes. I don't like invasive trackers. It will go on everything you wear, as I've done with William, and through your cell phone."

"You track William through his clothes?" 

"Yep. Since the time you appeared on the scene. It's ironed on to the existing labels on the clothes. You'd literally need x-ray vision or a machine to detect it. Where things like socks doesn't have a label, then it goes directly on to the material but will look like a label. I will also link your phone to mine so I'll know where you are, or at least where your phone is, at all times, unless you turn it off or it's been destroyed. Do you stay at a particular place when in Russia?" 

"Yes. At the InterContinental in the City Centre. Why do you need to track my phone if my clothes are already tagged."

"It's a fail safe. The program that tracks you through your clothes is different to the one I'll use for your phone. In case you are separated from your phone, I need to know that, and hopefully it will tell me the last place you were. The only way I'll lose you is if you are stripped naked. The more clothes you have on, the stronger the signal." 

"How will that work, unless you're in the City with an electronic map."

"Simple. I'll download the Planning grid for Moscow. If I can't find you, I'll extend the parameters until I do."

His eyes widened. He wasn't going to ask how she'd get the planning grid of a foreign city. He thought she was getting a little paranoid about the situation but he was not going to say that either. Anything that made her feel more comfortable about his trip was fine by him. 

"What is it about you that I don't know Smoak? Hmm? I quite like it though, that my wife is a mystery woman, and a remarkable one too." 

"I'll always find you Queen, don't think you can ever get away from me, beside who's going to satisfy my libidinal needs?"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll never want to get away from you, and am always willing to take care of your libidinal needs. Fancy a quickie before I go to the office?" His blue eyes twinkled at her. 

"No. I'm still mad at you and I need to make a pre-natal appointment. So go to the office, I know you're itching to do that. I'll be fine."

"Okay", he said, "I do need to go in because I'll have to leave again in a few days, but I'll take care of my horny woman later," he grinned, giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

He had a lot to put in place, including talking to Anthony again, making arrangements with Diggle and A.R.G.U.S because he didn't totally trust Ivo. He'd taken note of Felicity's concern but he couldn't back away now, he had to see this through. He hated leaving her but he'd only be away a couple of days, three at the most. Then he'd be free and able to focus on his family. 

*************

Much later, after settling William down for the night, they were about to go downstairs to have an evening meal with Moira when Felicity tugged on Oliver's arm. She'd wanted him all afternoon and could no longer ignore her body's aching, desperate need. When he looked at her, the tell was in her eyes and the soft rise and fall of her chest. He took her hand and led her into their room.

She pushed him back against the door and press her body against him. His arms encircled her and he waited. Felicity pulled Oliver's head down and nibbled on his ear lobe. "I've wanted you all afternoon," she breathed.

He loosened her ponytail and let her hair cascade around her shoulders. He threaded his fingers through her hair and his tongue licked her lips, which parted, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She sucked it. His cock twitched in his pants and his hand pushed her skirt up, so he could gently caressed her thighs. 

"Oliver, she moaned, "touch me."

Without hesitation, he yanked down her panties and stroked between her folds before pushing two fingers into her. She gasped and squirmed against him, making soft mewling noises. 

"Felicity," he moaned in her mouth, "you're so wet already baby." She hitched one of her knees up against his body as his fingers glided in and out of her purposely. He nibbled her neck and sucked the soft skin. In a very short time she came undone. Her body sagged against him as the force of her orgasm winded her. 

"Wow," Oliver said. "You are needy". He picked her up, laid her on the bed and removed her glasses before proceeding to take off all her clothes. She lay perfectly still watching him, with her lips slightly parted. He then removed his own clothes and lay down beside her. He pulled her to him with one arm around her shoulders. His other hand roamed all over her body, his lips sucked and his teeth grazed her nipples, until his fingers slicked up and down between her folds, and played with her sensitive nub. 

His cock was now rock hard and he resisted the urge to flip her on her stomach and take her from behind, driving into her relentlessly. His breath came short and sharp as that image imprinted itself in his mind's eye. But he waited for her to tell him what she wanted. 

"Please baby," she breathed, "I want you inside of me."

He manoeuvred her into position and lay on his side curving his lower body towards her. He lifted her legs over his hips and used his hand to guide his cock into her hole. She moaned loudly as he pushed himself fully into her. One hand gently massaged her breast, the other gripped her ass and held her firmly against him, as he fucked her slowly, with the smallest of movements. He wanted it to last as long as possible. His wife carded her fingers through his hair and moaned softly as he pleasured her.

When he felt the clench of her walls, in one movement her entire body was now beneath him, and her legs encircled his waist, as he thrust into her more forcefully. Felicity screamed his name, as a second orgasm rocked her and triggered his own. He held her tightly and buried his face into her neck and breathed her in. Her legs remained wrapped around him, and they lay in silence with him still inside her.

Some time past before Oliver returned to consciousness to find himself on his back. Felicity was laying on her side grinning at him, her head supported by an arm bent at the elbow. It was only then he became aware that she was gently stroking his cock which was slowly hardening again. "Now who's insatiable," he grinned.

"It's not my fault if my husband is more-ish" she said, kissing him. Oliver pulled her body on top of his and held her close, while his cock twitched against her. Felicity wriggled away from his grip and began to kiss and lick him all over. She continued to stroke his length until he was erect. Then she straddled him and pushed down until once again, he was fully inside her.

"God woman, I swear you're going to kill me before this child is born."

"Enjoy it while you can, I believe us pregnant women can also go off it too", she grinned at him.

"Oh yeah? From where I am right now, I think you'll buck the trend."

"Then you'll die a glorious death" she said, as she began a slow and sensuous rise and fall rhythm, all the while smiling down at him. 

He chuckled and watched her beautiful breasts dance before his eyes. "I can think of no better way to go," he said, as he held on to her hips and began to thrust up into her, hastening her melt down into her third orgasm for the night.

In time, they made their way to the shower and then downstairs to scavenge for food.

************

Two days later, they were sitting in the waiting room of the private wing of Star City Memorial Hospital. Oliver was pacing, while Felicity flicked through the latest issue of Vanity Fair. She put the magazine down and called to him. "Oliver will you sit down, you're making me nervous."

"Why are they taking so long," he asked, "our appointment was...."

"In five minutes time." She said, smiling at him. "My sweet husband, you're going to be quite useless as a birth partner. I better ask Moira or Donna."

He glared at her. "Not a chance," he said. 

"I'm only about six or seven weeks pregnant. Nothing major will be done today. The nurse will update my medical records and check on family medical history. She'll ask a hundred questions and probably check my heart rate and blood pressure. That's all. So calm down mother hen, it's not a big deal today. At the next prenatal appointment you'd better take a tranquilizer." She laughed.

He glared at her, and held up a warning finger.

"Why don't we talk about names while we're waiting", she suggested. "I quite like Alexander".

"I've already decided on Rebecca", he said. 

She laughed. "Have you now? I don't suppose you named her after Swanny. I knew you had a soft spot for her. Well my son will be named after a great warrior. He's going to be strong and fearless."

"Mrs Queen," a nurse called them from the doorway, "will you come with me please, you too Mr Queen." She gave Oliver a coquettish smile. Felicity just stopped herself rolling her eyes. 

************

Back in her office, Felicity put the second phase of her plan into action. First, she asked her EA to book her on the non-stop flight from JFK to Moscow on Friday, the day after Oliver was leaving, and to book her into the Radisson for three nights in the name of Megan Smoak. 

The other thing she wanted was a wig to hide her blond hair, just in case it was needed when she arrived in Moscow. The tracking of her husband had a third prong that she didn't share with him; his wife. 

Felicity also arranged to have dinner at the mansion with Donna and Moira the next day. By then Oliver would have left. She had no idea how she would explain her decision to go to Moscow. She would play it by ear and hoped something would come to mind in the moment. 

She secreted herself away in her apartment to program a specific 'find me' algorithm for the chip to be inserted into Oliver's phone, and linked to her phone and tablet.

Felicity then set up an exponential search algorithm with a twin-track programming sequence, which she would leave to run until she found what she was looking for, a name and a profile. Then she disguised her cyber identity and got down to some serious hacking for the first time in a long while. This search required a foray into the dark web. 

In the highly unlikely event, because of her superior skills, she was spotted by anyone tracking her cyber persona, then she would deal with the consequences. Her first priority was to protect her husband and the father of her children. She had every intention of removing Voldemort's hold on him in more ways than one. It would also satisfy her seething need for revenge. No, atonement. That's what it would be, Anthony Ivo needed to atone for crimes against humanity. Ghost Fox Goddess was back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There she is again: do you recognise her? Felicity the Fierce. This time she is fighting for Oliver, William and Poppy Seed!


	32. Where's My Husband?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity say an intimate goodbye before he departs for Moscow. She informs Donna and Moira of her pregnancy, she had little choice as it serves her purpose in explaining her travel plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gap between this and last chapter was longer than anticipated. It seems that the muse took time off over the holidays. Missed you guys. Hope you had a really great Christmas/Holiday period. Wishing you all a really Happy New Year.

It was still very early. They woke simultaneously and reached for the other, as if even in a state of unconscious they knew; they remembered their impending separation and needed time to say goodbye. She trembled as she clung to him.

"Felicity, honey, it's okay." His voice was low and somnolent as he slowly became fully awake. 

"No, it isn't. I don't want you to go". She still couldn't fully understand how, in a relatively short period of time, Oliver had become a deeply ingrained part of her. If she lost him, she would lose herself, lose her reason for being. Her body glued to his as she sought his lips.

He pressed his lips to hers to comfort and to reassure. This was the first time they would be apart since that night she'd discovered Anthony in his office. He stroked her hair and caressed her. "I love you so much Felicity and I hate leaving you, but it's just for a few days honey. There's nothing to worry about." 

She tried to push away the sense of foreboding that had awakened with her. "Please stay close to Digg", she entreated him. 

"I promise. I will call you every day," he said. He ran his hand all over her body and she touched him too. The ever present heat that ignited whenever their bodies touched, leapt urgently into life. 

He made love to her slowly and gently, with a reverence bordering on the worship of divinity. She was his only love, his goddess. "Felicity," he spoke her name softly when her inner muscles clamped around him and caused the electrical current coiled at the base of his spine to flare up. Lost in mutual pleasure, they forgot time as soaring sensation reached it's peak and consumed them. 

In time he rolled off her, taking her body with him. They lay, bodies glued together once again, but in silent repose. He waited until she slept as he hoped she would, before gently easing himself away and out of bed. 

He had a quick shower before dressing in the bathroom, so not to wake her. He left her an envelope on his pillow, telling her of his love for her. It was the last thing he did before exiting their room. 

************

Felicity left the office early to return to the mansion for the special dinner she'd asked Raisa to prepare for the two most important women in her life. She still had no inkling what reason to give them for her travel plans the next day. There were other more important things on her mind vying for attention. She hoped something plausible would emerge in the moment.

"Felicity dear," said Moira, "this is such a wonderful idea, we should do it more often, don't you think Donna, but next time have Thea too."

Felicity nodded, looking at the two women and wondering what was about to come out of her mouth by way of explaining why she'd be following Oliver to Moscow the next day. "I planned our dinner for a reason Moira, mom."

"Oh baby girl, what is it," asked Donna, her eyes twinkling. "Is it the good news that we've been waiting for?" She winked at Moira.

Felicity snatched at the cover Donna had just unwittingly provided. That had not been her plan, but she would go with it. They would be so taken with the baby news, it would push all else to the side lines. "Yes, I'm pregnant but that's not what I..."

Donna Smoak squealed and rushed around the table to give her daughter an all encompassing hug.

"Congratulations Felicity," said Moira. "I am delighted. A little brother or sister for William. We must put an announcement in the papers dear. Would you like me to arrange that?"

"No. Moira please, don't do that. Its much to early. Oliver and I want to keep the news to the family for now. We're not even telling close friends."

"Alright dear, I understand," said Moira.

"There's another reason why I wanted to have you both here tonight. I'll be travelling to Moscow tomorrow to join Oliver. This is a spur of the moment decision. I want to surprise him," said Felicity bracing herself for a barrage of questions. 

"Oh" said Moira, sounding a little surprised. "Is everything okay Felicity?"

Felicity smiled. She could read her mother-in-law's mind. "It's okay Moira, I know about Isabel Rochev. It's not about her, I just miss Oliver and feel a bit needy." 

Donna smiled knowingly. "We understand sweetheart, we remember don't we Moira?"

"Mom, please. You're embarrassing me," said Felicity, secretly glad that her mother had provided the perfect cover, even a cringe-making one. She had read about hormonal changes in the first and second trimester and had to admit she was initiating sex more often recently. Her sex drive jumped up at inappropriate times. She grinned at her thought this week of marching into Oliver's office in the middle of the day and locking the door whilst she had her way with him. She might just do that when they got back from Russia. 

"I've explained to William that I'm going to get his daddy, and will drop him off at school tomorrow on my way to the airport. I feel guilty that both of us are away again for a second weekend, but we should be back by Monday or Tuesday." 

"Felicity, you never have to worry about William," said Moira. "Between Donna, Thea, Roy and Raisa, he doesn't have a spare moment at weekends, and I hope Donna will keep me company this weekend." She looked to Donna for affirmation. 

"You go and be with your husband baby girl," said Donna, "don't worry about anything".

Felicity heaved a sigh of relief. That had been easier than she'd anticipated. All she needed to do now was pack. 

************

When Oliver arrived with Diggle at their Moscow hotel reception, there was an envelope waiting for him. It contained a single sheet of paper with one short sentence. _My driver will pick you up at eight o'clock tonight._

Oliver handed the note to Diggle. "We have the whole day Digg. I'm going to call Felicity, have a shower and a couple of hours sleep. Let's meet down here at about midday, have lunch and take it from there." 

Diggle nodded and called his wife on his A.R.G.U.S scrambler phone. "It's on; 8p.m tonight," was all he needed to say. He and Oliver would meet Lyla at the safe house to finalize plans. 

Later that day Oliver was picked up at the appointed time and driven to an unknown meeting point. He was being tracked by A.R.G.U.S and somehow by his wife back in Star City. He felt she was making the journey with him and that thought was comforting. At last he would meet the mysterious Pakhan and if all went according to plan, this part of his life would be over for good. 

Sitting at the bar in their hotel, Diggle watched his friend depart and hunkered down for the next hour. That was the allotted time they'd agreed that Diggle would received a signal from Oliver if all was well, and at each hour after that. 

At approximately 9p.m that night, an hour after his friend's departure, Diggle lost the signal between his phone and Oliver's. 

************

Sitting in the departure lounge, waiting to board her flight to Moscow, Felicity logged the precise time that she'd lost the signal to Oliver's phone. Her body froze and fear gripped her senses. _Don't panic. You were expecting this. Now breathe._

Felicity closed her eyes and inhaled long and deep several times, forcing her heart to stop behaving like a runaway train. She felt powerless. There was absolutely nothing she could do from here, and there was a nine hour flight ahead before she'd be able to trace Oliver. Part of her wished she'd insisted on travelling with him, but that would've been a counter productive thing to do. Nine hours was a long time to be out of touch with her husband, since his late night call. 

Sitting on the aircraft, Felicity began her 9-hour long mantra: _please keep Oliver safe. I can't lose him now._

************

Felicity checked into her hotel and in the relative safety of her room pulled out her tablet. The downloaded grid of the City gave her Oliver's exact location, somewhere North of where she was right now. The signal was weaker than it should be, which meant that he was partially undressed. She had a quick shower, dressed and put on her wig. The long dark brown hair formed a curtain which hid most of her face. She remembered that look. It was a long time since she seen that old self. 

She made her way to Oliver's hotel. 

At the reception of the InterContinental Hotel, the concierge confirmed what Felicity already knew. Oliver was not in his room. She called Diggle. 

John Diggle groaned when he saw the caller's name on his phone. 

"Who is it?" asked Lyla.  
"It's Felicity"  
"Take the call Johnnie"  
"What shall I say?"  
"Just answer and play it by ear before she gets suspicious"

Diggle nodded. "Hey Felicity, everything okay?"

"I know everything Digg. I'm at your hotel. Where are you?"

"What are you talking about Felicity? Where are you?"

"I just told you. I'm at the InterContinental. Where are you?"

Diggle's eyebrows met with his hairline. "You're here? Okay, don't say another word. I'm coming to get you." He rang off and slumped into the nearest chair.

"Johnnie?" There was incredulity in Lyla's voice as she said her husband's name. "Did I just understand you to say that Felicity is here in Moscow?" Her husband nodded.

"What the hell?" said the the third person in the room. "What is she doing here? She cannot get involved in this".

"Well she's here," said Diggle, "and from the little I know about Felicity, you won't be able to keep her out. And she won't want to see you Ivo, so you'd better make yourself scarce before she gets here." 

Anthony Ivo nodded. He didn't want to meet with Felicity Smoak either. "Well we know where Oliver is, and we're going in tonight as planned. I'm leaving it to you two to deal with Felicity Smoak. She must not, I repeat, must not be involved in this. I'm depending on the two of you to keep her out of this."

Diggle stood up and looked at Lyla. She picked up her phone and spoke: "We're moving. One passenger to the InterContinental for a pick up". She nodded to her husband who left the room.

************

John Diggle scanned the lobby of the InterContinental Hotel. There was no sign of Felicity. When Oliver had not returned last night, he'd cleared both their rooms and checked out, relocating himself at the A.R.G.U.S safe house on the outskirts of the City. This had been pre-planned. They knew where Oliver was because A.R.G.U.S was still receiving the signal from the implant in his shoulder. 

Diggle sat at the bar facing outwards, still scanning the lobby and waiting for his boss's wife to make an appearance. Where the hell was she? He'd expected to find her in the lobby. What was she doing in Russia, and why would she come. As far as Diggle was concerned this was an unplanned and unwanted development and he and Lyla would have to work out how to deal with it.

"Can I get you something to drink sir?" said the barman's voice behind him. Diggle turned to order an Expresso. 

"Do you know where my husband is?" said a voice in his ear.

Diggle slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice. He recognised her immediately as he gazed into clear blue eyes without their customary spectacles. She was silently interrogating him. It was amazing how a long brunette wig could so thoroughly disguise the woman sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room facing the revolving doors. He'd spotted her immediately on entering the hotel lobby ten minutes ago, but her face had been curtained off and he'd never have identified her as Felicity Smoak. 

Diggle paid for his coffee and gulped it back. "Are you staying here," he asked her.

"No." 

"Good. Let's go to your hotel. I'll wait for you outside while you check out." 

"Then what," she asked.

"I'm taking you to a safe house."

"Is that where Oliver is. So he's safe?"

"Felicity, I'll explain everything once you're at the safe house. Until then, let's maintain silence," Diggle said, leading Felicity to the waiting car parked a little distance from the hotel. 

************

At the A.R.G.U.S safe house, Felicity was rendered speechless to discover that John Diggle's wife's whom she'd only heard referred to by Digg as 'Lyla' was actually a secret service agent.

The attractive brunette smiled at her. "Hello Felicity, I'm glad to finally meet you. Johnnie has spoken of you."

"Oh" said Felicity, peering from one to the other. "Digg has said little about you, but then he wouldn't would he, given who you really are."

Lyla Michaels grinned. "Would you mind telling us what you're doing here?"

Felicity ignored the question. "I know where my husband is Lyla and I want to know why he hasn't been rescued. It's been over twelve hours since he's disappeared.

John Diggle and Lyla Michaels looked at each other and then at Felicity. "You know where Oliver is?" they said in unison. Felicity nodded. 

"How," asked Diggle, "how could you possibly know that?" 

Felicity took out her tablet and showed them the stable but blinking red dot. "This is exactly where he is. Where is this safe house in relation to where Oliver is obviously being held prisoner."

Lyla Michaels looked at her husband and back to Felicity. "I have a hundred and one questions right now but I'm not going to ask any of them. All I'll say is you're showing us a location about fifteen minutes drive from where we are, but Oliver is actually on the other side of the city at least 25 miles away". 

"What evidence do you have he's where you say he is? Have you actually seen him there," Felicity demanded to know. "I can assure you that he's not where you think he is. How do I know that? Because the implant you placed somewhere inside his body has been found and removed, which is exactly what I would do. Right now my husband is half naked somewhere not far from here, and we need to go and find him. Now." She glared at Diggle and his wife. 

Husband and wife stared at her. They were speechless. Lyla recovered first. She picked up her phone tapped an icon. "How many people are in the building under surveillance right now," she said 

Lyla's man trained his infra-red sensor on the building Queen had entered the previous night. "There were four last night, but there are only two there now. One is moving around but the other is stationary," said a voice at the other end.

"I need eyes on those two people. Identify Oliver Queen and confirm that he is one of the two people in the building," said Lyla.

"What, now" asked the voice. 

"Yes, now" Lyla countered. She was beginning to get a bad feeling about this whole thing, since Felicity Smoak's arrival. 

"But boss", said the voice on the other end, "that's not a good idea, we'd be exposed. We should wait until it's dark."

"I don't care what you have to do; just get back to me with confirmation as soon as possible", said Lyla Michaels, with exasperation in her voice. 

Her people were right of course. She knew that. She also knew that they would operate with extreme caution. They wouldn't put themselves or the operation at risk. It would be several hours before anyone would be able to get eyes on Oliver Queen, if he was in fact where they thought he was. She turned to Felicity. "Show me again where you think Oliver is located".

"I need to talk with our friend" Lyla addressed Diggle. "I think we need a second lookout position, we can't afford to take any chances." Diggle nodded and Lyla pushed the phone icon for Anthony Ivo.


	33. The Interrogator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets the Pakhan's emissary and Felicity confronts Diggle and Lyla

On the drive Oliver tried to memorize landmarks but it was dark and he was only familiar with the inner ring of the City. He soon gave up once they were beyond the City limits. All he could say for certain was that they had been heading South and the drive had already taken half an hour. 

Within another ten minutes the vehicle slowed down and came to a stop. The driver got out and opened the door for him. Oliver stepped out of the car and glanced around. As far as he could see, he'd arrived at a desolate landscape. It was dark and the road was illuminated by sparsely spaced streetlights. The handful of two-storey houses on the road looked dark and foreboding.

"Follow me Mr Queen" said his driver, who began walking towards the house nearest to the parked car, but set back from the road. Oliver knew that Lyla's people would be on his trail and could pinpoint his whereabouts even if they did not yet have eyes on him.

The driver knocked on the door, and allowed Oliver to enter the house first. His eyes blinked as they tried to adjust to the gloom. He felt the sharp pain at the back of his head as he descended into darkness.

The driver of the car called his boss.

"I hope you're ringing to tell me he's in the house and knocked out cold", said the voice at the other end.

"Yes boss," the driver replied.

"Good. Destroy his phone and sedate him. He has a tracker beneath his skin somewhere. Find it and remove it. Ivan knows what to do next. As soon as it's done bring him here. I'll expect you within the hour."

"Consider it done boss," the driver said and hung up.

************

Sitting in a chair in the basement of a house on the other side of the City to where Oliver was first taken, the would-be interrogator watched as the captive Oliver Queen began to stir. 

Oliver came to with a metallic taste in his mouth. He was thirsty and had a pounding headache. He remembered being hit at the back of the head and he was sure he'd been drugged. This was worse than he'd expected. 

He tried to open his eyes only to stare into blackness. He moved his body, becoming aware then of the slight pain in his left shoulder. They'd found the tracker and removed it? He was sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He also realised he had a hood on his head.

"Mr Queen" said an English sounding voice, without a trace of the guttural cadence he expected to hear in typical Russian spoken English. 

Oliver closed his eyes again and licked his parched lips. The hood was dragged of his head and Oliver squinted into the bright light which beamed directly onto his face, leaving the rest of the room in near darkness, almost as opaque as it was behind the hood. 

"Mr Queen," said the voice again. "Can you hear me? Can I get you anything?"

"Water," Oliver croaked, now a little more accustomed to the gloom of his surroundings. He could just make out the shape of a person sitting in a chair some distance away from him. 

Someone who'd obviously been standing quietly behind him, stepped to his side and held a bottle of water to his lips. He sucked desperately at the bottle, until it was removed but he wanted more.

"Slowly now Mr Queen," said the voice across the room. "You can have as much water as you need, but drink slowly." The bottle was placed back to his lips and he drank again until it was removed once more. 

"Who are you?" asked Oliver. "I'm supposed to meet with the Pakhan, I didn't expect to be assaulted".

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, a necessary precaution Mr Queen." 

"Are you the Pakhan? I came to Moscow to meet with the Pakhan."

"We're not that stupid Mr Queen, as you people obviously believe. You must realise by now we know you're being tracked, probably via your phone but definitely through that tracker we found in your shoulder. So amateur Mr Queen. I expected the FBI's technology to have evolved way beyond that."

Oliver's heart sunk. They knew. Felicity was right. This was just a trap. "What happens now," he asked.

The interrogator held up a hand and removed his vibrating phone from his pocket. 

"What is it," the interrogator asked in clipped tones. His eyes widened as he listened to some very unexpected news. He looked at Oliver. "Okay" he said, as the caller relayed another piece of information. "I'll take care of that, and will let you know when we're on the move again". 

The interrogator signalled to the third person in the room. "Take off his clothes, remove his watch and shoes and bring them to me," he said. "Leave his underwear and socks on, then find me a hammer and a sharp knife."

The man standing behind Oliver untied his hands then stepped in front to remove his jacket and shirt. His hands were retied before the man proceeded to remove his belt, unzip his pants and tugged them down. Oliver watched as he took a key and unlocked the metal rings around his ankles, attached to a short chain bolted onto the floor. 

The whole thing took place in complete silence until Oliver was shackled once again. Undressed, he was invaded by a sense of vulnerability. He did a quick scan of the room. He felt certain he was in a basement with no way out except through the one door. 

The interrogator's unseen eyes observed Oliver. He'd been surprised at the first piece of news relayed by the caller. It was unexpected. But he was not worried, no electronic surveillance could penetrate his basement lair. In any event, Queen's original tracker had now been placed into a decoy, and his partner in crime would make sure there were no unexpected callers. 

There must be a third player on the scene, probably John Diggle, Queen's sidekick. They'd have to move fast, but it must be after dark, even if he could use the underground tunnel. He could not risk that whoever the third party was, they would reach Queen before he was moved to the underground bunker in the Russian Tundra. No one would find him there. 

The interrogator took the hammer from his henchman and smashed Oliver's watch to smithereens. He then used the knife to dismantle the pair of shoes, but found nothing. He searched through Oliver's clothing feeling every inch of material carefully. 

He finally stripped off the waistband of the pants and ripped the jacket to shreds, completely removing the lining. Nothing. He found nothing. He threw the shredded garment to the floor, satisfied that the second tracker, probably in the watch, had been obliterated.

"Take these things and burn them," he instructed his man.

Oliver was perplexed. What the hell was going on? Why had they not stripped him before since they knew he was being tracked. His interrogator had only taken action after that phone call. Who had been on the other end of the phone? 

Only he and Felicity knew he had a second tier tracking device on his clothes. He'd not even told Diggle. He just hoped that Felicity would be on to Digg when she lost the signal completely. Hopefully she was still receiving him from the label in his socks and underwear, if indeed she hadn't lost the signal already. Thank god for his wife. 

"You and I are going to have a little talk Oliver," said the interrogator. "May I call you Oliver? Mr Queen sounds so formal, since you and I are family."

Oliver's mouth gaped. He squinted his eyes again, trying to zoom in on the features of his interrogator. "You and I are related? I don't think so," he said. "How?"

"All in good time Oliver. First, you must be honest with me."

"Honest about what?"

"About why you're here."

"I told you, I'm here to meet with...."

"Yes, yes," the interrogator interrupted him, "please stop repeating yourself. I'm the Pakan's emissary and he's not happy that you're trying to double cross him. We know about your relationship with the FBI and your little subterfuges over the years. So, I'm asking you again. "Why exactly are you here".

"If you are the Pakhan's emissary then you would know that I was invited here and by whom," Oliver shot back. 

"That's true. I know all about you and Isabel Rochev. I know she told you to come here to meet the Pakhan but none of that tells me why you're really here. I want to know Oliver. What were your real objectives in coming here? If you don't cooperate, things will go badly for the Queen family, including for your wife and son William."

"Leave my family out of this. This is about me and Queen Consolidated not them. If you try to hurt my family, I will kill you."

"I don't want to hurt your family Oliver, I told you, they're my family too. I'm a reasonable man. I want something from you. Once I have it, all will be well."

"Who are you and what do you want," snarled Oliver.

"It's very simple Oliver. I want one billion dollars. I have some debts."

Oliver closed his eyes and sat very still. The silence hung in the room for long minutes before his interrogator spoke again.

"I shall leave you to contemplate in peace Oliver, and will be back later. There is no need for you to respond to my request. I'm sure your mother will willingly pay a ransom for her precious son, and will keep paying, until we have destroyed Queen Consolidated. That is the price to pay for your father's treachery, and for yours. 

"Do not harbour any thoughts of being rescued because you are no longer where the FBI thinks you are," continued his interrogator. "Once we've made a short movie, we'll be on the move again. And by the way, you really must become a better judge of character Oliver."

The hood was placed over his head again, he heard footsteps and a door closing. Oliver shivered in the cold basement and wondered what fate awaited him.

************

Felicity was frustrated. Diggle had managed to persuade her that it was not a good idea for them to leave the apartment now in search of Oliver. They had plans in place. But Oliver had been put at risk with 20th Century technology. She could not believe they were still using body implants. That was so old school and the first thing that would be checked, especially if Oliver was not completely trusted by his captors.

When John and Lyla tried to pry into how she knew where Oliver was and how she'd been able to access a grid for Moscow, all she said was that she ran a hi-tech company and A.R.G.U.S might wish to consult Smoak-Tech to bring their antiquated equipment up to date. Diggle grinned and had given Lyla an 'I told you so look'.

Felicity really liked John Diggle, especially since Oliver trusted him but he was out of his depth, and she suspected that the 'friend' Lyla referred to earlier was none other than her arch enemy, Voldemort, and there was no way she trusted him. She had already dealt with him in her own inimitable way. Plus she'd hacked his phone but nothing suspicious came up. 

She observed Digg and Lyla observing her surreptitiously when they thought she wasn't looking. "Okay you two," she said. "I'm here to surprise Oliver. Since we didn't have a proper honeymoon I hoped we could spend a few days in this ancient City. I also know about Oliver's work with the FBI and was worried because I don't trust Voldemort or Ivo as he's known to you."

Diggle choked. He stared at Felicity. "I don't trust him either, but Oliver has to work with him. How did you manage to track him?"

"Oliver agreed to it because he knew I was worried about this trip, especially when the FBI failed to arrest Isabel. Implants are too obvious though. It's the first thing anyone up to no good would check for."

Her trackers were in every item of clothing Oliver had packed but she was not going to divulge that. It was just an instinct, and she went with it. There was something she needed to check first. "Is Ivo here with you? Does he know what's happened to Oliver?"

"Yes, the FBI's sister agency is here on the ground, but Ivo is managing the operation," Diggle informed her. "Lyla is moonlighting and is not officially assigned to this, but a couple of her men are now located in the vicinity where Oliver is being held. Everyone's keeping an eye on Bratva activities".

"I suppose he knows I'm here and tracking Oliver?" 

Diggle nodded. "We had to tell him Felicity, otherwise we wouldn't be able to persuade him to set up another stake-out at your location."

"Yes, I know." She sighed. "Will Ivo be going with you to get Oliver?"

"Yes, we have a plan. Hopefully, we can extract him without incident." 

"Then what?" asked Felicity.

"We'll come back here and get the first flight out of Russia. It means your additional stay here is not on the cards Felicity". 

_It never was._

"That works for me Digg," she said. "I'm going with you to get Oliver. You're not leaving me here, especially if Ivo will be there too". There was no way she was going to rely on Voldemort to keep Oliver safe. 

"Ivo is calling the shots, Felicity. It's better if you wait for us here. Oliver would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"No Digg, that's not happening. Oliver is not here and I'm calling the shots. Either you take me with you or I'll hitch a lift from someone and follow my tracker. What's it to be? It's up to you".

Diggle looked at the defiant set of Felicity's face. They were not going to win this one. He looked at Lyla and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Okay Felicity," said Lyla, unsmiling, "it looks like we have no choice. I'm still waiting for the guys at the original stake-out to confirm whether Oliver is there. Are you hungry? Why don't you have something to eat, and have a little nap. There's a few hours yet before we have to leave." 

Felicity narrowed her eyes. If they think they could get her to sleep and then leave without her, they had another thing coming. "Yes", she said, "I didn't notice how hungry I am. I'd like some coffee too if you have any."

"Coffee and sandwiches coming up," said Lyla.

"Thanks" said Felicity with a slight grimace. She hoped it was only in the mornings that the smell of coffee made her want to gag. Whatever happened she had to get a cupful down her throat. It would help her to stay awake. She had to. 

"Come with me Johnnie," his wife said, "I'm sure you must want something to eat too." Diggle nodded and followed his wife out of the room. He knew Lyla wanted to say something she didn't want Felicity to hear.

Once they'd gone Felicity moved quickly. She opened her bag and removed a small red pouch which contained some innocuous looking items that looked like stud earrings, lapel pins, earplugs and paperclips. She smiled at how creative Curtis was. She removed a tiny microphone, an ear stud lookalike, and attached it to the best concealed edge she could find, which was beneath the table in the room.

If they insisted that she took a rest, then she could listen in on them. There was no way they were going to leave her behind.

Next, she checked the signal on her tablet. Her heart plummeted. There was now no colour to the signal, just a slow intermittent pulse at the spot where the red dot had previously been. It meant that Oliver was now down to his underwear or even just his socks, or even to some place that deadened her signal. 

Felicity rushed out of the room to find Digg and Lyla. "Hello" she called, "Digg where are you, I have something to show you." Diggle appeared through a door, followed by Lyla. 

"Take a look at this" Felicity shouted. "The signal was loud and clear when I got here. Now it's almost non-existent. Take a look". She shoved her tablet under their noses. "Can you see how different the signal is from when I first showed you. Apart from you, Ivo is the only other person who knows Oliver has a secondary tracker." 

Diggle nodded. He looked at his wife. "If she's right Lyla, we have no way of knowing whether Ivo is actually staking-out the place where Felicity thinks Oliver is being kept. I believe Felicity. As the person responsible for Oliver's security, I need to check this out now. There's no time to lose."

"Are you sure it's not just your battery dying," Lyla asked Felicity.

Felicity gave Lyla a withering look. "I may look blond, but it's hair dye. I have a double masters from MIT, so no, my batteries are not dying. We have to make a move now before Oliver is moved again." 

"You two go and eat. I need to think," said Lyla. 

"What are you going to do?" asked her husband.

"Give me a few minutes Johnnie. Go. Let me think about this."

Lyla Michaels paced back and forth, her brains working furiously. If Felicity was right, then Anthony Ivo was a traitor, and their lives were at risk. She needed to take this whole thing higher up the food chain. It was time to call Amanda Waller, A.R.G.U.S's very own Rottweiler. 

Back at A.R.G.U.S headquarters, the head of the Agency was cross with her agent. 

"You've put yourself at risk without telling me Lyla. And before you say anything, I know your motivation was to protect your husband and by extension Oliver Queen, but this is not a matter our agency has been directly charged with. 

"That is unfortunate and I'm not impressed," Waller continued. "You and I need to have a talk once you're back here. I have to make a call and will get back to in in about fifteen minutes. Do nothing until you hear from me."

"Thanks Amanda, I'll wait to hear from you," said Lyla. Amanda Waller was intolerant of reasons given for why things happened; she was only interested in results. 

Lyla continued her pacing back and forth until her phone rang again. She listened. "Yes Amanda" she said. I understand".

Lyla re-joined John and Felicity. They both looked enquiringly at her. "Plans have changed," she said. "Johnnie, you better show Felicity how to use a Glock, she's coming with us." 

John Diggle and Felicity Smoak stared dumbfounded at Lyla Michaels.


	34. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of the puzzle unfolds, and Felicity is really calling the shots. There's a major dénouement, as the French would say.

Anthony Ivo paced back and forth in his hotel room. He'd been shocked to hear that Felicity Smoak was in Moscow. 

The last twenty-four hours had not ended well. Of all the things that could go wrong with the operation, this one was bad. He'd been unsettled from the moment Oliver had called months ago to get information on Smoak. Worse still, Queen had married her.

It was only after Smoak had been arrested with her boyfriend for conspiring to defraud the Government that he discovered she was the daughter of the Calculator, a criminal on the FBI's wanted list. He'd been startled to hear from his handler in Russia, who instructed him to find out whether the girl knew of her father's whereabouts. 

Those instructions resulted in a longer stay in the FBI's facility and a much more intensive interrogation process for Felicity, until Ivo was satisfied that she knew nothing about the Calculator. 

Over the years, Ivo had provided his handler with various bits of classified information which came his way. It had been worth his while financially, and if things worked according to plan, he expected to benefit to the extent where he could retire immediately.

Ivo was relieved when Oliver appeared to be still on track with the Isabel Rochev plan. It could easily have fallen apart when Felicity Smoak saw him in Oliver's office, but the man had remained on board. Now the whole thing had been placed in jeopardy again by Smoak's unexpected arrival in Russia. Damn the woman.

Ivo had no idea whether any of the information he'd given Oliver Queen over the years had any basis in truth. He'd simply been following instructions given by Isabel Rochev, his handler, and he reported to her. 

Truth be told, he knew nothing about the circumstances of Robert Queen's death, except that his yacht had been blown up. Queen had been murdered, but that was all he knew. It was highly classified information, well above his pay grade, but Oliver had no way of checking on what Ivo had told him. Ivo suspected that the information about Queen's death would remain sealed for years. 

It had been clear for a while that the attempt to groom Oliver Queen was not working. His handler had changed tack. Focus had been placed on keeping him on board with the idea of unmasking his father's killers. The intention was to ensure Oliver arrived in Russia at the appropriate time once everything was in place. The advent of his wife as well was something no one had been prepared for and it threw a major spanner in the works. Isabel would not be pleased. 

Ivo had almost passed out when Lyla informed him that Felicity was tracking Oliver and given him the exact location. He knew nothing about this second location because it had been agreed that the less he knew the better. Ivo had moved quickly to relay the information to Isabel. 

He'd told Lyla he would get surveillance to the second site. Little did she know, he had no authority to do that. As far as his office knew, he was on vacation in Russia. The real purpose was to keep Isabel informed of what was happening on Oliver's side of things. 

He'd heard nothing further from her since passing on the information about a second tracker on Oliver's person. She seemed unperturbed by the news, and that boded well, but then Isabel Rochev never gave anything away. Now all he had to do was wait for confirmation that Queen had been spirited away.

Ivo hadn't wanted to know the finer details about how and where. Oliver Queen was simply his passport to early retirement and riches beyond his wildest dreams. That was all he cared about.

************

Diggle stared hard at his wife after she'd instructed him to show Felicity how to use a Glock. He could tell by her face that something was not right. "What's happened Lyla. what's the plan now? Who were you talking to on the phone? Amanda?"

"Yes. I explained our situation and she's none too pleased about it. I'll probably be hung, drawn and quartered when we get home." Lyla grimaced. "It took a while because I was waiting for her to get back to me. It turns out that Anthony is in Russia on vacation and is not part of any operation here."

"I knew it", Felicity exclaimed. "Nothing has felt right about this whole thing from the time Oliver told me about it. Whoever is holding him is probably aware that we know where he is. There's no time to lose, we have to go now." 

"She's right Lyla, there's no time to show Felicity how to use a gun," said Diggle.

"Fine," said Lyla "but you'll stay in the vehicle while we go in Felicity, no arguments." 

"Fine," said Felicity. "I hate guns".

"There's just one small problem," said Diggle. "You and I cannot rescue Oliver by ourselves. That's too dangerous. We don't know how many people are in that building. Let's move your men from the original location, they have the infra-red sensor and we need that."

"No Johnnie. It will take at least an hour to get from where they are to where Felicity says Oliver is being held, plus we need to cover all our bases, just in case. The powers that be have instructed our Embassy to send back up, so it's not just the two of us Johnnie. Hopefully by the time, we get there, they will be arriving too."

"I can help with that heat seeking thing," said Felicity, "but we have to get to the building first, I have a gadget you can attach to the outside wall. It will transmit images back to my tablet."

Lyla Michaels looked at the little blond force of nature whom Oliver Queen had married. "Of course you have," she said.

Diggle shook his head and grinned. Felicity Smoak had obviously come prepared. He'd want her on his side in a fight any day. 

************

Anthony Ivo was getting more and more agitated. He should have heard back from Isabel by now. He jumped as he heard the knock on his door. Who the hell was that? He wasn't expecting anyone and he'd not ordered room service. "Who is it?" he called. 

"It's the American Embassy sir," I have a message for you," came the response. 

Ivo heaved a sigh of relief and opened the door. The smile evaporated from his face as he was shown ID by the two men standing in front of him, indicating that they were Embassy security. 

"May we come in sir?" Ivo stepped back to let them in.

"What's this about, what's going on," asked Ivo. 

"We'd like you to accompany us to the Embassy sir."

"Why? Is something wrong? I'm on vacation." 

"All your questions will be answered at the Embassy sir."

"May I make a phone call?"

"I'm afraid not sir. We need to take you phone and your laptop."

"Why? I demand to know what's going on." Ivo's voice was shrill. He was panicking. He was about to be exposed and there was nothing he could do about it. He hoped his message to Isabel would give them enough time to get Queen away, and he might still be safe. He needed that money. All he had to do was play it cool.

"You're being detained under suspicion of espionage sir."

"That's preposterous." Ivo was shouting now. "I demand to see a lawyer." Any ability to be cool had deserted him.

"Yes, of course sir, everything will be arranged once we've returned to the embassy. Please come with us now."

Anthony Ivo followed the first man out of the room. He'd covered his tracks by deliberately setting up different off-shore accounts, accessed only through circuitous routes, but once he heard the word espionage, deep in his soul he knew the game was up. They would follow the money. How and where had it gone wrong, he asked himself. Someone had obviously betrayed him. 

Anthony Ivo would never know how formidable an adversary he had in Felicity Smoak. She'd been biding her time, but his recent reappearance in her life had only served to hasten his demise. He should have kept the hell away from her family. She'd fixed his fate, and it was only a matter of time.

************

Oliver had no idea what time it was, now they'd taken his watch. It must be close to twenty-four hours since he'd left the hotel. He hoped Felicity had been in contact with Diggle and they were on his trail by now. Every nerve in his body was on alert for any sign of a rescue attempt. There might be a way he could get his hands free but his feet were another matter. 

He was shivering with cold. He was hungry and perplexed. His interrogator was obviously not the Pakhan. For the first time since his arrival he thought about Isabel. He'd expected to be met and briefed by her. What was she up to? 

And what the hell did the man mean that they were family. He racked his brain, but could not come up with any rational thought. All he knew was that whoever this person was, he definitely was not related to him.

He sifted through every memory for anything he'd missed about his immediate family. Throughout his entire lifetime no reference had ever been made to any extended family. There were none as far as he was concerned. It was just his Mom and Thea. That means his interrogator was referring to the other half of William's family. 

Felicity and Donna had not made reference to other family members. He knew Samantha's dad was deceased. Maybe his interrogator was related to her father's family.

_Felicity's father!_

The thought came like a lightening bolt out of the blue and hit him in the solar plexus. He felt winded for a moment. It couldn't be. Felicity had described him as a cyber criminal. Could he be working with the Bratva. He seemed to know a lot about his business with the FBI. 

Oliver couldn't restrain his runaway thoughts. He chased after them and ended up at Anthony Ivo. Once he honed in on Ivo, things began to both make sense, and become confusing.

The door opened and his interrogator was back. He was carrying an old fashioned camera with a flashlight. Behind him came his henchman wheeling a small table with a computer screen on a short pedestal. 

"Now Oliver," his captor said, "I hope hunger and a little time in this rather cold basement has focused your mind and you're ready to co-operate. I've brought you some clothes and am going to untie your hands so you can put on the sweatshirt. 

"Once we've done a short video to send to your mother, my man will unshackle your feet so you can put on some pants. Please don't try anything or he'll shoot you. I don't want that to happen because I hate violence. Secondly it would be an inconvenience. Do you understand?"

Oliver nodded. "Tell me who you are," he said.

"All in good time Oliver," said his captor, handing him the sweatshirt. You and I will be together until your ransom is paid. I've been rather lonely for these past years. I look forward to having some company. Can you play chess? I'm fed-up with playing against the computer." 

When Oliver had done what he was told, his captor handed him a newspaper. It was _The Times,_ a British newspaper with yesterday's date. That's clever, he thought. He was taken in Russia but would be holding a British newspaper which means he could be almost anywhere in the world.

He looked up at his captor who was staring at him with cold eyes, devoid of expression. "I see you've noticed my little subterfuge," he said. "An English newspaper will suggest that you could be in a number of different places in the world." 

Oliver studied the man. He was tall, over 6ft he'd say, with iron grey hair. He was obviously well educated and lacking in the usual thuggish demeanour but there was something quietly predatory about him. Oliver tried to discern anything which vaguely resembled Felicity in the man's features. He could see nothing. He needed better lighting.

His captor moved a few steps back and positioned the camera. "Now hold the newspaper beneath your chin and smile Oliver, although I suppose you're probably not inclined to smile," the man said. 

Oliver held the newspaper as instructed and stared into the camera. It was then that all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you worked out who the interrogator is yet?


	35. Russian Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is rescued, obviously. But now the Smoak and Queen families try to come to terms with the Russian fall out. It's personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the penultimate chapter to this fic, which turned out to be longer than I expected. I'm not sure when the final chapter will emerge. Life suddenly got busy in January, but it will appear at some point. I promise. None of my fics will ever be left incomplete. Hope you enjoy this longer chapter.

Oliver heard a loud cracking sound, as the door was forcefully kicked off its hinges. Every thing seemed to happen in a split second.

Oliver's entire body had been on alert mode since he'd regained consciousness and found himself bound, hooded and in pain. He knew Digg would find him with Felicity's help.

His eyes swivelled towards the door as it burst open. In that moment he dived to the ground shouting "Gun to your right." He caught a glimpse of Diggle and Lyla, whom he recognised even beneath their ski masks, as he moved as far away from his chair as possible and curled his body into a tight ball, shielding his head with his arms.

Oliver heard the gun shot which seem to explode into the wall nearest to where he'd been sitting just a few moments before. It was followed by a grunt of pain. It was only then that he looked up to see Diggle had the man pinned facedown on the floor.

Two more men came charging into the room, followed by....

_Felicity?_

Her name fell wordlessly from Oliver's lips. He couldn't believe his eyes. He simply stared at her, his heart thumping in his chest. He watched her move towards him in slow motion. Then thing speeded up.

She was kneeling beside him, showering him with kisses and asking if he was okay. He could only stare at her.

"Oliver!" She screamed out his name. "Talk to me, say something. Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay. He finally whispered. "What are you doing here," he asked more loudly. "Felicity, what are you doing here?"

"It's okay, Oliver, we have to get you out of here."

"Felicity...I..." He stared at her...he was confused, distressed and desparately needed to hold her, all at the same time. "You'll have to find the keys to release my feet he said wearily. He suddenly felt tired. "They should be on that guy somewhere" Oliver said nodding towards the man whom Diggle now had secured in plasti-cuffs.

"Oliver are you okay," asked Diggle

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Your guy has the key to release Oliver," Felicity told Diggle.

"Fee," said a feeble voice from behind her. Felicity spun round in the direction of the voice. Apart from Caitlin Snow only one other person in the world called her that and she'd not seen him for more than half her life. Felicity's eyes locked on the man sitting on the floor whose hands were fastened at the wrists. "Don't you recognise me Fee?"

"Dad?" Felicity intoned. A million and one thoughts invaded her mind. The colour drained from her face as she stared at the person she missed and cursed every day.

Everyone's eyes were riveted on the big man now looking quite helpless, sitting on the floor with outstretched legs and hands bound in his lap. He and the petit blond young woman were staring at each other locked in a world that excluded all other. No one spoke.

Lyla broke the spell. "We need to get out of here," she said.

************

**36 Hours Later**

Oliver was relieved to be at home again. Moscow had been an extraordinary experience. It would take him a while to sift through everything and get some perspective. He felt as if he'd been dragged through a wormhole and catapulted out again. He'd been in freefall ever since. He and Felicity were both completely drained by their recent experience. They'd had little sleep, then only fitfully.

Whilst he was being debriefed by national security authorities, Felicity had spent most of her time with her father somewhere in the nether regions of the American Embassy, where he was being held before transportation home and most likely to a Federal prison for the rest of his life.

Oliver eased his body out of bed, leaving his sleeping wife. He disappeared into the bathroom before pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He needed to see William before he went to school. When he returned to their room, Felicity was still sleeping peacefully. He slipped back into bed and engaged in a little coaxing whilst waiting for her to stir and turn to him....

....Felicity was laying on her stomach as she opened her eyes and looked at the portion of the room she could see. She was home in her own bed again. It was good to be back in familiar surroundings with her family intact.

She became aware of the light pressure where Oliver's head was resting on her upper body. His hand was stroking her bottom. She felt the stirring in her pelvic area. "You promised to take care of my libidinal needs," Felicity said softly. They'd both been too exhausted to do more than kiss and hold the other close since finding him in that dank basement. 

He chuckled. "You're awake."

"How are we going to talk to them about what happened in Moscow Oliver?" 

"Shush," he said. "We have all day to figure it out. Right now I'm only interested in libidinal needs."

She turned her head in his direction and their lips met softly in a light kiss. "Turn over" he whispered. 

She did as she was told, and he immediately started to stroke her face, neck and shoulder. He bent his head and his tongue flicked over each nipple until they turned into hard little peaks. "Mmmm" she hummed. I've missed you".

"I know, I've missed you too". His fingers moved to stroke her sex. He drew little circles around her clit. 

Felicity moaned. “Oliver,” she breathed, "I need more."

He loved the way she said his name with a low husky voice when the pleasure was beginning to build deep inside of her. He kissed the side of her neck and jaw as his fingers moved to her entrance. He bit down on her ear lobe, pulling it between his lips and letting his tongue play with the soft skin. 

"Oliver," she wailed. "Stop being mean to me." Her hand reached for his cock.

He chuckled and moved her hand away. "Is this what you want?" Two of his fingers slid into her, making her back arc and her moans louder. His fingers moved gently, slowly in and out, stroking the wetness inside whilst nibbling at her neck. 

Felicity was making a low continuous moaning sound. When she started to tighten around his fingers he pressed his thumb down on her clit. It was all that she needed to be pushed over the edge. She stopped breathing as pleasure washed over her, and opened her mouth in a silent cry. He was watching her. She looked beautiful at these moments. He kept stroking her until she came back down. 

Felicity turned to him and nibbled along his stubbled jaw. “That was nice, but I'm not done with you Mr Queen. I'll be back," she whispered, slipping out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Oliver lay with eyes closed and arms folded beneath his head listening to the faint noises coming from the bathroom. Something was going on for her and she wasn't talking about it. He was sure it had to do with her father. He knew she was doing a lot of processing and hadn't pressed her after that marathon conversation with Noah. Except for the 90 minutes she'd spent with her dad while he was conversing with the security services, Oliver had not let Felicity out of his sight since she'd found him in that basement. All she'd say was that Donna had not told her the half of it. 

Oliver had pressed for further information from the authorities about who had been involved in the plot to kill his father. He'd asked a direct question about his mother's involvement, to which the answer was, not as far as the FBI knew. He was stunned to discover that Anthony Ivo was a traitor who had duped him. Now he understood what Noah meant by the comment about his ability to be a good judge of character. He shuddered at the thought of what might have been if Felicity had not tracked him and been able to find him before he disappeared. 

Oliver opened his eyes when Felicity crept back into bed. He unfolded his arms to wrap them around her slight form. She sucked on the skin along the side of his neck while scratching his scruff. He loved it when she did that. She kissed him passionately, while slipping one hand down his chest and over his well-defined abs until her finger tips reached his already hardened cock. He moaned as she started to pump him. 

“Felicity,” he breathed, moving one hand up and down her spine. She straddled him, guiding his erection to her entrance and looked deeply into his eyes, getting lost in the lust and desire reflected there. She smiled and sunk slowly down on him. He didn't move, allowing her to adjust to the feeling of having him inside of her again for the first time since the morning he'd left her in their bed. 

When she began to move, he did too, meeting the downward movement of her hips with light, soft thrusts that made both of them moan. “Oliver,” she whispered, sliding her arms around his neck while barely moving her hips, "I love you, I don't want to ever lose you."

He stared at her, taking in her entire face. It seemed like weeks had passed since he'd been inside her soft welcoming place. "You're never gonna lose me, not ever," he whispered back. His eyes rest on her pert breasts. He pushed his upper body up, so he could take a nipple into his mouth and suck it hard. Felicity shouted out her pleasure at the rough stimulation of a sensitive erogenous zone. His hands moved to her hips, holding her in place as his thrusts became more forceful and reached deeper. 

The shift in tempo caused her to cry out as her pleasure increased. He rolled them over and hooked one of her legs over his waist. He continued to plunge his cock deep into her until he felt that familiar sensation at the base of his spine. His fingers tightened on her soft skin and they both knew it wouldn’t last much longer. It had been too long since he'd been inside of her, and they were both close. 

“Felicity,” he breathed, "let go baby, come with me." His thrusts became a little harder. She placed both arms around him and bit down on his shoulder. He shouted out her name when they both lost control as a powerful thrust pushed her to the limit and elicited a high-pitched scream. His seed spilled into her hot wetness. 

His body sank down on hers and they held each other, their breathing short and raspy. He finally rolled off her but they remained locked in the other's arms savouring their reunion.

*************

Later they sat together in the Summer house. It was time to talk or at least to begin the first phase of talking. There was a lot to talk about.

"Do you remember the first time you and I were in here," Oliver asked. He grinned at her. 

"I'll never forget. You barely avoided me fucking your brains out, but this is not the time to reminisce. You need to tell me how I tell my mom that her former husband held mine captive in some Foreign City and is now facing a life sentence in a Federal penitentiary."

"Right after you tell me how I tell my mom and sister that their husband and father were murdered by my best friend's father and Thea's business partner, in league with two vicious mob organisations."

Felicity began to laugh hysterically. Oliver watched her. He knew this was partly a reaction to the 48 hours from hell they'd lived through. 

He took her hand and sat quietly beside her. "I still can't believe that you put yourself and our poppy seed in danger," he said. "Lyla told me she insisted that you remained in the car and you agreed to do so. You could have been killed Felicity. What were you thinking". 

"I was thinking there's no way I was going to let my children grow up without a father like I did, and I wasn't ready to lose the man I love. I needed to be there Oliver, can't you see that? I needed to be in Moscow so I could direct Digg and Lyla to where you were. You have to let this go Oliver, nothing would have kept me from coming after you. I had to save you. I had to be there."

He sighed and nodded. He knew she was right, but the idea of her being harmed in anyway made him crazy. "You planned it and didn't tell me."

"Because you would've tried to talk me out of it." She stared at him. She'd been expecting this response. "Oliver, I'm here, at home with you. Unharmed. Okay?"

"Okay" he said. I still don't know how you acquired that detailed map of the layout of Moscow, even the sewer system, and how you discovered the real name of the Pakhan. The FBI has been trying to uncover that for years."

 _There's so much you don't know and I'm not yet ready to tell you._ She shrugged. "If I tell you I'll have to kill you," she said. 

"I'm listening Felicity," he responded. 

"Everyone has a talent Oliver, mine happens to be a geekish affinity for navigating my way around the web and acquire any information I need. Apparently that skill runs in the family," she said with a slight break in her voice. "After all I'm the Calculator's daughter and that is his legacy to me. 

"To find anything I need on the net, I simply write a piece of code that tells the world wide web depository what information I want to access. If it's archived digitally I'll find it. The name and/or signature of almost everyone who live on the planet will be stored digitally in some shape or form. I can triangulate one, two or a hundred different pieces of information to find what or who I'm looking for. 

"If I run a photograph through facial recognition software, the computer will search every camera within given parameters until it finds a match. Unfortunately the photo I found of Anatoli Knyazev was too old and blurred to find a match. I'd probably have to access the entire country to find him."

She had no intention of telling him the technique had been used to locate Isabel's Rochev bank accounts. By now all her money had been redirected to Russian orphanages as anonymous donations, and Lady Isabel would have to jump through many hoops to reinstate her identity because she had become a non-person. It was no less than she deserved for endangering her husband's life. 

It had been more difficult to locate Voldemort's money. He'd been very smart about hiding his tracks but not as smart as she was. She'd not been totally mean, she'd left his checking account untouched but his three offshore accounts in different locations had been drained and redistributed. 

Voldemort was deserving of a double surprise. Not only would he be several million dollars light, but the FBI would also find documentary evidence of his involvement with Bratva and the Triad in the 'erased' box on his computer hard drive. Retribution was complete and sweet. 

"But Felicity that means you would have to...."

"Oliver do you ever want to have sex again," she asked interrupting him.  
He grinned. "That's bribery." 

"Shut up and kiss me," she said. He kissed her passionately, his tongue slipping between her lips. When they came up for air, she grasped his hand. "I need you inside me again." He allowed her to lead him back into the house and upstairs to their room.

************

Later that night, once William was settled and the adults had finished dinner, Oliver and Felicity led Moira, Donna and Thea into the sitting room. There was a lot to talk about. It was time to tell some shocking truths.

Four pairs of eyes were glued to Felicity and Oliver's faces as they took turns to tell of the backdrop to their recent visit to Russia. Thea broke down completely when she heard the truth about her father's death. 

Moira Queen comforted her daughter but there was a shuttered expression on her face as she looked at her son. After six years she'd hoped that it had all been buried with her husband. Not in a million years had she expected to hear that the Bratva had tried to recruit her son as they'd done to her husband, and Oliver had not told her anything. She wondered what else he knew, what else would emerge in this saga to shatter their lives. She hoped her secret would remain just that.

For Donna Smoak the most shocking news of the evening was the revelation that Noah had kidnapped Oliver and was planning to seek a ransom which would in effect destroy the Queen family business. Her ex-husband had turned out to be a worse criminal than she feared. Donna raised tearful eyes to Felicity, stood up and went to her daughter.

The five people in the room broke up into two smaller immediate family groups for deeper conversations. 

"I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way Felicity," said Donna. "I tried to play down his criminality to protect you."

"I know mom. I understand." Felicity had no intention of telling Donna that she'd known about her father from her time with the FBI. Nothing would be gained by the telling. That part of her life would remain known only by Oliver and Caitlin, who would never reveal the truth about her past. 

"So you went to Russia not because you missed your husband but because you felt he was in danger?"

"Yes, I'd met Isabel Rochev just before Oliver and I went to Big Sur for the weekend and didn't trust the whole situation. When she told Oliver to go to Russia, I knew I had to go too."

"But you didn't tell Oliver. I bet he was upset about that, given your condition."

"I'm just pregnant mom, not an invalid. And yes, Oliver was, is still upset but he'll get over it. He's over-protective."

"So what will happen now, to your dad I mean," asked Donna.

"I expect there'll be a trial of some sort, probably not a public one and dad will spend the rest of his life in jail for treason," Felicity said in a matter of fact voice. She was still numbed by the recent revelations. It would take time for her heart to thaw and for her to come to terms with what her father had done to Oliver knowing who he was. 

Noah Kuttler's involvement with it all was quite horrendous. He'd been on the Bratva hook because he owed them money for meeting his gambling debts. They'd owned him. He'd persuaded the Pakhan to let him extort money from Queen Consolidated as payback for Robert Queen's betrayal after the disappearance of Malcolm Merlyn. 

Anatoli had put him in touch with Isabel and Ivo. Having kept tabs on his daughter from the time he'd left home and eventually the country, partly to protect her, he knew she'd been taken into FBI custody. The untrusting Anatoli had given the order to find out if Felicity knew of her father's whereabouts. The biggest shock had come when she'd married Oliver Queen. Noah tried to modify the kidnap plan but the Pakhan would have none of it. Eventually the whole thing had come to a head in a derelict house on the outskirts of Moscow. In the end his own daughter had orchestrated the downfall of the Calculator. 

Felicity had sat in stoic silence as her dad relayed the story of his life and they'd talked long into the night. Her father was a selfish, craven man. Everything was about him. He'd use his own child as a means to an end. In a daze she'd left Noah and somehow managed to find the room in the Embassy allocated to her and Oliver. She'd crawled into the bed beside her exhausted sleeping husband who'd been pushed through his own ringer. She'd lain awake all night long and had finally slept in Oliver's arms on the flight back home.

"Felicity." Donna touched her arm, "are you okay?"

Felicity stared at her mother. She felt nothing and didn't know how to define 'okay'. At that moment Oliver came over to them and knelt in front of his wife. He took her face between his hands. "It's okay honey" he said, "we'll work through this, you and me together. Okay?" 

"Okay," she whispered.

"Come," he said, Thea wants to talk about telling Tommy of Malcolm's role in dad's death. She wont go to the Club again until he knows. You too Donna, I need your wise counsel here."

************

In a bunker somewhere beneath the Russian Tundra, twelve men sat in a circle in a room deprived of natural daylight. It was an emergency meeting of the Bratva High Command. The youngest of the group, Anatoli Knyazev, knew what was coming. His identity had been revealed and now all the Security/Counter Intelligence agencies in the world knew who he was. How that had happened, no one knew. Now he'd have to disappear. His comrades were meeting to discuss his replacement.


End file.
